Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral
by cleorompatt
Summary: Bella lo amaba de manera incondicional, respetando sus decisiones, su vida y su espacio como la mejor de las amigas, estuvo dispuesta a verle con otras aunque no estuviese con ella, lo importante era que él fuese feliz mientras ella sufría en silencio por su amor no correspondido, en momentos deseó enfrentarlo pero cuando se decidió hacerlo, ¿Sería demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos, otros son de mi propiedad.**

 **Espero que disfruten de mi nueva locura.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora. Te quiero amiga.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Mi reino por él.**

"Las cosas pasan por algo", decía mi madre, "La vida es muy bella para estar malgastando tu tiempo en tonterías o en estar molesta, solo diviértete"

Yo me había divertido, no tenía duda de ello, a mis veintitres años había disfrutado de los placeres de la vida sin inhibiciones y le había agregado al mantra de mi madre: "Solo diviértete, sin normas y sin moral". Y no me arrepentía de nada, incluso podría decir que a mi corta edad había pasado por tanto que en ocasiones me sentía mayor de lo que era.

Era la primogénita de los tres hijos de Charlie y Renée y, aunque mi madre diga lo contrario, siempre fui la consentida, dejando hacer lo que deseaba y saliéndome con la mía, cosa de la que no habían disfrutado mis hermanos, James y Jane. En ocasiones nos habían confundido en ser trillizos ya que solo nos llevábamos once meses de diferencia. Mientras yo me había ido de la casa a los dieciséis años para ir a la universidad, ellos habían tenido que terminar sus estudios universitarios antes de que papá le comprara un apartamento a cada uno como regalo de graduación y pudieran salir a conocer el mundo, James como abogado y Jane como veterinario.

Mi familia tenía un legado de abogados desde tres generaciones y, aunque esa era la profesión que corría por mis venas yo me había decidido por arte y fotografía, nada más lejos de lo que Charlie deseaba.

La vida había sido generosa conmigo, tenía una perfecta combinación de rasgos de mis padres aunque mis hermanos habían salido tan rubios como mi madre. Les agradecía a ellos mi hermosa anatomía, estoy bien proporcionada y sé lo que mi atractivo causa en el género masculino, sin embargo el único que me interesaba no parecía importarle mis hermosas piernas, mi delgada cintura, mis pechos grandes sin ser exagerados y la hermosa cabellera chocolate de la que siempre me he sentido orgullosa.

Mi único problema radicaba que mis mejores años los había vivido a través de los ojos de él, Edward Cullen. Desde que recuerdo tener noción de la vida, él siempre estaba presente: en mi cumpleaños, la escuela y en la preparatoria, las fiestas de fin de año, vacaciones y hasta cuando me había desarrollado, él había estado a mi lado consolándome por el gran dolor de vientre que tenía.

No concebía un mundo donde él no existiera, era mi todo, éramos literalmente inseparables. Sin embargo, para él yo no existía como mujer o mejor dicho: "como su mujer". Y lo peor de todo, siempre estuvo totalmente ajeno a mis sentimientos, a lo que se cocía en mi interior por él.

Luego al incursionar en el trabajo que desempeñaba actualmente desde hace cuatro años como modelo, yo lo había apoyado, como su mano derecha, fotógrafo, su amiga, la asistente eficiente que le acompañaba a cada rincón del planeta donde lo solicitaban, incitándolo y alentándolo a que era lo correcto, reiterándole en infinidad de oportunidades que había nacido para eso aunque él no necesitara de mi empuje, se le daba de forma natural y ambos disfrutábamos de su éxito. Él había aceptado esa profesión con mucho agrado, aunque en el fondo yo tenía la plena seguridad de que esa era la mejor manera que había encontrado con tal de no regresar a su casa.

Era un hombre muy guapo, agradable y con un carisma que desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, causando que muchas mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Lo que nunca pasó por mi mente es que el dueño de mis pensamientos pudiera enamorarse de alguna de ellas, que después de la vulgar cantidad de chicas que habían desfilado por su cama a la final se decidiera por una, la más niña, la más inocente, para mi desgracia y siendo honesta: la más hermosa. Las demás nunca me habían preocupado, sentada en primera fila había presenciado cada una de sus aventuras, estaba segura que eran chicas de una noche y si tenían suerte de un par de meses, ahora al aparecer ella en su camino, yo lo perdería de manera definitiva.

Pensaba que la vida era injusta, por unos meses me estuve revolcando por la rabia y la envidia de que él fuese suyo, de que no se hubiera enamorado de mí, sin embargo en el fondo estaba feliz por él. Era irónico, aunque me doliera entendía a la perfección lo que era el verdadero amor, el desinteresado, el que se sacrificaba bíblicamente hablando, el que todo lo daba, ese amor que todo lo soportaba solo por verle feliz. Porque aunque me costara admitirlo, esta vez lo había notado en su mirada, en su forma de actuar cuando estaba con ella, lo protector y amoroso de su comportamiento, signos que quizás para alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como yo, le hubiera pasado desapercibido, sin duda ella era la indicada.

Ya sus atenciones y preocupación no eran para mí o por mi bienestar, Edward había encontrado a otra de quien cuidar recibiendo incluso el doble de lo que él le daba, la chica estaba enamorada hasta las trancas. Una hermosa rubia, educada, cariñosa, amable, de buena familia aunque algo inmadura, pero que se puede esperar a los diez y nueve años, ese era el único defecto que podría encontrarle después de darle vueltas tratando de conseguirle alguno, —para colmo—, la chiquilla era jodidamente perfecta. La perfecta y hermosa modelo francesa Camille Deveraux.

Tenía que vivir lo que me quedara de vida en un círculo vicioso de amor y odio. —Amor por y para él, odio por no ser yo a la que él amaba—, sufriendo en silencio por un deseo y una necesidad de su compañía, de sus caricias o sus besos, de su presencia.

Su cuerpo había sido un veneno que había degustado a placer, por una irrisoria cantidad de tiempo, una noche de copas y cachondeo que recordaría por el resto de mi existencia. A pesar de la bebida recordaba cada caricia recibida, el alcohol había desinhibido mi sistema y parecíamos dos hambrientos en el desierto. Los besos calientes, rudos y demandantes, el sabor de su boca húmeda y jugosa, la exigencia a la hora de poseerme, aunado a ese momento de locura y perfección total donde habíamos alcanzado el primer orgasmo juntos, el primero de tres.

¡Jodidos, maravillosos y torturantes recuerdos!

Hoy me preguntaba y reprochaba: Primero ¿qué coño estaba pensando cuando me entregué a él? «Es que en ese momento no estabas pensado con la cabeza», me respondía sonriente y no me arrepentía en lo absoluto. Segundo ¿Por qué claudiqué cuando me dijo que dañaríamos nuestra amistad con sexo? Me acobardé siguiéndole la corriente, aceptando que mejor la pasábamos como amigos, justificando nuestro acto como algo que nunca debió suceder, que solo habíamos sido atrapados en la situación nublando nuestro juicio, enajenados y estimulados por el licor. Tercero ¿Por qué yo había sido tan idiota? Pasaríamos la página y continuaríamos con nuestra complicidad, confiando el uno en el otro de manera irrevocable.

¿Por qué no había luchado por él en ese momento? Eso era de lo único que me arrepentía, aunque para qué luchar contra la corriente si sabes que esa persona por la que darías tu vida y a la que amas con todo tu ser no te corresponde de la única manera que lo deseas. Esa era mi triste y vergonzosa historia, tan cliché como un amor no correspondido.

A pesar de toda mi desdicha me conformaba con que Edward fuese feliz, que idiota de mí si alguien se enteraba de mi más profundo secreto.

¡Vaya cagada!

Él era mi cielo, mi vida, sería mi muerte, daría mi reino por él y el haber amanecido entre sus brazos esa mañana había sido estar en la gloria, pude morir en ese preciso momento completamente extasiada, tan solo con el calor de su cuerpo arropándome, respirando su aliento, el día más pleno de mi jodida existencia.

Sin embargo yo había sido la mejor actriz, la mejor de las amigas, su cómplice, su paño de lágrimas, la mejor de las compañeras de juergas, ocultando mis sentimientos y refugiándome en los brazos de hombres que no significaban nada para mí, aparentando una felicidad inexistente detrás de miradas furtivas, cada día: "sin normas, sin moral y divirtiéndonos al máximo".

.

.

Mi móvil repicó enseñándome su rostro en la pantalla, me levanté corriendo sobresaltada, escondiéndome en el baño para atenderle y no despertar a mi acompañante.

Ahora me encontraba acostada en una cama que no era la mía, no podía conciliar el sueño, no solo había sido su llamada telefónica a las tantas de la noche lo que me dejó sorprendida, sino la petición que me había hecho dejándome inquieta y mal humorada.

Tenía una semana sin verle desde que regresamos de Milán y él se había enclaustrado en la casa de ella. Deseaba verme a primera hora para desayunar, según él para darme una noticia. Esa llamada había activado todas mis alarmas, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado, tan entregado en cuerpo y alma y a decir verdad supuse lo peor.

Mi instinto me gritaba que lo había perdido de manera definitiva.

Me volteé a mi izquierda con cuidado para no despertar al hombre que yacía a mi lado. En la penumbra pude distinguir su rostro, estaba sereno y entregado a un sueño profundo, sus facciones se veían suavizadas por la tranquilidad onírica, sin embargo aún se podía observar su ceño levemente fruncido. Le acaricié la arruga que se hacía en medio de sus cejas, haciendo que diera un audible suspiro, se removiera y me diera la espalda. Lentamente me acerqué a su firme espalda musculosa, rozándolo con mis senos, abrazándolo, apoyando mi rostro y dando unos suaves besos en ella. Emmett apoyó su brazo sobre el mío ajustándolo a su pecho, ajeno a todas mis preocupaciones.

Estaba pérdida en millones de recuerdos, deseando que este hombre que hoy calentaba mi cama oliera igual a él. Recordé sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo, su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, me abracé más fuerte al torso que tenía frente a mí, dándole un beso debajo de la oreja, para luego llevarme el lóbulo a la boca y succionar de él.

Emmett se removió gruñendo algo ininteligible y con su mano aun sobre la mía la guió bajando lentamente por su abdomen hasta su parte baja para que tocara su erección. Presionó mi mano mientras yo tomaba el control dándole un par de bombeadas, haciendo que engrosara y se irguiera aún más. En medio segundo se encontraba de espaldas al colchón mientras yo lo cabalgaba desesperadamente, concentrándome en sus palabras, en las rudas caricias y las fuertes estocadas.

Sentirme deseada era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento. En ocasiones la diversión y el sexo era la mejor distracción aunque no llenaran ese vacío.

Había amanecido cuando me desperté sola en la gran cama King, me quedé un rato retozando en ella enredada entre las sabanas, recordando como Emmett me hizo el amor en una forma tan brutal que estuve a punto del desmayo, follándome y colmándome con su enorme miembro, dándome fuertes empellones contra sus caderas satisfaciendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo, —como cada noche que pasábamos juntos había sido estupenda—, después de una buena sesión de sexo, una ducha y deliciosamente agotada por fin logré dormir.

La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y podía escuchar el leve trasteo en el piso de abajo.

No me sentía con ánimos de ir a ningún lado, estaba dudando en asistir a la cita con Edward, mi cabeza era un cumulo de contradicciones pero para que iba retrasar lo inevitable, así que me di una ducha, me vestí con un vaquero negro, una camiseta del mismo color y mis converse.

Al bajar de la habitación divisé a Emmett que ya estaba en la cocina preparando Tortitas. Se había duchado, estaba descalzo y no se molestó en vestirse, lo único que llevaba era la toalla enrollada en su cintura.

Era un hombre de veintinueve años, divorciado, sin hijos, guapo, agradable, cariñoso y lo más importante: el sexo era muy satisfactorio. —Un excelente partido diría mi madre—. Tenía su propia empresa, era piloto comercial, junto con su padre había adquirido una pequeña flota de Jets que alquilaba para viajes privados y vuelos chárter. Siempre que regresaba de viaje él se tomaba un par de días para estar conmigo. Teníamos cuatro meses tonteando pero le encantaba que amaneciera en su cama y a mí no era que me molestara.

—Hola, hermosa, buenos días—dijo frunciendo su ceño, después de dar una mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, acercándose y dándome un sonoro beso que no profundizó.

—Buenos días, muero de hambre—caminé directo hasta el refrigerador sacando un zumo de naranja y llenando los dos vasos que estaban en la mesa, para luego servir el humeante café de la Greca que aún permanecía sobre la estufa. Me senté a esperar que mi cocinero particular terminara su labor.

—Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero me arruinaste la sorpresa ¿Vas de salida? —preguntó después de colocar la bandeja con tortitas recién hechas en medio de los dos.

—Sí, me voy a ver con Edward—aparenté una sonrisa que estoy segura no llegó a mis ojos, lo cual sirvió de mucho ya que Emmett interpretó que me fastidiaba sobremanera dejarle solo y tener que salir a verme con mi jefe.

—Él fue el que llamo a noche ¿Cierto?

— _Umm_ , sí—contesté luego de dar un trago de mi café—. Está delicioso.

—¿Y qué quería? acabas de llegar, espero que te quedes unos días en casa. —Colocó una tortita en su boca dándole un buen mordisco—. Y yo tengo que viajar el fin de semana, deseo pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo.

—Solo me dijo que quería decirme algo, en persona, que era importante y no podía pasar de hoy.

—¿Te acompaño? —Se veía cabreado, no le gustaba Edward, decía que me manipulaba a su antojo, pero era mi jefe, mi todo, aunque trataba de aparentar lo mejor que podía.

—No es necesario, así tendré la excusa perfecta para regresar lo antes posible y decir que mi apuesto hombre me espera en casa en paños menores. —Dio una sonrisa enseñándome los hoyitos que se le hacían en sus mejillas mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Está bien, no tardes entonces, si te apetece podemos salir al cine esta noche.

—Es un excelente plan.

Terminamos de comer, después de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos me despedí antes de mandarle un Whatsapp a Edward diciéndole que estaba en camino.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Besos de a dos.

Cleo.


	2. Caída en Picada

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda Zimmerman por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 _ **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Caída en Picada.**

No tenía la certeza de cuál era la noticia que me iba a dar, pero sentía ese susto en mi pecho presagiando que sería algo que no me gustaría. Manejé por media hora hasta que llegué al lugar donde me había citado, un Starbucks que solíamos visitar a menudo, divisé su mano al agitarla para llamar mi atención mientras yo caminaba hacia la mesa, donde él, ya me esperaba tomándose un café.

Se levantó para saludarme en cuanto llegué a su lado y después de darme un beso me miró sonriente.

—¿Mala noche? —indagó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tus ojeras te delatan.

—La verdad es que me desveló tu llamada y después no pude conciliar el sueño, tuve que recurrir a los encantos de Emmett para poder dormir—comenté intentando relajar el ambiente que estaba algo tenso o quizás era solo yo—. Esta mañana he hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarme.

—No entres en detalles escabrosos por favor y disculpa por llamarte tan tarde—intentó disculparse pero no tenía cara de arrepentimiento alguna, mientras yo le veía con una ceja alzada él jugaba con la servilleta en su mano.

Nunca habíamos tenido reparos en hablar de nuestra vida sexual abiertamente sin ningún tipo de tabúes, sin embargo noté —por su leve ceño fruncido— que el comentario no fue de su agrado.

—Bien ya estoy aquí, qué es eso tan urgente que me quieres decir.

—¿Deseas tomar algo?

—No, ya he desayunado, gracias.

—¿Ni un café? un capuchino con chocolate que tanto te gusta.

Asentí a su sugerencia, nunca podría negarme a esa sonrisa que me encantaba, sin esperar respuesta se levantó para hacer el pedido.

Sin duda algo estaba pasando, sus cambios de ánimo me estaban afectando y le note contrariado. Al regresar tomó asiento de nuevo colocando el delicioso café entre mis manos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? te ves nervioso y me asustas, puedes dejar de dar vueltas y soltarlo de una vez. —Aunque noté algo de duda en su mirada, me lo soltó de sopetón.

—Me caso—dijo viéndome directo a los ojos como para medir mi reacción.

¡Carajo!

Me quedé estupefacta, sin embargo no pude ocultar mi sorpresa cuando de manera involuntaria salió un pequeño grito que pretendí ahogar llevándome la mano a la boca. Respiré profundo intentando aparentar una serenidad que brillaba por su ausencia. Ahí estaba él frente a mí, a la expectativa esperando a que le dijera algo. Después de parpadear un par de veces para alejar unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir y con un nudo presionando en la garganta me obligué a hablar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

—Bien, felicidades—me acerqué a él para abrazarlo—. Sabía que este día llegaría, enhorabuena. —Al sentir su fuerte abrazo me derrumbé y comencé a llorar sin control.

—Por dios, Bella, no llores, no pensé que te emocionaría tanto. —El muy idiota creía que yo estaba emocionada porque se casaba.

«Que poco me conoces Edward». Pensé con dolor.

La noticia había sido un duro golpe para mi amor, mi ego estaba destrozado. Si se quedaba todo en silencio se podría escuchar con facilidad el ruido que hacia mi corazón al partirse en un millón de pedazos. Sin embargo estaba consiente que ese día llegaría más tarde que temprano, le conocía demasiado para saber que estaba enamorado.

Desde que Camille apareció en su vida hace siete meses —en ese fatídico viaje a Francia—, ésta le había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Doménico, el dueño de la firma, le había ofrecido un tentador contrato por tres años que ella no dudo en aceptar, pasando a formar desde ese momento parte de la plantilla de modelos de Dolce&Gabbana y mi pesadilla personal.

—Me alegro tanto por ti, Edward—dije al final entre sollozos—. Pero no logro entender, solo tienen ¿qué? cuatro meses juntos, disculpa que te lo diga, pero ¿estás seguro de esto? —pregunté esperando que dudara.

—Seis meses, Bella, seis meses y creo que no necesito más tiempo para darme cuenta que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Sé que suena extraño y quizás apresurado, pero tú siempre lo has dicho "para que esperar si puedo disfrutar, sin normas…"

Lo interrumpí con mis manos en alto ¡Joder!, ahora mis propias palabras eran cuchillo para mi garganta, no quería escuchar la frase que me sabía de memoria, que había sido mi mantra y que había repetido orgullosa por tantos años.

—¿Está embarazada? —indagué.

—¡No, por Dios! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —comentó confuso y no supe si eran ideas mías al notar algo extraño en su mirada que en el momento no pude descifrar.

—Es que… me parece todo tan rápido, eso es todo y creo que no se conocen lo suficiente, Edward ese es un paso muy importante en la vida de un ser humano.— ¡Dios! necesitaba hacerlo cambiar de idea, si se casaba lo perdería para siempre— Lo sabes…, sabes que siempre he sido muy sincera contigo ¿por qué no se van a vivir juntos y ya? Sin complicarse la vida con tanto papeleo.

—Estoy consciente que es algo importante, igual podemos conocernos en el camino. —Respiró profundo recargándose en el espaldar de la silla, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que estábamos hablando en susurros con nuestros rostros uno muy cerca del otro—. Escucha, ella es de una familia a la antigua, sus padres son muy conservadores y eso de vivir juntos no lo están llevando muy bien. Y sé que es algo apresurado, pero ella es así. Pareciera que el mundo se va acabar y no tiene suficiente tiempo para todos los proyectos que tiene en mente. En eso me recuerda mucho a ti… en como éramos hace cuatro años.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ella es despreocupada y feliz. Ahora solo pensamos en trabajo, la diversión la dejamos a un lado—confesó.

—Ya maduramos, supongo.

—Simplemente, ella hace que le vea sentido a mi vida de nuevo.

—Entiendo, si eso es lo que deseas—limpié mis lágrimas con una servilleta y me dediqué a mirar mi café como si la crema batida y el sirope de chocolate era lo más importante en ese momento. No entendía como ella le daba sentido a su vida, bueno si lo entendía, se había enamorado— ¿Ya lo hablaste con tus padres? —pregunté sin mirarle.

—No, eres la primera en saberlo. —Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio —. Pensé que te alegrarías, Bella—comentó después de pasar su mano alborotando su cabello en un acto desesperado.

—Me alegro, Edward, de verdad lo hago—contesté aparentando mi mejor sonrisa.

—No lo parece y ahora estoy dudando en decirte lo que deseo pedirte.

—Pídeme lo que sea. —Había sonado ansiosa, la verdad poco me importaba que me viera suplicante—. Edward eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo de manera incondicional.

—Quiero que seas mi madrina de la boda—soltó sin más—. Nadie puede ser si no eres tú.

¡Esta si era la puta guinda del pastel! ¿La madrina de su boda? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En serio me estaba pidiendo eso?

Llevé el café a mis labios de manera mecánica, necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que me estaba pidiendo, fue cuando noté el ligero temblor de mis manos.

—Bueno, si eso te hace feliz pues yo estaré muy feliz por ti. — Sería la madrina de la boda del hombre que amaba, este era el jodido karma.

Continuamos conversando sobre trivialidades, no teníamos nada que hacer por los próximos tres meses hasta que retomáramos nuestro trabajo para la semana de la moda en el New York Fashion Week, él como modelo y obvio yo como su asistente personal. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, llorar por el resto de lo que me quedara de vida.

No había vuelta atrás, con todo el dolor que sentía no me pude negar en ser su madrina, ese día firmé mi olvido, me di por vencida y seria mi sentencia a muerte.

—En un mes haremos una cena de compromiso o algo así. Vamos a aprovechar que viene la familia de Cam desde Francia. Pienso comentar eso con Esme, quizás podamos hacerla en casa de mis padres.  
—Que bien, por lo visto ya lo tienes bien pensado—contesté con un dejo de rabia en mi tono.  
—Quiero que estés presente—pidió.  
—Ni lo sueñes, además no sé si Emmett esté en la ciudad ese día.  
—Dije, tú no él.  
—Pues estoy con él ahora y lo sabes.

—Por favor, tienes que venir—rogó—. Eres lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana.  
—La cagaste, no soy tu jodida hermana.— Me levanté para irme, pero Edward tomó con fuerza mi brazo.  
—Pero ¿qué coño te pasa?  
—Nada, no me pasa nada. Adiós, Edward estamos en contacto. Avísame de la fulana cena con tiempo ¿vale?

Me despedí algo enfurruñada. Una cena de compromiso, ¿en serio eso todavía se usaba? Bueno supongo que era para que Esme y Carlisle conocieran a sus futuros suegros, que venían desde el viejo continente, seguro eran tan perfectos y hermosos como su hija. Los perfectos padres de Camille.

¡Ni de coña yo iba a esa cena!

Necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola, encerrarme y ahogarme en mi desdicha, le envié un Whatsapp a Emmett informándole que tenía varios asuntos pendientes y que nos veríamos al día siguiente, ahora no era buena compañía y aunque sabía que él estaba molesto no me presionaría.

No sé cómo llegué a mi apartamento, todo el camino pasó como una bruma borrosa, cuando me percaté ya estaba estacionada aun con las manos aferradas al volante, total y jodidamente en shock.

Al fin de cuentas tenía que admitir que solo sería su mejor amiga, con el dolor recalcitrante en mi pecho acepté la situación de que Edward nunca me vería de otra manera y, aunque siempre juré ser sincera con él ahora me sentía culpable por haberle mentido en lo más importante, en la cruel y pura realidad que nunca me atreví a decirle a la cara: confesarle que le amaba.

Mi caída en picada era inminente.

Sin quitarme la ropa me tiré sobre la cama, no sé en qué momento me había quedado dormida aunque el sueño era inquietante haciendo que me despertara sobresaltada en un par de oportunidades, sollozando de nuevo con la cara enterrada en la almohada, tenía que enfrentar la realidad de que me había enamorado de él pero esta vez con la certeza de aceptar que nunca sería mío.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un intenso dolor de cabeza, con los ojos algo hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar llegué a la determinación que no podía echarme a morir por él, que tenía que continuar con mi vida. Pasar la página aparentando la felicidad de la que carecía —como siempre me vi obligada— sin embargo al ver mi reflejo en el espejo me derrumbé de nuevo al notar lo patética que me veía.

Me estremecí recordando el estúpido sueño del que me había aferrado esa noche. Soñé que Edward se encontraba parado en el altar pero la que caminaba hacia él era yo, no Camille. Como todos los estúpidos sueños que no tienen sentido me veía a su lado como su madrina pero a su vez observaba como otra radiante Bella de la mano de Charlie llegaba a su lugar en el altar y enlazaba su brazo con él.

¿Por qué acepté ser su madrina? Estaba convencida que no podría soportar verle en el altar casándose con otra.

Después de una larga ducha y un desayuno —del cual solo picotee ya que tenía el estómago cerrado— opté por encerrarme en mi estudio de fotografía. Sería una enorme tortura chequear todas las fotos que le había tomado durante los veintiún días que estuvimos en Milán, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de sobreponerme a la situación y superar mi duelo.

Unas horas más tarde y luego de haberle enviado un correo a Edward con las mejores fotos que había considerado, decidí que era suficiente, pasaría la página y regresaría a donde Emmett.

Esa tarde con maquillaje impecable, enfundada en un cómodo vestido veraniego de la última colección de Carolina Herrera y unos recipientes llenos de comida china, toqué el timbre de la casa donde me refugiaría a olvidar mi dolor.

El trabajo y el sexo era lo único que me hacía olvidar la soledad, lo único que me brindaba una real alegría aunque fuese momentánea. Si me lo proponía podía ser la compañera más divertida, caliente e ingeniosa en la cama, sin embargo y aunque Emmett lograba dejarme agotada, esa noche acostada a su lado mientras él dormía, descubrí que era una mujer increíblemente sola, que había vivido una vida prestada hasta ahora.

Alejada de todo y de todos, me sentía como una huérfana en busca de cariño.

.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses transformándose en una serie de largas, penosas e interminables tareas autoimpuestas: me levantaba a las seis de la mañana para correr por el Central Park luego regresaba a la casa a darme una ducha, cambiarme, desayunar y salir con mi cámara en mano a fotografiar la naturaleza, parejas paseando tomadas de la mano, personas con sus mascotas o pequeños jugando en algún parque mientras sus madres conversaban.

Yo captaba todo a través del lente queriendo vivir en un mundo donde yo era la protagonista, deseando estar del otro lado del obturador.

Cuando el hambre me urgía comía cualquier cosa para luego volver a encerrarme en mi apartamento, o esperar que Emmett apareciera de alguno de sus constantes viajes, en esto era lo que se había convertido mi patética existencia.

Ojala y solo pudiera devolver el tiempo y ser ese par de adolescentes que lo único que les preocupaba era divertirse.

* * *

Bueno mis chicas hermosas, hasta la próxima actualización.

Muchas Gracias por los rr, seguidores y favoritos, son un sol y me animan a seguir compartiendo esta locura con ustedes, a las que tienen cuenta les contestaré por privado y a las que no, sepan que los leo todos. ( **Rolu, sandy56, Carelymh, Shamy, .3, Susanna, SexyMalefica, bellaazul, Wanda Zimmerman,) cavedano 13** no entendí tu review?

Una mención especial al comentario de **DanoninoPeace** , gracias por ser mi primer rr a solo una hora de haber colgado el capítulo (Inserto carita sonrojada) y te lo agradezco de todo corazón por aquí ya que no tienes cuenta en FF.

También a **MaryLestrange** , aunque ya te lo dije por privado, tu comentario es muy valioso, no por el rr, si no por el contenido y la enseñanza que dejan.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	3. Año Sabático

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a mi Wanda, nena eres un sol.**

 **Nota del autor: Importante aclaratoria, chicas a partir de aquí la historia es cinco años atrás, no es un flash back, en unos capítulos retomaremos el momento actual, gracias.**

* * *

 _ **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Año Sabático.**

 **Cinco años atrás...**

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y revisé mi móvil, el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada y aunque la historia estaba en su punto más álgido tenía que parar y continuarlo a día siguiente. Ya estaba lista para dormir cuando escuché los golpes a mi puerta, primero tres y luego dos, indicándome que el único que podía estar molestando a esa hora seria Edward.

Al abrir me sorprendí al verle la cara de enojo.

—¿Qué sucede? —dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara y cerrando la puerta.

—Ya me cansé y me largo.

—¿Cómo que te largas? —Seguía sin entender mientras veía como él se tiraba sobre el sofá derrotado, ocultando su rostro bajo uno de sus brazos.

—Me voy por un año ya se lo dejé claro a mi padre, necesito espacio de lo contrario creo que moriré asfixiado. Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado, me compraré una moto y me largo a.. recorrer la Ruta 66.

—No puedes hacer eso, tienes que ir a la universidad. ¿De qué piensas vivir? Carlisle nunca te lo perdonará— Edward extendió su otra mano alentándome a que me acercara, cuando me tuvo sujeta jaló de mí acostándome a su lado. El sofá no es que fuese muy amplio para los dos, casi me caía así que coloqué una de mis piernas sobre su regazo y me acurruqué cómodamente entre sus brazos.

—Bella, voy a perder cinco años de mi vida en la universidad para terminar trabajando para mi padre, si no hago esto por mí, te aseguro que terminaré suicidándome—Ahora me hablaba en susurros y pude notar la aflicción en su voz.

Sus padres habían sido muy sobreprotectores y rectos en lo que se refería a su bienestar, el hecho de ser hijo único y haberle costado tanto concebirlo hacia que Edward en muchas ocasiones se sintiera como en una cárcel.

—¿Qué coño dices?

—Lo que estas escuchando, vine a despedirme, mañana me marcho.

—¡Joder! Edward, sigo sin entender. Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? ¡Serás un maldito vago o un mantenido de tu padre! Sé que te duele que te lo diga pero...

—No tienes derecho a decirme eso, Isabella—dijo interrumpiéndome, me había llamado por mi nombre completo, eso solo significaba que estaba bien cabreado—. Sabes perfectamente lo que Carlisle me ha explotado cada puto día de mi vida. ¿Sabes cuántos platos he lavado? ¿Cuántas mesas he limpiado? o ¿Cuántos pisos he fregado? ¿Te parece qué he sido un maldito vago? —espetó empujándome, haciéndome a un lado para levantarse.

Estaba arrepentida de lo que le había dicho.

—Lo siento, Edward, no quise decir eso, me consta todo lo que has trabajado.

—No me vengas con estupideces, me largo porque puedo y nadie lo va a impedir. Cada viaje, mi coche o cada cosa que tengo me la he ganado. En mis vacaciones y cada jodido día libre que tenía mientras que todos mis amigos disfrutaban yo trabajaba para él y así poder comprarme lo que deseaba ¿vale? — Ahora caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala refunfuñando maldiciones, en vez de tratar de calmarle había logrado enfurecerle más—. Cada viaje al exterior me lo tenía que ganar, ¿recuerdas? Hasta cada puto móvil, mientras que a ti te premiaban con el último modelo por pasar de año escolar yo tenía que trabajar para ganármelo y no es que él o mi madre no tuvieran el dinero para comprármelo, sabemos de sobra de la fortuna que poseen mis padres.

Yo solo asentía, aceptando todo su monologo.

—Sé que has trabajado mucho para ganarte las cosas, eso es cierto, pero no puedes negar que tus padres han sido complacientes con su único hijo, porque renegar, no es como que tu trabajo no haya sido muy bien remunerado.

—Eso es lo que me enseñó Carlisle, hoy en día se lo agradezco, puedo defenderme y ganar mi propio dinero. Solo le pedí un año para mí y aceptó así que ¿cuál es tu jodido problema? Me parece que ir a la universidad es una total pérdida valiosa de tiempo porque igual voy a heredar la cadena de restaurantes de mi padre y para eso no necesito matarme estudiando, lo único que tengo que hacer es contratar a las personas indicadas. Además esto es solo un pequeño paréntesis. — En eso tenía mucha razón.

—Pero los estudios nunca están de más—intervine.

—Escúchate ¡Por Dios! Todas esas recriminaciones viniendo de ti precisamente, la que se reveló ante su padre para no estudiar derecho. —Se jalaba el cabello frustrado—. ¡Joder!, eres mi amiga, pensé que me apoyarías en esto.

—Y te apoyo, Edward, pero no quiero que te vayas. No me parece la mejor decisión.

—Me largo, Bella, y nadie va a impedirlo.

—Está bien, pero yo me voy contigo— Edward se quedó perplejo, parándose en seco cuando me escuchó ¡Mierda! hasta yo me había sorprendido.

—Tú sí que estas jodida ¿Estás loca? Charlie no lo va a permitir. —Vi un asomo de sonrisa en su cara.

—Soy mayor de edad, ya tenemos dieciocho y te recuerdo que tengo dos años viviendo sola mientras que tú aun vives bajo el techo de tus protectores padres—Estaba empeñada en cagarla y me había puesto cara de mala leche de nuevo—. Renée se encargará de convencerlo—concluí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vente conmigo entonces. Me largo, un año sabático y con mi mejor amiga ¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?—dijo canturreando acercándose a mi lado, abrazándome y tirándonos de nuevo al sofá.

«Me gustaría venirme pero de otra sucia manera». Pensé.

Ésa noche como en contadas ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en mi apartamento, yo en mi cama y él en el sofá, aunque me moría por dormir entre sus brazos, pero quizás, solo quizás, este viaje cambiaría esa situación.

A la mañana siguiente lo acompañé a la venta de motos, luego iríamos a la casa de mis padres para despedirme.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos en tu coche o en el mío—comentaba mientras paseábamos viendo cada una de las motos del lugar, unas más grandes que otras.

—Porque es más divertido en moto y no pensaba tener compañía.

La moto estaba realmente genial, una enorme BMW k 1600 LT plateada de veinte mil dólares, con dos cascos protectores a juego. También compró dos chaquetas una para él y otra para mí, parecíamos una pareja joven en busca de aventura.

—¿De dónde coño sacaste tanto dinero?

—Lo tenía ahorrado, ya te lo había dicho. —Sin embargo a mí no me convencía esa afirmación y me le quedé viendo estupefacta—. Bueno quizás Esme me ayudo un poco—concluyo guiñándome un ojo.

—Ella es tu alcahueta y tú quejándote de tu desdicha diciendo que todo lo ganabas con el sudor de tu frente, ¡Eres un maldito! Y un jodido niño mimado.

—No maldigas, soy hijo único ¿recuerdas? Mi madre es incapaz de negarme nada mientras le dé una buena razón, además esta es mi paga por años de prestaciones de servicios.

—¿Cómo te justificaste?

—Le prometí que me haría cargo de todo cuando regresara, que iría a la universidad sin chistar, y que aceptaría todas las condiciones de Carlisle.

—¿Y te creyó?

—¡Por Dios! dame un poco de puto crédito—dijo aparentando enojo pero fracasando en el intento, terminando con una enorme sonrisa, la cual me contagio.

No me cabía duda, él ya tenía un plan orquestado.

.

.

—Sin una profesión no llegarás a ningún lado, Edward, tu padre tiene varios títulos y post grados en Administración y contaduría, es un crack para los negocios—Le decía mi madre.

—Escucha no hay que estudiar mucho para hacer lo que hace Carlisle, solo tienes que tener las personas capacitadas en el lugar correcto, además mi padre no me ha dado dinero suficiente para cubrir mis gastos, tendré que trabajar para costear parte del viaje. Y no es como que no vaya a estudiar nunca, lo haré cuando regrese.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— Intervino Charlie—. Pero hijo, ¿no crees que estas siendo extremista? conozco a tu padre hace muchos años, tú ni siquiera habías nacido y, créeme, su vida al inicio no fue fácil. Quizás por eso ha sido tan exigente contigo, pero él te ama y estoy seguro que le costó mucho permitirte esto. Eres su único hijo, serás el único heredero de los restaurantes "Les Brasee"

—Claro, por eso me ha tratado como a un soldado toda la vida.

—Edward, estas siendo injusto. Esme y Carlisle han sido unos excelentes padres.

—Su amor hacia mí nunca lo pondría en tela de juicio, Renée, estoy consciente de los padres que tengo, de todo lo que me han dado y enseñado, tengo principios y no me considero un parasito como para quedarme el resto de mi vida bajo su techo ¿crees que mi padre me dejaría ir solo por placer? Me puso condiciones fue muy claro: "no deseas estudiar, quieres hacer lo que te da la gana, pues vete, cuando regreses hablamos" —dijo imitando a la perfección el tono mandón y de estilo militar de Carlisle.

— _Guaooo,_ esa si será una gran aventura— La pequeña Jane estaba más emocionada que el propio Edward—. Me encantaría hacer ese viaje algún día— comentó con una enorme sonrisa aunque a mis padres no le hiciera ninguna gracia.

—Y…, _ummm_ , pues yo les quería comentar que me voy con Edward. —Se hizo un silencio que parecieron horas.

Edward miraba al suelo apenado, mi madre me veía angustiada y mi padre estaba estupefacto. James tenía cara de mala leche, temía que en cualquier momento le saltara a la yugular, por su parte Jane solo asentía y daba palmaditas con una enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente yo no era la única que suspiraba por el cuerpo de Edward, ella también había caído encandilada por su guapura.

—Pero, hija y ¿tus estudios? ya tenías todo listo para ingresar a ese instituto que tanto te empeñaste, que pasará ahora con tus importantes estudios de arte, lo vas a dejar por un hombre.

—No es solo un hombre, papá, es Edward. Además el instituto no se irá de allí, lo retomaré después de este año sabático, lo merezco, nos lo merecemos—dije buscando la mirada y el apoyo de mi mejor amigo.

—No es lo que piensas, Charlie—aclaró Edward—.No es que nos vamos en plan de pareja ni nada, somos grandes amigos, lo sabes, respeto y quiero mucho a Bella. Será muy agradable hacer este viaje con ella.

Esa aclaratoria estaba de más y había sido dolorosa ¡Mierda lo único que le faltó agregar era que me quería como una hermana! Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que Edward terminara viéndome de otra manera, no solo como su mejor amiga, sino como la chica que le amaba.

Se escuchó un carraspeo proveniente de alguien que había estado presenciando la conversación pero que hasta el momento no se había pronunciado, — mi hermano James— llamando nuestra atención logrando que todos giráramos nuestros rostros para verle.

—No puedo opinar igual, sin embargo la señorita Isabella siempre logra lo que desea, ¿no es así, hermanita? —concluyó de manera irónica. Ya sabía yo por dónde venían los tiros, él con diecisiete años y papá no lo había dejado marchar de casa y yo me iba con un amigo sin más—. Pero disfruten, ese viaje es de lo mejor. Y, viejo, sé que sabrás comportarte con Bella — Terminó sonriendo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Edward y marchándose a su habitación.

Antes de que se retirara metí la mano el mi mochila y le llamé:

—Ey, tú, rubito. —James volteó logrando atrapar el juego de lleves adicionales de mi apartamento antes de que le dieran justo en la cara—.Cuida de él mientras regreso.

Logré que una enorme sonrisa enmarcara todo su rostro. Tenía pensado dejárselas a Renée para que estuviera al pendiente, pero al notar la actitud de mi hermano pensé que era hora que tuviese algo de independencia.

—Será una gran aventura, Charlie— dijo mi madre con una leve sonrisa que ocultaba un poco lo consternada que se hallaba, ella estaba preocupada, sabía que yo era capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Había sido mi amor desde niños aunque para Edward yo solo era su mejor amiga de la infancia y su compañera inseparable en la adolescencia, pero mi madre sabía mi secreto, Renée había enjugado mis lágrimas más de una vez—. ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?

—Sí, mamá, creo que es una gran oportunidad—dije guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

—Tienes que tomar muchas fotos, Bells, documentarlo todo y enviármelas, si papá me dejara me iría con vosotros. —Mi hermana había brincado a mi regazo mientras me abrazaba.

—Aun no cumples los dieciséis, Jane, no tientes tu surte y no hables tan alto no sea que Charlie decida meterte en un convento por lo que te resta de vida—dije susurrando en su oído haciendo soltar unas carcajadas.

—Estoy escuchando lo que dices y no me parece gracioso—. Y así nuestro padre dio por terminada la conversación.

Habíamos decidido irnos un año como mochileros, vivir la vida y regresar con nuevas experiencias. Como nuestro mantra "Divertirnos, sin normas y sin moral".

* * *

Muchas gracias por los rr, los mensajes privados, por tenerme entre sus favoritos y seguir la historia.

 **Isis** : corazón me alegro que te esté gustando esta historia.

 **Carelymh** feliz de tener a una paisana venezolana leyendo mis locuras.

 **lover dark letter** : amigaaaa que bueno leer tus comentarios, eres un sol. Una maravilla tener a otra venezolana por aquí.

A todas les estoy infinitamente agradecida ( **Mss. Brightside, MaryLestrange, SexyMalefica, cavedano13, Susanna, ztrella znxez, Wanda, bellaazul** )

Me gustaría saber de qué países son, en sus próximos rr me cuentan, yo vivo en Venezuela.

Besos de a dos y hasta la próxima semana.

 _ **Cleo**_.


	4. Ruta 66 (Parte 1)

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 _ **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Ruta 66 (Parte 1)**

Esa noche después de hacer mi equipaje de acuerdo a las indicaciones que me había dado, "llevaremos solo lo esencial, vaqueros, camisetas, botas y una buena chamarra con capucha" —ya que iríamos en moto— y darme una larga ducha me metí a la cama totalmente agotada, mañana comenzaría nuestra aventura.

Edward pasaría por mí a primera hora ya que no había querido quedarse a dormir, así que programé el despertador colocándolo a las cinco, me daría tiempo suficiente para estar lista, preparar unos bocadillos y unas bebidas para la primera parte del camino.

Estaba emocionada de pasar todo un año junto a él, quizás, solo quizás pudiera lograr que se enamorara de mí.

A las seis en punto Edward tocaba mi puerta.

—¿Lista?

—Lo mejor que puedo.

Con mapa en mano entró colocándolo en la mesa, él había trazado la ruta a seguir explicándome que saldríamos desde Chicago, que hasta hoy era nuestro hogar desde que habíamos nacido, nuestra primera parada seria en Bloomington aún dentro del estado de Illinois pasando por Saint Louis luego Kansas, zona de planicies y altas temperaturas.

La famosa Ruta 66.

—Recorrer esta ruta sigue siendo la mejor forma de conocer Estados Unidos. Pasaremos por Oklahoma y Albuquerque, ofrecen todo tipo de alojamientos unos más lujosos que otros para el viajero más exigente. Pero nosotros no necesitaremos lujos—decía—.Tenemos que administrar el dinero aunque Carlisle se ofreció a recargarme las tarjetas al saber que viajarías conmigo.

—No hay problema, Edward, yo tengo mis ahorros que servirán de mucho—intervine asintiendo.

—De igual manera buscaremos los más decentes dentro de los económicos. Encontraremos pequeños moteles antiguos que salpican toda la Ruta 66, con sus grandes letreros de neón, lugares llenos de historia y encanto. — Relataba con una emoción desbordante.

—Suena magnífico.

—Bueno no tenía pensado viajar con acompañante, sin embargo sé que tú aguantarás el viaje, será muy divertido y la pasaremos genial ya verás. Eso sí, lo importante es que disfrutaremos, conoceremos gente, lugares y cuando estemos viejos tendremos algo que contarle a nuestros nietos.

—" _Sin normas y sin moral, solo divirtiéndonos al máximo"_ —concluí chocando nuestras palmas en el aire, recitando el mantra que nos había acompañado por dos años y ganándome una enorme sonrisa de parte de Edward.

—En marcha.

Lo primero que hice antes de partir en nuestra aventura, fue sacar la cámara y tomarle una foto a Edward junto a la moto.

—Tenemos que documentarlo todo a petición de Jane—Fue mi respuesta después de que mi cámara lo dejara encandilado con el flash.

Me ayudó a colocarme el casco para después hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

—Tendrás muchas fotos.

— _Sip_ , serás una de mis victimas frecuentes, así que no te quejes.

Me senté cómodamente detrás pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, Edward puso una de sus manos sobre las mías, reconfortándome, me sentía a gusto abrazada a él.

—Bien, allá vamos. —Le escuché gritar por sobre el rugido de la moto al acelerar con rumbo a la interestatal 55.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya estaban haciendo su aparición dando un hermoso tono naranja en el horizonte. Sin duda aunque Edward no tenía mucha experiencia, había planificado muy bien el viaje, viajaríamos a través del corazón de Estados Unidos. La ruta se extendía pasando por Texas, donde una enorme escultura marca la mitad del viaje, posteriormente continuaríamos hacia New México y Arizona.

Deseaba conocer El Gran Cañón y Las Vegas. Pero la magia de este viaje sería la aventura de en encontrar en el trayecto los polvorientos moteles, las típicas cafeterías, algunos pueblos fantasmas y las gasolineras quedadas en el tiempo, todo lo que conforma la fisonomía propia de la mítica ruta.

Muchos de nuestros amigos ya la habían realizado aventurándose años atrás pero para ese entonces aun éramos muy chicos, estaba muy expectante por los sitios que recorreríamos, suponiendo una experiencia única e inigualable y, lo mejor de todo, en su excelente compañía.

Nuestro destino final sería California, Los Ángeles, culminaríamos el viaje con broche de oro rodeado de estrellas de Hollywood y paseando por Rodeo Drive.

.

.

Horas después había estacionado a la orilla de un rio donde una cascada formaba una pequeña y acogedora laguna.

—Me duele el culo—Me quejé cual niña pequeña apeándome de la enorme burra y quitándome el casco.

Edward había manejado por más de cuatro horas sin detenerse logrando llegar a nuestra primera parada en Bloomington-Illinois. Me abrazó pasándome los brazos por el cuello acunándome en su pecho.

—Lo siento, de verdad que fueron muchas horas en moto. Es por la falta de costumbre te prometo que no volverá a pasar. — Fue bajando sus manos haciendo deliciosos masajes en mis hombros y espalda que hacían que me retorciera y gimiera de gusto mientras mi pecho se restregaba contra el suyo a pesar de la gruesa chaqueta, luego continuo su tortuoso masaje hasta mi cintura, por último bajó hasta llegara a mi trasero amasándolo.

Yo di un respingo. En el tiempo que teníamos conociéndonos nunca había sido tan atrevido.

—Relájate— dijo—. No lo tomes a mal solo es un masaje. Puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro procesar. — Se apartó un poco al decir la frase.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo tome? me estas tocando el culo.

—Aun no llego a ese punto— dijo sonriente ganándose un golpe en el brazo de mi parte.

—¡Eres un cerdo!

—Es un simple masaje— concluyó riendo a carcajadas separándose completamente de mi cuerpo, el que había dejado caliente y anhelante.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta, el muy desgraciado se veía tan sereno como si yo no le afectara en lo más mínimo o el hecho de haber tenido sus manos sobre mis nalgas unos segundos atrás, tocándome de manera descarada.

—Este es un afluente del Rio Illinois, desemboca en el Rio Misisipí—comentaba mientras me ayudaba a sacar los bocadillos de mi mochila.

—Es hermoso, ¿descansamos aquí un rato?

—No hay prisa, de verdad lamento que te sientas mal y el viaje se te haga pesado. Igual podemos improvisar sobre la marcha, no necesitamos una planificación rígida que nos puede hacer pasar por alto lugares interesantes.

—Sin prisas, el día apenas comienza y tenemos todo un año por delante—sonreí.

Desayunamos en un cómodo silencio, respirando el olor de la tierra mojada y arrullados por el sonido del agua de la cascada al caer. Podía apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza aunque mi fuerte en la fotografía era imágenes humanas.

Me recosté a su lado en una piedra saliente, descalzando mis botas y mojándome los pies con la refrescante agua.

—¿Te apetece darte un chapuzón? —Vi cómo se levantaba y comenzaba a despojarse de la ropa. Su camiseta terminó en mi regazo.

—No, debe haber animales allí dentro.

—Vamos, no seas cobarde. ¿Te recuerdo a lo que vinimos? No seas sosa. — Continúo con las botas, medias y vaqueros.

¡Maldición! en serio se iba a meter. La vista que me estaba dando era muy agradable así que me levanté y fui por mi cámara.

Mientras la sacaba de su estuche y enfocaba el lente pude apreciar su trasero, logrando capturar y hacerle un par de fotos.

¡La madre que lo pario! se había quitado el bóxer y al voltearse me daba una primera plana de su polla… ¡Empalmada!

¿Pero… qué coño?

—Necesito el baño, en serio—dijo señalando su polla haciendo un gesto hacia abajo con sus pulgares. Mientras yo presionaba el disparador y el obturador sonaba en una ráfaga enloquecida, captando el momento y regalándome unas diez imágenes consecutivas que guardaría celosamente para mí—.Y hace calor. —Fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de lanzarse al agua, dejándome perpleja.

No me sorprendí al ver lo bien dotado que estaba, ya le había visto unos meses atrás cuando una noche lo descubrí masturbándose en la sala de mi apartamento mientras pensaba que yo dormía.

¡Bendita mi suerte y bendita su polla!

«No deseaba creer que lo de tocar mis nalgas lo habían afectado de alguna manera y este juego podíamos jugarlo los dos» pensé.

Volví a colocar la cámara en mi mochila y me despojé de todas mis ropas a una velocidad asombrosa, bien había dicho, vinimos a disfrutar sin normas y sin moralismos, qué más da.

El agua estaba deliciosa o no sé si era por lo caliente que me encontraba.

¡CALIENTE ERA POCO, ESTABA CACHONDA!

No pude evitar sonreírle cuando lo vi observándome. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos nadando pero yo necesitaba despojar mis pensamientos de la polla de Edward —que dudaba podría eliminar de mi mente por largo tiempo—, menos sabiendo que tendría unas fotos para la posteridad.

Salió del agua dándome otra buena vista de su cuerpo definido aunque su miembro ya estaba flácido colgando entre sus piernas. Cuando me percaté él tenía mi cámara en mano haciéndole una foto a mi cuerpo desnudo.

—Ten cuidado y no le mojes. — Fue lo único que acerté a decir mientras le veía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y su polla comenzaba a crecer de nuevo.

¡Madre de Dios!

Ya vestidos y sin querer mirarle a la cara nos montamos en la burra para continuar nuestro camino.

—Busquemos un buen lugar, te garantizo que dormiremos bajo techo y a un precio razonable— encendió la moto y apretó el acelerador.

Encontraríamos un hotel donde ubicarnos y dejar nuestras pertenencias, haríamos turismo local, almorzaríamos y veríamos como se presentaba la noche.

Estaba expectante por dormir de ahora en adelante en la misma cama con Edward, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que no era necesario dormir en habitaciones separadas y así gastaríamos menos.

Tenía la plena seguridad de que sería una gran aventura y mi oportunidad de mover la balanza a mi favor.

Después de media hora más de carretera pudimos divisar tierra habitada. Edward aparcó frente un pequeño motel llamado Mc Lane, hicimos lo propio bajando las mochilas con nuestras pertenencias.

En la recepción nos atendió una chica que aparentaba no tener más de quince años, haciendo que recordara a la pequeña Jane.

—Hola, bienvenidos a Mc Lane. —Nos recibió con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

—Hola, gracias.

—Hola, que bien se siente el aire acondicionado— dije a su vez, mirando el reloj que descansaba en la pared del fondo del lugar. Ya eran casi las once de la mañana y a pesar del delicioso baño en la laguna, el sol estaba inclemente.

—¿Tienes alguna habitación disponible? —preguntó Edward recostándose del pequeño muro que nos separaba de la chica.

—Claro, ¿cuántos días piensan quedarse?

—En realidad no lo sabemos, todo depende de las atracciones que nos ofrezca el lugar—comentó coqueto.

«¿Es qué se la pensaba ligar?» Le di un codazo disimulado por lo que recibí una enorme sonrisa de su parte.

Vaya este chico no perdía tiempo con el coqueteo.

—Quizás puedas decirnos que lugares visitar—intervine —. Y por el momento ¿qué te parece una semana, Ed? —pregunté dirigiéndome a él.

— _Sip_ , una semana para empezar estará bien.

—Una semana—repitió la chica tecleando la información en su ordenador, para luego ofrecerle una hoja—. Necesito que me llenen esto con sus datos, tendrán que pagar la semana por adelantado. Tenemos servicio de lavandería y una pequeña piscina en la parte de atrás con terraza techada, por ser miércoles ahora tenemos pocos huéspedes pero siempre hay más movimiento el fin de semana. —En todo momento hablo dirigiéndose a Edward, ¿es qué acaso yo estaba pintada en la pared? Creo que este viajecito me daría úlcera y apenas estaba comenzando.

—Perfecto, toma bebé llena esto. —Tomé la hoja que me tendía disimulando mi asombro.

«!Ja!, primero coquetea y luego me dice bebé». Tendría que hablar con Edward y aclarar cómo nos manejaríamos de ahora en adelante. Si nos quedábamos en la misma habitación supondrían que éramos pareja ¿no?

La habitación era cómoda y espaciosa, aunque con pocos muebles ya que la mayoría estaba ocupada con una enorme cama King en el centro con sus mesas de noche a cada lado, una pequeña nevera, un desayunador y dos sillas. Del lado derecho una ventana que daba a la terraza trasera donde podíamos divisar la piscina y a la izquierda dos puertas que suponía una era el baño y la otra el vestidor.

Edward se lanzó sobre la cama, colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y cruzo sus piernas por los tobillos.

—Es muy cómoda, ¿te gusta?

¿Qué si me gustaba? ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, nada más de pensar que podría dormir a su lado ya me ponía mala. Así durmiera sobre piedras me daba igual.

—Si, por lo menos es lo suficiente grande para los dos—dije acostándome a su lado.

—Vale, si lo prefieres podemos pedir otra habitación para ti. Disculpa pero no había reconsiderado que quizás te gustaría tener más intimidad. —Había mal interpretado lo que dije.

—Para nada, no lo tomes a mal, es que tengo mal dormir lo sabes. No quiero caerte a patadas en la noche.

—Si me das patadas dormirás en el suelo—concluyó riendo.

Después de colocar nuestro equipaje en su lugar, guardar las chaquetas y los cascos en el vestidor nos marchamos hacer turismo local.

* * *

Muchísimas Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, mensajes privados, Favoritos y seguidores. ( **Susanna, Carelymh, cavedano13, lover dark letter, bellaazul,** **MaryLestrange, Wanda** )

Bienvenidas: **danielaMc, eleTwihard**.

Hasta la próxima semana, besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	5. Ruta 66 Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Ruta 66 (Parte 2)**

La verdad es que aunque mi cuerpo estaba realmente agotado por el viaje y no me había acostumbrado a permanecer por tanto tiempo sentada en una moto, sentía como la adrenalina recorría todo mi ser.

Cada centímetro de mi piel se encontraba como electrificada, vibrando con cada palabra que Edward decía y bebiendo cada uno de sus comentarios. Él parecía conocer la descripción exacta de los alrededores por donde nos desplazábamos, entrando en cada pequeño lugar para no perdernos nada de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Edward parecía una pequeña enciclopedia ambulante. Con un buen sentido de orientación y excelente manejo de su GPS. Estaba segura que podría ganarse la vida como guía turístico.

Entré en un pequeño chinguirito donde vendían pulseras, él se detuvo a mi lado. Detallé cada una de las que se encontraban dentro de la vitrina, decidiéndome por dos de cuero color negro. Una tenía el símbolo de paz y el otro Yin Yang con cintas rastras entrelazadas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —preguntó una chica amablemente.

—Me permites estas dos—dije señalando con mi dedo índice las que me habían llamado la atención—. ¿Cuál te gusta más? —pregunté girándome hacia él.

—Las dos están bien, pero la de Yin Yang se parece más a ti—comentó con su sonrisa infantil.

—Ok, me llevo estas—concluí sacando mi billetera para pagar.

Al salir lo tomé de la mano y le coloqué la pulsera de Yin Yang, para luego colocar la del símbolo de paz en mi muñeca izquierda.

—Como dices que esta se parece a mí, me gustaría que la llevaras tú, así cada vez que la veas recuerdes el comienzo de nuestra aventura juntos.

—Ahora te debo un regalo a ti—susurró abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente.

—No es necesario ya yo compré por los dos y, el símbolo de paz no pudo quedar mejor. Somos algo así como un par de mochileros hippies de los sesenta.

—Nos falta la melena, la ropa y los porros.

—¡Por Dios! somos más modernos, ahora tenemos celulares, laptop y GPS—concluí con una sonrisa y logrando una mueca de su parte.

Después de un largo paseo y un almuerzo copioso nos sentamos en las bancas de un parque. Edward sacó la cajetilla de uno de los bolsillos de su vaquero, ofreciéndome un cigarro, acercándome el encendedor con el fuego mientras yo le daba una buena calada para prenderlo, luego él se colocaba uno entre los labios haciendo lo propio.

—Me gusta este lugar—dije soltando humo entre mis dientes.

—Sí, no está nada mal y apenas estamos comenzando. Ya verás que hay muchos lugares donde provocará quedarnos para siempre.

—Creo que este sería uno de ellos—Y más por ser el primer lugar donde comenzaría todo, pensé con anhelo.

Ambos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la tarde, mientras me quedaba embobada deleitándome con varios pequeños que jugaban al futbol. Edward sonreía con ganas viendo la agilidad con que los chicos que no aparentaban más de diez años le daban impacientes e inclementes patadas al balón.

Le observé de perfil, estaba con los ojos entornados por el sol ¡Dios este hombre era muy guapo! La brisa fresca alborotaba sus cabellos y se llevaba el humo que él exhalaba. Me lamenté en haber dejado mi cámara en la habitación, la próxima vez no se me podría olvidar.

Unos minutos después cuando habíamos terminado de fumar nuestros pitillos, lo vi mirar su reloj, ya el sol se estaba ocultando y eran pasadas las siete de la noche.

—¿Te parece si regresamos al hotel? —preguntó volteando hacia mí—. Nos podemos echar en la cama, ver algunas películas y mañana continuamos con el paseo.

—Claro—me levanté como un resorte.

Eso de echarnos en la cama me dio un corto circuito interno que fue directo a mi estómago, bajando por mi vientre y asentándose en mi centro.

¡Mierda Santa!

Echarnos en la cama podía tener tantas implicaciones, aunque no fuese la primera vez que estaríamos uno al lado del otro viendo televisión, era algo que hacíamos comúnmente —reuniéndonos en mi apartamento los pocos fines de semana que él no tenía que trabajar en alguno de los restaurantes de su padre— sin embargo ahora deseaba que fuese diferente.

«¿Qué tendría que hacer para que Edward me viera de otra manera?, no solo como su mejor amiga».

Regresamos al hotel, mientras yo entré a darme una ducha él se había quedado en una de las tienditas comprando chucherías, agua y unas Coca colas para abastecer la pequeña nevera. Al salir del baño enfundada en una camiseta y un pantalón corto me extrañó que Edward aún no hubiese regresado, me metí a la cama como una buena chica, haciendo zapping con el mando del televisor y esperé luchando con la pesadez de mis parpados que se empeñaban en cerrarse. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida esperándole.

Al día siguiente al despertarme me encontré de nuevo sola enredada entre las sabanas, sin embargo escuché el agua de la ducha caer, indicando que Edward se estaba bañando. Un rato después lo vi salir con una toalla en la cabeza secándose enérgicamente el cabello frotándola con las manos. Tenía puesto una bermuda color beige y una camiseta negra, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa para colocarse sus zapatillas Nike negras.

No se había percatado que ya estaba despierta, pero tampoco se sorprendió cuando le di los buenos días.

—Hola, dormilona—me respondió sonriente—. Ayer cuando regresé estabas profundamente dormida y no quise despertarte.

—Estaba agotada—dije desperezándome, sentándome en la cama.

—Si deseas salimos a desayunar, damos una vuelta y volvemos antes del almuerzo para estrenar la piscina. Aprovecharemos que el hotel tiene pocos visitantes.

—Me parece una buena idea. — Me levanté y fui directo al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta Edward me interrumpió.

—Te espero en la recepción.

No sé si eran ideas mías pero noté que estaba extraño, algo distante.

.

.

Pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, habíamos conocido el Sea Life Acuarium, el Museo Wonderlab, el Museo de Hall de la Fama, la Hyde Galery. Recorrimos Bloomington, Springfield y St. Louis, en el día paseábamos por los lugares históricos y sitios de interés para los turistas, llenando la memoria de mi cámara, donde el cincuenta por ciento eran imágenes que tomaba de él, al regresar al hotel las descargaba en la mini laptop que había traído conmigo. En las noches salíamos a bailar, visitar los antros y tomarnos algo, sin embargo caímos en una rutina y, aunque estaba disfrutando al máximo en ocasiones notaba a Edward distante, en un momento pensé que él deseaba realizar este viaje solo.

Hace un mes había tenido un extraño sueño, soñé que Edward se acurrucaba detrás de mí, me daba besos en el cuello y el hombro descubierto mientras con su mano acariciaba mi cintura por debajo de la camiseta. Sus dedos tanteaban mi vientre y subían hasta la redondez de mis senos haciendo que me retorciera y restregara mi trasero contra su erección. Un sueño que sentí tan real pero en la mañana al despertar me encontraba sola en la inmensa cama.

Dicen que los sueños son deseos reprimidos en el subconsciente, así que llegué a la conclusión de que mi cuerpo se estaba revelando en mi contra por estar tan deseosa del suyo.

Todas las noches antes de acostarnos él daba vueltas en los alrededores, salía a fumar o simplemente permanecía fuera de la habitación —se quedaba rezagado— tanto que la mayoría de las veces no lo notaba regresar, porque cuando lograba meterse en la cama ya me encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentía que me evitaba.

Supuse que éramos como esas parejas que tenían años viviendo juntos pero sin sexo, así que una noche decidí luchar contra el cansancio, no quedarme dormida y enfrentarlo. Si tenía que tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarme despierta.

—Pensé que ya te habías dormido—dijo quitándose la camiseta mientras se dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta tras él.

«Estas pillado»

Esperé, esperé y esperé, escuché el agua del Wáter luego la de la regadera mientras lo imaginaba dándose una ducha, (una larga ducha) hasta que una hora después salía con una toalla rodeando su cintura. Sacó un bóxer del vestidor, un chándal y una camiseta limpia desapareciendo de nuevo en el baño.

Sí, me estaba evitando. Ahora estaba más que mosqueada y el sueño había desaparecido por completo.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Edward—dije volteando el rostro para mirarle, él se hallaba acostado boca arriba a mi lado con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas a nivel de sus tobillos, su mirada entretenida con el televisor.

—Claro, escúpelo.

—Pero necesito que seas completamente sincero.

—Siempre lo he sido, Bella—dijo volteando a verme.

—¿Quieres que regrese a casa?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No es justo que contestes con otra pregunta. Necesito que me respondas ya que me da la impresión que me he vuelto una carga para ti.

—No, para nada—dijo volviendo a su posición inicial pero esta vez mirando hacia techo.

—Siento que me evitas.

—¡Por Dios! pasamos todo el día y toda la noche juntos, como podría evitarte.

—Precisamente por eso creo que deseas hacer este viaje solo—afirmé.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Estas distante, te quedas esperando como que yo me duerma, cuando me levanto ya estás listo para salir. No sé, me da la impresión que te cansaste de mi compañía.

—No, no es eso—dijo incorporándose, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio encarándome.

—Entonces ¿qué es, Edward?

—No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que nos hace falta ligar. Me siento… frustrado—comentó apenado—. Necesito follar y estar en una cama contigo todas las noches no ayuda mucho.

¿Qué coño había dicho? Si él fue el que tomó la decisión de que durmiéramos juntos y ahora se arrepentía, obviamente no podía follar conmigo estando en la misma cama. Necesitaba intimidad, ¿por qué coño él no lo había considerado ese pequeño detalle antes?

Yo como una estúpida pensando que podía conquistarlo, pero tampoco es que me diera oportunidad, ¿qué tenía que hacer, acostarme desnuda quizás? Ya lo había intentado vistiéndome con poca ropa, la más sexy para provocarlo, hasta una noche me dormí en bragas. Pero al regresar todos los días llegaba tan agotada que las neuronas no me daban para más y me quedaba dormida esperándole.

Sin embargo ya veía toda la situación con más claridad. Él no me deseaba.

—Vale, pues por mí no te detengas. En nuestra próxima parada pedimos habitaciones separadas y fin del problema—concluí colocándole en control en su regazo y dándole la espalda—. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, B. — Le oí susurrar y luego resoplar frustrado mientras sentía los movimientos de la cama al acostarse.

Nuestro próximo destino seria Oklahoma, esa misma noche aunque me costó Dios y su ayuda conciliar el sueño, decidí que comenzaría la nueva Bella. Él no deseaba nada de mí, sexualmente hablando —eso estaba claro—, así que disfrutaríamos cada quien por su lado, respetaría su espacio.

Comenzaba mi actuación, sin normas y sin moral, tres meses sin sexo también habían hecho mella en mí y estar acostada a su lado respirando su olor lo estaba haciendo más difícil, así que entendí a la perfección su punto.

Al día siguiente pensé que partiríamos con el alba, como siempre Edward ya estaba levantado cuando me desperté, sentado en el sofá del rincón revisando algo en su celular.

—Hola, buenos días.

—Hola—dije mientras me dirigía al baño.

—Te espero en recepción.

—¿Ya preparaste tus cosas? —pregunté con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

—No, me gustaría quedarme un par de días más. Podemos salir a desayunar, pasear por los alrededores, aprovechamos el fin de semana—comentaba entusiasmado—. Me comentaron de un buen sitio que podemos visitar esta noche y nos piramos el lunes.

—Bien—contesté antes de encerrarme en el baño.

Ni si quiera me molesté en preguntar quién se lo había recomendado, él hacia amistades donde quiera que llegábamos y no era raro tomando en cuenta que aquí ya teníamos dos semanas.

Escuché como salía y cerraba la puerta. Me imaginaba que él lo que deseaba era salir de cacería esa noche, ligar y tener una buena follada.

—Bueno, Bella, prepara tu mejor cara y tu mejor actuación—me dije frente al espejo.

.

.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, la música ensordecedora y pegadiza invitaba a unirse al grupo de chicos y chicas que brincaban y gritaban como locos en la pista al ritmo de "Hasta que salga el sol" de Don Omar.

 _"aquí todo es diversión… hasta que salga el sol_

 _Vaya nos fuimos de rumba… hasta que salga el sol_

 _Baila rompiendo caderas… hasta que salga el sol_

 _Mami cervezas arriba… hasta que salga el soy_

 _La fiesta es por siete días… hasta que salga el sol_

 _Oh oh oh y eh oh oh oh_

 _Aquí todo es diversión… hasta que salga el sol"…_

Esto era un verdadero desmadre, todos gritaban cantando el coro " _hasta que salga el sol_ " justo lo que estábamos buscando. Eran universitarios celebrando el haber terminado los exámenes y poder disfrutar un par de semanas por vacaciones de primavera.

Nos hicimos a un lado en la barra y pedimos unas Corona con limón y un par de chupitos de tequila. Después de unas cervezas estaría más feliz que una lombriz, el sitio era excelente, las energías y la buena vibra se sentía en el ambiente. Y como decía la canción: " _la temperatura sube_ "…Definitivamente ya había subido unos cuantos grados.

Pude notar un grupo de chicas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima desde que habíamos llegado y se hablaban al oído mientras le lanzaban unas miradas hambrientas. Sí, Edward había captado la atención de ellas. Por mi parte no me podía quejar, yo también tenía mi club de fan y ya le había puesto la mira a un guapo rubio.

—Aquí estamos, a lo que vinimos entonces. Nos vemos luego—me susurró y lo vi dirigirse al grupo de chicas mientras hablaba algo con ellas e invitaba a una pelinegra a bailar.

Mientras les observaba como se movían al ritmo de la música, sentía que mi sangre se revolvía por dentro, ¡Dios! deseaba ser yo la que se restregaba contra su cuerpo. La que le tocaba, la que se frotaba contra su polla y respiraba su aliento. Estaba tan concentrada en el contoneo de las caderas de la pelinegra que no me di cuenta que tenía al rubio sentado al lado.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó muy cerca de mi oído.

No le contesté, solo me aferré a la mano que me tendía perdiéndonos dentro de la muchedumbre. Me desconecté de las sensaciones que me embargaban y me entregué totalmente al ritmo, tratando de olvidar por completo que del otro lado estaba Edward seguramente metiéndole mano a una fulana que no era yo.

Después de bailar con el guapo rubio un largo set de música electrónica, manosearnos y besuquearnos me fui a la barra a pedir otra cerveza, estaba con la garganta seca y mi camiseta completamente sudada. Brandon, el rubito —que era así como me había dicho que se llamaba—, se acercó por la espalda acariciando mis caderas dándome besos en el cuello, esta noche pintaba bien.

Era guapo, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado que pude palpar mientras bailábamos y apreciar por encima de la camiseta ajustada que llevaba, de ojos claros que no había podido definir de qué color eran exactamente, pero cálidos. Exudaba sexo por todos los costados y, a pesar del sudor, su cuerpo desprendía un agradable olor almizclado combinado con su perfume.

A Edward lo había perdido de vista, seguramente estaría en el centro de la pista, bailando en algún rincón oscuro o en la parte de atrás follándose a la chica. Por más de una hora no supe de él, no lo veía por ningún lado y Brandon me estaba invitado a dar una vuelta en su coche.

 _Ummm_ , bueno lo menos que haríamos sería dar una vuelta y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de olvidar lo que estaría haciendo Edward es este preciso momento.

No era del tipo de chica de irme del lugar con un desconocido, en cambio le ofrecí echar un polvo rápido en los baños. Sin normas ni moral.

Con mi mano sujeta a la suya nos dirigimos al fondo del lugar.

¡Sorpresa!

Edward salía del baño pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado mientras la pelinegra, caminando detrás de él, reajustaba sus enormes pechugas por encima de la blusa.

Solo me dio una sonrisa extraña que no pude identificar ¡¿fingida?! y continuó sus pasos pasándome por un lado como si yo no existiera.

El muy puto se la había follado en el baño, donde yo, —ahora sin dudar— me follaría a Brandon.

Bueno a eso vinimos, a divertirnos, esta noche el rubito me ayudaría con eso.

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, mensajes privados y seguir la historia. Las que tienen cuenta les estoy respondiendo por PM y las que no, les doy muchas gracias por aquí, me hacen sentir muy bien cada vez que las leo. A las que me tienen entre sus favoritos, es la mejor manera de compartir nuestra pasión. ( **Mss. Brightside, ztrella znxez, Susanna, sandy56, Shamyx, isis, Carelymh, cavedano13, lover dark letter, bellaazul, MaryLestrange, Wanda, danielaMc, eleTwihard, SexyMalefica** )

Bienvenida: **twilight-love1694** , me alegro mucho que te esté gustando esta locura.

Hasta la próxima semana, besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo**_.


	6. Ruta 66 Parte 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Ruta 66 (Parte 3)**

 **"En ocasiones el sexo sin amor es la mejor distracción, la mejor manera de divertirse, o la mejor venganza, aunque después que baje la adrenalina del momento te sientas igual de vacía" Cleo Romano.**

La cosa no había comenzado bien, el baño apestaba a sexo y nada más ver que era Edward el que iba saliendo con la pelinegra me puso de peor humor. Necesitaba concentrarme en lo que deseaba, poner mi mente en blanco y disfrutar de lo que Brandon me ofreciera. Puse mi mejor cara cuando el rubio me alentó hacia uno de los compartimientos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Comenzó a besarme sin darme tregua invadiendo mi boca con su hábil lengua, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Luego bajó por mi cuello, chupando, lamiendo hasta llegar a mi seno derecho y presionar entre sus labios mi pezón, jaló sobre mi ropa logrando un gemido de mi parte mientras con sus manos hacia un recorrido desde mi otro pecho trazando caricias por mi cintura y apretando mi trasero. La cosa iba mejorando pero no había pasión, todo lo sentía mecánico.

—Eres hermosa—susurraba entre besos.

¡Dios! no quería que hablara, lo único que deseaba es que me hiciera olvidar. Comencé a desabrochar su cinturón y el botón de los vaqueros mientras él trataba de meter sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, sin embargo no encontrábamos el ritmo para que en medio de nuestras ganas funcionara.

Agarró mis manos retirándolas de su cuerpo y llevándolas sobre mi cabeza.

—Hagamos algo—dijo presionándome con su cuerpo contra la pared, empujando su miembro que ya estaba bastante erecto contra mi abdomen—. Yo me ocupo primero de ti y luego de mí, ¿vale?

—Ok—asentí.

Así que desabrochó mis vaqueros y colocó sus dedos a cada lado bajándolos hasta mis rodillas y llevándose las bragas en el proceso.

—Para que sea más cómodo tendrás que volearte—sugirió.

—¿Condones? —pregunté antes de voltearme y vi como metía la mano en su vaquero y sacaba un paquetico azul agitándolo delante de mi rostro.

—Bajo control—susurró sobre mis labios volviéndome a besar, con una mano acariciaba mi cuello y con la otra serpenteaba en mi centro tanteando sobre mis pliegues y bombeando con uno de sus dedos, tragándose mis gemidos que morían dentro de su boca—. Estás tan resbalosa y caliente—afirmó.

Se separó para que le diera la espalda y en el reducido espacio que nos encontrábamos escuché cuando rasgó el paquetico para luego sentir como tanteaba y empujaba contra mi centro. Las primeras estocadas fueron suaves hasta que unos minutos después se convirtieron en movimientos entrantes y salientes de manera enloquecedora. Nunca en mis dos cortos años de vida sexual había tenido un orgasmo con solo la penetración así que bajé una de mis manos y comencé a acariciarme.

—No lo hagas, déjame a mí—dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sustituía su mano por la mía.

Y allí exploté, presionando su miembro dentro de mí mientras él me alcanzaba con su liberación. El rubito sabía lo que hacía.

Salimos del baño para encontrarme con un Edward esperándome afuera…¡¿cabreado?!

«¡Sorpresa! Tú puedes, yo puedo, estamos en igualdad de condiciones». Disfrutaba mentalmente y casi que hago un baile de victoria pensado que quizás estaba celoso.

—Me voy—dijo mirando directamente a Brandon—. ¿Te quedas?

—No, me voy contigo—dije y me giré hacia el rubio—. Estuvo muy bien.

—¿Sólo bien? —preguntó abrazándome y dándome un casto beso.

—Más que bien—contesté cuando vi que Edward se marchaba dejándonos solos.

—Tu hermano se fue molesto.

«¿Mi hermano? »

—Es tarde y mañana tenemos un largo viaje—dije restándole importancia y sin dar más explicaciones.

—Entonces he de suponer que no te veré más.

—Supones bien. Adiós, Brandon.

—Adiós, Bella.

«¿Frustrada yo?

No, que va.

¿Disfruté con Brandon?

Claro que sí.

¿Entonces por qué coño en vez de sentirme bien y satisfecha no podía apartar de mi mente que no era lo correcto?».

.

.

Así comenzó esta nueva etapa y el desfile de chicas con las que Edward tenía encuentros casuales. Trataba de no pensar en lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer con ellas ya fuese en los baños de cualquier antro o las que amanecían en su cama, mientras que yo la mayoría de las noches aparentaba irme a mi habitación con un chico diferente aunque en realidad durmiera completamente sola. Le hice creer que también me divertía poniendo la mejor cara y sonrisa.

En ocasiones le seguía la corriente en las que lograba un buen revolcón, divirtiéndome a la par, sin pensar en las implicaciones, sin involucrar sentimientos, sin normas y sin moral —por simple diversión, necesidad o venganza de demostrarle que yo también podía— y que el sexo a pesar de ser muy satisfactorio, terminaba despachando a mi acompañante en mitad de la noche, quedándome acurrucada abrazada a mi almohada.

Esos ratos de desenfreno sexual me hacían olvidar de forma momentánea lo que sentía por Edward, a pesar de que cerraba mis ojos e imaginaba que lo hacía con él pero terminaba siendo eso, solo sexo. A la final sin poder conciliar el sueño me quedaba esperando a que amaneciera, igual de vacía, asqueada cuando la adrenalina del momento pasaba y la realidad de me golpeaba.

«¡Joder! yo también quería disfrutar, ¿por qué no podía divertirme y follarme a quien me diera mi puta gana?» Me daba ánimos internamente.

"Mientras llega el indicado, folla con el equivocado".

Últimamente tenía una cierta debilidad por los rubios ya que no coincidía con un cobrizo como él. Su jodido color de cabello era difícil de hallar como para hacer mis fantasías más reales ¿no?

.

.

Habíamos viajado por cinco meses y trece días, recorrido desde Chicago hasta Kansas, en el corazón de la extensa llanura americana, luego Texas donde un enorme aviso marca el punto medio de la ruta. Allí nos habíamos hospedado en "The Big Texan Motel" en Amarillo, era conocido sobre todo por su restaurante y por el reto del chuletón gigante. Consistía en una enorme pieza de carne que te retaban a comer, —si lograbas comerla por completo, la misma te salía gratis—. Edward había hecho su mejor intento, sin embargo y con mucho esfuerzo solo logró digerir la mitad de la pieza.

Verlo en esa situación fue realmente divertido y la mejor manera de celebrar su cumpleaños, Edward cumplía los diecinueve.

Esa tarde transcurrió entre cervezas, risas compartidas con los demás comensales, innumerables llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto para felicitarle y música country.

Algo digno de ver es de todo el atractivo que ofrece el lugar, como un pintoresco motel ambientado en _Far West_. La fachada está pintada en colores chillones, y las habitaciones decoradas al estilo del oeste. Incluso dispone de un "Horse Hotel" para aquellos que lleguen a Amarillo montando a caballo.

Si me concentraba podía escuchar la banda sonora de las películas de _John Wayne_ del lejano oeste, mientras la mota de heno rodaba dando vueltas por las calles desiertas. Bueno supongo que estoy exagerando, pero no podía evitar recordar esas películas que aun guardaba Charlie como herencia del abuelo.

Hoy en día hay muchos cortes de carretera pero la esencia del viaje de polvo, bares y moteles permanece intacta.

Todos los días eran agotadoramente increíbles mientras disfrutaba de cada minuto a su lado, ya nuestra aventura se encontraba a más de la mitad del camino y el resto del viaje culminaría al llegar a California, donde Los Ángeles con Hollywood y Rodeo Drive suponen el punto culminante del viaje para luego devolver todo el trayecto y regresar a casa.

Algo que nos sorprendió es el nivel general de todos los moteles donde nos habíamos alojado, —desde el más pequeño hasta el más lujoso— que la gran mayoría tenían las habitaciones equipadas con _Wi-Fi_ , televisión por cable, secador, cafetera y nevera, incluso muchas de ellas tenían microondas. Además, las habitaciones suelen ser muy espaciosas. Otra de las cosas que pudimos disfrutar es que la mayoría cuentan con piscina (algunos incluso cubierta y con jacuzzi) y otros servicios como hielo y lavandería.

Lo que no falta en ninguna mesilla es la " _Holy Bible_ ", para pedirle al señor que vele por nuestro viaje antes de ir a dormir. Sin duda cualquiera que deseara realizar la Ruta 66 nunca se arrepentiría y quedaría más que satisfecho.

Hace una semana —como todas desde que emprendimos el viaje— había hablado con mis padres, regresaríamos a casa para Acción de Gracias en noviembre. Nuestra aventura que comenzamos a finales del enero pasado, de un año se vería reducida a solo diez meses. Cuatro meses más de carretera hasta llegar a California y luego haríamos el viaje de retorno, pero esta vez en avión.

Ahora estábamos llegando a Nuevo México con sus infinitos paisajes de reses pastando que se extendían hasta Arizona.

—Lo sentimos mucho, debido a la celebración del cuatro de julio estamos llenos y solo les puedo ofrecer una suite. Posee dos recamaras con baño individual, terraza y una sala de estar, quizás eso funcione para ustedes—nos comentaba el joven que nos atendía amablemente en la recepción del hotel.

Edward volteo a verme para saber si estaba de acuerdo, ya teníamos un par de meses quedándonos en habitaciones separadas y la verdad es que todos los hoteles que habíamos recorrido en Nuevo México estaban atestados —sobre todo los más económicos—, teníamos que optar por lo que teníamos a mano si no deseábamos dormir en la calle esa noche.

—Sí, eso sería perfecto—comenté sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto mientras Edward llenaba los papales de registro y le pasaba la tarjeta al chico para cancelar la costosa suite.

En un par de días nos tendríamos que trasladar a otro más económico, se nos estaba terminado el dinero, teníamos que resolver y buscar un trabajo si deseábamos seguir con nuestra aventura. Edward se estaba aprovechando de todo el dinero que Carlisle le había colocado a su tarjeta de Crédito.

A las diez de la noche después de cenar en la enorme terraza y disfrutar de la vista y de los fuegos artificiales del día de la independencia, nos dispusimos salir de fiesta.

Nos topamos una cantidad de hombres y mujeres guapos por doquier, sin embargo esta noche no estaba de ánimos para ligar, a parte que estaba en esos jodidos días en los que era más mujer. Ver a Edward flirtear con una que otra chica me revolvía el estómago, sabía que él si estaba buscando un buen revolcón.

¡Bien por él!

Como en otras ocasiones lo había perdido de vista, así que a eso de las dos de la madrugada le envié un WhatsApp despidiéndome y diciéndole que me iba al hotel.

Media hora más tarde ya acostada, sin poder conciliar el sueño y con un dolor de vientre que no me dejaba en paz, escuché la puerta cerrarse y susurros provenientes de la sala de estar. Edward había llegado con compañía. Les concedí unos minutos y cuando pensé que habían entrado a su habitación salí de manera sigilosa a por un poco de agua, necesitaba tomarme una pastilla. Tenía que mitigar el dolor de mi panza que no me dejaba en paz.

¡Sorpresa!

Lo encontré sentado en el sofá frente a mí, con su polla metida en la boca de una pelirroja que lo hacía gemir de gusto. La chica estaba arrodillada de espaldas así que no se percató de mi presencia, por su lado Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada y la cabeza recostada en el espaldar, disfrutando de los placeres que la chica le prodigaba, parecía que se lo hacía realmente bien, mientras que él con sus manos le sostenía la cabeza.

Yo me había quedado literalmente petrificada, mis pies me pesaban, no podía dar un paso como si me hubieran clavado con unas estacas y fijado al suelo.

En un momento él bajó la mirada hacia ella para ver el trabajo que le hacía y en el camino se tropezó con la indiscreción de la mía.

¡Me encontraba confusamente con la boca y otra parte de mi cuerpo hecha agua!

Sí, ¿por qué tendría que negarlo? uno de los placeres de los que más disfrutaba era hacerle sexo oral a un macho, que se corriera en mi boca y escuchar sus gruñidos de placer era una de las cosas que más me ponía, me hacían sentir de alguna manera poderosa y verlo a él disfrutar con las atenciones con que la pelirroja se esmeraba, me tenía caliente e hiperventilando.

Sus gruñidos eran sexis y con sus manos la alentaba a que bajara con más fuerza y lo engullera por completo.

—Así es, lo estás haciendo muy bien—siseó sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, como preguntando si me gustaba lo que veía—. Sigue, no pares.

En un momento pensé que se dirigía a mí, sentía los labios resecos así que saqué mi lengua para humedecerlos.

Edward vio mi gesto, maldijo y vi como contraía su rostro por el placer.

¡Se había corrido!

No había durado mucho, definitivamente la chica era muy buena en lo que hacía.

No sé cómo logré abrir la puerta y entrar de nuevo a mi habitación, ¡coño pero no había tomado el agua que necesitaba!, esperaría unos minutos a que Edward se llevara a la chica, aunque para ser sincera la excitación había mitigado un poco el dolor que sentía, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Escuché de nuevo susurros, pasos y el ruido de una puerta, por segunda vez supuse que habían entrado a la habitación o quizás se habían marchado.

¡Maldición!, este era el puto karma.

Edward tenía a la chica en cuatro recostada en el espaldar del sofá mientras la poseía desde atrás.

Tuve que tapar mi boca para no gemir cuando él volteo a verme guiñándome un ojo sin dejar sus movimientos de entrar y salir de ella. De nuevo ordené a mi cuerpo a reaccionar para agarrar un vaso y llenarlo con agua. Cuando puse mi mano sobre el pomo para entrar, él gruño un "para". Yo me giré pensando que en efecto era conmigo.

—No te muevas—ordenó sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

¿Deseaba que lo viera? Bien yo iba a complacerlo. Tomé la pastilla, la puse dentro de mi boca y luego me llevé el vaso a los labios, tragué y en ningún momento quité mis ojos de los suyos.

Yo también podía jugar ese juego y por lo visto el que le viera con ella eso le excitaba.

Estas imágenes nunca podría sacarlas de mi mente, de él poseyéndola fuerte, rudo, demandante. Su cuerpo sudoroso, los movimientos de sus caderas y el golpeteo que hacían al unirse, su perfecto trasero contrayéndose con el esfuerzo de los empujes. Le daba fuertes estocadas, con una mano la tenía sujeta por las caderas mientras que con la otra la inmovilizaba por el cuello contra el sofá.

La chica susurraba maldiciones y lo alentaba pidiéndole más. ¡Zorra!

—Ahora quiero que te toques—gruñó mirándome mostrando su sonrisa ladeada.

Eso no podía ser conmigo, ¿o sí?

Yo espabilé varias veces como saliendo de un trance, abrí la puerta entrando a mi habitación cerrándola tras de mí para luego echarme sobre la cama completamente acalorada y, por qué negarlo, excitada como una puta en celo, como nunca antes. Eso me había cabreado.

¿Cómo podía sentirme así mientras él estaba follándose a otra? Porque una cosa era saber lo que hacía y otra muy diferente verlo con mis propios ojos.

¡Desgraciado!

Me costó conciliar el sueño y al día siguiente aunque ya no sentía nada de dolor no quería levantarme de la cama. Estaba molesta por haber presenciado la escena pero más molesta conmigo porque… porque bueno, me había excitado.

¡Joder! me había gustado.

¡Mierda! Que enredo.

—Recuerda, Bella, sin normas ni moral, ¡loca del coño!—repetía una y mil veces—. No tienes por qué estar molesta, es su vida y a eso vinimos.

Mi temor era el tener que salir y encontrarlos despatarrados desnudos sobre el sofá.

Me levanté y fui directo al baño para asearme, gracias a dios por lo menos eso no tenía que compartirlo ni salir de la habitación, si era necesario pasaría todo el día encerrada.

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, mensajes privados, leer y comentar la historia. Las que tienen cuenta les estoy respondiendo por PM y las que no, les doy muchas gracias por aquí, me hacen sentir muy bien cada vez que las leo. A las que me tienen entre sus favoritos, es la mejor manera de compartir nuestra pasión. ( **Mss. Brightside, ztrella znxez, Susanna, sandy56, Shamyx, isis, Carelymh, cavedano13, lover dark letter, bellaazul, MaryLestrange, Wanda, danielaMc, eleTwihard, SexyMalefica, supattinsondecullen,** **Rolu,** **twilight-love1694,** **.3** **,** **Karla** ).

No soy profesional, esto solo lo hago por diversión, por eso no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles su apoyo... Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo**_.


	7. Pelar Patatas

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pelar Patatas**

No se escuchaba nada en la sala de estar, deseaba de todo corazón que la pelirroja se hubiera largado.

Después de darme una ducha, me cambié de ropa vistiéndome con un vaquero y una camiseta sin mangas y volví a meterme a la cama, unos minutos después oí unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó atravesando el umbral—. Escuché la ducha y supuse que estarías lista para comenzar nuestro día.

—No quiero salir, hoy deseo quedarme todo el día en la cama—espeté molesta sin mirarlo y haciendo zapping con el mando del televisor—. ¿Ya se largó tu amiga?

—¿Makenna? Sí, ¿Te sientes mal? — Se acercó sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

—No, estoy muy bien ¿Makenna, quién coño se llama así en esta época?

—Estás molesta—afirmó.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?, quizás porque anoche me hiciste presenciar cómo te follabas a Macabra.

—Makenna... —corrigió sorprendido—. No te obligué, tú sabias que estaba allí y te quedaste observando. —Tenía un punto —. Luego entraste y volviste a salir, le pedí a ella que no se moviera porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se volteaba y te veía a ti parada allí viéndonos.

«Ok, de nuevo tomaba las cosas mal, yo pensé que él me había dicho a mí que no me moviera ¡Estas bien jodida Bella!» Me insultaba internamente.

—A ti no es que te disgustara verme allí parada observándolos.

—No, no me molestó… en lo absoluto…, más bien… ¡Joder!... Olvídalo. —Se pasó la mano desordenando su cabello como cada vez que estaba incomodo o nervioso por algo, luego se inclinó agachándose para estar a mi altura.

—¿A qué vinimos, a qué vine?, sabes a qué ¿cierto? —refunfuñó.

Solo asentí.

—Isabella, aun estas a tiempo de devolverte a casa—Estaba cabreado y yo volvía a ser Isabella no Bella—. Yo no te obligué a que me acompañaras. Pensé que estabas a gusto y que estarías dispuesta a disfrutar, que este era un año para divertirnos y pasarla bien, conocer gente ¡Dios! ahora no me vengas con moralismos.

—No es moralismo, la estoy pasando bien y si lo que deseas es que me largue, solo dilo.

—No deseo que te marches, te quiero…quisiera… !Mierda! —dudó y maldijo cuando el ruido de su móvil nos interrumpió—. Disculpa, tengo que atender, es mi padre.

«Me quiere, ¿cómo para qué?» Sin duda, no para lo mismo que yo quiero. No estábamos en la misma onda.

Edward se levantó para atender la llamada pero sin salir de mi habitación, caminando de un lado a otro con el aparato sujeto con una mano a su oreja y la otra mano metida en un bolsillo de su vaquero mientras yo me perdía en mis divagaciones.

No es lo mismo que te digan: Te quiero, a que te digan: Quiero cogerte, aunque la primera te estremece y la segunda te suene más divertida... Depende de lo que estés buscando.

Eso me lleva a pensar que con solo amar no basta. ¿Puedes amar a alguien sin desearlo? No lo creo, o simplemente ¿desear follarte a alguien sin amarlo? Eso era lo que estábamos viviendo y experimentando.

La atracción es lo primero, ver a la persona, desearla y posteriormente terminar enamorada. Creo que el amor y el deseo deben ir tomados de la mano, cincuenta y cincuenta, sin embargo para algunos debería predominar el último... por eso en ocasiones, algunas cosas para mí no tienen explicación.

Yo sabía que lo amaba y que lo deseaba en partes iguales pero no recibía lo mismo a cambio. Porque lo confieso, me he querido tirar a más de uno con solo verlo y estos meses lo he vivido de primera mano, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba que era Edward que me poseía.

¿Qué de malo había conmigo?

Volví de mis locos pensamientos cuando sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y vi a Edward acostarse junto a mí pulsando el manos libre de su móvil. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo piensas regresar? —escuché que preguntaba Carlisle.

—Aun no lo sé, padre.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Edward aquí tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.

—¿Cómo qué, Carlisle? Como lavar platos, por ejemplo.

—Edward tienes que regresar a prepararte, sabes perfectamente que necesitas aprender el negocio. Ya la etapa de lavar platos y limpiar la pasaste ahora te toca supervisar. Aprender a manejar el personal…—comentaba enfadado—... La parte administrativa.

—Padre cuantas veces hemos discutido por esto—decía de manera cansina presionando con su pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz—. ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que me explotaste los años anteriores? esto me lo debes, lo sabes y te dije que me tomaría un año, no han pasado ni seis meses ¿para qué llamas ahora reclamando?

—Seis meses son más que suficientes, Edward, más de lo que debí permitirte. Si no vuelves en un mes no depositaré más nada en tu cuenta—le amenazó—. Se te acabará el chorro de dinero y cancelaré tu tarjeta de crédito.

Ya sabía de donde Edward había sacado ese jodido carácter.

—Bien, es tu decisión no la mía, adiós— dijo y colgó.

¡Mierda!

—Tenemos que buscar trabajo, así que levanta tu flojo trasero de la cama y pongámonos en marcha.

¿Dónde había quedado nuestra conversación?, supongo que aplazada.

.

.

No fue nada difícil encontrar algo que hacer, Edward habló con el encargado de un restaurante donde habíamos comido últimamente y como estábamos en temporada de vacaciones siempre eran bien recibidas un par de manos más. Allí estuvimos por dos semanas y luego continuamos nuestro viaje.

Mientras pasaban los días entre diversión y paseos —ahora solo en nuestros ratos libres—ya que trabajábamos en supermercados, bares, restaurantes, hasta en un lavadero de coches, algunas veces juntos y otras cada quien por su lado, para así costear nuestra loca aventura.

A él nada le avergonzaba, se le daba de manera natural servir y limpiar mesas, preparar las bebidas, una vez le tocó lavar los baños, hasta cuando lavaba los platos se veía sexy este hombre y siempre con una sonrisa. Tenía un gran carisma, nunca nadie se imaginaria que sería el heredero de una gran fortuna porque desbordaba sencillez y, aunque Edward renegara, la verdad es que su padre había hecho un buen trabajo. Yo por el contrario, ya estaba cansada de pelar patatas.

En alguna otra ocasión nos tocó compartir habitación, pero él necesitaba su privacidad y era algo en lo que no cedía un ápice. Después de haber presenciado aquella escena con la pelirroja "Macabra" no deseaba repetirla y mucho menos meterme a voyerista, en el supuesto caso la próxima vez me les uniría.

Me imagino la cara de sorpresa que pondría, hasta escalofríos me daba.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Bella? —Me burlaba de mis propios pensamientos mientras me peinaba frente al espejo—. Sí, sin normas ni moral.

Admito que nunca antes en mi vida había estado más caliente que esa noche.

Es que el condenado hombre exudaba feromonas y las mujeres se le pegaban como moscas a la miel sin importar las edades. En todos estos meses había visto como desfilaban en su cama, y yo aguantando de la mejor manera, aparentando una felicidad que no sentía al verlo revolcarse y besar a otras, mientras yo por mi lado disfrutaba en los brazos de otros.

Supongo que estábamos a mano.

—Debería meterme a gigoló, esto de verdad que da dinero—comentó un día después de haber pasado la noche con una dama que le doblaba la edad. La que conoció en el bar donde había trabajado sirviendo los tragos justo hasta la pasada noche.

—Estás loco—dije horrorizada—. No me digas que ahora cobras por tus dotes como amante.

—Yo no le cobré, te lo juro. Cuando me desperté, Corin se había marchado y dejado una nota con su número telefónico y cuatro _Benjis_.*

—¿Corin? ¿Es que llevas un registro de todos los nombres de las mujeres con las que te acuestas? —ironicé.

—¿Tú, no?

«No me iba a molestar contestándole eso».

—¡Dios! De verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ahora eres un puto.

—Para todo lo que hicimos no fue tan dadivosa.

—¿También me vas a dar los detalles?

—¿Deseas saberlos? —preguntó levantando sus cejas asombrado.

—Ilústrame—indagué mientras terminaba de ordenar mis cosas.

Nos marchábamos con rumbo a Arizona, por fin conocería el Gran Cañón.

—Bien, las mujeres de cierta edad son más exigentes. No son solo un polvo y ya. Es decir no son "me pica y me rasco" —comentaba recalcando las comillas con sus dedos—. Piden y piden y piden. La verdad me dejó seco.

«¡Ay, nene, yo también podía dejarte seco de por vida si me dieras la oportunidad!»

—OK, ya entendí. Quiere decir que las otras que te follaste no son la gran cosa. — Hasta podía sentir un alivio si lo afirmaba, los celos estaban carcomiéndome los sesos.

—No quise decir eso, solo… que es diferente.

—Esa es tu manera de decirme que deseas repetir—afirmé.

—No, en lo absoluto. Desayunamos y partimos—dijo dándole otro giro a la conversación.

—Vale, primero comida que estoy hambrienta.

—Tranquila, tenemos suficiente dinero para un buen desayuno-almuerzo y largarnos de aquí. Mañana será otro día y no volveremos a ver a esa mujer— dijo guiñándome un ojo—. Además es tu cumpleaños y esa señora no se imagina que esos cuatro billetes pienso utilizaros comprándote un regalo.

—Eres un descarado—comenté sonriendo y negando con mi cabeza.

—Tú lo vales—dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente—. Diecinueve años, ya me alcanzaste. Solo dime que te apetece.

«A ti»

—Con tu compañía será más que suficiente, aunque quizás debería de ponerme más exigente, ya sabes por lo de la edad—dije en referencia a la mujer que según él lo había dejado seco.

—A mí ya me tienes—espetó—. Pero entiendo que desees disfrutar tu cumpleaños de una mejor manera. Te espero en recepción—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

¿Y ahora que carajos le pasaba?

Comimos en silencio, Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, deseaba preguntarle por qué estaba molesto sin embargo cuando nos acercamos para despedirnos de los chicos con los que habíamos compartido esas dos semanas ya había vuelto a ser el mismo cariñoso y atento.

En ocasiones parecía una mujer hormonal con sus jodidos cambios de humor.

En todo el recorrido hicimos varias paradas hasta que por fin llegamos a la frontera estatal, cenamos en un lindo restaurante cerca del hotel y luego regresamos caminando, cada quien se retiró directo a su habitación a descansar del largo viaje y sin ánimos de ir de fiesta.

Esta noche dormiríamos en Holbrook, en una semana rodaríamos a Winslow posteriormente nos dirigiríamos a Humphreys Pk hasta llegar al parque Nacional Gran Canyon.

.

Era mi cumpleaños y lo primero que vi al despertar fue una enorme bandeja de comida en la mesa, ¿cómo había llegado eso allí? Despejé mi duda cuando vi a Edward sentado en la única silla que había en la habitación, la que tenía recostada inclinada contra la pared mientras él tecleaba algo en su móvil.

—Hola.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dormilona—dijo tirándose en la cama a mi lado, abrazándome en el proceso y haciendo que la cama crujiera por el fuerte movimiento—. ¡Mierda! esta cama ha tenido mejores días.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Quizás le di una de mis sonrisas seductoras a la mucama acompañada de un billete de veinte.

—Eres el peor. Que tal y me encuentras desnuda o con alguien.

—Anoche te dejé sola, cómo estarías con alguien. Además nunca duermes desnuda o ¿sí? —dijo levantando sus cejas de manera descarada—. No es como si nunca te hubiera visto sin ropa.

—Tienes razón. Ahora deja que me asee.

—¿Ni un gracias? Hieres mi ego, con lo que me costó convencer a Renata que no era un violador y que tu virtud permanecería intacta.

—¿Quién coño es Renata?

—La mucama.

—Vale, gracias, es un lindo detalle de tu parte para mí y mi virtud. Pero tengo que cepillar mis dientes para no espantarte.

—Eso nunca sucedería.

—Pero yo estaría más cómoda—me levanté, tomé mi neceser de artículos personales, bragas limpias, un vestido corto y me encerré en el baño.

—OK, apúrate que muero de hambre y tu móvil no ha dejado de zumbar.

—¡Ay, Dios! a de ser Renée.

Cepillé mis dientes y luego me di una ducha rápida. Mientras comíamos llamé a mi madre, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de ella, dos de Jane, una de James y ¡ocho de mi padre! También unos cuantos Whatsapp de algunas chicas de preparatoria con las que mantenía contacto.

Logré hablar con todos, era sábado y estaban en casa. Edward había terminado con su parte del desayuno y yo aún hablaba con Jane. Así que lo vi pararse y hacerme un ademan con su mano acercándola a su boca indicándome que saldría a fumar.

—Te espero en recepción y nos vamos a dar un paseo—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Acabo de escuchar eso! —gritó la loquilla de mi hermana dejándome algo aturdida.

—¡Me vas a dejar sorda, coña!—contesté apartando el aparato de mi oreja.

—Cuéntame algo, ¿qué tal es Edward en la cama?

—¿Qué te pasa, enana? estás loca, esas cosas no se preguntan, además él no me ve de esa manera.

—Me acaba de enviar unas fotos donde apareces enredada entre las sabanas, ¿cómo puede tomarte fotos si no duerme contigo?

—Porque chantajeó a la mucama para traerme el desayuno.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees, Jane?

—Pues que él siempre te ve como si quisiera comerte.

—Estás viendo visiones, de ser así te aseguro que eso ya hubiera sucedido y no es porque yo no lo haya deseado.

—Sí, yo sé que te gusta, Bells, pero por qué no se lo propones tú entonces.

—Porque ya te lo dije, él no me ve de esa manera, quizás no soy el tipo de chica que está buscando, solo me ve como una hermana.

—Estás equivocada, él no te ve como nos ve James.

—Bueno fin de la conversación, me tengo que vestir que vamos de salida.

—¿Estabas desayunando desnuda?

—No, enana, tengo que terminar de arreglarme ¿vale?

—¿Ya te dio el regalo?

— _Nop_.

—Bueno cuando te pregunte que deseas de regalo le dices que a él completamente desnudo y en tu cama.

—¡Basta!, Jane—dije sonriendo y colgué.

Esta hermana mía me iba a volver loca con su inagotable interrogatorio. Aunque pensándolo bien la verdad que no era mala idea decirle de una vez lo que sentía por él ¿pero y si no me correspondía? ¿Si me decía que no sentía lo mismo y que solo me veía como una amiga?

—No, no y no, Bella deja de pensar tonterías, quédate calladita que así te ves más bonita—dije mientras me ponía brillo labial frente al espejo. Ya el hablar con mi reflejo se estaba convertido en costumbre.

¿Es que acaso todo el mundo ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward menos él?

* * *

Benjis* Cuatro billetes de cien dólares, le dicen Benjis porque aparece la cara de Benjamín Franklin.

Muchísimas gracias chicas por sus comentarios, mensajes privados, leer y seguir esta locura. También a todas las que me tienen entre sus favoritos,siguen aumentando y eso me hace muy feliz, es la mejor manera de compartir nuestra pasión.

 **Mss. Brightside, ztrella znxez, Susanna Ramos, sandy56, Shamyx, isis, Carelymh, cavedano13, lover dark letter, bellaazul, MaryLestrange, Wanda Zimmerman, danielaMc, eleTwihard, twilight-love1694, SexyMalefica,** **Rolu.**

Querida **Marihanna . Carvajal . 3** no sé qué pasa con FF que las veces que he colocado tu nombre lo desaparece, ahora lo coloqué con espacios a ver si me deja, gracias mil por leer y comentar la historia **.**

 **Bienvenidas: Tanya Masen Cullen,** **Karla y megankvdw,** me alegro que les guste esta historia.

 **Guest** : te informo que tendrán un PDV Edward, hay que enterarse que pasa por la cabeza del chico ¿verdad?

 **Rolu:** cariñete bienvenida de nuevo a mis locuras. Edward está ciego o se hace el tonto y Bella sufre porque es más tonta que él, esperemos que en algún momento se aclaren… Yo también deseo un año sabático con ese bombón ¿eh? Me halagas con tus palabras porque de experiencia no tengo nada, solo me divierto. Y sí, hay malos entendidos e inmadurez involucradas. Gracias a ti por seguir y comentar cada capítulo, eres un sol.

Besos de a miles...

 _ **Cleo.**_


	8. La Última Parada

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos, otros son de mi propiedad.**

 **Espero que disfruten de mi nueva locura.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La última parada.**

Nueve largos meses y nuestro viaje estaba a punto de culminar, llegamos a Las Vegas y lo primero que hizo Edward fue vender la moto. Nos hospedamos en un lindo hotel y el resto del viaje lo haríamos a pie, sin prisas y con dinero suficiente.

Esta ciudad daba la impresión de que nunca dormía, de hecho todas las noches eran de fiesta, si no paraba terminaría en alcohólica o adicta a algún juego de todos los que ofrecían los inmensos casinos.

Una noche después de haber ganado un par de veces en la maquina traga monedas decidí probar suerte en la ruleta y posteriormente a los dados.

¡Esto si era la gran vida!, no sé si es que te daban chance de ganar las primeras oportunidades para después hacer que dejaras en las mesas todo el puto dinero ganado. En fin, aquí estaba dándole por quinta vez besos a mis dados antes de lanzarlos a la mesa y ligando un siete. Había ganados las primeras veces y como dicen que no hay quinto malo estaba probando de nuevo.

— _¡_ _Siiiii!_ — fue mi grito de guerra cuando vi un cuatro y un tres.

—Estas de suerte esta noche, guapa.

Di un respingo cuando escuché la voz ronca de un macho muy cerca de mi oído. Me voltee para ver de dónde provenía y rogándoles a todos los santos que el cuerpo estuviese acorde a esa sexy voz.

Efectivamente provenía de un guapo moreno con una sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, con barba y bigotes de un par de días y hermosos ojos grises.

«Muchísima suerte diría yo».

—Eso creo—contesté coqueta.

—¿Juegas al póker? —indagó.

—No es mi fuerte.

—Pero si el mío, que tal y me acompañas un rato como talismán de buena suerte.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Nada, solo sentarte a mi lado. Yo pagaría tus bebidas—contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Vaya esto pintaba bien. Di un vistazo a ver si veía a Edward por algún lado y lo divisé parado en una de las taquillas canjeando fichas, a él como que la suerte lo había abandonado esta noche.

Después de varias manos en las que el morenazo había logrado ganar todas, me pidió que lo esperase unos minutos mientras iba al baño, por mi parte yo también iría a retocar mi maquillaje. Cuando volví a la mesa vi a un grupo de hombres de seguridad rodeando al chico, escoltándole desde el baño.

«¡Ay Dios! Que este no sea uno de esos estafadores de cuello blanco y ahora a mí me culpen de cómplice», pensé.

Me quedé parada esperando con cautela y si veía algo sospechoso simplemente me retiraría de manera disimulada.

Tenía el pómulo derecho hinchado y del labio inferior le chorreaba un hilo de sangre que corría por su mandíbula perdiéndose en el cuello de la camiseta. También presionaba uno de sus costados con la mano.

¡Joder!

—¿Va a poner la denuncia?—le preguntaba uno de los oficiales.

—No es necesario, solo me tomó por sorpresa atacándome por la espalda, además el baño es bastante oscuro y no tuve oportunidad de ver su rostro porque tenía puesta una máscara de _Spiderman_ , incluso ya debe haberse marchado del lugar.

¿Una máscara? yo quería soltar una risa pero me contuve. Fuera del casino había personas disfrazados de súper héroes por si deseabas hacerte fotos con ellos. Esto era extraño, pero en Las Vegas todo podía suceder.

—Es primera vez que sucede, sin embargo vamos a revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Le pido disculpas en nombre de casino y agradecemos pase a nuestra sala VIP para que disfrute de unas bebidas por nuestra cuenta—se disculpaba uno de los caballeros.

—Le repito que no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias, de verdad no es nada.

Los señores se marcharon dejándonos solos junto a la mesa de póker.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?...

¿Cómo se llamaba? John, Jamie...

—Jason, me llamo Jason— contestó adivinando mis pensamientos—. Nada, no es nada—dijo pasándose un pañuelo por la boca para limpiarla.

—No lo parece.

—Un hombre me golpeo en el baño y se fue.

—Qué bárbaro y ¿no lo viste venir? ¿por qué te haría algo así? —pregunté.

—Creo que es un chico celoso, por casualidad tú no tendrás novio ¿cierto?

—No, no tengo novio.— _¡Opa!_ no creo que Edward sería capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud y menos por celos. Pero bien sabía yo de lo peleador que había sido en la preparatoria.

—Vale, ¿entonces que te parece y nos tomamos esos tragos gratis?

—¿Seguro te sientes bien? Esa mejilla se está hinchando.

—Ya pasará, no te preocupes por eso ¿vamos?

Mientras nos encaminábamos hasta el salón VIP eché otro vistazo por el lugar. ¿Dónde estaría Edward?

Jason era bastante agradable, terminamos un par de tragos y se despidió sin antes invitarme a una fiesta que daría en su casa el próximo fin de semana. Me dio un casto beso tendiéndome una tarjeta con su dirección.

Después que se marchara decidí canjear mis fichas y también retirarme del lugar. Ya le pasaría un mensaje a Edward para saber dónde se encontraba, sin embargo no fue necesario al llegar al hotel él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lobby leyendo una revista.

— _Ey_ , ¿qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Nada te estaba esperando a ver si íbamos a cenar algún lado.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste o me mandaste un Whatsapp?

—Te vi muy entretenida jugado y no quise interrumpirte y a mí me fue fatal.

—Ya, bueno andando entonces. No tengo mucho apetito pero te puedo acompañar y contarte lo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—A mí nada. A un chico le dieron una paliza en los baños del casino.

—¿En serio? —dijo con una carcajada.

—No te rías, al hombre lo sorprendieron que no pudo ni defenderse.

—¿Y no detuvieron al atacante? —indagó aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No, sabes que los baños son algo oscuros y el chico no lo pudo identificar, así que no puso la denuncia.

—Vaya, que suertudo.

—¿Cómo le vas a decir suertudo si el pobre quedó todo golpeado?

—El atacante, Bella, el atacante.

—¡Ah, supongo, si! Bueno y nos invitó el sábado a una fiesta en su casa.

—¿Nos invitó?

—Claro, no pensarás que voy a aparecerme allá sola.

.

.

La casa de Jason era lo más parecido a una enorme mansión de esas que solo ves en televisión. En la entrada estaban aparcados una gran cantidad de vehículos deportivos de todas las marcas, aunque algunos como nosotros llegaban en taxi.

Exudaba lujo por todas partes, pisos de mármol blanco, una enorme escalera en mitad del salón que invitaba a disfrutar de las comodidades del segundo piso. Poseía un par de esculturas ubicadas estratégicamente en las esquinas y había un montón de arte enmarcado en elegantes cuadros que adornaban las paredes. A la derecha un ventanal de cristal que abarcaba del suelo al techo y que dejaba ver una terraza con una enorme piscina iluminada y sus tumbonas blancas alrededor.

Un _Dj_ amenizaba la fiesta desde una tarima ubicada en el fondo del lugar mientras los mesoneros con bandejas de pasa bocas y bebidas con cocteles de colores muy singulares se paseaban por el lugar ofreciendo a los invitados.

¡Y que invitados! Gente famosa. Pude reconocer modelos, actores, actrices y cantantes.

¡Vaya! aquí Jane alucinaría.

Agradecí los dólares que me había ganado hace cuatro noches en el casino y poder comprar el corto vestido negro que traía puesto con unos tacones de doce centímetros. La única joya que portaba era el colgante de oro blanco con la inicial de mi nombre que Edward me había regalado el pasado mes por mi cumpleaños y que se convirtió en mi inseparable compañero.

Edward y yo nos separamos y mesclamos entre la multitud mientras con mi vista hacía un barrido buscando a Jason.

Unos minutos después el anfitrión se acercaba a mí cual depredador, sorteando a los invitados que se interponían a su paso para saludarle, se disculpaba amablemente y continuaba con su andar felino dominando todo a su paso. Pude detallarlo a mi antojo, estaba enfundado en un costoso traje azul a la medida, camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y un vistoso pañuelo rojo que sobresalía del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El hombre era realmente guapo y él lo sabía.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche, Bella—dijo mientras me daba un beso en cada mejilla, para luego colocar una de sus manos en mi cintura y guiarme a un grupo de amistades.

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.

—Ven y te presento unos amigos.

La fiesta estuvo genial, después de tomar un par de copas de colores extravagantes nos unimos al grupo de gente que bailaba. Jason se movía muy bien y era un excelente y atento anfitrión, presentándome a todos los que se acercaban a saludar y sin despegarse de mi lado en toda la noche haciendo que me sintiera muy a gusto. No pude evitar preguntarle a que se dedicaba ya que muchos de los asistentes le dejaban tarjetas o le pedían reunirse posteriormente con él.

Se desempeñaba como asesor de imagen, debido a eso se explicaba la presencia de tanta gente famosa en su fiesta, que al final de la noche —al picar el pastel— supe que era para celebrar su cumpleaños número veintiocho. Después de tres horas disfrutando y no tenía la menor idea que se celebraba.

«Felicidades Bella, más caída de la mata y mueres» Me reprendí por no traer ni un detalle para el cumpleañero, aunque él no me puso al tanto del motivo del evento y además ¿qué se le podía regalar a alguien como él? Que en realidad acababa de conocer. Un pisa papel quizás.

—Estoy muy apenada, Jason ¿por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?

—Si te lo digo quizás no hubieses venido pensando que te invitaba a conocer a mi familia o que se yo— dijo sonriente.

—Buen punto.

Él también indagó sobre mi profesión y quedó encantado cuando le comenté que era fotógrafo, alentándome a que si decidía quedarme haría una fortuna con su cartera de clientes que siempre solicitaban sesiones de fotos junto a su nuevo cambio de imagen y engrosar o actualizar su _Book_.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, me giré buscando a Edward y pude verle que estaba muy a gusto sentado en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina rodeado de cuatro chicas. Jason y una dama de cuarenta y pocos que se había acercado a despedirse siguieron mi mirada.

—¿Le conoces? —le preguntó la guapa mujer.

—No, aunque la verdad es que su rostro me parece conocido, por su estilo debe de ser modelo o algún actor comenzando carrera.

—Es mi amigo Edward—intervine cuando me percaté del interés que tenía en él—. Recuerdas que te dije que había venido con alguien—dije dirigiéndome esta vez a Jason.

—Cierto, aunque te he acaparado para mí toda la noche— Se acercó y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla—. Espero que no sea celoso.

—No te preocupes solo somos amigos, además se ve que la esta pasado muy bien.

—Es muy atractivo, le podrías dar esto en mi nombre para no interrumpirle, que me llame quizás tenga algo para él—sonrió la dama depositando su elegante tarjeta en mi mano.

—Qué mala educación de no presentarles. Chelsea Thomas, famosa gurú de la moda y cazar nuevos talentos. Querida, ella es Bella, una amiga.

—Todo un placer—dije estrechando la mano que me tendía—. Se la haré llegar.

—Gracias, guapa el placer es mío. Una pregunta más antes de marcharme: ¿no sabes si tiene _Book_?

—No, pero si decide llamarle lo tendré preparado. Soy su fotógrafo.

—Excelente, reclútala para tu equipo, Jason—le comentó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—.Divina la fiesta como siempre y deja de estar metiéndote en problemas, no creas que no se te nota ese morado en el rostro a pesar de tu piel morena.

—Los problemas llegan solos, te aseguro que este en particular no lo busqué—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Si tú lo dice. Buenas noches y continúen disfrutando.

—Buenas noches, Chels.

—Creo que también me marcho. Voy a preguntarle a Edward si se queda—me disculpé pero no me dejó dar ni un paso.

—Pensé que te apetecería quedarte y terminar esta noche de una mejor manera—Me abrazó rodeándome la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y susurrándome al oído—. Subamos a mi habitación

—¿Eso deseas?

—Es lo que he deseado desde que te vi hace cuatro noches. Además tu amigo está muy bien acompañado.

Volteé para darle un último vistazo a Edward que ni se había percatado de mi presencia o mi mirada escrutadora, sin pensar guié mi mano y toqué el dije con forma de "B" que colgaba en mi cuello antes de acompañar a Jason al segundo piso.

.

.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Edward cuando le tendí la tarjeta de Chelsea dos días después.

—Una tarjeta de presentación.

—Eso está claro—dijo girándola entre sus dedos.

—La conocí en la fiesta de Jason. Es caza talentos o algo así. Me dijo que si estas interesado le llames que tal vez tendría algo para ti. Como actor o modelo.

—¿En serio? Me estas jodiendo—soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Sabes que las chicas esa noche también me preguntaron si era modelo.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Que era chef amigo del cumpleañero, que tenía una empresa de Catering y me había encargado de todo el banquete de esa noche.

—Eres un jodido loco ¿y te creyeron?

—Estoy seguro que sí, estuvieron toda la noche alabando la comida. Y terminé comiendo Sushi encima de un par de ellas.

—Demasiada información—espeté.

—Vale ¿crees que debería llamarle? —cambió la conversación—.Igual nos vamos en dos semanas para California. Y suena interesante.

—Me parece que deberías llamarle y me informas la decisión que tomes.

—Bien, llamemos entonces—sacó su móvil, marcó el número y espero que le atendieran—.Buenas tardes con Chelsea Thomas… mi nombre es Edward Cullen, usted me dejó una tarjeta con mi amiga Bella el sábado en lo de Jason… si, gracias…no hay problema…vivo en Chicago, pero no tengo ningún inconveniente en trasladarme…si, este es mi numero…—Luego le escuché contestar varios monosílabos—. Por Whatsapp…perfecto…estamos en contacto…buenas tardes—se despidió y colgó.

—¿Y? —pregunté.

—Me va a enviar la dirección por Whatsapp, desea que le lleve personalmente el _Book_. ¿Qué coño es un _Book_? —indagó.

—Un portafolio con tus fotos, tengo que hacerte un _Book_ de presentación para que se lo lleves donde Chelsea te indique y tendríamos que escoger que fotos podemos colocar. Una especie de currículo, necesitamos pesarte y tomarte las medidas, también la talla en zapatos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Ayudé a Jane con la elaboración de uno para un proyecto de la prepa. Y a los fotógrafos es muy común que nos pidan ese tipo de trabajos—le contestaba mientras encendía la laptop.

Me fui a un estudio de fotografía cerca del hotel e imprimí las mejores quince fotos que le había tomado a Edward. Nunca me imaginé que él estaría interesado en ejercer como actor o quizás modelo, pero cuando estuvimos escogiendo las fotos le vi bastante entusiasmado y yo estaba feliz de mostrar parte de mi trabajo.

Una semana después realizó su entrevista con Chelsea, sin embargo no me comentó mayor cosa, solo que ella le llamarían si salía algo.

.

.

Un mes recorriendo las playas de San Diego y Los Ángeles y ya estábamos montados de vuelta en el avión rumbo a casa. Nuestra aventura en la Ruta 66 había terminado.

* * *

Les tengo una sorpresa: el próximo capítulo de regalo… PDV Edward.

¿Cuántas de ustedes desea conocer un poco lo que piensa este guapetón?

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y como siempre mis chicas hermosas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, mensajes privados, leer y seguir esta locura, a las lectoras silenciosas y también a todas las que me tienen entre sus favoritos, es la mejor manera de compartir nuestra pasión.

Hasta el próximo martes.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo**_.


	9. POV Edward Parte 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **POV EDWARD (Parte 1)**

El día estaba nublado, podía ver a través de la ventana las nubes grises que se acumulaban presagiando una tormenta y una leve lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Precisamente así me sentía: desanimado, preocupado y de mal humor al igual que ese día gris.

Me encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás del salón de clases con cuerpo presente pero con la mente ausente sumido en mis pensamientos. Mi mente divagaba a causa de su ausencia y mi inquietud aumentaba cada vez que observaba en el reloj que los minutos no parecían avanzar.

Era la última hora de matemáticas, estaba tan distraído pensando en ella que no puse atención en nada de lo que el profesor Aro explicaba. Ya el hombre me había llamado la atención porque no paraba de darle continuos golpes de mi lápiz contra la mesa.

Bella no había venido a clases esta mañana, cuando le envié un Whatsapp me contestó diciendo que estaba indispuesta y que se sentía muy mal con un resfriado. Era la chica más hermosa que había conocido en mi corta vida, me gustaba mucho, pero para mi desgracia solo me veía como su mejor amigo y aunque el día estuviese oscuro por los nubarrones Bella alegraba y calentaba cada uno de ellos como un ardiente sol de verano. Así había sido desde que tengo uso de razón.

Me encontraba impaciente esperando que el reloj marcara las dos de la tarde para ir hasta su casa y hablar aunque fuese un par de minutos. Lo único que necesitaba era verla y saber que se encontraba mejor, por lo que tendría que salir lo más rápido posible para estar con ella antes de irme a trabajar a Les Brasée. Uno de los restaurantes de mi padre.

Al sonar el timbre de salida salí cual torpedo tropezando con unos chicos que se interponían en mi camino, llevándome por delante a Jessica Stanley, la cual terminó con todos sus libros desparramados en el suelo.

¡Joder! Esto me haría perder unos valiosos minutos de mi tiempo.

Me devolví de manera caballerosa, me disculpé recogiendo todas sus pertenecías y colocándolas de vuelta en sus manos. Era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto, pero ella solo deseaba que la follara, sus ojos me lo decían, me comía con la mirada y yo le daría lo que ella tanto anhelaba, —al fin y al cabo soy un hombre y mis hormonas revolucionadas necesitan descargarse de alguna forma—lastimosamente por ahora eso tendría que esperar, estaba apresurado por ir a ver al sol que alumbraba mis días.

«¡Ojala y Bella me viera como me ve Jessica!». Pensé.

Subí a mi coche y aunque estaba apurado manejé con precaución, el asfalto estaba húmedo y lo menos que necesitaba era tener un accidente con mi preciado Volvo.

En diez minutos estaba estacionado frente a su casa.

—Hola. _Ufff_ estás…—saludé en cuanto abrió la puerta. Estaba en pijama, tenía la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos. Aun así se veía hermosa.

—Como la mierda…, así me siento—contestó interrumpiéndome con su voz amortiguada por la nariz tupida.

—Vale, iba a decir que te ves mal. Solo pasaba para ver como seguías y traerte los apuntes de las clases de hoy. Tenemos un taller de computación el lunes.

—Gracias ¿vas a pasar o te quedarás allí parado? —preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

— _Nop_ , ya me marcho. Me gustaría quedarme y cuidar de ti pero el deber me llama, tengo que ir a trabajar—dije guiñándole un ojo, la verdad era lo que más deseaba, quedarme toda la tarde con ella.

—¡Oh! Cierto, gracias por los apuntes.

—No hay de que, reposa y toma mucho líquido. Te estoy llamando y el domingo vuelvo a recoger mis cuadernos—me despedí dándole un beso en la frente y bajando los tres escalones rumbo a mi coche.

—Te pareces a mi padre.

—¡Prefiero ser tu papasito!—grité antes de abrir la puerta del coche y sentarme—. Cuídate.

Estaba más tranquilo con solo verla sonreír por mi estúpido comentario. Puse el Volvo en marcha y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad.

Mi padre me esperaba todos los días para almorzar juntos por lo que no podía llegar tarde. Luego de reposar y hacer mis deberes me daba las indicaciones de las tareas a realizar, ya fuese lavar los platos, limpiar las mesas o fregar los pisos a final de cada jornada. Lo peor era cuando faltaba personal —más común de lo que deseara— ya que me tenía que trasladar a cualquiera de los cinco Les Brasée que mi padre poseía. Así había sido mi rutina estos últimos cuatro años desde que tenía los doce.

.

.

En vísperas de cumplir los dieciséis años ya ansiaba que llegaran las vacaciones por ende el final de curso, graduarme y poder largarme a la universidad. Tener amigos, salir y disfrutar de mi vida, así dejar de ser el esclavo soldado de mi padre. Aquí en el instituto no es que no tuviera compañeros con los que salir, —muy pocas veces compartía con Tyler o Eric—, mi vida se resumía en: casa, estudios, Les Brasée y Bella.

¡Solo que faltaban cinco largos jodidos meses para que ese día llegara!

Ya había aplicado para estudiar Economía en la Universidad de Chicago y estaba contando los días, por su parte Bella había optado por el Instituto de Arte de Chicago así que no estudiaríamos juntos.

Adoraba a mis padres pero su sobreprotección y la manera en que Carlisle deseaba manejar mi vida —cual soldado de infantería— algunas veces me asfixiaba a tal punto de querer pirarme y abandonarlo todo. Él había tenido que estudiar Economía, Administración y Contaduría ya que sus sueños de ser militar como todos nuestros antepasados se había visto truncada por un accidente cuando estaba joven incapacitando su oído izquierdo, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que me educara bajo las mismas estrictas reglas militares en las que él había sido criado.

Su manera de ver la vida era muy diferente a la mía, se regía por una sola filosofía que era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar y, aunque no poseía conocimientos de cocina cuando decidió incursionar en el campo de la gastronomía, sabía que ese era un negocio muy rentable, logrando inaugurar hace veinte años el primer Les Brasée. Contrató a los mejores chef y gracias a su equipo de trabajo y su excelente administración del negocio lo llevaron a donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

Por otro lado, mi madre, se tuvo que exponer a varios tratamientos de fertilidad para poder concebirme, era hijo único y, a mi pesar—con premeditación y alevosía de su parte— ambos habían convertido mi vida en una pequeña cárcel en la que cada día me sentía más asfixiado. Sin embargo mi amor incondicional era reciproco y entendía hasta cierto punto que yo era lo único que tenían al igual que yo les tenia a ellos.

Mi madre era huérfana, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente cuando solo contaba con dos años de edad. Creció totalmente sola viviendo en orfanatos hasta que salió a la universidad licenciándose en Psicología especializándose en Sexología y por parte de mi padre —también hijo único— solo conocí a mi abuela Elizabeth la cual había fallecido hace cinco años atrás. Así que, _sip_ , éramos los tres contra el mundo.

.

.

Dos años después donde las siniestras y penosas semanas transcurrían una tras otra, me sentía preso en mi propia casa. Todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor y ya no podía ver a Bella con la misma frecuencia que antes y lo peor de todo, cada día la extrañaba más.

Me encontraba inmerso en una jodida rutina: levantarme, ir a la universidad, luego hacer mis turnos en Les Brasée. Por las noches me acostaba exhausto, incluso en algunas no lograba dormir, luchando en la oscuridad hasta que salía el sol y poner mi mejor cara para enfrentar las dieciocho horas siguientes.

Despertaba con fuertes dolores de cabeza causado por la falta de sueño, estudiaba y trabajaba de manera incansable para ahorrar suficiente dinero y poder marcharme de casa, necesitaba independencia pero estaba agotado. Mi vida social era prácticamente nula, los pocos ratos libres que obtenía no descansaba ya que los aprovechaba para salir con mis amigos, iba al bar de siempre o buscaba una chica para follar, tratando de liberar con sexo el estrés que me estaba consumiendo.

Otras noches me iba al departamento de Bella. Sí, yo aún vivía con mis padres pero ella ya tenía el suyo propio lo que terminaba siendo una tortura, ya que estar a su lado respirando su aroma, acurrucado con ella en el sofá de su sala viendo una película no era bueno para mi salud sexual. Después que ella se retiraba a su habitación yo me tenía que masturbar para no quedar con un grave caso de bolas azules.

Bella me ponía a mil y ni cuenta se daba de lo que causaba en mí. No sé en qué momento me había obsesionado con ella o mis hormonas se habían revolucionado. En que jodido momento comencé a verla como la hermosa mujer que era y no solo como mi mejor amiga. Obviamente no deseaba que eso cambiara, su amistad para mí era muy importante y no quería joderla de ninguna manera.

¡Miento, si quería joderla, bien duro y de todas las maneras existentes!

Conocer a que sabía su boca, si su sabor era tan bueno como su olor, meterme en su coño caliente y perderme por horas dentro de ella acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, mimetizarnos hasta que fuésemos uno y disfrutar de sus gemidos causados solo por mí. Hacerle el amor como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero temía que si eso sucediera algún día cambiara de manera radical nuestra relación y lo último que deseaba era perderla.

«Uno no anda por allí follándose a su mejor amiga». Era la manera en que me reprendía cada vez que venían esos lujuriosos pensamientos la cabeza. Ella me quería de una manera pura, incondicional, filial y yo no podía darme el lujo de dañar nuestra relación.

Por eso me abstenía aunque en más de una ocasión mis pensamientos salían sin filtro de mi boca, sin embargo a Bella solo parecían divertirles y los tomaba como bromas.

Ella siempre estaba allí apoyándome en todo mientras yo intentaba ser reciproco, además nunca me había demostrado que sentía algún tipo de atracción sexual por mí.

Algo que Bella si me había demostrado es que podía vivir una vida sin ataduras, sin normas y sin moral y, aunque me había dolido verla con otros hombres lo tenía que soportar.

Tragarme las ganas que tenia de recamarla como mía. Además no era como que podía reclamar algo que nunca me había pertenecido.

En ocasiones me burlaba de mí mismo, me sentía tan bipolar e irracional. Con dieciocho años y la mente hecha un desastre, depresivo, obsesivo y con serios problemas mentales y sexuales. ¡Ja! sería un excelente paciente para mi propia madre.

¡Estaba jodido!

Lo único que me calmaba era los momentos que estaba con ella.

Por otro lado estaban mis padres. Con Carlisle era siempre lo mismo, discusiones infructuosas cada vez que le pedía mudarme solo a un departamento "Eso sería un gasto innecesario si aquí lo tienes todo" decía. "Además tu madre no lo soportaría, por lo menos espera terminar la carrera" ¡que jodida manera de chantajearme! En parte llevaba razón, yo tenía todas las comodidades, ropa, cama, casa y mi única obligación era estudiar y trabajar para él. Pero en el fondo lo que en realidad me frenaba y conmovía el rostro triste de Esme. A parte de que el sueldo que Carlisle me pagaba solo era suficiente para los gastos de la universidad y pagar uno que otro capricho y lo demás era celosamente ahorrado, sin embargo aún no poseía lo suficiente, sin su ayuda no podría costear un departamento propio.

Hasta que un día, harto de todo, hablé con mi madre explicándole lo que tenía pensado hacer, rogando a los dioses existentes poder lograr su apoyo. Su parte maternal estaba renuente pero su mitad racional como profesional de una rama de la medicina se inclinó a mi favor.

Me aparecí en su consulta, necesitaba un lugar neutral para lo que tenía que decirle.

—Hola, Madeleinne—saludé con un beso en la mejilla a la secretaria de mi madre, una agradable señora de cincuenta años pero tan bien conservada que aparentaba unos diez menos.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward, cariño? Tiempo sin verte —preguntó sonriente mientras terminaba de organizar unos papeles en su escritorio.

—Muy bien gracias. ¿Qué tal está mi madre de trabajo?

—Ella se encuentra atendiendo a la última pareja citada el día de hoy, ya está por terminar y como ves yo estoy recogiendo para marcharme.

—Ok, entonces esperaré a que salga—dije recargándome en uno de los mullidos sofás en la salita de espera frente a su puerta mientras me perdía en la lectura de la sección de deportes del New York Times.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se abría la puerta del consultorio y Esme salía acompañada de una pareja.

—Bueno, entonces hasta la próxima semana—se despidió de ellos acercándose hasta donde yo estaba.

—Edward, que sorpresa tan agradable. —Me levanté abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Imagino que me vienes a buscar para ir a cenar con tu padre.

—Efectivamente, Madre, pero ¿tendrás unos minutos para hablar contigo?

—Claro, corazón—dijo estudiando mi rostro con su ceño fruncido—. Nos vemos mañana, Madde, cierra la puerta al salir.

—Hasta mañana, Doctora. Hasta pronto Edward.

—Adiós, Madeleinne que estés bien—nos despedimos mientras nos encerrábamos en su oficina.

—Tú dirás, Edward—preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el sofá frente a su escritorio.

—Madre necesito descansar un tiempo, unas vacaciones… me siento asfixiado—le comentaba jalando un poco de mi cabello algo nervioso, no sabía cómo tomaría lo que estaba por decirle.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que te sientes asfixiado? —Ok, ya estaba en modo psicólogo.

—Como que deseo desaparecer un tiempo y no tener ningún tipo de obligaciones.

—Hijo, cómo puedes decir eso, sabes que has tenido en tus manos todo lo que has deseado y la libertad que quieres—decía mi madre apesadumbrada—. Sales con tus amigos, tienes un trabajo con el que defenderte y una futura carrera. ¿Te sientes presionado por nosotros? —preguntó y se veía tristeza en su mirada—. Cómo es eso posible si acabas de terminar tu segundo año con excelentes calificaciones.

—Por favor, Esme ¿puedes verme desde tu punto de vista profesional y dejar el de la madre de lado por un momento? —comenté frustrado, mantener esta conversación con ella sería más difícil de lo que me esperaba.

—Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no puedo desligar uno del otro. Acaso tu problema es solo que estás cansado o requieres mi opinión profesional. Algún problema de chicas ¿quizás?

—No es un problema de chicas… o en parte, no sé.— Tampoco estaba dispuesto a confesarle lo que sentía por Bella.

—Si te sientes tan mal toma unos días, háblalo con tu padre, estoy segura que si tu no vas por unos días, no se va a caer el mundo en Les Brasée.

—Ese es precisamente el caso. No es que necesite solo un par de días. Voy a congelar este año en la universidad—solté sin anestesia.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó y se quedó esperando a que continuara.

—De verdad entiendo que todo lo que han hecho tú y Carlisle es por mi bien, nunca lo pondría en duda. Pero lo que más deseo en este momento es un lugar donde estar solo y tener mis propias experiencias y como sé que es un tema zanjado por mi padre no tengo otra alternativa, si no me largo me volveré loco. No tengo vida social, solo estudiar y trabajar. Y la verdad es que no tengo ni tiempo para dedicarle a alguna chica si existiera.

—Lamentablemente en esta vida hay que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que deseas, Edward—refutó sorprendida—. Serás el único heredero de los restaurantes de tu padre, tienes que prepararte y ya después tendrás tiempo suficiente para lo demás.

—¿Así cómo lo tiene Carlisle? Que es un obseso del trabajo. No gracias—espeté levantándome y caminando en círculos en el reducido espacio que quedaba entre el escritorio y los muebles—. Lo que muchos ven de mí, es mi fachada, pocos conocen lo que realmente está dentro de mi caparazón, lo que siento, lo que deseo ¿te lo has planteado alguna vez o papá? y, en estos momentos lo que más necesito es un tiempo para mí.

Esme se quedó pensativa por lo que calculo un par de minutos que fueron eternos. En un momento pensé que se arrancaría a llorar, lo menos que necesitaba es que se pusiera sentimental. Deseaba que tuviera un poco de empatía y entendiera mis razones.

—Bien si eso es lo que deseas, no hay problema, Edward. Hablaremos con tu padre. Pero te pido que esperes a que pasen las navidades y hablamos de eso en enero, también necesito que me prometas algo—dijo por fin rompiendo con el silencio abrazador.

—Lo que sea, mamá—contesté lleno de alivio.

—Que cuando regreses retomarás tus estudios y te harás cargo de todo.

—Te lo prometo, cuenta con eso—me acerqué a ella de nuevo arrodillándome entre sus piernas cual niño pequeño y le abracé—. Gracias. —El primer paso estaba superado ahora solo faltaría el hueso más duro, mi padre. — _Errr_ … voy a necesitar algo más.

—¿Qué será?

—Estuve viendo una moto por internet pero no tengo el dinero suficiente.

—Te haré una transferencia de regalo de navidad, pero recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un pacto—dijo sonriente.

—Gracias, mamá. —dije levantándome y alentándola a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Aún tengo la esperanza que llegue enero y hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Eso no pasará.— Mi plan de recorrer la Ruta 66 en moto, estaba en marcha.

.

.

Pasaron las navidades, luego flanqueado por Esme la segunda semana de enero como habíamos concordado, nos fuimos a la oficina de mi padre y lo enfrenté.

Dejaría la universidad aparcada y me tomaría unas largas vacaciones.

—Me largo y no podrás evitarlo—fueron mis últimas palabras después de haber mantenido una discusión con Carlisle por más de una hora. Tomé las llaves de mi coche, le di un beso a Esme y me largué. Esta noche me quedaría donde Bella.

* * *

La próxima semana terminamos con este POV, lo tuve que picar en dos porque el capítulo era muy largo y espero poder darles otro de regalo antes del Epílogo de la historia.

¿Qué les pareció este Edward? Espero les haya gustado y si les apetece me pueden dejar algún comentario dándole al puntito amarillo de abajo, no saben la ilusión que me hace leerlos, de verdad que animan a continuar.

No me queda más que agradecerles mis amores, a las que comentan y a las silenciosas, siguen aumentando los seguidores y favoritos (inserto emoticón dando brinquitos y haciendo el baile de la victoria). Incluso me están dejando sus rr en mis otros Fics que tienen más de un año actualizados. Así que no puedo estar más que feliz.

 **tanya denali cullen masen** y **karen McCarthy** bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima semana que continuamos con esta locura.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	10. POV Edward Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **POV EDWARD (Parte 2)**

 ** _"Que difícil es desear algo casi imposible  
que difícil es decir no, cuando en realidad te mueres por decir sí  
que difícil es no poder mandar todo a la mierda y dar el siguiente paso  
que difícil que no me veas tal como yo te veo a ti  
que difícil tener que esconder esto que siento... y que tú no sientas lo mismo  
que difícil es poder aceptar ciertas cosas  
que difícil es no estar a la altura de las circunstancias  
que difícil es que yo sea invisible para ti…" Cleo Romano Pattinson._**

Eran pasadas las doce cuando me fui rumbo al apartamento de mi mejor "amiga", era muy tarde pero sabía que le encontraría despierta. Me despediría de ella, me alejaría de su aroma y quizás poniendo más distancia entre nosotros pudiese aplacar esos deseos que sentía por enterrarme dentro de su cuerpo.

Después de una discusión en la que pensé tendría que devolverme a mi casa con el rabo entre las piernas por el poco apoyo que en principio me había demostrado, me quedé en una pieza cuando dijo que ella se iría conmigo.

¡Mierda! Yo queriendo huir de todo incluso de Bella y ella no me dejaba. Así que ambos nos largábamos en moto a recorrer la Ruta 66.

Comenzaba nuestra loca aventura, no sé cómo serían estos meses juntos pero lo primero que le dije es que dormiríamos en la misma habitación para no hacer gastos innecesarios.

—Estaba pensando que lo ideal sería quedarnos en la misma habitación, así podemos ahorrarnos un gasto doble y esa pasta utilizarla para algo más provechoso—comenté como algo de lo más natural del mundo.

—Claro por mí no hay problema, Ed—dijo haciendo un gesto con sus hombros restándole importancia.

Ok.

«¿Parecería un mariquita si hago el baile de la victoria en este momento?»

Sé que era la peor de las excusas, pero no me atreví decirle que me moría por tenerla en mi cama. Sin embargo no había sido la mejor idea, después de hacer varios intentos de acercarme a ella, su rechazo me hacía recular.

Algunas veces la veía tan arriesgada como nuestro mantra, "sin normas ni moral", pero otras la sentía tan inalcanzable, que el estar junto a ella y dormir toda la noche rozando su cuerpo me hacía más daño por no poder tocarla.

Era tan difícil lo que estaba viviendo. Cada noche era una maldita tortura, me quedaba afuera de la habitación a esperar que se quedara dormida para luego entrar y observarle dormir, tan serena y relajada mientras yo terminaba en el baño haciéndome una paja para poder conciliar el sueño.

¿Acaso había retrocedido a los quince?

«Imagínense tener un dulce a la mano, que tengas muchas ganas, se te haga agua la boca y no puedas comerlo». Bueno, así me sentía.

Moriría literalmente por inanición. Se leerían los titulares en la prensa: "Joven muere de Inanición por falta de coño". Suena un poco raro, lo sé.

Una noche soñé que la tocaba y la hacía mía, cuando desperté le estaba metiendo mano y con mi polla recostada fregándola contra su trasero.

¡Joder!, me tuve que apartar sobresaltado, menos mal que tenía puesto el pantalón del pijama, de lo contrario hubiese manchado las sabanas de manera irremediable, sus bragas y sus nalgas porque me corrí en ese momento sin poder evitarlo.

¡Lindo niño Jesús! Bella estaba en bragas.

 _Noooo_ , definitivamente eso no podía llamarse bragas. ¡Un jodido, diminuto y transparente pedazo de tela!

Sudando y con los ojos en blanco di unas fuertes respiraciones para tratar de recobrar la compostura. Mi pecho retumbaba cual caballo desbocado mientras mi erección tardaba en remitir a pesar de que sentí que había acabado en gran cantidad, la insolente seguía con un grosor de campeonato y no ayudaba el hecho de la vista que tenía justo al lado. El trasero de Bella parecía sonreírme.

Me levanté y me fui al baño a darme una ducha, mi jodido corazón parecía haberse multiplicado y cubrir cada parte de mi cuerpo ya que sentía sus palpitaciones desde el cerebro hasta mi polla.

¡Mierda! Lo único que me faltaba para ratificar que era un maldito enfermo.

«¿La próxima vez que harás idiota, te la follarás sin su consentimiento?» me recriminaba.

La tensión sexual me estaba matando y el masturbarme no me daba la satisfacción suficiente, así que ese día tomé la decisión de alejarme lo más posible de ella, a tal punto que Bella se percató que algo andaba mal y una noche me enfrentó. Preguntándome que si no deseaba hacer ese viaje con ella.

¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir algo semejante?

Yo estaba feliz…solo que… un poco "JODIDAMENTE" frustrado.

Así que decidí jugar una última carta siendo sincero con ella.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que nos hace falta ligar. Me siento… frustrado—comenté apenado—. Necesito follar y estar en una cama contigo todas las noches no ayuda mucho.— Ok, ya lo había soltado.

Bella se quedó pensativa, ¿será que había captado mi indirecta? No sabía cómo decirle que quería follarla, que disfrutásemos de nuestros cuerpos sin normas ni moral.

Si lo sé, soy un idiota cobarde.

La verdad me sentía como un desgraciado y no deseaba ofenderla ni tenía idea como reaccionaria a mi sinceridad pero lo que más deseaba era dormir con ella entrelazados toda la jodida noche.

No, mejor…!Joderla toda la noche!

—Vale, pues por mí no te detengas. En nuestra próxima parada pedimos habitaciones separadas y fin del problema—concluyó colocándome el mando control remoto del televisor en mi regazo y dándome la espalda—. Buenas noches, Edward.

«¡Mierda! esto no había salido como lo había pensado. Todo estaba torcido».

—Buenas noches, B. — resoplé decepcionado mientras me acomodaba en la cama de espaldas a ella.

«¿Qué de malo había en querer follarte a tu mejor amiga? Que eres un enfermo, un depravado, Edward eres un maldito desquiciado». Me repetía mil veces mentalmente. Ya no encontraba un calificativo justo para mi aberración. Quería darme golpes a mí mismo como Jim Carrey en la película mentiroso mentiroso.

Sí, soy un inmaduro de mierda.

Siendo sincero hasta me sentía más tranquilo con el hecho de estar en camas separadas, esa sería la manera de evitar a toda costa dañar ese cariño que nos había unido tantos años, por satisfacer lo que supuse que era solo un deseo carnal.

Porque nada funciona bien si no es reciproco ¿cierto? Me divertiría con otras y trataría de olvidar la obsesión que sentía por su cuerpo. Sin embargo en el fondo de mi mente mientras me entregaba al sueño, una voz me susurraba que estaba equivocado y, lo que sentía por ella no era solo deseo sexual.

.

.

Pasaban los meses, continuábamos en nuestro viaje y todo había cambiado de manera radical, ahora estaba disfrutando sin normas y sin moral, saciando mis ganas de sexo con chicas desconocidas al igual que ella saciaba sus ganas con otros.

Pero sin duda algo faltaba porque en ocasiones sentía que no era lo correcto. Lo más triste es que a Bella no parecía importarle lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer, deseaba causarle celos, ver en ella algún atisbo que me demostrara que sentía algo más por mí que una simple amistad. El resultado siempre era el mismo y no lograba distinguir nada en su mirada.

Aunque tenía la plena seguridad que por el resto de mi vida recordaría la noche que Bella me vio con la polla dentro de la boca de Makenna.

… _Bella se encontraba recostada en la puerta de su habitación en la suite que habíamos tenido que compartir. Nos estaba observando embelesada, sus ojos reflejaban asombro y curiosidad mientras yo me imaginaba que era ella la que me succionaba dentro de su boca, pero lo que me conmocionó fue notar esa fiera sexualidad tangible que emanó de ella golpeándome fuerte. Observé como sacó su lengua y la pasó humedeciendo sus labios en un movimiento lento haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de satisfacción. Ese había sido el puto detónate logrando que me corriera en la boca de la otra chica._

Mi mente había guardado ese momento íntimo, con Bella como la única causante de ese jodido e increíble orgasmo.

Luego por segunda vez esa misma noche cual voyerista me observó poseyendo a la chica. Cuanto daría porque hubiese estado Bella en su lugar. Su mirada no perdió ninguno de mis movimientos hasta que pareció reaccionar y encerrarse en su habitación.

Al día siguiente la noté molesta haciéndome pensar que por lo visto yo no le era tan indiferente, tampoco me disculpé por lo que ella había tenido que presenciar, todo lo contrario, la realidad era que no tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza, me había gustado mucho que ella me viera con otra chica.

¡Dios, estaba realmente enfermo!

El problema más grave era cuando la veía con algún hombre, cada vez que otro la besaba, la tocaba y pasaba de mí. Afloraban esos celos y la posesividad que me aprisionaban el pecho.

¡Vaya cagada!

Así pasaron los meses, llevando extraños a nuestras respectivas camas. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un par de jóvenes que lo único en que pensaban era en vivir la vida sin complicaciones y disfrutar? Dieciocho años no son nada y ya estábamos por cumplir los diecinueve, así que a "follar que el mundo se va a acabar"…

Por otro lado las reservas de dinero que teníamos se estaban agotando y después de una discusión con mi padre este me negó continuar aportando dinero para cubrir los gastos, nos vimos obligados a buscar trabajo para poder seguir costeando nuestra aventura.

.

.

Nuestro viaje culminaba de la mejor manera, llegamos a Las Vegas y lo primero que hice fue vender la moto, pasaríamos los últimos meses sin trabajar y con dinero suficiente. Unos días ganando y otros perdiendo un par de dólares en los casinos.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de póker, desde allí podía divisar a Bella al otro lado realizando sus apuestas en la ruleta. Unos minutos después se dirigió a los dados, podía ver su sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que ganaba.

Perdí la concentración un par de veces en mi jugada por estar deleitándome viendo como ella besaba los dados antes de lanzarlos y luego levantar su mano empuñada en señal de triunfo, por lo menos Bella estaba ganando algunos dólares. Por mi parte esta noche había tenido una suerte de mierda, si volvía a fallar perdería los últimos quinientos dólares que tenía destinados para ese juego.

Las apuestas fueron bajas al principio y tanto las manos ganadas como las perdidas estaban parejas, pero el idiota sentado a mi lado parecía sacar las cartas debajo de la manga.

Luego vi como el imbécil miraba un par de veces a Bella hasta que me hartó uno de sus comentarios. El muy hijo de puta dijo de manera despectiva "que todas las mujeres tenían un precio y que se llevaría a la castaña a su casa esa noche".

«Eso pasaría solo sobre mi cadáver». Maldije internamente. A pesar de que no era mía no aceptaría que nadie se refiriera de ella de esa manera o que insinuara algún comentario ofensivo en su contra.

Era muy posesivo con Bella, algo que me hacía dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Sabía que me quería al igual que yo, existía ese respeto mutuo, la complicidad y esa seguridad de que si sucediera algo estaríamos allí el uno para el otro de manera incondicional. Yo sin dudarlo daría mi vida por ella y aunque no creía estar enamorado cada día que pasaba me gustaba más sin importarme que ese sentimiento no fuese correspondido, las ocasiones que me le acercaba ella se alejaba con su actitud llegando a la conclusión que solo me quería como un gran amigo. Quizás por eso soportaba mis indirectas incluso mis descaradas insinuaciones nunca las tomaba a mal, más bien pareciera que disfrutara de ellas pero sin dejarme terminar de entrar.

Yo la deseaba y me reprendía por ese hecho, ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo, no un polvo de una noche ni mucho menos de un par de meses, — sabía que ese era el concepto o la manera que ella me veía—aunque en el fondo en muchas ocasiones me imaginaba y anhelaba un futuro junto a una persona como ella, sin embargo no me atrevía a seducirla por la sencilla razón de que si no resultaba perdería su amistad. Perdería a Bella para siempre.

Porque nadie termina siendo la mejor amiga de su ex ¿cierto? y nuestra amistad de años se desmoronaría como un endeble castillo de Naipes.

Jugué la última mano y me retiré rogándoles a todos los santos existentes de que el idiota sentado a mi lado no se la llevara con él esa noche.

Salí a las afueras del casino a fumarme un cigarro y mientras lo hacía recordé la cara sonriente de Bella cuando me había pedido le tomara una foto junto a uno de los chicos que estaba disfrazado de _Spiderman,_ sin pensarlo me acerqué al hombre y por veinte dólares le compré la máscara. La guardaría y se la daría de recuerdo al terminar nuestra aventura.

Luego regresé al casino para echarle otro ojo a Bella, pero primero me fui al baño a descargar el tanque.

¡Sorpresa! El tipejo que me había ganado un par de manos en el póquer había ingresado al baño y reconocí su voz cuando le escuché hablar con alguien, sin embargo no oí una respuesta de vuelta y supuse que estaba hablando por su móvil.

—Estoy en el Royal Benetton… esta noche no se va a poder…tengo una chica castaña entre manos con un culo de campeonato que está pidiéndome a gritos ser follado y espero poder llevármela a casa…perfecto, mañana me va bien…adiós.

Así que mientras me sacudía a mi mejor amigo, antes de salir del reducido espacio, pensé que esta era mi oportunidad. Si, ya sé lo que están pensado, pero yo meaba en los cubículos como las señoritas, no me gustaba hacerlo en los urinarios y que los tíos se quedaran viéndome la polla. Ya había tenido un par de experiencias y esas miradas codiciosas —de preferencia particular— que vinieran procedentes del sexo femenino. Punto.

Sin meditarlo mucho saqué la máscara del bolsillo colocándomela y saliendo cual demonio encolerizado. Le tomé por sorpresa propinándole un gancho en su costado izquierdo, cuando se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada aproveché y le di un derechazo en el ojo y por último rematé con un fuerte golpe en la puta bocaza.

¡Lindo!

Había dejado medio tonto al gilipollas.

Vamos a ver si te quedan ganas de follártela. Con la misma salí pirado del cuarto de servicio guardando la máscara de nuevo en uno de mis bolsillos.

«Unos golpes sorpresivos serían suficientes para alejarlo de Bella». Pensé.

Media hora más tarde al verla llegar al Hotel completamente sola, me llenó de satisfacción, —mi plan había obtenido los resultados esperados—. Sin embargo todavía no podía cantar victoria, el imbécil la había invitado a una fiesta en su casa.

Seguramente esa noche no encontraría excusas para apartarla de él, tendría que hacer mi mejor actuación para que no me descubriera como su asaltante enmascarado y con el que había coincidido en las mesas de póquer. Esperaba tener suerte en eso y que el tipo no supiera cuanto era dos más dos. Por las dudas me desharía de la insipiente barba que había dejado crecer estos últimos días.

La fiesta donde el tal Jason había sido genial a pesar de mis reservas y de las ganas que tenía de partirle de nuevo su bonita cara, así que me mantuve alejado de ambos disfrutando y mezclándome entre la gente aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar buscar a Bella con la mirada, deleitarme en su cuerpo y lo hermosa que se veía esa noche. Llevaba puesto el colgante que le di por su cumpleaños, por lo menos de esa manera me sentía muy cerca de su corazón y que cualquiera que fuese nuestro futuro, una parte de mí, siempre estaría con ella.

A las cinco de la mañana, bajo los tonos naranjas y azules del amanecer del cielo de Nevada, terminé teniendo sexo con un par de rubias encima de una de las tumbonas de la piscina. _Sip_ , no con una sino con dos. Pensar que todo había comenzado con un simple juego de comer Sushi sobre sus cuerpos, tuvo un final más que feliz.

¿Bella? Seguramente ella estaría follando con el "gran gilipollas" sobre "su gran cama" entre "grandes y suaves sabanas de satén".

«! Ojalá y tenga la polla pequeña! el desgraciado no podía ser tan malditamente perfecto ¿O sí?» Me torturaba internamente. Pero no podía darme el lujo de pensar en eso mientras yo metía mi "gran polla" dentro del roll de una de las rubias. Porque de lo que estaba completamente orgulloso y agradecido, es que Dios me había bendecido con una de gran tamaño.

Y te estarás preguntando y la respuesta es: sí, también la sé usar, por lo menos hasta la fecha ninguna de las implicadas se ha quejado…

.

Dos días después estaba escogiendo fotos con Bella para elaborar un portafolio con mi información, _Mi Book_.

Nunca me imaginé que ella tuviese tantas fotos mías guardadas en su Laptop, me sorprendió de una grata manera e incluso descubrí algunas que no sabía en qué momento me las había tomado.

Podía notar la pasión de Bella por la fotografía, los detalles, las sombras. Jugaba con el reflejo de las luces haciendo que las fotos en blanco y negro tuviesen profundidad. Unas eran muy graciosas donde captaba mis muecas y gestos, otras solo aparecían mis manos con un cigarro o alguna parte de mi cuerpo, como mis labios exhalando el humo al fumar. Las que no vi eran las que me había tomado desnudo, quizás las había borrado.

También tenía imágenes de parejas tomadas de la mano, niños jugando y paisajes de todo el viaje que estábamos a punto de culminar. Definitivamente era todo un arte y ella era una fantástica profesional.

—Has pensado hacer alguna exhibición, Bella—indagué después de curiosear un montón de fotos que tenía seleccionadas y distribuidas en diferentes carpetas dentro de su Laptop.

—Ese sería el último paso antes de graduarme, pero aún falta mucho para eso. También me gustaría hacer algo de pintura sobre lienzo.

—Eres fantástica, ¿lo sabias? —le alabé.

— _Sip_ , me lo dicen todo el tiempo—concluyó sonriente mientras salíamos en busca de un foto estudio e imprimir las fotos que habíamos seleccionado juntos.

Una semana después Chelsea me había enviado un Whatsapp con la dirección donde tenía que llevar el _Book_. La entrevista fue sencilla, solo indagó si había tenido alguna experiencia similar.

Nunca me había llamado la atención ser actor aunque en la preparatoria había participado en varias obras de teatro en las que siempre recibía elogios por los papeles interpretados, así que nada perdía con intentarlo. Sin embargo no me comentó mayor cosa, solo que ella me llamarían si salía algo.

.

.

El último mes de nuestra aventura recorrimos las playas de San Diego y Los Ángeles. Yo me quedaba en una tumbona con mis lentes oscuros disfrutando de la vista que me daba Bella, se veía divina en esos diminutos trajes de baño, volviéndome más loco y alimentando mis jodidas fantasías, donde en todas, ella era la principal protagonista.

De vuelta a la realidad y montados en el avión cómodamente sentados en primera clase, regresábamos rumbo a casa. Nuestra travesía a través de la Ruta 66 había terminado.

Lo que nunca hubiera visto venir, es que después de ese viaje, el destino cambiaría el rumbo de los engranajes de mi vida causando que ésta diera un giro de 180°.

* * *

Aquí les dejé un poco más de este guapo, espero les haya gustado y despejen sus dudas, antes del Epílogo les prometo otro POV.

La próxima semana retomamos a Bella.

 **Karen McCarthy** : espero que con este capítulo hayas aclarado tus dudas sobre si fue un sueño o no, jejejeje.

Bienvenidas: **Andy, ilogic5, Roxy Snchez**.

 **Andy** gracias por leer y comentar la historia, me alegro que sea de tu agrado.

 **ilogic5,** gracias por leer y comentar cada capítulo, eres un sol.

 **Roxy Snchez,** cariño gracias por tus palabras, como ves si llegó tu rewiev.

Gracias por los rr, mis nenas hermosas, no tengo palabras como agradecerles…ya son 100 y aunque no lo crean para mí es un logro inmenso, **Shamix, Susanna Ramos, Bellaazul, DaninoPeace, rolu, Sandy56, emedemary (Mary Lestrange), Carelymh, marihanna . Carvajal . 3, cavedano13, Wanda Zimmerman, SexyMalefica, isis, Lover dark letter, Mss Brightside, ztrella znxez, danielaMc1, eLeTwihard, Twilight – love1694, supattinsondecullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, Karla, Maria José, megankvdw, Roxy Snchez, Tanya Denali Cullen Masen, ilogic5, Andy, Karen McCarthy, Maya Masen.**

Gracias miles a las chicas que me tienen entre sus favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a todas que siguen la historia.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	11. La Doble Apuesta

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **La doble apuesta.**

Sentada cómodamente en mi asiento de primera clase recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado en estos meses. Él se encontraba dormido a mi lado, tan sereno e impasible como siempre. Me gustaba observarlo mientras dormía aunque habían sido contadas las veces, ya que la mayoría de estas era yo la primera que claudicaba en los brazos de Morfeo, así que estaba aprovechando de la vista con total adoración y disfrutando del instante al máximo.

Detallé cada parte de su rostro: sus ojos adornados con esas largas pestañas, las cejas pobladas, cabello de un color cobrizo e indomable, su nariz perfilada aunque algo torcida por peleas adolescentes, su boca. ¡Dios! Su boca era la mejor parte de su cara, rosada, carnosa, que invitaba a perderse en ella y la que me moría por probar.

Recordé su sonrisa, yo le había catalogado tres tipos: La tímida, una muy leve donde siempre apartaba la mirada. La de ligar, que era con sus labios ladeados. Y la sincera, que le llegaba a la mirada e iluminaba todo a su alrededor con su perfecta y blanca dentadura. Dicen que cuando uno se enamora tiende a idealizar a la persona amada, no le ve defectos, es la perfección andante y, precisamente eso era Edward para mí. Mi hombre perfecto.

Siempre me consideré una mujer segura de mi misma, capaz de tomar decisiones como cuando decidí perder mi virginidad con él o si él. Mi iniciación en la vida sexual se vio afectada por una apuesta que me negué perder, me había comportado como una niña malcriada para demostrar un punto: "que si podía". Desde ese momento todo se convirtió una ardua competencia de demostrarle a Edward que era una chica grande. En ese entonces éramos muy competitivos y apostábamos por todo: quien comía más nachos, quien tomaba más tequila, quien perdía la virginidad primero.

¡Vamos, que a los dieciséis nos creemos unos sabelotodo! Ya nos considerábamos adultos por salir a la universidad

" _Sin normas y sin moral, solo divirtiéndonos al máximo"_. Recordé perfectamente el día que comenzamos a usar la jodida frase, nuestro mantra.

.

 _Flash back_

Había cumplido dieciséis y era la fiesta de fin del año escolar, todo por no perder una apuesta, cuando en realidad lo que había perdido era mi virginidad.

Reté a Edward sobre quien nos acompañaría a la fiesta de fin de curso, era nuestra graduación y él quería salir con Jessica, —la chica más guapa y popular de la prepa, la que tenía proposiciones de cuatro chicos, los que solo esperaban a que ella se decidiera con cual asistiría— en vista de la competencia que él tenía ya me había hecho a la idea de que sin dudas yo sería su pareja, además, extrañamente a mí nadie me había invitado.

Para mi desgracia ella terminó aceptando ir con Edward.

«¿Es qué la idiota no podía escoger ir con Tyler, Jared o con Eric? _Noooo_ , claro que no. La muy zorra tenía que escoger a mi Edward».

En fin, la cosa terminó cuando le dije que había ganado su apuesta y que a la larga yo no asistiría porque no tenía con quien, que solo me dijera como tenía que pagar.

Mi reto consistía nada más y nada menos en que tendría que invitar al hermano gemelo de Jessica al baile. El baboso de Mike.

Edward siempre sabía como hacerme pagar las apuestas, pero en mi consiente de tonta adolescente le refuté y doble la misma, retándolo a quien perdería la virginidad ese día.

¡Que idiota de mí!

La noche del fulano baile estaba muy cabreada, primero porque me había enterado —gracias a _unmuysorporendidopormiinvitacion_ Mike— el por qué ninguno de los chicos me había pedido ser su pareja para el baile, sencillamente Edward se encargó de regar que él sería mi acompañante, claro no deseaba perder su jodida apuesta haciéndome trampa y, segundo aunque me puse el vestido más hermoso y era una de las chicas más atractivas en la fiesta, Edward no se había acercado a mí ni un solo momento, alardeando de estar junto a la presumida de Jess, exhibiéndola como su mejor trofeo. Supuse que por obvias razones, ella le donaría su virginidad esa noche.

Un par de horas más tarde cuando me enteré que Edward se había marchado con Jessica yo no quise quedarme atrás y, bueno el resultado fue que me olvidé de la pequeña membrana inservible. No voy a echarle la culpa a él ni a nadie, era mi decisión, pero Edward había influido negativamente en que yo la tomara de esa estúpida y apresurada manera.

No me arrepiento, en realidad el chico hizo su mejor esfuerzo de que la pasáramos bien, aunque al principio fue un poco doloroso —pasó de ser _elbabosoMike_ al _lenguamágicaMike._ Sí, el chico le dio un buen uso a ese musculo mientras estaba situado entre mis piernas antes de romper la membranita— el problema radicaba en que yo deseaba que mi primera vez hubiese sido con Edward.

Al día siguiente al encontrarnos le relaté sin dar muchos detalles el resultado de la noche y aunque chocamos nuestras palmas celebrando lo que sería el empate de nuestra última apuesta noté que él estaba cabreado. Algo andaba mal, vi decepción en su rostro y asumí que era a consecuencia a que él deseaba ganarme en la estúpida apuesta, sin embargo Edward lo atribuyó a que estaba con resaca, despidiéndose de mí y desapareciendo por una semana donde no atendió mis llamadas ni devolvió los mensajes. Cuando por fin había aparecido alegó que su padre lo tenía como esclavo rotándolo de restaurante en restaurante. Algo que no me extrañaba en lo absoluto, así se comportaba Carlisle con él cada vez que le faltaba personal en alguno de los locales.

 _Fin del Flash back_

.

Volví de mis recuerdos cuando lo vi suspirar y removerse en el asiento. Volteé de manera inmediata el rostro hacia mi regazo donde tenía un libro abierto sin leer, —por si se le antojaba abrir sus ojos no me pillara mirándole— que no notara que me encontraba perdida deleitándome en su cara y en su acompasada respiración.

Estaba tan enamorada de Edward, tenía tantas esperanzas de que nos fuésemos a recorrer la Ruta 66 como amigos y de que regresaríamos como pareja, sin embargo al culminar el viaje me sentía decepcionada de mi misma por no haber logrado nada.

Tantos días, trescientos trece para ser exactos, pero todo fue pasando tan deprisa que en vez de enamorarlo sentía que estábamos más alejados el uno del otro si eso era posible.

Más de dos años viviendo sola y sentía que no había aprendido nada en la vida, como por ejemplo lidiar mi obsesión por él. Lo que hice fue quedarme inmóvil como una idiota viéndolo disfrutar con otras, quería tener planes a futuro con Edward y, aunque mi vida era poco convencional sin ningún tipo de ataduras nunca me había sucedido nada tan emocionante como ese viaje que habíamos realizado juntos.

Pero en el fondo estaba segura de que no era la única, me imaginaba que más de una chica le habría sucedido eso en algún punto de su vida, estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, sufriendo en silencio mientras él estaba con otra o viceversa. Al compararme con otras personas en la misma situación suponía que el dolor era más llevadero.

¡Que patética!

Volteé de nuevo para verlo, pasé una de mis manos despejando el cabello de su frente y ni se inmutó.

Tenía todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear, una futura profesión, una familia amorosa, independencia, incluso estaba consciente que podía estar con el hombre que deseara, sabia como conquistar a un macho con mi coquetería y encanto, pero nunca mis días eran tan alegres ni llenos de plenitud como cuando estaba con Edward, no deseaba nada ni pedía nada a cambio. Me conformaba con estar momentos a su lado, compartir su vida, respirar su mismo aire. Sin embargo era mejor no arriesgarme así que decidí quedarme callada, no precipitar las cosas creyendo que él en algún momento se daría cuenta, se enamoraría de mí y se decidiera a dar el primer paso.

Fui una cobarde, no deseaba confesarle mi verdad y no morir en el intento sabiendo que recibiría una negativa de su parte.

Después de muchas horas metidos en un avión por fin llegamos a Chicago, las pequeñas mochilas que habíamos llevado en nuestro viaje se convirtieron en maletas llenas de ropa nueva y regalos para nuestras respectivas familias.

Al encender mi móvil tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Jane, pulsé remarcar y al segundo tono me estaba contestando.

—Hola enana… Estoy bajándome del avión —no me dejó terminar de saludarla cuando comenzó a llorar y a balbucear cosas que no entendía—. Deja de llorar que no te entiendo nada. — guardé silencio y traté de escuchar lo que me decía entre sollozos— Vale, dejo el equipaje en mi apartamento y esta tarde caigo por allá…Esta bien, pero cálmate por favor, me voy directo, está bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward que ya estaba atento a mi lado.

—Tengo que ir a casa—contesté nerviosa—. Jane me llamó llorando, algo pasa con mis padres.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No es necesario, tenía pensado llegar y descansar un rato primero pero ella sonaba bastante mal. Nos hablamos luego—me despedí montándome en un taxi y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar a la casa Swan, mis padres y hermanos estaban reunidos en el salón enzarzados en una fuerte discusión que ni se percataron de mi llegada

—Pero es que se van a divorciar…—sollozaba Jane.

—Buenas tardes, familia—saludé logrando captar la atención de todos.

—Bells, menos mal que llegaste—brincó mi hermana abrazándome fuerte.

—¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando? —interrogué mientras saludaba a todos con abrazos y besos.

—Charlie y Renée están durmiendo en cuartos separados—intervino James sin soltarme de su agarre.  
—¿Camas separadas? —estaba estupefacta. Gracias a Dios estaba bien sujeta por mi hermano ya que sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban.

Mis padres siempre habían sido muy cariñosos entre ellos y se demostraban su amor a cada instante, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Ya no éramos unos bebés y podíamos entender que el amor en ocasiones se convierte en costumbre o simplemente se acaba, pero yo estaba segura que ese no era el caso. Además, ellos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano.

—Su padre ronca, es insoportable y no podía dormir en toda la noche. Tus hermanos no logran entender eso—decía mi madre.

—No pensamos separarnos ni nada.— Ahora era Charlie que hablaba—. Solo estamos tratando de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podemos—dijo llevándose una de las manos de mi madre a su boca besándola en el dorso.  
—¿Y qué pasa con el sexo? — pregunté sin vergüenza alguna, sabía que mis padres tenían una vida sexual activa, más de una vez los habíamos pillado metiéndose mano.  
—Isabella soy tu madre, merezco un poco de respeto por favor.— Por primera vez veía a Renée sonrojarse, algo que logró que mi preocupación se disipara un poco.

—Necesito saber— dije sonriente—. ¿Se van a divorciar? — James estaba molesto y Jane llorando, pero extrañamente para mí todo esto era muy divertido.  
—¡No!, como crees. Ya les dijimos que no pensamos separarnos, ni siquiera es una opción.  
—Entonces explíquenme, porque no entiendo.  
—Lo hacemos… luego me voy a mi habitación o él se va a la suya y… es de lo mejor créeme —comentó totalmente apenada—. Ambos descansamos y podemos dormir tranquilos.  
—¡Oh mamá! esto es absurdo. Pero si ustedes se encuentran bien así, bien por mí y, chicos dejen de estar preocupándose por ellos. Como pueden ver todo está bajo control.  
—Estamos muy bien en realidad, mejor que nunca—concluyó mi padre.

Luego hablaría a solas con Renée, no sé por qué esa nueva relación de ellos me parecía que escondía más de lo que estaban revelando. Se veían estupendos y resplandecían. Además por Edward sabía que sus padres dormían de esa manera hace muchos años. ¿Será que mi madre y Esme se traían algo entre manos?

Así terminó la noche entre una familiar conversación, todos más calmados y relajados mientras disfrutábamos de una deliciosa cena elaborada por mi madre —la que había extrañado horrores—. Aproveché y les di los obsequios que compré para ellos, comentándoles en rasgos generales como había sido nuestra última semana de viaje ya que hacía siete días que no habíamos hablado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana, Bells?

—No lo sé, enana.

—¿Qué tal y una salida de chicas?, tienes que contarme los detalles de tu viaje con Edward y enseñarme la fotos—comentaba levantando las cejas y dando palmaditas.

—Vale, porque mejor no te vas conmigo esta noche y te quedas en mi casa. Mañana te doy el aventón hasta la universidad.

— _¡_ _Yupiiii!_ , excelente hermana y lo mejor es que mañana no tengo clases, hago una mochila y nos largamos—dijo para salir corriendo y subir los escalones de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso.

Necesitaba desahogarme y hablar con alguien, mi hermana era mi mejor opción, prácticamente ella ya lo sabía todo desde hace unos meses, —aparte de nuestra madre— Jane sabía lo enamorada que estaba de Edward.

El café se colaba con el burbujeo característico de la cafetera inundando la cocina con el delicioso olor. Me quedé ayudando a Renée a limpiar los trastes de los desperdicios mientras ella los colocaba en el lavavajillas y esperaba que Jane regresaba de su habitación con mochila en mano, por su parte mi padre con James salían al jardín trasero para fumarse un cigarrillo.

—¿Hay algo más que deseas contarme, madre? —pregunté en cuanto estuvimos a solas.

—¿Sobre qué, hija?

—Es que no me trago eso de dormir en habitaciones separadas, Renée.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Bella.

—No me preocupo, solo deseo saber si hay algo más. ¿Sabías que Esme y Carlisle mantienen su relación de esa manera hace más de cinco años?

—Lo sé y ese fue el mejor consejo que ella pudiera darnos. Ahora tu padre y yo nos comunicamos mejor

—¿Consejo? ¿Papá y tú están yendo a terapia de pareja? —pregunté sorprendida. Esme era sexóloga pero lo menos que me podía imaginar que mis padres acudieran a alguna de sus consultas. Siempre los había visto tan enamorados y centrados.

—Tu padre y yo tenemos muchos años de casados, Bella en ocasiones la relación se puede volver monótona. Esme nos explicó que podíamos innovar, intentar con juegos eróticos, juguetes sexuales. Digamos que estamos cumpliendo unas fantasías y saliendo un poco de la rutina.

—¿Fantasías? — ¡Joder!, ahora estaba más que sorprendida. Bueno por mucha confianza que le tenía tampoco que esta sea una conversación que quisiera tener con mi madre—. Mira mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí, Renée—concluí levantado mis manos al verle una enorme sonrisa y con el sonrojo que ya le llegaba al cuello.

—Tampoco deseo tener esta conversación contigo, créeme—concluyó abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente.

 _Valeee_ , algunas parejas se ven tan bien viéndolas desde afuera pero nadie se imagina por las situaciones que deben pasar en tantos años conviviendo juntos. En el caso de mis padres tenían más de veinte al igual que los de Edward. Y yo para más inri no tenía la más remota idea de lo que era una relación de pareja. Mis contactos sexuales no pasaban de una noche de revolcón y si te veo ni te conozco.

En cuanto terminamos con los quehaceres ya todos nos habíamos reunido de nuevo en la cocina para tomarnos el café antes de irme a mi apartamento con Jane.

Esta noche seria nuestra pijamada, le contaría cada detalle pero sobre todo el porqué de mi cobardía.

Llegamos y todo parecía estar en orden, por lo menos James lo había cuidado bien. Dejé mi equipaje en la sala, ya me encargaría del él mañana con calma.

Mientras me dejaba pintar las uñas de manos y pies de un rojo sangre y nos tomábamos unas cervezas que seguramente las había dejado James, le conté a mi hermana todo lo que me había guardado en estos diez meses.

—Estas jodida, ¿lo sabias?

—Lo sé perfectamente, Jane.

—Creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas, Edward no te va a pedir que seas su novia aunque sé que él no te ve como una amiga. Hay algo que lo frena y me da la impresión que eres tú misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno es muy simple, Edward te ha dado señales que tú has mal interpretado y viceversa. O cuando él te dijo que estaba frustrado y que necesitaba follar, tú tenías que ponérselo en bandeja de plata y decirle que estabas dispuesta a probar todo con él, sin normas ni moral y, si no funcionaba quedasen igual como amigos.

—¡Estás jodidamente loca! Él no aceptaría eso.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hubiese aceptado? Los hombres son básicos, Bells. Me da la impresión que él estaba tanteando el terreno y me extraña de ti que siempre has sido tan liberal te has cerrado en banda. Sin embargo creo que si juegas bien tus cartas aun estas a tiempo de hacer algo—comentaba mientras sacaba otro par de Coronas de la nevera—. Aristóteles dijo: "Debemos expresar lo que sentimos a la persona adecuada, en el momento adecuado, con el propósito justo y de la forma correcta".

—¿Y ahora citando a Aristóteles?—pregunté asombrada.

—Bueno en fin, lo que tienes que hacer es tomar el toro por los cuernos. Contesta estas simples preguntas ¿Edward es la persona indicada?

—Sí—contesté sin dudar.

—¿El momento adecuado lo has tenido y no has desaprovechado?

—Sí.

—Bueno ya teniendo el propósito lo único que necesitas es decirlo en la forma directa y correcta para que no haya dudas ni errores.

—¿Cuándo creciste, enana?

—Tengo seis meses en la universidad saliendo con chicos, ¿sabes? —dijo después de darle un largo trago a su bebida.

—Jane ¡¿No me digas que tú…ya?!… —No quise ni terminar la frase cuando vi su enorme sonrojo marca familiar.

—Se llama Jacob, tiene diecinueve, está en el segundo año de la carrera y me tiene loca.

Comencé a gritar y dar saltitos, que me iba a imaginar que mi hermana pequeña ya era toda una mujer y que me daría consejos.

—De todo lo que me he perdido este año, enana. Lamento no haber estado para ti en ese momento tan importante.

—No importa, Bells. No era como que me ibas a acompañar y decirme lo que tenía que hacer. Jake me trata muy bien y deseo que le conozcas, por eso necesitaba un fin de semana de chicas para contarte todo.

—Jane, cuando quieras—dije abrazándola—. Si deseas invítalo el fin de semana y vemos alguna película o salimos a bailar. Me muero por conocer el que desvirgó a mi hermanita.

—¡Por Dios, Bells! Lo dices así y se escucha tan…

—¿Tan, qué?

—Tan..., tú—dijo soltando una carcajada contagiándome—. ¿Y sabes qué? la tiene enorme.

—Que _perraca_ te has vuelto—le contesté mientras secaba unas lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro de tanto reír—. Pues para tu información, Edward también está muy bien dotado—concluí.

* * *

Por lo visto esta es una familia bastante peculiar.

¿Por fin Bella se atreverá y hará lo que su hermana Jane le aconseja o seguirá de cobarde?

Bienvenida: **Yolima** , detalle resuelto, muchas gracias por la sugerencia.

 **Roxy** : me preguntas cuando termina la historia… pues solo quedan unos cinco capítulos más el Epílogo.

 **Megankvdw** : ya falta poco para que aclares todas tus dudas.

A todas mis chicas hermosas… me alegro mucho que les guste la historia. Gracias por sus rr y favoritos, son un sol.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	12. ¡Sorpresa! me voy a New York

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **¡Sorpresa!… Me voy a New York.**

 **Canción para este capítulo: Eres – Café Tacuba.**

Ya estaba todo preparado para la cena de navidad, él y sus padres vendrían a cenar a la casa Swan como en años anteriores. En apariencia todo iba marchando como siempre aunque no nos habíamos visto más desde Acción de Gracias. De Edward sabia poco, solo unos Whatsapp y una que otra llamada con monosílabos, pareciera que no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Él se había dedicado a trabajar con su padre y los pocos mensajes que me enviaba era para decirme que estaba metido de cabeza en los restaurantes con Carlisle. Por lo visto estaba cumpliendo su promesa a cabalidad y se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

Por mi parte lo extrañaba muchísimo, algunos fines de semana salía con Jane y Jacob, otros simplemente me quedaba en casa leyendo un libro. Sin embargo no me atrevía a enfrentarlo y continuaba con mi posición de mantenerme al margen en referencia a mis sentimientos hacia él. Por otro lado, Jane me tenía al borde, después de varias conversaciones —que terminaban en discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido— en las que yo no cedía, terminé claudicando, tomé la decisión de que hablaría con Edward esta noche. Ya era hora de dejar mi cobardía a un lado, ¿qué era lo más que podía pasar? Bueno que me quedara humillada por su rechazo.

Una semana atrás había ido de compras con mi hermana y me hice con un vestido Carolina Herrera de color rojo para la ocasión, era ceñido al cuerpo por lo que acentuaba mi figura. El largo de la falda quedaba justo sobre mis rodillas, pero el atractivo principal era su sexy corte en forma de "v" en la espalda, lo acompañaría con unas sandalias de diez centímetros del mismo color.

Me esmeré con el maquillaje y el peinado, recogiendo mi cabellera en un moño alto para poder exhibir el modelito exclusivamente para él. Estaba nerviosa no por lo que le diría ni como se lo diría, lo que de verdad me preocupaba era cómo reaccionaría Edward a mi declaración.

Toda la familia nos encontrábamos reunidos sentados frente a la chimenea tomándonos una copa y conversando cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que habían llegado los Cullen.

Esme estaba ataviada con un vestido rosa pálido que unido a la blancura de su piel hacia resaltar su hermosa cabellera rojiza, Carlisle en un sobrio traje de tres piezas azul marino de raya diplomática y camisa azul cielo. Tan elegantes y guapos como siempre, pero el que me dejó sin aliento fue Edward. Todo de negro. Traje a la medida, camisa, zapatos y corbata de diseñador. Se veía hasta más alto. Vestido de esa manera se parecía a su padre, serio, imponente, seductor.

¡Madre santa! ¿Cuánto había cambiado este hombre en un mes? ¿Dónde habían quedado los vaqueros y las camisetas de siempre?

Mientras saludaban yo me había quedado sin habla.

—Bells, cierra la boca que se te van a salir las babas—susurró James a mi oído.

—Idiota—le siseé en el mismo bajo tono. Pero en el fondo estaba agradecida por la sugerencia.

Los caballeros elogiaban las vestimentas de las damas y yo parecía en el limbo. Mientras ellas agradecían a su vez ellos recibían los halagos que se les daban de vuelta. Jane había optado por un corto vestido _strapless_ negro de la misma casa que el mío, mi madre vestía un Valentino azul que contrastaba con el hermoso color de sus ojos. James con un traje y camisa gris plomo que combinó con una corbata color vino muy característico y parecido a nuestro padre, mientras que este último estaba enfundado en un traje de corte clásico color gris de un tono más claro que el de mi hermano, pero con camisa blanca y corbata gris plata.

Uno por uno se acercaron a saludarme quedando Edward de último, como si estuviese planificado.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo susurrando a mi oído apenas llegó a mi lado para luego darme un beso en la frente—. Estas guapísima esta noche—acotó separándose de mí y apreciando el vestido. Tenía las manos ocupadas lo que le impidió darme un abrazo.

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo—sonreí agradecida, sin duda el esfuerzo había valido la pena—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté extrañada, yo también necesitaba hablar con él.

—Nada aún, después de la cena—me guiñó un ojo dirigiéndose al árbol de navidad que decoraba el salón y colocaba unas cajas de regalo debajo del mismo, dejándome descolocada, luego lo vi acercarse a la barra de licores donde James lo esperaba con una copa.

La cena estuvo estupenda, Carlisle estaba muy satisfecho comentando los avances que había tenido Edward en el negocio, refiriéndose al buen trabajo que estaba realizando como supervisor y los empleados le respetaban. A pesar de los elogios por parte de su padre, él estaba distante o quizás apenado. ¿Es que acaso no podía manejar el hecho de que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él? ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Yo por mi parte me encontraba un poco ansiosa cada vez que Edward cruzaba su mirada con la mía. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que era lo que deseaba decirme de lo contrario los nervios acumulados en mi estómago harían que devolviera la comida en cualquier momento.

La noche me parecía interminable y mi angustia por la incertidumbre crecía.

Ofrecí en ayudar a Renée a recoger la mesa haciendo tiempo a que mi cuerpo se calmase un poco, luego con parsimonia coloqué los platos en el lavavajillas, en eso estaba cuando Edward se apareció en la cocina dándome un susto de muerte haciendo que se me resbalara uno de los vasos y que este se hiciera añicos en el suelo.

—¡Joder! —grité de la impresión.

—¡Oh, bebé por Dios! Disculpa no quise asustarte—dijo tomándome de las manos y apartándome del desastre—.Déjame ayudarte ¿Dónde están la escoba y la pala?

—Detrás de esa puerta—señalé el lugar donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza mientras daba unas respiraciones para calmarme.

—Te noto nerviosa—dijo sonriente después de recoger el desastre.

—Casi me matas del susto — me acerqué y pulsé el botón de encendido de la máquina y seleccioné lavado.

—No, toda la noche has estado extraña.

—No es nada.

«Quizás estoy ansiosa por saber lo estás por decirme, o peor, por lo que yo necesito decirte».

—Vamos, necesito un pitillo en estos momentos.

—Yo también—concordé con él.

Tomados de la mano me guió hasta la terraza techada trasera, no podríamos salir al patio, de hacerlo nos congelaríamos, aun con la calefacción, el frío se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta y ventanas. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y él se colocó dos cigarros en la boca y los encendió para luego pasarme uno. Después de una calada preguntó:

—¿Cómo has estado estos días? no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Y la verdad es que Carlisle es bastante exigente, no me da un respiro.

—Nada nuevo en realidad. Esperando que llegue enero y comience el semestre en la universidad.

—¿Ya formalizaste la inscripción? —indagó.

—No, aún no—Nos quedamos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos de la nicotina y echábamos humo por la boca—. Tu padre se ve muy orgulloso de ti. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Sí, nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho últimamente—comentaba de manera escueta.

—Me vas a decir ¿qué está pasando, Edward? —Dio otra calada y me contestó.

—Ayer recibí una llamada de Chelsea—Estaba completamente serio y no podía saber si eso era bueno o malo para él.

—¿!En serio y qué te dijo!? —sin embargo yo me había emocionado.

—Que tengo que presentarme en un casting para Dolce&Gabanna el tres de enero en New York—comentó sonriente.

—Y obviamente vas a ir—afirmé al ver el cambio en su semblante.

—Sí, _errr_ …—dudó— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me acompañes?

—¡Claro!, no hay problema—me recosté a su hombro y pasé mi mano por su cintura—. ¿Eso es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

— _Sip_. No sé cómo me irá pero deseo que tú seas parte de esto.

—Vale, yo me temía algo peor. — Terminamos nuestros cigarros y ya estaba titiritando por el frío que se colaba—. ¿Y Carlisle lo sabe? —Me levanté y apagué el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa del rincón mientras Edward hacia lo mismo a mi lado.

—No, solo pienso decirle que me voy a tomar unos días para ir a New York. Entremos, que este frio de mierda me está congelando los huevos—sonrió.

Así terminó nuestra corta charla privada y yo tenía toda la intención de decirle que conocía la manera de como calentar esa parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo como siempre me tragué mi comentario.

Él me dejó ir delante y pasó una de sus manos acariciando desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja donde terminaba escote, haciendo que me estremeciera por su tacto.

—¿Tienes frio? —susurró en mi oído logrando que toda mi piel se erizara por la vibración y mis pezones se irguieran.

¡Este hombre me quería matar!

—No, tú tienes las manos congeladas—contesté volteando quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de separación.

—Te ves fantástica en este vestido—dijo bajando su mirada y notando mis pezones endurecidos que se apreciaban perfectamente debajo del vestido. Ahogó un gemido que trató de disimular mordiendo su labio inferior, para luego esquivar su mirada hacia donde estaban los demás reunidos.

Me quedé sin palabras ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me hizo recordar unos meses atrás cuando había tocado mi trasero de manera descarada y, peor aún, recordé el sueño donde él me acariciaba y le daba besos a mi cuello y espalda.

«Cálmate, Bella» me dije tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Nos unimos de nuevo a los demás que se encontraban en el salón. La conversación se extendió hasta el brindis de noche buena, luego hicimos la entrega de los regalos. Mi ánimo había cambiado radicalmente, pensé que ese viaje a New York sería una mejor oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía por él, así que esa noche por fin me relajé y disfruté de todos los obsequios que había recibido.

Una semana más tarde celebramos año viejo pero en esta ocasión en la casa de los Cullen. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para comunicarles a nuestros padres sobre el viaje relámpago que haríamos. Ellos quedaron encantados y por las miradas furtivas que se cruzaron supuse lo que estaría pasando por sus mentes. —Me daba la impresión que creían que estábamos emparejados y lo que deseábamos era unos días de privacidad y estar solos—. Sumado a la risa descarada de Jane. Sin embargo y aunque no necesitaban explicaciones de mi parte les aclaré que sería una excelente oportunidad de visitar a mi prima Alice y a su esposo Jasper, los cuales no veía desde las navidades pasadas.

El dos de enero tomábamos un vuelo con destino a New York.

Mientras Edward mantenía varias entrevistas con los altos ejecutivos de la famosa casa de modas e innumerables sesiones de fotos y videoconferencias yo lo esperaba en la recepción o dando vueltas por el lugar comentando con los fotógrafos y aprendiendo algunas técnicas de iluminación.

En las tardes nos íbamos a pasear por la Quinta avenida con Alice y Jasper, llevándonos a conocer algunos lugares de interés en _Manhattan._ Comíamos en los alrededores del _Rockefeller Center_ o dábamos largos paseos por el _Central Park_.

Siempre había estado enamorada de la Gran Manzana así que aproveché cada segundo de los días que pasaríamos en ella. Lo único que hicimos fue disfrutar de la estadía y sentarnos a esperar el resultado de la entrevista. La noticia nos llegó el día siete de enero. Edward recibió otra llamada desde la sede principal en Italia donde le ofrecían un contrato por tres años.

Llamé a mi padre como abogado que era de los Cullen y le pasamos todos los documentos por mail, en tres horas al tener la respuesta afirmativa de que todo estaba en orden Edward decidió aceptar la propuesta.

Esa tarde al regresar de firmar todo el papeleo legal nos dirigimos directo al hotel pero antes pasamos por la venta de licores y compramos varias botellas para celebrar. Comenzamos a beber desde temprano sentados cómodamente en el sofá de dos plazas que estaba ubicado en la suite donde Edward se estaba hospedando. Yo me había quedado en un anexo donde mi prima Alice.

El contrato con D&G abarcaba una extensa gama de productos tanto ropa, perfumes, calzado y anteojos. A pesar de que Edward no era un modelo profesional le generaría grandes ingresos por los próximos tres años que duraría el mismo, lo mejor de todo es que se daría a conocer en el medio y en las clausulas no le prohibía hacer otros tipos de negociaciones siempre y cuando no interfiriera con sus obligaciones ni trabajase para la competencia. Se convertiría en modelo exclusivo de la famosa casa.

Tenía carisma y los ejecutivos habían quedado sorprendidos por la soltura, naturalidad y desenfado con el que se manejaba. Justo lo que ellos estaban buscando: un rostro nuevo.

—Esme me va a matar por no cumplir la promesa que le hice hace un año. Acabo de llegar de unas largas vacaciones y ahora tendré que mudarme a New York por unos meses o estar viajando constantemente.

—Creo que el que va a poner el grito al cielo será Carlisle—comenté dubitativa.

—Eso no me preocupa. Según el contrato tendré mucho tiempo libre cuando no tenga compromisos y la relación con mi padre ha mejorado considerablemente así que negociaré con él lo de los estudios y el trabajo en Les Brasée.

—Eso sería un gran logro, Edward.

—Mi padre estará feliz cuando le proponga abrir un restaurante aquí en New York. Él siempre está pensando en la expansión. Imagínate todas esas celebridades y modelos comiendo en uno de sus restaurantes, seguro subirán de nivel y les dará más prestigio del que ya tienen. Un poco de publicidad gratis tú sabes—comentó levantando las cejas un par de veces.

—¿Siempre tienes todo fríamente calculado? —sonreí deleitándome con su ingenio.

—No, no estaba seguro que esto se me daría tan bien, así que ya tenía una carta debajo de la manga. Carlisle siempre me ha dicho: "cuando vengas a proponerme algo que te afecte a ti o a la familia nunca me opondré siempre y cuando ya tengas la forma de cómo solucionarlo" —dijo imitando la voz de su padre a la perfección—. Y eso precisamente es lo que tengo pensado hacer—concluyó.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta, tenía un montón de puntos en genialidad. Yo siempre supe que Edward era brillante además de ser un hombre muy inteligente y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponía, ahora en lo único que pensaba y lamentaba en que estaría más lejos de mí.

—Es una excelente idea, Edward.

—Sí, lo es, pero estás triste—afirmó.

—No me hagas caso. Vamos a celebrar—dije mientras tomaba mi vaso y lo levantaba para brindar por enésima vez.

—Escucha—dijo colocando su índice y pulgar en mi mentón y levantándolo para que le viera—. Si voy a hacer esto no podré solo. Te necesito a mi lado. Además si no es por ti no estaría aquí.

—Estas aquí porque eres increíblemente guapo y nadie se puede resistir a tus encantos—le puyé.

—Si, en parte—comentó sonriente—. Pero eres mi fotógrafo, mi mejor amiga y tengo mucho por hacer. Vente conmigo, hagamos esto juntos.

* * *

Bueno chicas, por los primeros capítulos sabemos cuál será la respuesta de Bella, así que ya estamos llegando a la época actual. A las que preguntaban cómo Edward había llegado a ser modelo, espero hayan despejados sus dudas.

El próximo capítulo... el más esperado por muchas...

Gracias por los rr, favoritos y seguir la historia. Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	13. ¡Dios,que alguien me sujete a la tierra!

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **¡Dios, que alguien me sujete a la tierra!**

Canción para este capítulo: Can't Get You Off My Mind– Lenny Kravitz

…eres mi fotógrafo, mi mejor amiga y tengo mucho por hacer. Vente conmigo, hagamos esto juntos…

«¡Hagamos esto juntos!»…

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me perdí en su verde mirada dejándome literalmente sin palabras, el simple hecho que me tomara en cuenta, de que pensara en un futuro a su lado me desarmó, haciendo que me formara toda una película en mi cabeza y lo único que hice fue asentir.

«¡Aunque fuese como su mejor amiga!»

Quizás Jane estaba equivocada y, al decirle lo que sentía por él me estrellaría contra un inmenso muro, pero aun así lo intentaría.

No sabía que nos deparaba el futuro, en ese momento no me preocupé por mis estudios ni por lo que pensaría mi familia. Edward me estaba pidiendo hacer esto con él y yo lo haría gustosa y sin pensar. Ya encontraría la manera de que esto funcionara.

«¡Esta era mi jodida oportunidad!»

Edward puso música desde su Ipod invitándome a bailar. Ambos estábamos bastante achispados pero aun consientes, todo era risa y felicidad por el contrato firmado, felices de la vida.

¡Oh, el alcohol nos hace poner tontos! ¿Cierto?

"Maldito alcohol, dulce tormento, que haces afuera, vamos pa´ dentro, al mejor estilo Pitbul"

Di una vuelta tropezando y cayendo entre sus bazos.

— _Ups_ , perdón—dije disculpándome pero riendo a carcajadas.

—Estás borracha, mírate ya estás mareada—Él también reía burlándose de mí.

— _Nop_ , aun no.

—Si lo estás, Bella—afirmó sin soltarme de su agarre. Sus manos se sentían calientes y pesadas sobe mis hombros.

—Pruébame.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar? —me retó.

—¡Oh!, apuestas, apuestas… ¿hace cuanto no tenemos una buena, Ed?

—Un par de años quizás.

La música cambio a un rock suave. ¡Oh! Lenny Kravitz no podía ser más acertado para la situación.

—Bailemos—pidió aun sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. Le abracé colocando los míos sobre sus hombros mientras el bajaba sus manos a mi cintura, mi cabeza encontró refugio en su cuello —. Ves, la única manera que bailes una pieza lenta es que estés borracha—susurró en mi oído.

Sin embargo cuando me presionó contra su pecho y sentí su calor arropándome fue el detonante que estaba esperando para lanzarme al vacío.

«Si no era ahora no sería nunca». Pensé.

Me perdí en las suaves notas de la canción, estimulándome, alentándome "porque simplemente cuando se trataba de amor no podía sacar a Edward de mi mente". Le di un beso en el cuello y luego lamí el lóbulo de su oreja, succionando logrando un estremecimiento de su parte. Seguí con mi lengua haciendo un recorrido por su mandíbula. Edward reaccionó separándose de mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, por un segundo me puse tensa, él negó con su cabeza y bajó su mirada a mis labios, sacó su lengua humedeciendo los suyos en una clara invitación para luego acercar su boca a la mía. Tan jodidamente cerca que podía respirar su aliento.

Con un lento movimiento sus labios chocaron en busca de los míos, me rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos y me estrechó con tanta fuerza que era como si deseara que nuestros cuerpos se mimetizaran. Colocó una mano en mi cuello para que no escapara de su agarre y la otra serpenteaba sobre mi espalda baja y mi trasero mientras las mías se enterraban en su cabello.

¡Su boca, su sabor, su olor. El jodido cielo!

Con mis ojos cerrados disfruté y me entregué a su intromisión. Solo eran nuestras bocas chocando, conociéndose, las lenguas acariciándose, nuestros dientes mordiendo los labios suavemente, succionando, chupando, lamiendo. Nos separábamos con cortos besos para tomar un poco de aire y continuar saboreándonos. Lo único que se escuchaba aparte de la música suave era el ajetreo de nuestras bocas y los gemidos de gusto que me llevaron a un grado tal de plenitud que me sentía levitar.

¡Dios que alguien me sujete a la tierra!

«¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¡Edward no me sueltes!».

Estaba desvariando o era el alcohol que me hacía pensar locuras pero ahora sí que no quería separarme de él, lo único que tenía ganas era de seguir besándolo y que me besara, me comiera y yo hacer lo mismo.

Me aferré a él como si fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra. Mi salvavidas en ese mar turbulento de sensaciones que estaba arrasando con mi cordura. Mi hombre.

Sin separar nuestros labios me cargó a horcadas y nos llevó hasta el sofá sentándose conmigo sobre él, mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con una pasión que no había sentido antes. Mientras Edward me tocaba por todas partes reconociendo mi cuerpo como si deseara memorizarlo, llevando sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y acariciando la piel desnuda de mi espalda yo me movía encima buscando más roce entre nuestros sexos y los acordes de guitarra continuaban arrullando el momento.

«¡Oh, sí! ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, amor? ¿Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti? »

¡No pienses, Bella, no pienses. Solo vive el momento, disfrútalo y no te atrevas a abrir la puta boca!

Continúe abrazada a él, besándole como si mi vida dependiera de ello con esas ganas acumuladas de años. En un momento se separó solo lo suficiente para deshacerse de mi blusa, sacándola y tirándola en el suelo. Comenzó a besar mis senos por encima de la tela del sostén, mis pezones estaban como unas duras piedrecillas que necesitaban más atención.

Sus manos las sentía por todas partes y en su recorrido por mi cuerpo iba dejando un cosquilleo de anticipación sumado al calor que me estaba provocando el roce de sus labios y su cálida respiración que me erizaba la piel. Con un movimiento rápido sacó mis zapatillas dejándolas caer y luego regresó a mi pecho, bajó ambas copas del sostén dejándolos desnudos a su entera disposición, justo a la altura de su boca. Se detuvo lo que pensé una fracción de segundo mientras los admiraba y soltaba el broche delantero.

—Hermosos—susurró.

Sin dudar, se pegó y dio una fuerte succión a mi pezón izquierdo haciéndome dar un audible gemido, y al derecho le prodigaba caricias retorciéndolo entre su pulgar e índice. Un dolor se acentuaba cada vez más en mi parte sur haciéndolo palpitar y humedecerse. Necesitaba más roce y dejarme ir.

«¡¿No puede ser que mi primer orgasmo con Edward sería un polvo seco?!»

Me encontraba al borde, sin embargo me presionó empujándome y separándome de nuevo de su cuerpo, quedando parada entre sus piernas, luego atacó mi pezón derecho con la misma intensidad. Sentí que me flaqueaban las pantorrillas.

¡Joder!

Me sujeté de su cabello con fuerza para no dejarle escapar o no caer desmadejada por el estremecimiento. Sin separar su boca de mi cuerpo, ahora dándole suaves lametazos intercalando su lengua entre un pezón y el otro, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de mi vaquero para luego meter sus palmas abiertas dentro de las bragas abarcando todo mi trasero, amasando con sus amplias manos y bajándolas dejándome completamente desnuda en el proceso. Se lo puse fácil cuando levanté sacando un pie y luego el otro para luego sentarme de nuevo en su regazo para restregarme contra la dureza que escondía bajo sus vaqueros.

Pero yo no quería correrme así, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Torpemente comencé a quitarle la camiseta mientras él luchaba sacando sus zapatos a patadas.

Su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca imitando la copulación, unas veces suaves, otras rápidas y luego solo la envolvía con la mía. Edward soltó un largo gruñido cuando comencé a moverme en forma circular sobre su polla y levantándose sin ninguna dificultad nos llevó hasta la cama acostándose sobre mí.

Estaba presionando su miembro entre mis piernas aun con sus vaqueros puestos. Mientras él se apoyaba en sus brazos y continuaba moviéndose yo metí mis manos en medio de los dos para desabrochar el botón, bajarle la cremallera y meter mi mano para tocarle.

¡Santo Cristo! Estaba duro, caliente y pude sentir el líquido pre seminal que salía por su abertura mojando mis dedos.

Con la ayuda de mis piernas logré bajárselos hasta las rodillas y guiar su polla erecta a mi centro pero él se detuvo.

—Dame… un segundo…, necesito un condón—susurró entre jadeos. Se levantó dejándome despatarrada. Cerré mis piernas para apaciguar un poco la presión que sentía entre ellas debido a su ausencia.

¡Mierda! Estaba tan nublada que había olvidado por completo la protección, aunque yo tomara pastillas esta nunca estaba de más ¿cierto?

Llevé mis dedos a la boca y probé su sabor ligeramente salado, él viendo el gesto casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y gruñendo una maldición trastabilló mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y bóxer.

Hurgó en la mesa de noche haciéndose con una tira de tres, rasgando uno de los paqueticos con sus dientes, sacándolo, presionando la punta con su pulgar e índice y con la otra mano deslizándolo por su largura.

¡Esto era digno de ver! Y de grabarlo en mi memoria. Literalmente me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

—Deja de verme como si fuese comida—dijo mientras se tumbaba de nuevo a mi lado.

Sus ojos eran unos pozos oscuros de lujuria. ¿Cuántas veces desee que me viera de esa manera? y aquí estaba yo entregándome a él con todo mi corazón, dándoselo en bandeja de plata. Sin normas y sin moral era completamente suya.

Le iba a contestar que deseaba comerlo pero mis palabras murieron en su boca. Ya no había nada, solo miradas, caricias y besos. Con una de sus manos me acunó por el cuello profundizando el beso y con la otra bajó acariciando mis pechos, luego serpenteó por mi abdomen y cubrió todo mi sexo con su palma mientras que sus dedos hurgaban en mi entrada de manera perezosa y restregaba sin pudor su polla erecta contra mi cadera. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, lo sabía, podía sentir como se iba formando el temblor interno haciendo que contrajera los dedos de mis pies, sin embargo él lo alargaba alejando su mano, llevándola a nuestros labios para que ambos probásemos mi sabor.

¡Que jodida mierda tan erótica!

Yo acariciaba su hombro, bajando arañando su espalda para luego acariciar su firme trasero, deleitándome en los gruñidos que dejaba sobre mi boca. Edward volvió a bajar su mano metiendo dos dedos entre mis pliegues bombeando un par de veces asegurándose de que estaba más que lista para él, luego los sacó y sin más preámbulos se subió apartando mis piernas con las suyas y alineándose en mi entrada, pero no me penetró.

¡Dios, estaba haciendo de esto una verdadera tortura!

—Por… favor—le supliqué entre jadeos.

Hizo un par de movimientos en forma circular, tanteando mi entrada mientras que con su lengua hacia el mismo trabajo en mi boca de acercarse y alejarse. Presioné mis talones en su trasero para alentarlo a entrar de una vez pero él se resistía, podía sentir su sonrisa descarada sobre mis labios y unos gratos gruñidos que me calentaban aún más, hasta que en el momento que menos lo esperaba se impulsó penetrándome con una dura estocada que nos hizo gritar de placer.

¡Dios! tan bueno…, tan placentero… llevándome hasta el límite.

¡Y tan malditamente grande que me corrí en la segunda estocada!

¡Por todos los Dioses, santos, vírgenes y pollas empalmadas del mundo!, era la primera vez que me corría con solo la penetración.

Estaba conmocionada entretanto él seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera alargando mi orgasmo. Minutos después estaba desecha, él aun no llegaba a su liberación, el sudor le corría por la frente rodando hacia mi rostro uniéndose con el mío. Edward gruñía y continuaba entrando y saliendo de manera frenética. Tomó mis piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros mientras que con sus manos sujetaba los míos inmovilizándome. Las penetraciones las hizo tan profundas logrando que explotara de nuevo en otro orgasmo, mis paredes internas vibraban con temblores incontrolables contrayéndose a su alrededor, apretándolo fuerte dentro de mí y desencadenando el suyo.

Abrí mis ojos y me deleité en su gesto. Él tenía su ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos que dejaba ver sus dientes apretados por el esfuerzo, dio un largo gruñido junto a una última estocada profunda quedándose inmóvil mientras su polla pulsaba y se derramaba llegando a su liberación.

—¡Santo Cristo! —dijo un momento después saliendo de mí.

Yo no estaba para nada elocuente, mi respiración se encontraba agitada, mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho como un caballo cabalgando sin freno y la chichi había quedado palpitando y pidiendo más.

¡Sí, señor! la chichi se había revelado en mi contra.

—Ducha…, ahora—fue lo único que escuché decir mientras me jalaba, levantaba y cargaba en su hombro.

¿Este hombre que había tomado? Su polla aún estaba empalmada cuando se deshizo del condón, o es que el vodka tenía algún efecto de súper héroe, porque yo me sentía las piernas de gelatina y Edward se veía más que animado. Era inagotable.

En completo silencio, entre besos y tímidas caricias enjabonamos nuestros cuerpos mutuamente, encendiéndonos de nuevo listos para volverlo a hacer. Él pensaba dejarme en la ducha mientras iba por el segundo condón pero no le dejé.

—Tomo la píldora. — Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que me cargara a horcajadas y me penetrara contra los azulejos de la ducha.

En serio, esto era algo que mi mente no podía procesar. ¿Cómo era posible que yo no hubiera tenido que tocarme? Parecía que Edward hacia que me corriera con solo hablarme al oído. Me sentía como un fenómeno que tendría que entregarme voluntariamente para un estudio científico. ¿Pero es que acaso ninguno había sabido como tocarme antes?

¡Ningún otro había llegado tan profundo como lo había hecho él! Y eso me hacía sentir más plena.

¡Perfecto, todo era simplemente… perfecto!

Envueltos en toallas ambos regresamos a la cama, Edward tenía una sonrisa descarada en su rostro que no procuraba ocultar, que seguro era reflejo de la mía.

Apartó las sabanas ahuecándolas metiéndose bajo ellas y alargando su mano para que le siguiera. Hizo que me acostara de espaldas a él abrazándome y pegándome a su cuerpo desnudo como un par de cucharitas. Besó mi hombro, acarició mi cintura hasta la base de mis senos y no pude evitar sentir de nuevo ese _Dejá vu_.

¡El sueño de unos meses atrás se hacía realidad!

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti.— Le escuché decir.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo crucificado! esto era una maratón de sexo.

Se separó apartando las sabanas, su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, desde la nuca hasta el comienzo de mis nalgas, intercalando con besos y suaves moriscos volviendo a excitarme, no me quejaría de mi coño traicionero que ya palpitaba necesitado. Aproveché colocándome boca abajo con mayor comodidad para disfrutar de sus caricias. De repente se detiene justo en esa zona inexplorada y siento su caliente respiración que me quema enviando oleadas de excitante electricidad a todo mi cuerpo, algo húmedo se desliza en mi ano —¿había escupido?— Yo me tenso y entierro la cabeza en la almohada ahogando mis gemidos.

—Relájate—susurró.

Pero Edward no me da respiro, después de amasar y darle un mordisco a una de mis nalgas, comienza a juguetear con sus dedos en mi trasero, presionando suavemente, luego sustituye sus dedos por su polla, siento la presión más fuerte y su peso en mi espalda, sin embargo solo juega con el fruncido orificio presionando un poco, trato de relajarme porque estoy disfrutando y no es doloroso.

¡Santo Cristo! Que delicia...pero él no iba a entrar por allí o ¿sí?

—¿Te… han… penetrado… por aquí, Bella? —pregunta jadeante sacándome de mi estupor.

—No—dije, pero sonó más como un gemido amortiguado por la almohada. Nunca lo había intentado pero en este momento sería capaz de probar todo lo que me pidiera.

—Bien. Ahora te quiero en cuatro—susurró en mi oído, separándose y jalándome por las caderas.

—Edward…

—Tranquila, solo te voy a tomar desde atrás—decía entre besos—. Tu culo… está seguro…, por ahora.

Yo mordí la almohada por la anticipación colocándome en posición y esperando su siguiente movimiento. Con ayuda de sus manos me abrió los pliegues y continúo acariciando mis dos orificios con su largura, subiendo de arriba abajo y esparciendo todos mis fluidos que parecía salir sin control.

No había palabras, era extraño más sin embargo se sentía correcto. Nuestro vocabulario se había convertido en gemidos, gruñidos, suspiros y cortas frases sin sentido. Contrariamente a todo el discurso que había planificado en mi mente de lo que le diría en el momento de declarar lo que sentía por él, se había esfumado. Igual en algún momento tendríamos que hablar porque estaba segura que todo cambiaría a partir de hoy.

No sé qué hora era cuando nos quedamos exhaustos viendo hacia el techo de la habitación, tratando de recuperar nuestra agitada respiración, los tres rounds y cuatro orgasmos me dejaron completamente agotada pero más que feliz y satisfecha. Volteé cuando escuché su leve ronquido, se había quedad dormido.

Edward estaba achispado y cachondo al igual que yo, pero tenía la seguridad que él también lo había sentido. Esa conexión que nos abarcó y explotó con cada orgasmo.

Me entregué sin reparos y esa noche mientras me deslizaba entre la bruma del sueño y Edward dormía a mi lado, me di cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara lo amaría por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejé uno de los capítulos más esperados, espero haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima semana...No me maten…

Gracias por los rr, favoritos y seguir la historia. Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	14. Vuelo Chárter

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Vuelo Chárter.**

 **Canción para este capítulo: Si yo fuera tú - Servando y Florentino.**

Había soñado en infinidad de ocasiones estar de esa manera con él, que me poseyera algunas veces de manera lenta y otras fuerte y descontrolada. Anhelé probar sus labios, sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, con tenerlo moviéndose en mi interior, que ahora que había pasado no podía creerlo.

Mientras me desperezaba aun con los ojos cerrados y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios gracias a los maravillosos recuerdos que venían de las horas pasadas, en lo único que pensaba era en ser oprimida de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, cabalgarlo, que me sostuviera entre sus brazos, probarlo y meterlo completo en mi boca, consumirme hasta que solo quedaran mis cenizas. Porque esa noche había conocido el nirvana.

Lo que más deseaba era repetir y repetir y repetir, nunca me cansaría de él, de tenerlo dentro, de que fuese parte de mí. De sentirnos un solo ser y perder la noción de donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Estaba completamente convencida que con la única persona que me sentiría de esa manera sería con Edward, no habría nadie más. Por muchos años pensé que lo había idealizado, que no era objetiva cuando se trataba de él, pero después de estar juntos no me cabía la menor duda. Edward era imperfectamente perfecto para mí. Con todas sus locuras, testarudez y mal carácter, lo amaba tal cual y como era, hasta su estúpida bipolaridad.

Desperté varias veces esa noche y me acurrucaba a su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo su calor arropándome pero ahora sentía frio por su ausencia. Abrí mis ojos agudizando mi oído para escuchar si estaba en el baño, nada. Miré a mi alrededor y no había rastros de Edward, solo una nota que descansaba sobre su almohada ahuecada junto a una tarjeta de acceso de la habitación.

 _Regreso pronto, si tienes hambre pide algo y firmas la factura. No me esperes para desayunar, Ed._

Bueno esta nota era escueta y no decía mucho, ni un: "espérame desnuda", o "espero hayas dormido bien" "un te amo" ni "la pasé genial".

Me levanté y fui directo al baño, me senté en el wáter aun con a nota en la mano. Volví a releerla un par de veces, la alegría que había sentido al despertarme se opacó un poco por la bendita nota, sumado a un leve dolor de cabeza por la resaca, me daría un baño y pediría algo para comer.

—Pero ¿qué esperas, Bella? Uno no va por allí diciéndole "te amos" a la gente la primera noche que follas con ella o ¿sí? —me pregunté en voz alta como esperando que mi chichi me contestara.

No le daría muchas vueltas al asunto, seguramente le habían llamado de D&G o tendría que hacer algún recado, en fin, solo esperaría a que regresara.

«Tampoco es que me voy a poner en modo novia posesiva ¿No?»

— _Eyyy_ , espera un momento, Bella, creo que vas muy deprisa. ¿Novios? En serio estás pensando en que seremos novios. Bueno tendremos que hablar y aclarar las cosas, anoche no es que fuésemos muy elocuentes. Los gemidos y gruñidos estaban a la orden del día pero palabras, como que se dice palabras…, pocas—concluí para meterme el cepillo de dientes de Edward en la boca.

«¡Mierda! Me encontraba hablando sola otra vez. Si continuaba en el plan de hablar con mi reflejo pararía en un manicomio». Pensaba mientras cepillaba mis dientes.

Después de darme una ducha me puse mis vaqueros y la misma blusa de ayer ya que aquí no tenía ropa, aunque había descartado las bragas guardándola en el fondo de mi mochila. Ya me haría con unas al regresar donde Alice. Bueno o quizás ni me hiciera falta ya que desconocía los planes de Edward. La verdad es que tenía esperanzas que en ellos no incluyera ni bragas, ni ropa, solo su cuerpo y el mío desnudos. En la cama, en el sofá o en el suelo, pero desnudos.

Cuando estuve lista en vez de llamar al servicio de habitaciones bajé al restaurante que había en el hotel y me ubiqué en una de las mesas para ordenar, ya eran las diez de la mañana así que pediría algo ligero y regresaría a la habitación a esperar a Edward. Un par de huevos revueltos, tostadas y café serían suficientes.

Regresé a la habitación y revisé mi móvil, nada. Dos horas más tarde me encontraba un poco ansiosa, no sabía si enviarle un Whatsapp o llamarle, ¡Joder! Para colmo de males el aparato se había quedado sin pila y el cargador lo había dejado olvidado en lo de Alice. Igual su nota decía que regresaría pronto, pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo mi desazón fue en aumento.

Me sentaba en la cama, caminaba hasta la ventana a ver la gente y los autos pasar, regresaba al sofá y hacia zapping con el mando del televisor, luego volvía a la cama y enterraba la cabeza en la almohada para disfrutar de su olor que aun permanecía en ella.

¡Mierda, la espera me estaba desesperando!

—Bueno, Bella tranquilízate, seguramente se ha retrasado por algo, ya llegará— Pensaba en voz alta dándome ánimos cuando escuché el sonido electrónico de la puerta al abrirse.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, una sonrisa se asentó automáticamente en mi rostro y miré en su dirección.

Entró y se había recostado en la pared frente a la cama observándome mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero. Su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

—Hola— saludó escuetamente.

—Hola— contesté de igual forma, mi sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Fui a ver un apartamento con Jasper y no quise molestarte. Estabas profundamente dormida.

¿Molestarme, por qué sería una molestia para mí acompañarle? Fruncí mi ceño pensativa.

Luego se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama sin mirarme, pasó las manos por su rostro, en síntoma de cansancio. Yo me había sentado con la almohada apretada en mi regazo. Le estaba dando su tiempo, iba a decirme algo pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, pensé.

¡Dios, había sido un error! ¿Eso era? Edward estaba arrepentido de todo lo que habíamos hecho. Mi mente iba a mil revoluciones por minuto mientras me imaginaba cada palabra que saldría de su boca.

Sentí una punzada de dolor que se expandió por todo mi pecho, mis peores temores salían a flote.

«Lo sabías, Bella, sabías que Edward no te amaba».

Él no dejaba de ver la alfombra como si deseara encontrar la conexión de cada tejido.

«Mírame por favor, ¿por qué no me miras?» En ese momento giró su rostro adivinando mis pensamientos. Necesitaba descifrar la expresión de su cara. Estaba ¿apenado, mortificado, dolido?

« _Nooo_ , espera un momento, su cara no era de pena… sino de… ¿arrepentimiento? Sabía que esto pasaría, aunque era remota la posibilidad y mis esperanzas de que hubiese sentido esa conexión, en el fondo sabía que nunca me había deseado como yo a él».

Simplemente yo era una más de las chicas de una noche. Edward solo quería divertirse sin normas ni moral, ¿cómo yo iba a pretender una relación con él? ¡Que ilusa! Pero que Dios me matara en ese momento si todo lo que hicimos no había sido jodidamente perfecto.

«¡PER. FEC. TO!»

¿Qué pasa? Deseaba preguntarle cuando abrió su boca y habló:

—Bella, con respecto a lo de anoche… —Le interrumpí, le iba a evitar el penoso momento de decirme que había sido un error y que no me amaba. No soportaría escucharle decir esas dolorosas palabras.

—Lo sé, fue un error.

«Si, Edward tu cara lo dice todo».

Se quedó sorprendido negando con su cabeza y sin decir una palabra, asimilando lo que le había dicho. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado ¿Ahora estaba molesto?

—No dañaremos nuestra amistad ¿cierto? Dime que todo continuará igual. Eres mi mejor amiga y deseo que siga de esa manera, más ahora que te quedarás conmigo. No quiero perderte si esto no llegara… a funcionar.

—¿Sabes qué?, no empieces con tu bipolaridad, Edward. Pasa la página y déjalo estar. No me vas a perder— ¡Dios esto nada más me pasaba a mí!

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

—Vamos, hombre, sabemos que solo fue sexo y no es como si fuéramos hermanos y hubiésemos cometido incesto.

—Tu actitud me confunde, Bella, si esto… es una puta pesadilla…ya quiero despertar.

—La vida se trata de elecciones que tienes que hacer y tuvimos la oportunidad y simplemente lo hicimos—dije con aplomo.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¿Por una jodida vez en tu vida me puedes dejar hablar y no tratar de adivinar lo que deseo decirte? —Estaba alterado y no habría manera que yo superara lo de anoche en unos minutos.

— _¡_ _Noooo!_ —le grité de vuelta—. No deseo escuchar lo que tienes que decirme. —dije levantándome, lanzando la almohada a la cama y agarrando mi mochila ¡Joder! si decía algo más me moriría. No quería estúpidas excusas de si resultaba o no.

—Tienes que escuchar, simplemente...

—¡Y una mierda! Vale, no voy a perder a mi mejor amigo por una buena follada.

—¡Excelente follada!— ahora fue él que gritó—.Varias, en realidad.

¡Mierda! estaba furioso.

—Exacto déjalo estar ¿vale? —claudiqué haciéndome la fuerte pero con un jodido nudo en la garganta.

—No estábamos borrachos ni inconscientes, Isabella, yo por mi parte lo recuerdo todo—decía mientras continuaba caminando en círculos sin mirarme.

—Bueno lo que sea…, pasemos la página y punto, eres muy valioso para mí y somos excelentes amigos. No te preocupes que por mi parte nada vaya a cambiar, te lo prometo.

—Bella, pero es que yo…—No le dejé hablar.

—¡Oh! Santo Cristo. No haremos un drama de esto. Lo deseamos, lo hicimos y ya, más bien era raro que no lo hiciéramos con anterioridad. Tanto tiempo juntos uno puede confundir las cosas ¿no es así? —concluí. No deseaba escuchar nada más.

Sin embargo Edward se quedó estático viéndome, con rabia contenida en su rostro.

¿Dios, acaso me odiaba?

—¿Confundir las cosas dices?…, bien perfecto. He de suponer que como siempre tienes razón, Isabella—dijo abriendo sus brazos de par en par.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? no es como que vamos a perder nuestra amistad de años ¿no?

—Claro que no—dijo jalando su cabello y tirándose de espaldas en la cama donde habíamos hecho el amor... No, donde habíamos follado—. ¡Joder! Ahora es cuando más te necesito a mi lado.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Edward, no dudes de mi amistad incondicional… Nunca.

Al ver que no respondió abrí la puerta y salí, necesitaba aire porque me sentía asfixiada.

En qué punto nos dejaba eso, simplemente pasaríamos la página y continuaríamos con nuestra complicidad confiando el uno en el otro de manera irrevocable. Gracias al cielo y no le había confesado que le amaba, no le dije ese estúpido y penoso discurso que preparé detalladamente, por lo menos evité caer en la humillación de ser rechazada y mi orgullo seguía intacto.

.

Llegué donde Alice, me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha, no sé por cuantas horas lloré encerrada sin ni siquiera abrir el agua.

Lloré por el miedo de no sentirme lo suficiente para que él me amara. Lloré por ese temor intangible que nunca me había dejado enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía. Lloré por la cruda realidad que tenía ante mis ojos de que nunca seria mío. Lloré porque fui capaz de tenerlo entre mis brazos por una noche sin normas ni moral, de disfrutar y sentirme correspondida y que al despertar todo se evaporara, pero sobre todo lloré por la certeza de saber que eso jamás se repetiría.

Cuando pude calmarme abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo, empapara mi cabello y si era posible se llevara todos esos sentimientos que albergaba dentro. Deseaba tener un bálsamo que pudiera aligerar el dolor que tenía en mi alma.

¡Dios, que tristeza tan grande sentía en mi pecho!

¿Cómo podría hacer para que mi mente de ahora en adelante no recordara, no pensara y no extrañara cada momento de la noche pasada? ¿Cómo podría hacer para dejar de amarlo?

Lamentablemente cuando amas a alguien no puedes dejar de hacerlo de un día para otro, no es como un simple papel sucio que utilizaste y tiraste a la basura, ya que supondría dejar de amar una parte de ti mismo. Quizás muchos pueden entrar o salir de nuestra vida pero nunca de nuestra mente, incluso aunque mueran siempre su recuerdo nos provocará sensaciones. Pero Edward estaba allí y lo tendría que ver todos los días y no podría tocarlo, no podía reclamarlo como mío.

Tendría que aparentar, como si nada entre los dos hubiera pasado.

Así que esa tarde, sentada sobre las frías baldosas de un baño, decidí que si no podía ser su mujer me conformaría con ser su amiga. Sería la mejor de todas, total, los finales felices eran una vulgar falacia, solo existen en los cuentos y las historias románticas, la vida real era totalmente diferente.

¡Joder! mejor hubiese sido echarle la culpa a que estaba pedo y que no se acordaba de nada, esa incluso sería una salida más fácil y menos dolorosa, no necesitaba que me ratificará que solo me quería como su mejor amiga y no deseaba perderme, si será cabrón.

.

.

Pasaron los meses y nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de esa noche pero tampoco a quedarnos solos dentro de cuatro paredes. Yo lo evitaba a toda costa, me alejé dándole su espacio, siempre quedándome a un lado, convirtiéndome en su mano derecha y su fiel aliada, viendo como tenia éxitos en su profesión mientras combinaba ágilmente sus estudios de Economía con su trabajo en Les Brasée sin faltar a sus compromisos con D&G. Aunque eso le hiciera acumular un montón de millas de viajero debido a los constantes viajes. Ahora solo podía tomar tres o máximo cuatro materias por semestre, aunque tuviese que invertir más tiempo para graduarse, pero lo importante es que tenía a todos satisfechos y él se veía feliz.

Por una corta temporada nos habíamos mudado a New York, Edward alquiló un apartamento tipo estudio en Manhattan y yo me hospedé en el hermoso anexo que tenía Alice en su casa, con entrada independiente y todas las comodidades.

Aunque él le propuso a su padre invertir en un Les Brasée en New York, este no había aceptado refutando que ya tenía suficiente con los cinco que tenía en Chicago y que eso supondría el que Edward tendría que mudarse de manera definitiva a la Gran Manzana, de tal forma que cuando no tenía compromisos con D&G nuestra residencia permanente estaba en Chicago. Y gracias a su bien remunerado trabajo ya había logrado comprarse un cómodo apartamento de soltero.

.

.

Así pasaron los primeros tres años, al igual que yo, Edward culminó sus estudios universitarios mientras ayudaba a Carlisle con la administración de los restaurantes, de paso había logrado la renovación del contrato con la famosa casa de modas coincidiendo con su cumpleaños número veintitrés, llegando a ser el rostro de un perfume y modelo reconocido en Estados Unidos y Europa.

En unos minutos tomaríamos un avión rumbo a Francia, D&G había alquilado un vuelo chárter para poder movilizar su tropa que incluía modelos, maquilladores, estilistas, fotógrafos y todo el personal necesario para el lanzamiento de la nueva colección Primavera-Verano. Era la semana de la moda en Paris.

Subiendo el último escalón antes de entrar a la avión uno de mis tacones quedó atascado haciendo que me fuera de bruces, me salvé de un gran golpe gracias a uno de los chicos de la tripulación que se encontraba parado en la puerta y me sujetó, de lo contrario mi cara hubiese parado directo al suelo del aparato.

— _Guaooo_ , te tengo—dijo sujetándome entre sus brazos—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias. De no ser por ti me voy de boca contra el piso del avión—contesté agradecida.

Después de estabilizarme y preguntarme de nuevo si me encontraba bien se presentó como Emmett el cual resultó ser el piloto que comandaría el vuelo.

El famoso desfile se realizó en _Grand Palais des Beaux-Arts_ (Palacio de la Bellas Artes de París), todo marchó según lo esperado, las excelentes colecciones presentadas por las más prestigiosas casas de moda de América y Europa con todo lo nuevo que traían para este caluroso verano.

Quince días más tarde regresamos a New York, Edward con una nueva conquista, la hermosa modelo Francesa Camille Deveraux, la reciente adquisición de D&G y para colmo mi actual pesadilla, lo cual ratificaba que mi amor por Edward seguía intacto. Sin embargo por mi parte continuaría en mi papel de mejor amiga, fingiendo que no sufría por verle con otra y cruzando los dedos para que su nuevo capricho se desvaneciera en unas semanas.

¡Si, así de patética!

Hacia conjeturas observándoles y calculando el tiempo que duraría su aventura con ella, ya que en estos años las pocas relaciones que él había tenido no pasaban de un mes.

A pesar de toda mi incomodidad trataba de concentrarme en otras cosas y, aunque en un principio había catalogado ese viaje como trágico, —por la presencia de Camille— el regreso no fue para nada desagradable.

Emmett me mantuvo entretenida dejando por un par de horas el vuelo a cargo a su segundo al mando, pude conocerle y disfrutar de sus locos comentarios. Así que mientras Edward tenía su aventura con ella yo comenzaba la mía con el apuesto capitán del avión.

—Tenía que asegurarme que tu dentadura se mantenía completa y no habías dejado parte de ella regada en la entrada del avión—comentaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso, Capitán McCarthy.

—Viniendo de ti, esas palabras suenan muy sexys—susurró.

Por una fracción de segundo me imaginé quitándole el uniforme y muchas ideas rondaron mi cabeza en ese instante.

—Capitán McCarthy —repetí con un ronroneo a lo _Marilyn Monroe_.

Solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—Hay muchas modelos aquí, ¿sabes? no tienes que ser tan atento conmigo, puedo presentarte a cualquiera de ellas.

—Si quisiera conocer a cualquiera de ellas, lo haría, no tendría que usarte como excusa. Además tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿Qué será?

—No me gustan las chicas tan delgadas—comentó sonriente para luego guiñarme un ojo—¿qué tal y me das tu número? Quizás algún día necesite un fotógrafo.

Rebusqué dentro de mi bolso y saqué una de mis tarjetas entregándosela.

—Dame el tuyo, quizás algún día necesite un piloto.

Así terminó nuestra conversación antes de que él regresara a tomar el mando de la nave.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente volvemos al día actual.

Las fotos referenciales y canciones de los capítulos pueden encontrarlas en el álbum dedicado a esta historia en mi perfil de Facebook.

Gracias por los rr, **Roxy, isis, megankvdw, Susanna, ztrella znxez y Allegra.** A las que me tienen entre sus favoritos y las que aunque no comentan siguen la historia.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


	15. Palomitas de Maíz

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Palomitas de Maíz**

 **Canción para este capítulo: Pero me acuerdo de ti – Christina Aguilera**

" **Ámale lo mejor que puedas… aunque en ocasiones eso incluya dejarle partir". Cleo Romano.**

Con Emmett había intercambiado nuestros números telefónicos quedando en que me llamaría en el transcurso de la semana antes de que me marchara de nuevo a Chicago, sin embargo había transcurrido la misma sin recibir noticias de su parte.

Eran las seis de la tarde del sábado y estaba encerrada en el anexo de Alice aburrida cual ostra, así que le llamé invitándola a una tarde de chicas.

—Hola, Bella, estaba por llamarte—se escuchaba emocionada.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Y eso?

—Esta noche hay un espectáculo en vivo y no sabía si estarías en casa para que te nos unieras.

—Y yo te llamaba para irnos al cine—comenté sonriente.

— _Ayyy_ , nena me encantaría pero voy a salir a cenar con Jasper, y luego a bailar a este sitio que te estoy comentando. Si te apetece te nos puedes unir.

—No te preocupes, ¿dónde van a estar? —pregunté por cortesía aunque extrañamente no tenía ganas de salir a bailar.

—En _Magnamara._ Está entre la 5ta y la 45av.

—Ok. En caso que me decida, les llego.

—Anímate que la pasaremos genial. Cualquier cosa estamos en Whatsapp.

—Vale—me despedí y me dispuse a salir, no sería la primera vez ni la última que viera una película sola así que me fui al cine, que más daba. Media hora más tarde estaba llegando al centro comercial cuando sonó mi móvil, vi en el indicador que era Emmett.

—Hola.

—Hola, hermosa ¿cómo estás?

—Bien y ¿tú?

—Todo bien, gracias ¿qué haces? —preguntó.

—Pues en estos momentos bajándome de un taxi para ir al cine.

—Ah, qué bien y ¿qué película verás?

—Los Vengadores— subí las escaleras mecánicas y me dirigí al área de los cines.

—Ya, y con ¿quién andas? si me permites la indiscreción.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que ando sola?

—Diría que me estás mintiendo.

—No lo hago—hablaba con él mientras me paraba justo al frente de las taquillas.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el Plazas.

—Ok. ¿Te parece si estoy allí en quince minutos? está cerca de mi casa, claro si no te importa que te acompañe.

—Serás bienvenido—sonreí al colgar la llamada, por lo visto mi sábado había mejorado.

Efectivamente en quince minutos estaba sonando de nuevo mi móvil con otra llamada de Emmett.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Justo frente a las taquillas del cine.

—Ya te vi— dijo y colgó.

¡Dios, este hombre era muy guapo!, quizás no tanto como Edward, pero era todo un espectáculo para la vista. Con el uniforme de piloto se veía muy sexy pero ahora en vaqueros desgastados y esa camiseta negra ajustada se veía "CO-MES-TI-BLE". Llegó hasta donde me encontraba y se inclinó saludándome con un beso en la comisura de los labios.

« _Ummm,_ de paso olía divino».

—Muy puntual—dije.

—Siempre y más cuando es una guapa mujer quien me espera—contestó sonriente. Se le hacían unos hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Compramos las entradas y fuimos por las palomitas

—¿Te gustan las películas de comics? —preguntó

—Me encantan.

—No lo imaginaba eres toda una cajita de sorpresas.— Cada vez que sonreía me gustaba más.

—¿Qué te imaginabas?

—No sé, me pareces de esas chicas que ven pelis de amor, románticas y eso, quién diría que te iba Marvel.

—También me gustan pero prefiero las de acción y más si vengo sola.

—¿Qué deseas? —dijo parándose frente al mostrador de chucherías.

—Palomitas y una Coca.

—Ok, nos das dos Cocas y unas palomitas familiar, por favor—le indicó su orden al chico—. Podemos compartir las palomitas—comentó dirigiéndose a mí guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Vienes sola muy a menudo?

—Algo así. —No le daría detalles de mi _Friendzone_ —. Sobre todo cuando estoy en New York, recuerda que vivo en Chicago.

—Claro, es cierto.

Entramos a la sala y mientras veíamos la película compartíamos las palomitas, en un momento chocaron nuestras manos al meterlas en el envase al mismo tiempo.

—Esa es mía— dijo llevándose mi mano a la boca comiéndose la palomita y chupándome la sal de los dedos. ¡Madre de Dios! este hombre me estaba chupando los dedos ¿en serio? —. Me gustan las palomitas con Bella.

—Eres un tramposo, esas eran mías—contesté recuperándome de mi estupor.

—Toma— colocó un par frente a mi boca—. Abre.

Me las comí y con toda la intención mordí suavemente uno de sus dedos.

— _Auch_ ¿Quieres comerme?

—No, solo deseaba saber que tal eran las palomitas con Emmett— comenté coqueta, estos jueguecitos me estaban poniendo.

—¿Quieres probar de nuevo? — preguntó con su voz ronca. Me miró con esos ojos azules hermosos y se colocó una entre los labios.

—Me encantaría.

Diciendo esto me acerqué e intenté quitársela de los labios pero en ese momento él la metió dentro de su boca y terminé chocando mi boca con la suya. Nos perdimos en un suave beso, sus labios eran suaves y calientes. Sentí su lengua rozar mi labio inferior y abrí los míos para darle la bienvenida. Me tomó el rostro con una de sus manos, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar, tomando el control e intensificando su intromisión. Su sabor salado combinado con el dulce de la bebida fue muy agradable al gusto.

Disfruté de un delicioso y largo primer beso. Ya la película no estaba tan interesante como pensaba.

—Has hecho trampa por segunda vez—dije separándome de sus labios para verle a los ojos.

—Esa era la idea.

Así comenzó mi relación con ese perfecto hombre. Que calentaba mi cama y me hacia el amor hasta el desmayo y yo como una idiota pensando y suspirando por los huesos de Edward.

La mayoría de las veces cuando coincidíamos en New York amanecía en su casa y otras él se iba hasta Chicago. A la final el viaje a Paris de hace nueve meses no había sido tan fatídico.

.

.

 **Día actual**

—Ya llegué, Emm—dije abriendo la puerta. Emmett me había dado un juego de llaves de su casa hacia un par de semanas, diciendo que podía quedarme las veces que deseara aunque él no estuviese.

—Estoy arriba, Bella—escuché que gritaba desde la habitación.

Dejé mi bolso en el sofá y llevé a la cocina los paquetes con los víveres que había comprado para hacer arroz a la marinera, colocándolos dentro del lavaplatos y me devolví para subir a la habitación.

Emmett tenía su uniforme de piloto puesto, aunque le faltaba la chaqueta, las medias y los zapatos, pensé que cocinaríamos juntos y pasaríamos el fin de semana pero como que iba de salida.

Al ver mi cara de decepción se acercó abrazándome y dándome un beso apasionado.

—Hola, hermosa.

—¿Vas de salida? —pregunté.

—Nop—dijo sonriente separándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Y por qué estas vestido entonces?

—Recordé cuanto me gusta que me llames Capitán McCarthy.

¡Oh, Dios! una de mis fantasías era quitarle el uniforme. Sonreí como una niña a la que le han llegado todos sus regalos en navidad y sintiendo la humedad de manera automática entre mis piernas.

¿Qué coño tenían los uniformes?

—La comida tendrá que esperar entonces, Capitán McCarthy—ronroneé.

Gruño en contestación.

—Siéntate—dije guiándolo hasta la cama.

Me separé y comencé a quitarme la ropa que no era más que un vestido de verano corto de color blanco, descalcé mis zapatos quedando solo en una delicada lencería del mismo color.

—¿Piensas desvestirme o provocarme un paro cardíaco? —dijo tocándose el paquete.

—Un paro de otro tipo, que ya creo divisar desde aquí, Capitán—dije refiriéndome a su entrepierna donde se le marcaba un bulto por su enorme erección.

Luego me acerqué y comencé quitándole el kepí y lo puse sobre mi cabeza, después continúe con su corbata, que también me coloqué mientras él acariciaba mis piernas y subía por mi trasero hasta mi espalda y luego hacia el recorrido a la inversa.

—Veamos cual será nuestro itinerario de hoy, quizás sobrevolar sobre su cuerpo, Capitán McCarthy —le comentaba y desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

— _Ummm,_ eso sería genial, puedes explorar toda la zona que desees. La pista está despejada.

Hubiese querido comprarme uno de esos vestiditos sexys de aeromoza y hacerle un _striptease_ pero su ex era aeromoza así que lo había descartado.

—Acuéstate—desabroché su cinturón, el botón del pantalón y luego bajé lentamente su cremallera. Él se impulsó con sus talones y levantó las caderas para poder sacar sus pantalones y bóxer, dejándole desnudo a mi entera disposición, acaricié sus testículos con una mano y con la otra di unas suaves bombeadas a su polla erecta. Me subí sobre él para cabalgarle y comencé a frotarme mientras le besaba de manera profunda.

—Aun tienes demasiada ropa, nena—comentó entre besos, llevó sus manos a mi espalda para sacar el broche del sostén. Después de deshacerse de la prenda amasó mis pechos y con sus dedos jalaba de ambos pezones a la vez haciéndome gemir.

Poco a poco fui dándole besos húmedos por el cuello, bajé hasta sus tetillas y succioné con fruición, continúe mi recorrido hacia su parte sur prestándole mucha atención a sus abdominales contraídos, mordiendo y lamiendo toda su piel hasta que llegué a su miembro, duro, venoso e increíblemente erguido. Tenía su glande colorado y con una gota de líquido que asomaba por su abertura. Di unos suaves lametazos y luego abrí la boca llevando lo más que podía hasta mi garganta, sacándolo y volviéndolo a engullir, saboreando y sintiendo su dureza y suavidad a la vez, apretando mis labios, haciendo presión y succionando fuerte, follándomelo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡ _Joderrrr_!, mujer—soltó un jadeo y gruñido haciéndome sentir poderosa y desatando un hambre sexual que me encendió más si era posible. Verle con los ojos entornados me animó a continuar con mi objetivo—.No me dejes acabar así—dijo incorporándose agarrándome por los hombros y separándome—. Deseo hacerlo dentro de tu coño apretado.

—Déjame acabar con lo que he comenzado—dije negando y metiendo su polla de nuevo en mi boca, rastrillando con mis dientes y apretando con mis manos sus testículos. Si algo había aprendido en estos meses con Emmett que él podía ser muy tierno y cariñoso pero en la cama le gustaba duro, suaves mordiscos, rasguños y apretones pero sin llegar al maltrato físico.

—¡ _Biennn!_ …Entonces… date la vuelta… para comerte—jadeaba sin control.

Sin pensarlo me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su cara y continúe saboreándolo, sentí como apartaba mi braga, mordía mis labios para luego presionar con su lengua el punto exacto mientras metía dos de sus dedos dentro de mí haciéndome temblar.

Aguantaba los gemidos sobre su polla y mientras más me acercaba a mi orgasmo más presionaba su miembro con mis labios.

A pesar de saber que Emmett estaba a puto se concentró en darme placer y un minuto después mientras me contraía alrededor de sus dedos él se descargaba dentro de mi boca. Ambos habíamos alcanzado un delicioso clímax. Me separé y gateé girándome cayendo desmadejada a su lado y acurrucándome entre sus brazos.

—Eres increíble, mujer—dijo dándome un casto beso mientras recuperaba la respiración.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, Capitán McCarhy, y me pone mucho tu uniforme—Le vi sonreír y mostrarme esos hoyitos que tanto me gustaban.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo mirándome seriamente y rozando mis labios con su dedos—. Tú, me pones mucho y esa boca tuya me vuelve loco.

¡Dios! ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Solo me quedé callada y le abracé. Sin darme cuenta había sido la primera relación estable en la que me había adentrado, y se sentía realmente bien, aunque en ocasiones durásemos una semana sin vernos ya teníamos siete meses tonteando.

«Sería tan fácil enamorarme de Emmett». Pensé.

Minutos después su estómago rugió avisando que era hora de preparar la cena y apartando esos pensamientos de un plumazo.

—Hay un monstruo en la habitación—le puyé.

—Sí, hace unos minutos lo tenías dentro de tu boca—se carcajeó.

—Eres el peor.

Se levantó colocándose su bóxer y me tendió una de sus camisetas.

—Ven, vamos a preparar la cena, luego nos damos una ducha antes de acostarnos—dijo dándome otro beso y acariciando mis nalgas—. ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar follarte el culo? —preguntó sobre mis labios.

—Por ahí no entra nada, solo sale.

—¡Oh, Dios! que difícil eres. Te prometo que seré gentil—comentaba mientras llenaba mi cuello de besos.

—Eres muy grande, me partirías en dos literalmente.

—Te prometo que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo.

—Deja de hacer promesas y vamos a comer, muero de hambre—dije separándome de su agarre. ¿Por qué todos los hombres estaban obsesionados con el sexo anal?

—Seguiré insistiendo hasta que claudiques.

—Claro y yo seré como los tiques que nunca vienen premiados, cada uno dirá "Sigue intentando".

—Eres cruel, mujer—concluyó dándome una sonora cachetada en el trasero antes de bajar las escaleras—. Pero me encantas.

Bajamos para preparar la comida, después de cenar le entregué la tarjeta de invitación que me había llegado justo esa mañana.

—¿Qué es?

—La invitación para la boda de Edward—dije sin darle mucha importancia. La noticia me la había soltado hace tres meses en aquel Starbucks y aunque dolió como una fuerte patada en el pecho en su momento ya estaba acostumbrándome a la idea.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó sin siquiera abrirla—. Tengo que cuadrar mi horario para ese día y poder acompañarte.

—El sábado doce de octubre, es dentro de un mes y será aquí en New York. — Sí, yo la había abierto y apartado unas lágrimas traicioneras que habían salido de mis ojos cuando leí su nombre junto al de ella. ¡Dios, a quien engañaba, aun dolía! Y aunque trataba de evitarlo le tenía cierto resentimiento a Camille. Pero la pobre no tenía la culpa, ella estaba ajena del amor que yo sentía por el hombre con el que se casaría.

—Qué extraño, pensé que sería en Chicago. Déjame revisar—sacó su laptop y revisó sus próximas horas de vuelo—. Ok, justamente ese día estoy libre.

—Que bien, no me hubiese gustado ir sola—dije mientras terminaba de secar los platos que Emmett había lavado.

En un mes Edward se casaría con ella. Los ¿y si…? Quizás… o tal vez… ya no existían para nosotros.

La peor cosa que te puede pasar en la vida es cuando alguien te hace sentir especial y de repente te deja de lado. Entonces es cuando tienes que actuar como si no te importara o nada hubiera pasado. Tendría que ocultar, sacrificar y enterrar de manera definitiva mis sentimientos por Edward.

No es que sintiera que podría ser su dueña, él no me pertenecía como un objeto, pero estaba tan profundamente arraigado dentro de mi ser que lo sentía parte de mí. Tampoco podía ser egoísta, sencillamente tendría que amarlo y desear que le sucedieran las mejores cosas y que fuera feliz aunque no lo fuese conmigo. Sin embargo aunque tuviera que quedarme bajo perfil y observarle de lejos necesitaba ser parte de su vida de una u otra forma, quería fundirme y adherirme a su propia piel como un jodido e imperecedero tatuaje.

Llegué a la conclusión de que cuando amas a alguien como yo le amo, le deseas lo mejor y haces todo lo que esté en tus manos para hacer eso posible, porque el amor te hace ser mejor persona influenciando tu vida, llevándote a un punto de preocuparte tanto por el ser amado incluso más que de ti mismo.

Hay amores lindos, quizás como el que podía tener algún día con Emmett si me lo proponía, que aunque tengas sus altas y sus bajas son correspondidos, sin embargo en ocasiones el amor puede ser tan intenso que nos lleva a tomar decisiones equivocadas que incluso pueden ser dañinas para nosotros o para el ser que amamos.

En mi caso, este amor por Edward era dañino, oscuro y triste porque amaba a alguien que nunca sería mío, que nunca me correspondería de la misma manera.

Lamentablemente tenía que amarle lo mejor que pudiera aunque eso significara dejarle ir.

"… _Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal_ _  
_ _que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar_ _  
_ _ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_ _  
_ _ahora que, me va muy bien_

 _Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar_ _  
_ _aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar_ _  
_ _ahora ya, no hay más dolor_ _  
_ _ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo_

 _Pero me acuerdo de ti_ _  
_ _y otra vez pierdo la calma_ _  
_ _pero me acuerdo de ti_ _  
_ _y se me desgarra el alma_ _  
_ _pero me acuerdo de ti_ _  
_ _y se borra mi sonrisa_ _  
_ _pero me acuerdo de ti_ _  
_ _y mi mundo se hace trizas"_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo chicas. Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia.

 **Marianella Cullen** cuánto me alegra que te guste el fic y que te saque una sonrisa, no sabes lo que significa para mí leer sus comentarios, hace que el compartir mis locuras valga la pena y me animan a continuar. Y obviamente tendrás Punto de vista de Edward. Bienvenida.

 **Karen McCarthy** espero te haya gustado este capítulo con tu guapo de Emmett.

 **megankvdw** Me preguntas cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic… pues bien, queda un capítulo más, luego vienen los POV Edward que son 3, el capítulo final y el Epílogo. En total la historia tendrá 21 capítulos.

 **Eomy** ¿no te gusta el fic y te parece aburrido?, nena lo bueno de esto es que tienes una excelente opción: _**"no lo leas"**_ , simplemente nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas, gracias por tomarte un minuto y comentar y dar tu opinión al respecto, todas las opiniones son válidas. Sería muy pretencioso de mi parte pretender que todas las que leen les guste las locuras que escribo. Para tu información, no me considero escritora ni pretendo ganarme un premio Nobel de Literatura con esta historia, solo me divierto y, en referencia a encarrilarlo… ya está escrito y así se va a quedar. Saludos para ti también.

Gracias a mis hermosuras **Shamyx, Wanda, isis, Roxy y Maya** por sus comentarios y continuar apoyando mis locuras.

A las demás hermosas…Gracias por leer y tenerme entre sus favoritos, hasta la próxima semana.

Besos de a dos…

 _ **Cleo.**_


	16. La Boda

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **La Boda**

Canción para este capítulo: One and Only - Adele

Había llegado el día, estaba en su departamento esperando que terminara de vestirse y que Jasper, —que al final había elegido como su padrino—, nos viniera a buscar.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó sonriente viéndome a través del espejo.

—Me reservo mi opinión. —Le di la espalda, volteándome hacia la ventana, recreándome en la impresionante vista que nos daba el puente de _Manhattan_.

—Pero es que necesito saberla—insistió.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para alimentar tu ego? Sabes que te ves bien con lo que sea que te pongas, por algo eres el modelo mejor pagado de New York—dije irónica.

Puse mis manos en el frio vidrio, sentía que me faltaba el aire, deseaba salir corriendo. No sé por qué había aceptado ser su madrina, pero había sido tan difícil decirle que no a su petición.

—Solo dime si está bien o mal.

—¿Confías tanto en mi criterio? — ¡Dios estaba tan guapo!, vi su reflejo en el vidrio como se acercaba mí, colocaba sus manos en mis hombros y susurraba a mi oído.

—En ti confiaría hasta mi vida y lo sabes.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que fuiste el dueño de mis más perversas fantasías.

Bien ya lo había escupido, no había vuelta atrás, sin embargo nada de lo que dijera impediría su boda, él se casaría esta noche con ella.

Me dio un beso en el cuello y escuché como reía sobre mi piel haciéndome estremecer con la vibración. Al tratar de apartarme de su agarre me detuvo con sus fuertes brazos y me volteó para que lo encarara. Tenía que poner mi mascara de "No pasa nada, todo está bien"

—Ves como logras relajarme—dijo mirándome directamente los ojos—. ¿No entiendo cómo lo haces? — Ahora sonreía de esa forma que me desarmaba por completo, una sonrisa cálida y sincera que alumbraba todo su rostro.

—Es mi trabajo, Edward, para eso me pagas. —Le seguiría la corriente, porque le quería, solo Dios sabe cuánto le había amado en silencio por tantos años y él pensaba que lo había dicho para calmarlo y relajar el ambiente.

«Que equivocado estás, Edward» Pensé.

—No digas eso, sabes que eres más que una empleada para mí, eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que más me conoce y la única que me dice las cosas en mi cara. Gracias por calmar mis nervios de una manera que solo tú sabes hacer, no sé qué haría sin ti. Pero ahora dime ¿cómo me veo? —Volvió a insistir, apartándose un paso hacia atrás para que le diera mi opinión sobre su atuendo.

Recorrí con mi mirada y sin pudor alguno al portento de hombre que tenía frente a mí, me relamí los labios y suspiré.

—¡Guapo!, increíblemente guapo—contesté.

Edward me miró extrañado, con el ceño fruncido, creo que mi mirada era el reflejo exacto de mis sucios pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

Sin pensarlo acorté el espacio que nos separaba, lo tomé por la solapa del smoking y me acerqué a sus labios. Le besé, solo fue un leve roce de labios para luego apoyar mi frente en la suya, gracias a los altos zapatos en los que estaba montada. Mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía el palpitar de mi corazón acelerado, los oídos me pitaban, nunca pensé que me atrevería a besar sus labios de nuevo. No sé cómo tuve el valor de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, o de donde había salido esa motivación, quizás el darme cuenta de que esa noche lo perdería para siempre.

—¡¿Qué ha sido todo esto, Bella?! —preguntó y noté el asombro en su voz, aunque no hizo el intento de apartarse de mí, todo lo contrario había bajado sus brazos y ahora los apoyaba en mi cadera.

Me alejé para perderme en su mirada, sin embargo Edward aun sorprendido abrió su boca para decir algo, golpeando mi rostro con su aliento, pero no le dejé hablar. Volví a besarlo pero esta vez con ansias, aproveché ese momento para adentrarme en su boca y rozar su lengua con la mía. Escuché más sentí la vibración en mis labios por un gemido que no era mío. Sabía que esto estaba mal, que quizás tendría que apartarme, desaparecer de su vida y dejarle ser feliz, pero era egoísta y aunque él le pertenecía a otra lo deseaba para mí. Yo había sido solo su asistente, su mano derecha, su mejor amiga, años ocultando lo que sentía, como bien decía él: la persona que más le conocía pero también la que más le había amado.

Edward había correspondido mi beso, ahora presionaba toda su anatomía contra la mía, empujándome contra la ventana, encerrándome entre su cuerpo y el cristal mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, una de sus manos continuaba en mi cintura y la otra había subido de manera hábil a mi cuello inmovilizándome e inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado para tener más acceso y profundizar el beso, en un momento pensé que me apartaría pero era todo lo contrario, era para no despegar sus labios de los míos.

Estábamos tan perdidos en el beso que no nos percatamos que alguien había abierto la puerta y nos observaba en silencio, hasta que escuchamos ¿aplausos?…

Al separarnos lo vimos, allí estaba Emmett con sus ojos encendidos de furia contenida.

¡Mierda!

—Lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Estás tan enamorada de él como él lo está de ti. Bien, los felicito. Ahora que harás, ¿Edward, dejarás plantada a tu mujer en el altar? —ironizó.

—Emmett…

—Vamos, Bella—dijo interrumpiéndome—. No me vegas con la gilipollez de "que no es lo que parece" —acotó enfatizando su comentario y haciendo las comillas al aire con sus dedos—. Esa frase esta devaluada.

Me quedé callada, tratando de ralentizar mi reparación agitada, en realidad qué podía decir en ese momento que no sonara fuera de lugar. Nos había visto y quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado parado observándonos. Edward estaba a mi lado con su mirada cautelosa.

—Escucha, Emmett—intervino Edward—. De verdad sonará trillado, pero no es lo que parece. Somos amigos desde hace mucho y nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros. —Era una vulgar mentira, pero yo no lo refutaría.

—¡Por, Dios! cuántos años tienes ¿diez? Por lo menos sé un hombre y admite lo que sientes. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta aun? Bella te ama, lo ha hecho siempre, con razón desde que la conocí nunca se termina de comprometer con nuestra relación. Ahora es que lo entiendo. Yo me largo, no pienso participar en esta ridiculez.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas sin control.

—Emmett, por favor escúchame…

—¡Emmett nada, Bella!—gritó molesto—. Y, tú—dijo mirando a Edward con malicia señalándolo con su índice—. Si eres un hombre de verdad suspende esta payasada antes de que te arrepientas o si lo vas a hacer por lo menos quítate los restos de su labial de la boca—concluyó para salir dando un sonoro portazo.

Me desplomé en el sofá tapando mi rostro con las manos. Dios que iba a hacer ahora, esto era una locura, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata. Le había hecho daño a Emmett, nunca le confesé lo que sentía por Edward pero tampoco me imaginé que se daría cuenta y la cosa había empeorado gracias a todo el espectáculo que acababa de montar.

—Isabella—gruñó.

¡Mierda! lo que faltaba, ahora Edward también estaba enfadado conmigo.

—Isabella, mírame.

Levanté mi rostro y lo encaré.

—¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo Emmett?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que siempre has estado enamorada de mí—espetó.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Quedó mirándome por unos minutos en silencio, con rabia contenida en su mirada hasta que por fin hablo:

—Que tenemos que irnos, nos esperan en la iglesia.

Ahora si me había quedado de piedra. Es que no le importaba nada de lo que Emmett, había dicho, ¿cómo dudaba de mis sentimientos hacia él?

Quise decirle tanta veces que lo amaba pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y Edward se encaminó para abrirla dejando entrar a un Jasper sorprendido.

—¿Qué coño está pasando? —preguntó intercalando su mirada entre ambos—.Acabo de ver a Emmett salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Nada, acaba de terminar con Bella—comentó Edward como quien habla del clima.

—¿Y por qué tenía que hacerlo precisamente hoy? si será gilipollas—se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado para consolarme—. Bella, déjalo estar, no sé qué ha pasado, pero ya es hora de irnos. ¿Crees que podrás estar en la ceremonia?

—Si podrá, es una excelente actriz. ¿No es así, Bella? —dijo él ironizando con su tono cargado de rencor.

Voltee y miré a Edward que estaba parado tomándose un whiskey de un solo trago, que no sé en qué momento se había servido. Dejó el vaso con un golpe seco sobre la encimera de la cocina

—Estamos listos, vámonos—espetó molesto.

Mientras iba sentada en la parte trasera del auto, retoqué mi maquillaje, Edward lo había confirmado, era una excelente actriz y hacia magia para ocultar lo que sentía, sin embargo aparentemente no había sido muy buena, ya que todo el mundo parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que mi corazón sentía por él desde hace años, lamentablemente había sido el único en no darse cuenta. Por su parte, él iba como copiloto conversando con Jasper ignorándome por completo.

La ceremonia pasó sin darme cuenta, yo estuve parada cual zombi al lado izquierdo del altar junto a Jasper mientras ellos dijeron sus votos y se prometieron amor eterno hasta que la muerte los separase.

Al llegar a la recepción me fui directo al baño, necesitaba un momento a solas para respirar, ya las lágrimas se me habían agotado y no pensaba dejar caer una más. No valía la pena Todos me habían preguntado por Emmett y yo solo negaba con mi cabeza y decía que no había podido asistir.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando Alice y Jane ingresaron al servicio de damas cual trombas.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado, Bella? —Me interrogó Jane flanqueada por nuestra prima.

—Emmett ha terminado conmigo.

—¿Por qué? — Ahora era Alice que preguntaba.

—Nos encontró a Edward y a mí besándonos justo antes de ir a la boda. Me dijo que lo sabía todo, aseguró que estábamos enamorados y por eso yo no había deseado formalizar nuestra relación. Incluso incitó a Edward a suspender la boda.

—¿ _Queeee_? —Fue un grito ahogado que hizo que las tres giráramos la cabeza. ¡Lo que me faltaba, Camille estaba parada en la puerta!—. Edward me comentó que te habían terminado y venía a darte mi apoyo—susurró con su mirada vidriosa.

Sin embargo no nos dio chance de darle ningún tipo de explicaciones. Así como había entrado de manera sigilosa salió corriendo del baño. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

¡Mierda!

—Yo creo que lo mejor será irme a casa, chicas.

—Espero que esto no pase a peores—comentó Alice.

—¿Más? No lo creo. Bells yo me voy contigo.

—No, Jane, lo mejor será que te quedes para que me cubras, diles que estoy mal por mi ruptura con Emmett, no sé, inventa cualquier cosa—dije saliendo directo a la recepción del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta de las nupcias para pedir un taxi. No había llegado a la puerta de la calle cuando sentí su mano como apresaban mi brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Estas huyendo como la cobarde que eres.

—Edward, me haces daño—me quejé.

—Más del que me has hecho tú a mí, no lo creo. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer semejante cosa justo el día de mi boda? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto odias a Camille?— Ya no se veía molesto, todo lo contrario, su dolor se reflejaba en sus hermosos orbes verde botella.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? me largo porque no soporto estar un minuto más aquí.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en lo que me resta de vida. Es ella o eres tú—dijo suplicante—. Estas… despedida.

—Edward… yo… te amo—pensé que no tendría más lagrimas que derramar, pero las muy putas salían sin control. Me estaba despidiendo, botándome definitivamente de su vida.

—Claro que me amas, por lo visto de una manera enfermiza, a tal punto de esperar hasta el día de hoy y querer destruir mi relación. Algo que por lo visto tú tampoco tendrás—concluyó soltándome de su agarre y con unas lágrimas que empañaban su mirada, las cuales apartó con un manotazo y dio la vuelta regresando al salón, dejándome parada en medio de la nada.

Triste y sola salí al frio de la noche subiéndome al taxi que aguardaba por mí. Estaba viviendo mi propio infierno, deseándole y amándole sabiendo que jamás sería mío.

Edward había elegido siendo muy claro, me había pedido, o mejor dicho, casi suplicado con lágrimas en sus ojos que me alejara de manera definitiva —o era ella o yo— lo que me impulsó a tomar una decisión, apartarme cuando él me había echado de su vida. ¿Acaso había existido alguien más estúpido que sufriera por un amor no correspondido? Sin duda creo que me había hecho merecedora del primer lugar.

Nunca pensé que terminaríamos como unos desconocidos, que todos esos años juntos solo serían un recuerdo. Me apartó a un lado en cuanto ella había aparecido, no me sentaba bien la soledad así que continúe cargando con mi dolorosa cruz tratando de sanar mis heridas con otro cuerpo, perdiéndome en calores que me extasiaban por momentos, que me hacían olvidar mi desdicha, pero fue el peor error, ya que luego me sentía vacía, sucia, mal amada, usada y usando a otros para satisfacer mi deseo por él y a la larga logrando extrañarle más. Para más inri le hice daño a un gran hombre al que no merecía. Destruí algo lindo que hubiese podido tener con Emmett.

.

.

Una noche después de tres meses sin saber de él, Edward se apareció en mi puerta. Verle de nuevo arrodillado frente a mí, tumbo todas las barreras que construí y derritió esa caja de acero donde había escondido los pedazos rotos de mi corazón. Caí como una adolescente rendida entre sus brazos, sin normas ni moral, sin remordimientos y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Sin embargo y aunque nunca me arrepentiría de esa noche y la guardaría celosamente en mi recuerdo como todos los otros momentos vividos juntos, lamentablemente él era un hombre casado.

Sin dudas fue la mejor de las despedidas, limamos todas nuestras asperezas revolcándonos sobre la alfombra, nos perdonamos los errores cometidos, las palabras nunca dichas, uniendo nuestros cuerpos con sexo y sin rencores, desesperados y devorando cada centímetro de nuestra piel como los perfectos amantes.

Nos perdimos en una sincronía de gemidos, gruñidos y gritos hasta estallar en ese poderoso clímax.

Esa noche él habló como nunca antes lo hizo, revelando de una vez lo que sentía por mí y quitando una venda de mis ojos, una verdad tardía que nos consumió a ambos.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

Decidí recluirme en mi apartamento, no salía, había perdido el apetito y mi peso disminuyó considerablemente.

Ya no tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo.

* * *

Estamos llegando al final… Chicas mil perdones por no actualizar ayer como todos los martes, pero el Fanfiction estaba en mantenimiento y me fue imposible.

Mátenme o ámenme… insúltenme o ignórenme, jejejeje.

Gracias a todas las que dedican un minuto de su tiempo a dejar esos hermosos review. Les contesto por aquí ya que estos días el Inter ha estado fallando y me ha costado un mundo entrar en FF.

 **gavm** : Corazón, Edward está sufriendo igual que Bella aunque no lo creas.

 **Karen McCarthy** : Hermosa, me alegro mucho que cada capítulo te haga feliz, más feliz soy yo cuando leo tus comentarios, créeme.

 **megankvdw** : Muchas gracias a ti por leer, de verdad me alegro que una de mis historias esté dentro de tus favoritas y que esperes cada martes por la actualización. Tu rr me llegó en el momento indicado porque andaba depre. Besos y gracias.

 **Roxy** : Gracias por el apoyo corazón. Te digo un secreto… a mí también me encanta Emmett, jejeje.

 **Nimia Forctis** : Cariño, ese momento llegará más pronto de lo que tú imaginas. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Dina – verita** : Gracias a ti corazón, me alegro que te guste la historia.

 **isis** : Hermosa, gracias por estar allí cada capítulo. Besitos.

 **Wanda** : No sabes cuánto te he extrañado amiga. Tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, gracias por tus consejos y por toda esa complicidad que hemos compartido.

 **Yoliki** : Bienvenida a mis locuras, me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado corazón.

Un millón de gracias a las que siguen leyendo y colocando este Fic entre sus favoritos.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	17. POV Edward Parte 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral**

 **POV Edward Parte 3**

 **Justo el día de mi Boda.**

 **Canción para este Capítulo: Día de Suerte – Alejandra Guzmán, Moderatto.**

Después que Camille se acercara a mí con lágrimas en los ojos y ver que salía del baño donde había ido a consolar a Bella por su supuesta ruptura, sospeché lo peor. Mis temores llegaron al cuello asfixiándome y sentí mis bolas de corbata. El sudor en mis manos se incrementó cuando me preguntó cuál era el tipo de relación que mantenía con Bella. En el momento no supe que contestar ya que las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta quitándome literalmente la respiración, sin embargo tenía que ser sincero aunque quizás tuviera graves consecuencias hasta el punto de que Camille decidiera acabar con nuestra boda en ese instante, pero ella no se merecía un desplante o una mentira, el problema radicaba en que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido entre ambas dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Por favor, Edward, contéstame, ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Bella?

—¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? —respondí con otra pregunta para darme chace de pensar cómo salir de este atolladero.

—¡Por Dios! Edward, ella y tú se besaron antes de la boda y por eso Emmett la cortó. Y no me lo niegues porque lo acabo de escuchar de sus propios labios. Incluso él te dijo que suspendieras nuestra boda.

—Eso no es cierto, escuchaste mal y él mal interpretó las cosas, Bella solo me estaba ayudando con el nudo de la corbata y Emmett armó un escándalo. Luego se marchó sin dejarnos darle una explicación—dije atropelladamente mirándola directamente a los ojos para que viera la supuesta verdad en los míos. ¡Dios me iría al infierno!, pero no podía hacerle esto justo el día de nuestra boda.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —preguntó entornando sus ojos. Eso era mejor a que lo afirmara, supongo.

«Es que acaso esa mirada estaba patentada solo para las esposas molestas. Seguramente vendría adjunta con el acta de matrimonio». Pensé.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Entonces quiero que la despidas, no la necesitas como tu mano derecha, ahora me tienes a mí y puedes utilizar a Gianlucca como tu fotógrafo. — Me quedé de piedra al escuchar su petición, una que nunca hubiese imaginado—. En este instante—espetó.

«¡Joder! La boda la había convertido en otra persona».

Me separé para verle a los ojos llorosos y llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué me pides eso, Cam?

—Si no tienes nada con ella, demuéstramelo, la quiero lejos de nosotros—suplicó.

La miré de hito en hito y lo que vi me conmovió, —descubrí un insondable amor en su mirada—, lo que me impulsó a aceptar su ruego. Estaba motivado por el dolor de alejar a Bella, la impotencia por no poder negarme a hacerlo y la rabia contenida por el simple hecho de que Isabella hiciera todo esto justo el día de mi boda.

Estaba en una puta encrucijada, aun me cosquilleaban los labios recordando el beso que nos habíamos dado antes que Emmett nos encontrara comiéndonos la boca, ¿será que el muy cabrón tendría razón y lo mejor era que hubiese suspendido la boda? ¿Qué todo esto era un maldito error del que me arrepentiría luego? A pesar de que mi cabeza era un todo un caos alejé esos pensamientos, no podía darme el lujo de seguir dudando.

—Está bien. Dame un minuto para hablar con Bella—dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Aunque doliera lo haría no solo porque Camille me lo exigiera, lo haría por mí. Tenía que cerrar ese círculo en el que me había envuelto con Bella y la única manera seria alejarla de manera definitiva.

Me encaminé directo al servicio de damas para enfrentarla pero me encontré a Jane y Alice.

—Se ha ido—comentó Jane a mi pregunta tácita.

Salí directo a la recepción del hotel mientras le quitaba una copa al camarero que me topé por el camino, la cual me llevé a los labios y desaparecí el líquido de un solo trago, la devolví vacía depositándola en la bandeja de nuevo. ¿Champan? Vale, necesitaba algo más fuerte que eso, pero no tenía opción.

La sujeté por uno de sus brazos cuando estaba a punto de salir a la calle. No puedo negar que fui implacable, tenía ganas de besarla y zarandearla al mismo tiempo, pero la rabia que me consumía en el momento —que no sabía si era por sacarla de mi vida o por amarla como lo había hecho por tantos años—arrasó con mi cordura y no me contuve.

Con un par de lágrimas que no pude evitar la había expulsado de mi vida para siempre.

Regresaría a la fiesta para estar con mi esposa pero antes tendría que calmar la furia que bullía por cada fibra de mi ser, así que entré en uno de los baños de caballeros y me encerré, perdiéndome en mis recuerdos.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Todo había sido tan perfecto por mucho tiempo, aunque nuestros caminos siempre habían estado juntos pero separados a la vez, una distancia que sin duda habíamos creado ambos.

No entendía si era que nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle las cosas pero lo único que conseguía de su parte era rechazo e indiferencia.

Bella se convirtió en mi amor de adolescente, luego en obsesión durante nuestra aventura por la Ruta 66 de la que pensé podríamos regresar más unidos, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, mi amor por ella lo había dejado aparcado por su apatía. Posteriormente llegó como caída del cielo la llamada de Chelsea, haciendo que mi vida tomara otro rumbo. Bella me había apoyado en todo y aunque mi amor no era correspondido alimenté mi ilusión por una noche en ese primer viaje New York.

La había hecho mía y aun recordaba ese día como si fuese ayer, ella había tomado la iniciativa, motivada quizás por el alcohol.

Con un lento movimiento acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la rodeé fuertemente entre mis brazos, intensificando el beso y profundizando con mi lengua dentro de su boca, penetrando con tanta fuerza imaginando que la poseía. Lo que vino después fue lo mejor de toda mi jodida existencia.

Nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro sin normas ni moral, logrando que mi cuerpo se encendiera y deseara más después de cada orgasmo.

Necesitaba explorar cada centímetro de su hermosa piel ¡Mierda! hasta le había insinuado que su culo seria mío, ¿qué idiota se atreve a hacer semejante comentario la primera vez que está con una chica?… sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir eso, era un jodido enfermo. Sí, estaba enfermo por su boca, su cuerpo, su coño, sus tetas y ¿por qué negarlo? enfermo por su culo, pero era Bella y se merecía respeto de mi parte.

¿Pero quién piensa en respeto cuando la que manda es tu polla empalmada? Dónde toda la sangre se concentra en ese musculo dejando tu cerebro sin el fluir del vital líquido.

Por años deseé acostarme con ella, deseaba hacerla mía pero no forzaría la situación. Cada vez que le lanzaba indirectas ella simplemente no las tomaba, así que asumí que ella no estaba en la misma sintonía que yo.

Pero ese día festejando el contrato de D&G por fin logré lo que tanto desee por años.

No sé cómo cambio la situación de felicidad a euforia a sexual y, esa tarde envalentonados por el alcohol, nos encontrábamos bastante achispados como para atrevernos a desnudarnos y comenzar a rozarnos sobre el sofá para terminar llenándola con mi verga tres veces, tres magnificas y jodidas veces esa noche. En la cama, en la ducha y luego en la cama por tercera vez.

En la mañana al despertar y verla a mi lado desee poseerla de nuevo, al levantarme para ir al baño antes de volver a meterme entre sus piernas vi la luz de mi móvil titilante, era un mensaje de Jasper para ver un apartamento, así que me di un baño y salí sin despertarla. Ella es una dormilona de primera y quedamos realmente agotados, fue cuando pensé que al regresar no se me escaparía, la tendría para mí por dos días más antes de volver a Chicago. También tendríamos que hablar y aclarar como manejaríamos la situación estando juntos, sin afectar nuestra amistad.

¡Esto era el puto cielo, mi mejor amiga y mi mujer!

Porque estaba completamente seguro como la mierda de que estaríamos juntos, siempre tenía la sensación de que el día que estuviese con alguien de manera permanente sin duda tendría que ser como Bella. Y qué mejor que estar directamente con ella.

Mientras hice las vueltas con Jasper no pude concentrarme, lo único que pensaba era en estar de nuevo dentro de Bella, —sin condón, algo había hecho de bueno en mi corta vida para merecer esto— sin embargo antes tendríamos que hablar de todo lo que había pasado y como lo manejaríamos de ahora en adelante, ¿qué seriamos? Deseaba saber su opinión. Amigos con derecho a roce, novios, amantes. No lo sabía, ni me imaginaba remotamente como ella lo tomaría, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es, que era ella.

Mi diosa de ojos café.

Al regresar la vi sentada en la cama con una de las almohadas abrazada en su regazo.

Estaba con la mente en blanco y no sabía cómo plantearle lo que deseaba.

—Bella, con respecto a lo de anoche…

Me interrumpió. ¿Cuál era su puto problema en siempre interrumpir y queriendo adivinar lo que deseaba decir?

Lo peor fue escuchar de su boca lo que había dicho:

¿Un error? ¡¿Para ella había sido un puto error?! Eso me había dolido más que si me hubiera dado una bofetada. Estaba malditamente cabreado.  
Yo lo único que deseaba era seguir manteniéndola cerca si lo de ser novios no funcionaba y ¿Bella me salía con esto?

Ya estaba todo dicho, ella me echó a un lado, definitivamente todo fue demasiado perfecto para ser realidad. Para colmo se marchó sin siquiera despedirse. ¿Cómo era posible que ella nos viera como una simple follada? Claro, cómo me vería como algo serio si yo había sido promiscuo infinidad de veces y siempre con chicas de una noche, Bella nunca me tomaría en serio, no me amaría, siendo sincero yo no la merecía.

Aquí estaba como un estúpido, deseando aclarar las cosas con ella, decirle que no había sido un error el estar juntos, que no deseaba que lo que había sucedido anoche dañara nuestra amistad de años, que podríamos manejarlo y ser la pareja que tanto había deseado. ¡Pero no!, ella no me dejó hablar diciendo que había sido un error. ¡Dios! un error el que me hubiese gustado repetir mil veces con ella hasta hacerla entender que yo era su hombre y que ella era la mujer que yo amaba y deseaba. Pero definitivamente ella solo me veía como su amigo.

Nunca hubiera podido lograr una relación estable con Bella, era una mujer exasperantemente terca y yo no era suficiente para ella sabiendo que solo quería divertirse, sin normas y sin moral.

¿Por qué no aproveché el momento y le propuse lo que tanto deseaba?, follar sin complicaciones, sin compromisos, pero para mí, ella merecía algo más que eso.

Estaba confundido porque su cuerpo no me demostró que había sido un error, todo lo contrario, pareciera que éramos la mitad del otro en una sincronía de gemidos, pero eso me pasaba por estúpido y por haber ocultado este amor bajo grandes capas de amistad y lo dejé pasar, escudándome en otros cuerpos.

Esa tarde me cansé de llamar a su móvil y no recibí una jodida respuesta, me mandaba directo al buzón como si tuviese el móvil apagado, después de cinco horas tratando de comunicarme con ella desistí, no insistiría más en mi afán de estar con ella y de aclarar la situación, de luchar por estar en un lugar donde Bella no me quería.

Definitivamente esa noche tiré la toalla enfrentando la realidad que ella solo me vería como un amigo. Yo no podía esperar que me amara de otra manera y aunque me sentía confundido por todos esos sentimientos que causaba en mí yo la amaría por siempre, sin embargo empujaría ese deseo al fondo de mi mente y nunca estropearía nuestra relación.

Así pasaron los meses y nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de esa noche, dedicándonos de lleno a trabajar juntos mientras me encargaba de mis obligaciones en ayudar a Carlisle y terminar mi carrera universitaria, intentando estar tan terriblemente ocupado las horas que estaba despierto para no dar lugar a pensamientos que me llevasen de nuevo a recordar ese inolvidable día, pero fracasando en el intento, ya que aunque llegara completamente agotado a mi apartamento y sin ganas de nada, mi mente volvía a trasladarme y perderme en las curvas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo me obligaba a descansar unas horas para estar lúcido y poder seguir en esta farsa de vida autoimpuesta.

Podía incluso representar a esos payasos con la risa pintada en el rostro, a los que nunca ves molestos o tristes, ocultando mis sentimientos detrás de una careta y aparentando una felicidad permanente.

Sí, eso era mi vida.

Un hombre vacío, con una agradable profesión, mucho dinero, mujeres y supuesta diversión que no me satisfacían por completo, hasta que unos años después apareció Camille en mi vida, que mejor manera de olvidarme de Bella que perdiéndome en otro cuerpo.

Hace diez meses, después de la última noche del desfile en la semana de la Moda en Paris, terminábamos con una fiesta para celebrar la culminación de la misma y allí la conocí. Una linda rubia con cara de inocencia, la que yo había perdido hace mucho.

—Eres hermosa, ¿cuántos años tienes?— indagué, lo que menos deseaba era liarme con una menor de edad.

—Diecinueve, los cumplí la semana pasada—comentó con ese elegante acento francés.

—Felicidades post cumpleaños—tomé su mano y me acerqué dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, quedándome más tiempo del legalmente aceptado para una persona a la que acabas de conocer. Sin embargo lo sentí necesario para los planes que sin duda ella estaba incluida. Aspiré disfrutando de su aroma, sintiendo la delicada suavidad de su piel en mis labios, sonreí cuando se estremeció a mi tacto. Era realmente hermosa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas me hizo recordar a Bella, pero por enésima vez empujé ese pensamiento al fondo de mi mente.

Bella no se unió a la celebración de esa noche, decidió que se iría temprano a descansar porque estaba agotada, esa sin duda fue la mejor decisión y más cuando yo estaba cabreado por verla coquetear con más de un tipo los días pasados. Aunque su presencia la sentía por todas partes, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de provocarla, ella nunca me vería como yo lo deseaba. Todo lo que intenté en el pasado fue una pérdida de tiempo para lograr nada y el peor error que cometí fue acostarme con ella, disfrutar de su cuerpo para después extrañarle como un sediento en el desierto. Al final terminé aceptando que había sido un error pero no por las razones que ella acotó.

Sabía que era una dura mentira decir que éramos los mejores amigos cuando deseaba y anhelaba ser más que eso, fui tan estúpido al pensar en la posibilidad que ella aceptaría el trato que nunca me dejó plantear, —ser mi amiga y mi mujer— no quería que Bella creyera que solo deseaba follarla cada vez que lo deseara, o ser amigos con derecho a roce, mucho menos ser una aventura de unas horas y luego pasar la página. Aunque Bella conocía cada parte de mí, para ese entonces simplemente era un desgraciado que no quería compromisos, solo diversión y follar como si no existiera un mañana, ahora con el paso de los años eso había cambiado, las folladas de una noche habían disminuido de manera considerable, ya no era el mismo chico de dieciocho años, toda esa energía la enfocaba quemándola en el gimnasio y en mis múltiples obligaciones.

Sin embargo esa noche mientras conversaba con Camille o me deleitaba observando sus gestos, tuve un presentimiento, llámenlo premonición o no sé qué mierda, pero visualicé que mi vida cambiaba de repente, me vi casado y con hijos.

¡Espeluznante!

Esta chica se veía tan tierna, ingenua y demasiado joven. Estaba a punto de retirarme al hotel huyendo de esas imágenes cuando ella se acercó a mi boca tomándome desprevenido y presionando sus labios contra los míos. Para después susurrarme al oído que nos fuésemos a su habitación.

¡Vaya sorpresa! no era tan ingenua como pensaba.

Estaba ansioso, solo en dos oportunidades anteriores me había sentido de esa manera: mi primera vez, supongo que era por el temor de hacerlo bien cuando había perdido mi virginidad — en mis quince años— y la segunda vez fue hace más de tres años con Bella. ¡Dios no me podía ir por allí!, pensar en ella me hacía querer vivir de nuevo ese momento y yo estaba aquí delante de esta hermosa chica que no me distraía, por el contrario, me hacía recordarla aún más. No era su inocencia o su forma de verme lo que me provocaba esta extraña sensación, sin duda era, que en las tres oportunidades ellas habían dado el primer paso.

Contra todo pronóstico, esa noche Camille fue mía y diez meses después estaba parado en un altar haciéndola mi esposa.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

La próxima semana continuamos con este POV Ed.

El capítulo pasado fue algo controversial.

 **AleCullenn** : Bienvenida gracias por leer y comentar, en los capítulos que quedan despejarás todas tus dudas.

 **Nimia Forctis** : ¿El capítulo te dejó impactada? Corazón espero que haya sido de buena manera. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.

 **Karen McCarthy** : Nena lamento hacerte llorar. Tienes muchas dudas y en los próximos capítulos despejarás cada una de ellas. Me alegro que te gustara la canción anterior, a mí particularmente me encanta Cristina Aguilera, ojala y puedas disfrutar y escuchar las canciones de cada capítulo porque en mi opinión son importantes para la trama. Yo me conecto con ellas cuando estoy escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, besos.

 **Marianella Cullen** : Cuando una lectora me dice que le removí las emociones no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Ya que la idea es que se transmita algo ya sea rabia, odio, tristeza o alegría y sobre todo que te parezca interesante como para que te anime a continuar con la lectura. Besos para ti también y gracias por tus comentarios, eres un sol.

 **Lucy-kim-Ng** : Bienvenida, espero que sobrevivas para que te enteres como termina la historia, jajajaja. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, todas las actualizaciones son los martes y espero que este POV sea de tu agrado.

 **Lady Etain Engel** : Bienvenida, nena este es un Fic, pero la vida real es muy dura. Amores no correspondidos, errores cometidos. Lo importante es caer y levantarse, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, leer y comentar, besos.

 **Megankvdv** : Cariño de mi corazón sé que odias a Edward pero te aseguro que cada uno tiene su parte de culpa y también de sufrimiento. Un beso enorme y gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Shamyx** : Gracias shunka, como bien dices ya no hay más caretas.

 **Isis** : Cariño tendrás tu Happy Ending…ya está escrito, besos.

 **Maria José** : Cariño, gracias por leer y comentar, en los próximos capítulos despejarás todas esas dudas que tienes.

 **Yoliki** : Hermosa, ese capítulo era crucial en la historia y va a determinar lo que continua.

 **Karo29** : Bienvenida, corazón no podía extenderme en el reencuentro de tres meses después porque eso viene en los POV Ed. Por otra parte él no la obligó a ser su madrina, solo se lo pidió y ella aceptó. Y tienes mucha razón, los dos son culpables de lo que están pasando.

 **Maya Masen Cullen** : Cariño mío, honor que me haces al leer y comentar mis locuras. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado de principio a fin. Sé que eres Team Bella y que estas intrigada, jajaja, pobre Camille ¿Qué puede estar escondiendo? Besos de a miles para ti.

 **Alejandra** : Bienvenida, corazón, el capítulo que esperas leer es parte del POV Edward. Allí tendrás en detalle todo lo que sucedió en ese reencuentro. Lamento que el capítulo anterior te haya parecido escueto pero tenía que ser de esa manera. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Roxy** : Cariño, como lo comenté en uno de mis post en Facebook: Cuando una historia te remueve los sentimientos ya sea de tristeza, alegría, odio… te saque una buena carcajada, un suspiro o simplemente te provoque matar a los protagonistas, sin duda el autor está trasmitiendo algo con sus letras y está llegando a lector… es cuando dices que aunque llores o sufras esa historia vale la pena leerla. Muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme en esta locura, muchos besos para ti.

A las demás… Muchas gracias por leer y tenerme entre sus favoritos.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	18. POV Edward Parte 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral**

 **POV Edward Parte 4**

 **Mon chéri**

Canción para este capítulo: Rubia Sol, Morena Luna – Caramelos de Cianuro.

Me estaba lavando las manos y echando un poco de agua en mi cara cuando vi su reflejo a través del espejo.

—Ey, hombre, aquí estás. Tu mujer te anda buscando como palito de mantequilla—comentó Jasper a mis espaldas.

—¿Te mandaron a buscarme?

—Algo así, Alice está muy rara. Pero me dijo que luego hablábamos. ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que tu mujer esté rara? —Tomé una servilleta para secar los restos de agua.

—Me da la impresión que tienes algo que ver.

—Vamos, Jasper, hoy todo es sobre Camille y yo. Somos los novios—dije mientras abría la puerta, lanzaba el papel usado a la cesta de basura y salíamos de nuevo a la fiesta.

—Esposos, querrás decir.

—Vale, eso. Andando, necesito un trago que Whiskey, ¿crees que como mi padrino podrás encontrarme algo?

—Whiskey en camino ¿pretendes emborracharte el día de tu boda?

—La verdad, amigo. Espero perder la noción de este día.

Estaba casado con Camille, creí que por fin había encontrado a la persona indicada. Aunque tenía la plena seguridad que al principio nuestra relación se había basado en una fantasía, la que mi mente creó partiendo de su parecido con Bella. No físicamente, porque en eso eran como el agua y el aceite, pero en su forma de ser, en estar pendiente de mí, sobre todo cuando no le daba pena ni miedo nada, era arriesgada. Pero lo que más me gustaba era como me hacía sentir cuando estaba con ella, el centro de su universo. Algo que en su momento creí vivir con Bella.

Me sentía muy a gusto con Cam y ella parecía llenar todo ese vacío que desee llenar por años, sin embargo en el fondo aun me sentía incompleto, pensé que quizás al casarnos esa sensación desaparecería, en el fondo no sentía haber hecho lo correcto.

—Vamos a ver... ¿no deberías andar por allí aparentando ser feliz? —preguntó mi padrino de bodas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca mientras me entregaba el Whiskey que le había pedido.  
—Yo soy feliz, no tengo que estar aparentando nada.  
—Tu cara dice lo contrario, ¿qué van a pensar los invitados?—aseguraba Jasper.  
—No, no entiendes que simplemente lo soy y me importa una mierda la gente estúpida que me crítica sin conocerme. Mira a tu alrededor, si conoces a más de veinte personas de los asistentes es mucho decir —espeté algo cabreado después de terminar lo que quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago.  
—Estoy de acuerdo, pero tu cara y ahora tu actitud sigue sin convencerme —insistió.  
—¿Tengo que estar con una sonrisa permanente en mis labios para probar mi punto? — La verdad es que no me soportaba ni yo mismo—. Necesito otro de estos—dije devolviéndole el vaso vacío.  
—No, solo digo, parece que te desayunaste con un camión de limón —continuó con su puya para luego soltar una audible carcajada.  
—Tengo estreñimiento, quiero decir, varios días que no voy al baño. Así que me cago en todo lo que se mueve. Procura no caminar tan rápido.

La puntuación era: yo 1 y Jasper 0, había logrado que se callara la boca por unos minutos y me dejara en paz. Ahora dudaba si fue o no buena idea nombrarlo como padrino. Al final le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas al ver su cara estupefacta.

Se acercó un mesonero después de hacerle señales con su mano para que nos atendiera y le puso unos billetes en la mano.

—Tráeme una botella del mejor escoces que tengas a la mesa del novio por favor. Y dos vasos—solicitó.

—Eres el mejor padrino que pudiera tener—dije palmeando su espalda.

—Vale, deberías estar tomado champan y solo quería aligerar un poco el ambiente. Tu mujer está algo irascible y tú tomando de esa manera no llegarás a ningún lado esta noche.

—Si lo que quieres decir es que no anotaré unos tantos esta noche, estas equivocado. Cuando tengo unos tragos encima tardo más y te aseguro que será más satisfactorio para ella.

—Demasiada información, Edward—dijo pasándose una mano por la frente—. Y no estoy interesado en conocer tus técnicas amatorias. En fin, solo digo que es tu boda y, lamento informarte que esa cara no es de un hombre que se acaba de casar y es feliz—seguía insistiendo y yo lo que deseaba era que me dejara en paz.

El idiota de Jasper era como mi puta conciencia. Ahora había emparejado la jodida puntuación mental. Sí, en definitiva tendría que cambiar mi cara o todo el mundo se daría cuenta que a pesar de ser mi boda no la estaba pasando nada bien.

¡Joder! aun recordaba ese beso con Bella. ¿Qué coño significaba todo esa actuación que ella había montado? Todo para evitar que me casara, algo totalmente inaudito, lo peor de todo era que sabía que estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo me había sentido… tan bien. Su boca suave, húmeda, cálida… jugosa.

— _Ey,_ estoy hablando contigo. ¡Joder! por lo menos presta atención— dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.  
—Disculpa, Jasper. ¿Qué me decías?

—Te preguntaba si sabias cómo está Bella—acotó tendiéndome un segundo vaso.

—No tengo ni puta idea, supongo que mal. Se marchó hace mucho.

—Estás mal por ella—aseguró—. Lo puedo entender, pero cada quien tiene que librar sus propias batallas, Edward ¿No crees?

«Seguro como la mierda» Pensé asintiendo con mi cabeza.

—Edward ¿qué está pasando contigo y Bella?

—No vengas a joderme tú también, ¡Por, Dios! es mi boda. No pasa nada.

—Alice me comentó que discutiste con Camille y despediste a Bella.

—¿Qué coño? ¿No se suponía que no sabías nada?—dije sirviéndome un tercer trago.

—Si no quieres hablar lo entenderé, compañero.

El silencio reinó entre ambos por un par de minutos, aunque alrededor era una sinfonía de cubiertos, vasos chocando, gente hablando y el sonido de la música que amenizaba el ambiente. Jasper me estaba dando tiempo de pensar mientras paseaba mi mirada por el lugar y veía a Camille bailar con su padre. Por otro lado, Esme y Carlisle conversaban con mi suegra y los padres de Bella muy entretenidos. En otra mesa se encontraba Alice que me taladraba con la mirada mientras aparentaba una distendida conversación con James, Jane y su novio Jacob.

Reconsideré si era el momento apropiado para contarle a Jasper lo que había ocultado por meses. La verdad que me estaba asfixiando. Y sin pensarlo mucho lo solté:

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

—Escupe.

—Cuando le hago el amor a Camille… pienso en otra mujer, es extraño. Sé que soy un maldito bastardo por hacer eso, pero solo cierro los ojos y me la imagino a ella debajo de mí, que es su coño donde me hundo. Lo peor es que al ver su imagen en mi memoria me corro sin poder controlarlo. Cuando todo ha pasado y abro los ojos, me percato que es Camille la que está debajo de mí o encima, es donde me viene el jodido remordimiento. Siento que le soy infiel.

Jasper escuchaba atento sin ningún asombro en su mirada.

—Hombre, todos tenemos fantasías, Ed—comentó quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Pensé que me juzgarías.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, yo también tengo mis fantasías, con Angelina Jolie mamándomela con esa boca grande que tiene. Además siempre he sido partidario de que la fantasía es mucho mejor que la realidad. Si eso te ayuda, que carajo. Pero estás jodido si es la mujer que creo que es.

—Lo estoy, muy jodido—afirmé.

—¿Camille no lo ha notado?

—Espero que no, por eso la despedí. A Bella.

—Ahora entiendo todo, ¿por qué te casaste entonces?

—Buena pregunta, amigo, buena pregunta—concluí para pararme y dirigirme a la pista de baile, tenía que llevar a cabo mi mejor actuación—. Si me disculpas, voy a bailar con mi esposa.

La noche terminó sin mayores contratiempos y era hora de partir a nuestra luna de Miel. Así que nos despedimos de nuestros padres antes de subir a la habitación del hotel para cambiarnos de ropa.

—Cuídala mucho y está pendiente de que coma bien y no olvide sus medicamentos, Edward—comentaba mi suegra.  
—¿Qué medicamentos? —pregunté.  
—Mis vitaminas, amor—dijo Cam interrumpiéndonos—. _Mère please'm grand, je suis une femme mariée, me donner un vote de confiance_ — Hablaba en su idioma materno, pero yo entendí todo lo que le había dicho (Madre, por favor ya estoy grande, soy una mujer casada, dame un voto de confianza), en estos años perfeccioné el Francés e Italiano por cuestiones de trabajo. Sin embargo aunque Cam sonreía noté un tono de reproche en su rostro.  
—Sí, sé que ya eres una mujer grande, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ti, hija y hablar en tu idioma frente a otras personas es de mala educación, es como si los excluyeras de la conversación.

— _Mère_ , Edward habla y entiende perfectamente el francés—. Se dieron un abrazo y nos despedimos.

Durante cuatro semanas estuvimos recorriendo desde las costas de la Riviera Maya hasta Cancún, disfrutando de la calidez del sol, visitando varios lugares turísticos y disfrutando de nuestro amor.

Aunque trataba de olvidarme del episodio con Bella era realmente difícil apartarle de mi mente. Ya había discutido con Camille un par de veces cuando me quedaba absorto en mis pensamientos, tenía que tomar las riendas de esos recuerdos y centrarme. Cuando tomé la decisión de apartarla de mi vida estaba consiente que no había vuelta atrás, o era ella o mi esposa. Sin embargo sabía que ya nada sería igual sin Bella trabajando a mi lado.

Al regresar de nuestra luna de miel, de vuelta a la realidad ya en New York, retomamos nuestras obligaciones, mientras ella tendría que viajar a Londres por compromisos, yo volaría a Chicago para continuar con mi labor en Les Brasée.

Después de darme una ducha y vestirme me encontraba sentado frente al televisor esperando que Camille terminara de arreglarse para salir a cenar. Seria nuestra última noche juntos, mañana cada quien tomaría un avión con rumbos diferentes y no nos veríamos hasta dentro de tres semanas.

Estaba hermosa enfundada en un corto vestido de verano color marfil y su cabellera rubia atada en una coleta. Su piel blanca había tomado un color dorado por los días expuestos al sol que le sentaba realmente bien.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, en unos minutos estaba en el sofá sobre ella, intentando subir el corto vestido que poco cubría, entre besos, caricias y palabras susurradas logré sacarlo por encima de su cabeza.

—Creo que cenaremos tarde—dijo entre susurros entrecortados mientras yo metía mi mano dentro de sus bragas y masajeaba la pequeña protuberancia escondida entre sus pliegues. Buscando, hurgando y encendiéndola.

Aunque estaba deseoso por enterrarme muy profundo en ella intenté alargar el momento. Prodigándole caricias y besos a los que ella respondía con mucha receptividad.

Bajó su mano y acarició mi polla por encima de los vaqueros.

—¡Dios! Estás tan grande, _mon chéri._ Y todo para mí.

—Todo tuyo, hermosa— contesté. Sabía que el tamaño de lo que tenía entre mis muslos le había sorprendido de grata manera desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y el que lo repitiera a mi oído en varias ocasiones levantaba mi ego haciendo que mi miembro llegara a su máxima expresión.

Comencé a darle besos y chupar sus pezones mientras intentaba bajar sus bragas, desprenderme de mi ropa y desnudarme por completo. Bajé dándole atención a su vientre plano llegando hasta su ombligo, iba acariciándola con mis labios rozando cada parte de su piel hasta meterme entre sus piernas para juguetear con mi lengua. Camille gemía y se retorcía buscando más fruición, metí dos de mis dedos encontrando el lugar exacto que la volvía gelatina y la dejaba totalmente entregada a mi merced. Sentí como comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de mis dedos y sin apartar mi boca ejercí más presión en su hinchado clítoris. Un momento después y con un fuerte gemido se corrió sobre mis labios lo que hizo que no pudiera contener mis propias necesidades, retrocedí y rebusqué entre mis vaqueros un preservativo que logré colocar con algo de dificultad por la premura del momento. Regresé a comerme su boca mientras con ayuda de una de mis manos me alineaba en la entrada de su centro empapado. Ambos gemimos cuando la penetré lentamente, llenándola con mi polla que estaba a punto de estallar. Di estocadas suaves para mantener a raya las ganas que tenia de correrme y disfrutar del momento sin prisas, entrando y saliendo de su calidez mientras me concentraba en darle mordiscos a sus labios y enroscar mi lengua con la suya. Un minuto después ella apretaba mi miembro de nuevo y con una última estocada que golpeé hundiéndome en lo más profundo que podía llegar, me corrí gruñendo un Be… ¡Mierda!

—Bebé… estuvo increíble.

Estar dentro de Camille se sentía estupendamente bien, pero no sé porque sentía que faltaba algo más.

Mentira, sí, lo sabía.

Acostado con ella entre mis brazos aun en el sofá entrelacé nuestras manos jugando con los anillos que tenía en su dedo anular, volví a perderme en mis recuerdos.

 _A pesar de esa carencia que parecía tener, una mañana hace cinco meses me había levantado con una fuerte determinación, me fui a una joyería de la quinta avenida y le había comprado un anillo, y como un estúpido enamorado le pedí ser mi esposa._

 _Un anillo que nunca pensé entregarle a ninguna mujer que no fuese Bella._

 _Al regresar al apartamento que compartíamos, me quedé con él presionándolo con mis dedos dentro del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Lo había sacado de la caja y decidí hacerle la propuesta sobre la cama, desnudos después de hacerle el amor, solo sacarlo como si fuese cualquier cosa y colocarlo en su dedo. Y así lo hice._

—Vamos a darnos una ducha, _mon chéri_ —dijo haciéndome volver al presente. A la final no salimos a cenar y terminamos pidiendo una pizza y comimos en casa.

—¿Cuándo iras al médico para que te recete los anticonceptivos? —pregunté mientras mordía un pedazo de pizza—. Ya no deseo seguir teniendo una barrera de látex entre nosotros.

—En cuanto llegue a Londres voy a aprovechar para pasar por mi ginecólogo. Así que cuando regrese podrás deshacerte de los indeseables—dijo sonriente.

.

.

Pasaban los meses y nuestra relación estaba estancada. Sentía que casarnos había sido una jodida mala idea. Yo nunca pensé que las cosas salieran de esa manera.

Por otro lado el remordimiento que sentía por la forma en que había tratado a Bella me carcomía los sesos. Deseé no haber sido tan cruel con ella el día de la boda, cuando me había confesado que me amaba, pero mi molestia no me dejó ver claramente, cegando mi raciocinio por la rabia de los años perdidos.

La situación era difícil de aceptar pero nadie es capaz de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos. Los sentías y punto, no era culpa ni de Bella ni mía, aunque siempre había estado seguro que no era correspondido, que mis sentimientos no eran proporcionalmente bidireccionales. Nunca pensé ni de manera remota que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí.  
¡Maldita mala comunicación!

Un noche cualquiera después de salir de Les Brasée y sin darme cuenta mis pies me habían llevado hasta el apartamento de Bella. A pesar de ser más de la una de la mañana las luces estaban encendidas, seguramente estaría perdida y sumergida en uno de sus libros, o quizás estaría con alguien.

Tres meses sin saber nada de ella.

Dicen que la distancia causa olvido, una vulgar mentira que inventó algún idiota que se quiso engañar a sí mismo, en mi opinión la separación lo que hacía era incrementar el deseo de lo perdido, extrañar a ese ser amado… no es fácil olvidar lo que siempre se ha querido.

En un momento estaba marcando su número. No sé qué coño le diría, pero como un adicto en desintoxicación necesitaba aunque sea escuchar su voz.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward, está todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Lo siento si te molesto a estas horas, pero vi las luces encendidas y asumí que estarías despierta.

—Lo estoy.— Vi como corría una de las cortinas y aunque estaba en el segundo piso noté que miraba en mi dirección.

—Me gustaría hablar un rato.

—¿Para qué, Edward? Creo que ya está todo dicho entre nosotros, ya no hay nada que decir.

«Porque necesito verte, te extraño» Pensé con un dolor que me martillaba en el pecho.

—Por favor—supliqué—. Déjame subir, no te quitaré más de diez minutos.

Silencio…

—Vale. Diez minutos—dijo y colgó.

Con un trote suave cruce la calle y esperé el sonido de la puerta electrónica al abrirse.

—Hola, Phill—saludé al conserje mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

—Hola, chico. Tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

—Sí, solo vengo un momento, en un rato salgo.

—No hay problema, compañero—dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Al llegar a su puerta no me hizo falta tocar, ésta ya estaba abierta.

* * *

La próxima semana continuamos con POV Edward.

 **Grace** me ha pedido un final alternativo… donde Bella queda con Emmett y Edward con Camille... quizás les regale un Outtake después del Epílogo. Levante la mano cual de ustedes desea algo así… dependiendo de sus opiniones sabré si lo escribo o no...

Gracias mis chicas hermosas por sus comentarios… **Roxy, Allegra, Karen, marla, Maria José, Yoliki, megankvdw, lucy-kim-Ng, marihanna . Carvajal . 3, isis, karo29, Maya Masen, marianella Cullen, bellaazul, Grace.**

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo.**_


	19. POV Edward Parte 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **POV Edward Parte 5**

 **Te echo tanto de menos.**

 **Canción para este capítulo:** **Mi historia entre tus dedos - Gianluca Grigniani**

No sé qué carajos se pasó por mi mente, pero al verla en camiseta, sus pezones erectos que se divisaban a la perfección y ese cortó pantaloncillo que más bien parecían bragas, mi erección pulsó.

¡Lindo niño, Jesús! Tres meses sin verla y estaba tan guapa como la recordaba.

Me quedé sin palabras, recorriendo con mi mirada ansiosa todo su cuerpo hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Tú dirás? —preguntó algo irritada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y quitándome la diversión.

—¿Có… Cómo… estás? —tartamudeé. ¿Qué carajos? Desde cuándo se me pegaban los platinos.

—Bien.

— _Errr..._ Yo… quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te traté hace unos meses, Bella. Sé que no fue la manera—dije pasando mis manos por la cabeza desordenando mi cabello. Estaba nervioso.

—No hay problema, Edward—contestó como si nada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté con asombro.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?, nunca podría odiarte aunque quisiera.

—Pensé que me harías rogar tu perdón de rodillas.

—Si es lo que deseas, puedes hacerlo con confianza—dijo elevando sus manos al cielo y dándome otra buena vista de sus pechos.

Carraspeé aclarando mi garganta y me arrodillé en medio de su sala.

—Te pido perdón por apartarte de mí, nunca debí hacerlo. — Mi voz se quebró en las últimas tres palabras de la corta frase. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos escocían.

Bella me regaló una tímida sonrisa, esa que tanto había extrañado, sin embargo sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—No hay problema, Ed.

—¿Me… darías… un abrazo?

Ella dudó, sin embargo lentamente se acercó y me abrazó.

Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y enterré mi cabeza entre su pecho.

¡Mierda! Mala idea.

Aun arrodillado y con Bella entre mis brazos levanté mi mirada perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Unos minutos después entre besos y caricias lo hicimos como unos desquiciados sobre la alfombra. Tan apresurados que solo había bajado mis vaqueros hasta las rodillas y apartado a un lado el vulgar trozo de tela de su corto pantaloncillo, encontrando su coño mojado para mí.

Me hundí en su cuerpo sin remordimientos, sin moralismos, solo disfrutando del maravilloso estremecimiento que nos catapultó en éxtasis. El puto creador del Kama Sutra se habría quedado pendejo de todas las formas en que cambie su cuerpo mientras la poseía. La llevé desde la alfombra hasta el sofá y luego terminamos en la alfombra de nuevo. Alargando el momento hasta que sudados y agotados nos dejamos ir.

—¿En qué punto nos deja esto, Bella? —pregunté una hora después mientras acomodaba mis bóxer y subía mis vaqueros.

—En el punto que desees. Quizás esto era lo que necesitábamos. Descargar nuestros cuerpos y dejar todo en el pasado. Sin normas ni moral.

—¿Solo eso?

—Lo nuestro no puede ser, eres un hombre casado, ¿lo recuerdas? —comentó con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

—He de suponer que no volverá a pasar, entonces—dije sentándome en el sofá, tomándola de la mano y sentándola en mi regazo. Su rostro se veía sonrojado por lo que acabamos de terminar de hacer y ¿su pantaloncillo? ¡Dios! Había quedado empapado por nuestros fluidos. Una evidencia que quedaría grabada en mi memoria y no podría olvidar por el resto de mi existencia.

—Supones bien.

—Solo necesito que me contestes una última pregunta—dije mirándola directamente a los ojos vidriosos.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué nunca antes me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta el día de la boda?

—Esas son dos preguntas, Ed. Pero creo que la única respuesta es cobardía. Estaba convencida que me rechazarías. Pensar que no sería correspondida y, lo del día de la boda no era que deseara arruinarla, solo pasó. Quizás en mi desesperación de saber que te perdería de manera definitiva.

—Yo te he amado toda mi jodida vida, ¿sabes? Te lo quise decir en tantas oportunidades.

—Es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Edward. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Camille te ha de estar esperando—dijo intentando levantarse pero la apreté fuerte contra mí.

—Camille está en Londres— La tranquilicé—. Quizás es demasiado tarde pero tengo que decirte un par de cosas. Y por favor, no me interrumpas—dije poniendo mi dedo índice sobre su boca. Sus labios hinchados por lo rudo de nuestros besos.

Necesitaba las palabras adecuadas, no podía permitir un nuevo mal entendido entre nosotros.

—Edward…

— _Shisssttt_ , me vas a escuchar sin interrumpirme. —Ahora tapé completamente su boca con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra la mantenía presionada para que no se moviera, aunque estaba seguro que si deseaba levantarse lo haría sin complicaciones, pero no lo intentó—.Cuando hicimos aquel viaje a la Ruta 66 me desnudé para ti y tú simplemente me ignoraste, después ni siquiera te atreviste a mirarme a los ojos, pensé que había sido demasiado atrevido, incluso llegué a pensar que era un error faltarte el respeto de esa manera. Luego te dije que era muy difícil para mí dormir a tu lado todas las noches y era por el simple hecho que te deseaba. No te imaginas lo duro que me ponía estar en una cama contigo y no poder follarte hasta el cansancio y ¿cuál fue tu respuesta? Recuerdo literalmente. "no te detengas por mí y busquemos habitaciones separadas" —dije tratando de imitar el tono de su voz pero fracasando y logrando una risa de su parte que fue amortiguada por mi mano—. Y así una cantidad de infortunios que podría pasar toda la noche nombrándote uno por uno. Estaba plenamente convencido que solo seriamos amigos, que nunca pasaría más de allí hasta que te hice mía esa noche en New York. —suspiré tomando aire—. Cuando por fin pude tenerte entre mis brazos fue el puto cielo o más bien el maldito infierno por lo que sucedió después. No quería que el sexo arruinara lo que teníamos, deseaba que fuese algo permanente, pero mi preocupación radicaba en que si no funcionaba terminaríamos más distanciados, que si tu no sentías lo mismo que yo, sería una completa putada. Para colmo no me dejaste hablar, si tan solo hubieses escuchado mi razonamiento, la propuesta que deseaba hacerte. Que te necesitaba en todos los sentidos, como mi amiga y mi mujer. Pero _noooo_ , la _señoritasabelotodoswan_ dijo que era un error, que había sido solo una buena follada. Eso fue lo que yo signifiqué para ti ¡Mierda! en serio en ese momento me sentí en hombre más desgraciado del planeta. Con una palabra puedes destruir el corazón de una persona ¿sabes? A veces una palabra es peor a que te dieran una golpiza. —Veía como rodaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas—. No llores—retiré mi mano de su boca y con mis dedos aparté las saladas gotas—. ¿Sabes cuantas noches me masturbé por ti en este mismo sofá cuando te ibas a dormir?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Unas cuantas—dije haciendo una mueca con mis labios—. Y te echo tanto de menos.

—¿Puedo hablar?

— _Sip_.

—Me duele que estemos teniendo esta conversación en este momento. Y estoy segura que te amaré por el resto de mi vida, pero ahora necesito que te vayas. Se feliz con Camille y no vuelvas a buscarme. —Se levantó dejándome perplejo por su petición, caminando hasta la puerta y sosteniéndola abierta para mí.

Me quedé callado intentando digerir sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que otra vez se escondía dentro de su caparazón, sin embargo entendí que necesitaba tiempo para aceptar todo lo que le había dicho. Aunque me sentía como la mierda porque me estaba dando una despedida que no olvidaría en toda la vida. Me había echado el último polvo.

Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas para verle directamente a los ojos. No tenía palabras para refutarle su argumento, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un beso y con él expresarle lo que aun sentía. Que en este momento éramos solo nosotros dos, que no existía nadie más. Un beso que pareció interminable y el que ella correspondió sin ningún tipo de objeción. La saboreé por completo, hurgando con mi lengua dentro de su boca, mordisqueando sus labios y volviendo a profundizar el beso, tragándome su aliento y dándole el mío, haciéndole el amor con la lengua, entrando y saliendo de su boca una y otra vez, rozándola, tentándola, excitándola. La cargué a horcajadas en mi cadera recostándola contra la pared mientras ella me abrazaba y se apoyaba en mis hombros.

—Sé… que esto no puede ser—dije uniendo nuestras frentes—. Pero quiero que sepas que en otras circunstancias siempre serás tú. Solo tú, sin normas ni moral—concluí para darle otro suave beso y bajarla con cuidado.

Esa noche me despedí de Bella pero en mi fuero interno pensé que esto no podía terminar así.

.

Ocho meses después y mi relación con Camille se había convertido en esporádicas visitas y amor a distancia debido a los constantes compromisos de ambos. Traté que lo sobre llevásemos, pero esos pocos momentos que compartíamos, en vez de disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía se volvieron un infierno. Las discusiones empeoraban a causa de que ella no deseaba tener su residencia permanente en Chicago, a mi lado. Tampoco deseaba tomar las anticonceptivas con la excusa de que podía olvidarlas. Todo cambió y nada parecía funcionar igual que antes, no quería aceptar la cruel y penosa realidad o llegar a la conclusión que de verdad había cometido un error al casarme, sin embargo me estaba esforzando y tratando de concentrarme en recuperar la relación con mi esposa. Me negaba a perder lo que teníamos.

Para colmo de males no tenía a Bella a mi lado. Ahora al no estar con ella esto de ser modelo había perdido su significado, ya no tenía sentido. En varias ocasiones intenté llamarla pero colgaba antes de que ella contestara, debía respetar su vida y su espacio.

Estaba consiente que no trabajaría como modelo toda la vida, tenía mi _As_ bajo la manga de trabajar de lleno mano a mano con Carlisle, esa era mi carta segura y había llegado el momento.

—No voy a renovar el contrato con D&G. Me voy a quedar definitivamente aquí en Chicago—dije mientras estábamos acorrucados en la cama. Reconciliándonos y haciendo el amor después de una de nuestras épicas discusiones. Aunque estaba seguro como la mierda que esto desencadenaría su ira y que sería motivo de una nueva discusión.

—¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso me estás abandonando? — preguntó apartándose para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te abandone?

—¿Por qué siempre contestas con otra pregunta? —comentó con su ceño fruncido—. Claro que no quiero. Pero no entiendo, ser modelo es tu vida, tu trabajo y lo disfrutas mucho.

—Lo disfruto, pero ya es hora que tengamos una relación y un matrimonio normal.

—Cuando nos casamos no te importaba tener una relación de ese tipo, ahora de qué te quejas—dijo levantándose y colocándose su corta bata de seda negra.

—¿Es mucho pedir desear estar más tiempo con mi esposa? Regresa a la cama—dije palmeando su lado vacío.

—Estamos el tiempo que podemos. — Se acurrucó de nuevo en mis brazos.

—¿Es qué no me extrañas, Cam? Porque yo te extraño y me vuelvo loco cuando no estás.

—Claro que te extraño, _mon chéri._

—Entonces quédate conmigo. Puedes seguir con D&G sin problemas.

Necesitaba saber si el volver a estar juntos y convivir el día a día lograría hacer que nuestra relación mejorara. Era una prueba donde nos estaba midiendo a ambos. Aunque ya había consultado a Esme, y como profesional, ella me aseguró que una relación de pareja fácilmente podía sobrevivir a largos periodos de distanciamiento, siempre y cuando los momentos que estuviésemos juntos fuesen de calidad.

—No me parece buena idea—refutó.

Por lo visto esto nunca resultaría, ni porque le acabara de provocar dos buenos orgasmos.

—Tengo que estar aquí, entiende que no es un simple capricho. Carlisle está dejando gran parte de la responsabilidad en mis hombros y tengo que hacerle frente, a la larga son los negocios de la familia y soy el único que debe hacerse cargo de todo.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no pienso dejar mi vida montada en un avión solo por complacerte.

¡Que cagada! Estaba con Camille pero me sentía irremediablemente solo.

—Bien—dije para concluir, me levanté y me metí al baño para darme una ducha. Tenía una sesión de fotos, este sería uno de mis últimos trabajos para la famosa casa de modas. El primer contrato duró tres años y el segundo dos, donde solo era la imagen de unas gafas de sol y un perfume. A vísperas de cumplir mis veinticinco años decidí que ya mi tiempo como modelo había caducado.

Estaba saliendo del estudio de Marco mi actual fotógrafo, ya eran las diez de la noche y la sesión fotográfica pautada se había demorado, me encontraba totalmente cabreado, Marco no lograba lo que deseaba, para colmo de males la modelo y yo no habíamos calado, no teníamos conexión, haciéndome perder la paciencia en varias oportunidades, a tal punto que la malcriada niña había solicitado otro modelo, de lo contrario se retiraría. Estaba claro que ella no tenía la más remota noción de lo que era comprometerse y menos de trabajar en equipo.

Al final terminamos dejando la sesión pospuesta ya que no logramos ponernos de acuerdo. Todo un día perdido, Marco quedó en avisarme cuando tuviese respuesta de D&G, así que la toma de fotos quedaría aparcada hasta que se decidiera si yo continuaba o no en el proyecto o si encontraban otra chica como modelo.

Era una verdadera mierda y extrañaba horrores a Bella, ella siempre sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones, el habernos separado había sido la peor decisión de mi vida, sin embargo o era ella o Camille. Las amaba a las dos pero mi mujer me había puesto en una encrucijada y si deseaba que todo marchara bien en nuestra relación tenía que poner de mi parte. Aun recordaba el por qué había apartado a Bella de mi lado y me dolía, estaba jodidamente arrepentido.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento para montarme en mi coche e irme a casa cuando sonó mi móvil.

Camille, una foto de mi hermosa esposa aparecía en la pantalla.

—Hola, cariño. Ya voy en camino a casa.

—Hola, _mon chéri_ , me he quedado accidentada en la interestatal, se ha pinchado una llanta.

—No te puedes quedar allí, trata de manejar hasta un puesto de vigilancia y pedir ayuda, es muy tarde. Dime exactamente donde estás para buscarte.

—Me he orillado y ya he llamado al 911 estoy esperando la grúa.

—Cam, hazme caso, es muy peligroso que te quedes allí. Con la llanta pinchada puedes rodar…

Lo último que escuché fue un fuerte chirrido de cauchos, un estruendo, un grito escalofriante y la comunicación se había cortado.

—¡Camille, Camille! ¿Estás ahí? —grité pero no obtuve respuesta.

¡Maldición!

* * *

Hermosuras estamos más cerca del final… El próximo capítulo terminamos con el POV Ed.

Según la encuesta que hice en el capítulo anterior, no habrá final alternativo.

Alguien me preguntó por qué contesto los rr por aquí y no por mensajes privados: Bien, algunas tienen las mismas dudas y aprovecho para que todas las aclaren, otras no tienen cuenta en FF para responderles. Y aunque son pocos ya comencé a trabajar y en ocasiones tengo el tiempo justo solo para subir el capítulo.

 **Marianella Cullen** : Hermosa aquí te dejé lo que te quedó pendiente del capítulo anterior.

 **Ztrella znxez** : Gracias por siempre estar allí. Eres un sol.

 **Karen McCarthy** : Caramelos de Cianuro es uno de mis grupos favoritos, las letras de las canciones son tannn pero tannn buenas y asertivas. No me canso de escucharlas y me inspiran mucho, gracias por leer y apoyar esta locura.

 **Marla** : Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Isis** : Cariño aquí el capítulo que esperabas, gracias por leer y comentar y besazo para ti también.

 **Megankvdw** : Soy muy mala! jajajaja, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Como dije arriba no habrá final alternativo, tampoco outtake ya que la historia está terminada y estoy trabajando en otros proyectos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Besitos.

 **Karo29** : Tus dudas sobre las pastillas que toma Camille será develado en el próximo capítulo, y tienes mucha razón cuando dices que los matrimonios se quedan estancados cuando las dos partes no se unen por los motivos correctos. En ocasiones se toman decisiones que pueden cambiar tu vida tanto para bien como para mal. En el caso de Edward, él pensó que Camille era la solución, pero se equivocó. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta el próximo martes.

 **Bellaazul** : hermosa eres un sol, gracias por estar siempre allí apoyando mis locuras. ¿Sabes qué? Me encanta que te encante, jejeje. Y tendrás tu HE.

 **Susanna** : Muchas gracias, me alegro que sigas por aquí aunque te extraño en Facebook.

 **Mss. Brightside** : Mi queridísima amiga, ya leíste lo que ya sabias de antemano sobre los Caramelos de Cianuro. Estabas sobre las pistas, eres muy perceptiva y aun tienes dudas que aclarar y se esclarecerán por completo en el próximo capítulo. Me gustó mucho el fragmento que me dejaste en tu review de Gestalt, muy oportuno.

 **Shamyx** : Shunka, espero que estés mejor, gracias por dedicar unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer y comentar, te envío un beso enorme y un abrazo de esos apachurrados de los que curan el alma.

 **Rolu** : Gracias corazón, por leer y comentar. Ya ves, él tonto se casó pero ahora viene lo mejor de la historia.

 **Carelymh** : cariño gracias por leer y comentar, ya estamos saliendo del enredo. Como me encantaría darme un viajecito hasta la Isla, hace unos años que no paso por allá. Besos.

 **Yessica Alexandra** : Cariño, Bienvenida a mis locuras. Me alegro mucho que esta historia sea de tu agrado, esa es la mejor paga para alguien como yo que solo quiere divertirse con esas locas ideas que llegan a mi cabeza. Espero que el final de la historia sea tan memorable como lo deseas, definitivamente ellos se merecen algo de felicidad.

 **Maya Masen** : ¿Estás mosqueada y dudas de Camille?… ya veremos qué es lo que pasa con esta chica. Muchas gracias a ti corazón por leer, comentar y apoyar esta locura.

 **Roxy Sanchez** : Entiendo perfectamente esa sensación de sentirse triste, agobiada o frustrada con los personajes. Que algunas veces los odies pero que al mismo tiempo los ames, gracias a Dios ya estamos saliendo de esta locura, jejeje. Como dije una vez: cuando escribes y le llega al lector, es porque sin duda estás haciéndolo bien. Sabes, es difícil contestar con palabras la pregunta que me haces, si siento y mucho, lo único que te puedo decir que es algo como que ellos te hablan al oído y te van echando el cuento, muchas veces me da tristeza, otras alegría, incluso me da rabia en ocasiones, porque quieres la historia de una manera y ellos se revelan en mi contra y me dicen que ¡no! ¡Que es a su manera y no a la mía y punto!, pero creo que lo importante es eso, la recompensa de saber que estoy transmitiendo algo con mis letras.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


	20. POV Edward Parte 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **POV Edward Parte 6**

 **Era hora de seguir adelante.**

Canción para este capítulo: La casa – Caramelos de Cianuro.

Once meses había durado nuestro matrimonio y ahora estaba sentado frente a una urna que contenía sus restos.

El trágico accidente no había acabado con su vida, sin embargo el golpe que recibió en el cráneo desencadenó otra serie de circunstancias. Los médicos que le atendieron me explicaron el motivo real, tenía daños cerebrales irreparables y había convulsionado un par de veces lo que contribuyó al desenlace fatal. Además de eso me enteré de la peor manera del porqué de su negativa a tomar los anticonceptivos.

Camille había nacido con una malformación de origen genético en el lóbulo izquierdo de su cerebro, lo que le causaba episodios epilépticos, tomaba anticonvulsivos y antidepresivos para controlar la enfermedad. Los médicos le habían contraindicado los anticonceptivos porque la interacción con los medicamentos que tomaba podía hacer que aquellos perdieran su efecto, por otro lado ella no podía permitirse quedar embarazada, era un riesgo para su salud y la del bebé si hubiese llegado el caso.

Mi esposa me había engañado en algo de vital importancia ya que yo estaba completamente ajeno a su estado de salud, me sentía triste y defraudado porque ella no había confiado en mí.

En este momento entendí la preocupación de su madre en referencia a la toma cuidadosa de sus medicamentos.

—No entiendo por qué nunca me dijo nada—le comentaba a sus padres—. Era algo que ella no debió ocultarme.

—Quizás por temor a ser rechazada. Camille siempre fue muy reservada en ese aspecto, no obstante supuse que te lo había confesado—decía Patrice entre sollozos de manera desconsolada, llorando por la pérdida de su única hija.

—Nadie sabía de su enfermedad—intervino Raphael abrazando a su esposa.

Muchas personas se acercaba a darme el pésame, a decirme palabras de aliento que aunque las dijeran con sentimiento y empatía, no me interesaban, nada de lo que me dijesen me devolvería a Camille, para más inri sus padres se encargaron de notificarme que se la llevarían. Ni siquiera tendría un lugar donde llevarle flores a menos que viajara hasta Paris para ello.

Sin duda estábamos destinados a no estar juntos.

Lo único que deseaba en este momento era irme a casa y emborracharme hasta perder el sentido, tenía más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, quizás un coma etílico me ayudara a cerrar los ojos y cuando despertara me diera cuenta que esta era una puta pesadilla.

Cuando alcé mi mirada la vi, no podía creer que era ella… ¡Dios! estaba muy delgada. Mi mente no aceptaba que estaba allí para mí. A pesar de haberme apartado hace meses, ella venía a acompañarme en este momento. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar su buena fe y su bondad para conmigo? Su amor era simplemente incondicional.

Sin pensar sorteé a las personas que me acechaban con consuelo y me senté a su lado.

—¿Cómo haces cuando la tristeza es tan grande que no te dan ganas de nada? —pregunté —¿Qué el simple hecho de levantarte de la cama supone un gran esfuerzo?

El dolor en mi pecho era recalcitrante, estaba convencido que no era solo por la pérdida de Camille si no por la insondable distancia que me había alejado de Bella. Sin embargo el estar sentado su lado me dio la paz que necesitaba y la tristeza parecía ser más llevadera.

Un largo silencio nos precedió y de nuevo fui interceptado por algunas personas distrayéndome y cuando me percaté Bella se había ido.

.

Estaba seguro que era un sueño, uno muy extraño pero también uno de los mejores sueños húmedos que había tenido y no era con la mujer con la que me había casado.

 _Yo le decía:_

— _S_ _oy tuyo, todo tuyo. Tómame… sin normas ni moral._

— _Pero esto es un sueño_ _—_ _decía Bella_

— _No importa que sea un sueño, toma todo lo que quieras de mí antes que me despierte_ _—Le pedía m_ _ientras la besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo y me hundía profundamente en ella. Estocada tras estocada sentía como me hacía prisionero, me apretaba dentro de sí desencadenando esas pulsaciones tan deseadas, abrumándome con ese cosquilleo que me recorría desde la columna vertebral hasta los testículos antes de llenar su húmedo coño con un chorro caliente de semen._

Me desperté sobre saltado, el corazón me latía desbocado y la polla aun empalmada seguía pulsando y haciendo un soberano desastre sobre las sabanas.

¡Joder!

Cuando dormimos nuestra mente es capaz de cualquier cosa y mostrarnos imágenes que nunca olvidaremos mientras soñamos o simplemente al despertar ya no recordamos nada del mismo. En este caso no me olvidaría de ningún detalle de lo que había soñado, todo lo contrario, más bien deseaba volver a dormir y continuar la maldita cosa.

¡Maldición! sabía que no sería solo sexo, aún estaba enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer y con Camille había tratado de canalizar ese sentimiento pero aún seguía allí muy arraigado dentro de mi ser.

Esa mañana al despertarme hice una pequeña maleta para el viaje por el traslado del cuerpo de Camille pero antes pasé a despedirme de Bella.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el funeral en este momento?

—Respira, Bella. No habrá funeral, bueno por lo menos no aquí. Sus padres se llevan sus restos. Desean tenerla en el panteón familiar en Francia y yo pasaba para decirte que voy con ellos y que regreso en unos días. También tengo que finiquitar lo de mi contrato en New York. Creo que este es el mejor momento.  
—Vale.

Sin una palabra y sin siquiera entrar a su apartamento le di un casto beso en los labios, di media vuelta y me fui.

Tras un emotivo funeral le dimos el último adiós a Camille.

Una semana después había concluido mi contrato con D&G y regresé a Chicago. Me encerré por un par de semanas en mi departamento, refugiándome en unas botellas de _Jack Daniels_ y mis infaltables _Marlboro,_ mis únicos y fieles acompañantes. Me encontraba desolado y aunque mi matrimonio con Camille había sido fuera de lo común motivado a la distancia, la extrañaba mucho. No es igual no verla por cuestiones de trabajo a no verla más nunca, a dejarla en esa caja bajo tierra, a no sentir su esporádica compañía a mi alrededor aunque fuese para tener esas discusiones. Sin embargo estaba seguro que mi preocupación más grande era por las inmensas ganas que tenia de ver a Bella.

Debía salir de ese hoyo y continuar con mi vida, hacer un último esfuerzo así que levanté mi culo y me fui a trabajar.

" _Ahora salgo y me emborracho, veo la noche hacerse el día_ _  
_ _Desayuno con un cacho y con una fría_ _  
_ _Desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido control y descontrol_

 _Ya vi todas las de ovnis, las de sangre y las de zombis_ _  
_ _En estado vegetal frente al televisor inmóvil_ _  
_ _Cada noche es más negra y ya no me alegra ni el alcohol…_

 _Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste_ _  
_ _sola y triste_ _  
_ _Paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el_ _  
_ _tiempo lento_ _  
_ _Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste_ _  
_ _sola y triste_ _  
_ _Paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento_

 _Y ahora voy tratando de evitar algo que me conmueva_ _  
_ _Invernando como un animal en una cueva_ _  
_ _Desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido soledad… desolación…"_

No podía continuar en ese estado, cinco meses luchando, cinco jodidos meses tratando de sobrevivir, cinco meses levantándome para dirigirme al trabajo e intentar concentrarme en algo que me distrajera en el mundo exterior, para luego regresar a la casa y hundirme de nuevo en el alcohol ya eran más que suficientes. Cero acción de gracias ni navidades en familia, me volví un jodido ermitaño. No obstante ya nada de lo que hiciera las devolvería a mi lado, a ninguna de las dos. Me sentía roto por la muerte de Camille y a la vez desolado por no tener a Bella, además ella fue clara pidiéndome que no la buscara.

¡Que maldita cosa!

No quería buscar a Bella y que ella pensara que solo era una patética excusa porque ya Camille no estaba, mucho menos que solo deseaba consuelo de su parte, porque la realidad es que yo necesitaba todo de ella, no su compasión, mientras tanto los días pasaban y yo me seguía torturando.

Aquí estaba sentado junto a la mesa con un vaso medio lleno de mi escoces favorito en una mano y la otra ocupada con un portarretrato mostrándome una pareja sonriente el día de su boda, nuestra boda, me parecía que había ocurrido hace siglos. Era extraño verme allí parado cuando era poco lo que recordaba de ese día. Sin embargo lo que sí se repetía en mi mente era ese grito escalofriante.

Por enésima vez me encontraba perdido en mis recuerdos llevándome a esa nefasta noche. Esa noche del diez de septiembre quedaría grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

 _No sabía que ese día sería la última vez que le vería con vida. Que me perdería en sus hermosos ojos azules. Que los planes para celebrar juntos nuestro primer aniversario nunca se llevarías a cabo. Ni remotamente que sería la última discusión que tendríamos y mucho menos la última vez que haríamos el amor para reconciliarnos por la misma. Ya no la tendría más en mi vida ni de lejos y mucho menos de cerca. Recuerdos, todo se había reducido a dolorosos recuerdos._

La peor cosa del mundo es extrañar a alguien y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Me distraje con el montón de correspondencia acumulada que tenía junto a la botella de whiskey y me llamó la atención un sobre color marfil con ribetes dorados.

Meses luchando contra lo que sentía, ahogando mis penas en el alcohol mientras trataba de recuperarme de la perdida de... ambas.  
Bien, ya era suficiente, era hora de seguir adelante. Haría lo que fuese necesario para recuperar a Bella. Ya era hora de dejar de llorar por los rincones por las mujeres a las que había amado.

En ese sobre estaba pintada mi oportunidad.  
.

Nuevamente me encontraba en el consultorio de Esme sentado al lado de mi madre.

—No se pueden amar a dos personas a la vez ¿cierto?

—Definitivamente no, Edward solo podemos amar a una persona por vez. Quizás por una sientas atracción, cariño, admiración, respeto, pasión o deseo—diciendo esto tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas reconfortándome—. Pero amor como tal es un sentimiento que abarca todas las anteriores además de la comunicación y la comprensión.

—Cuando conocí a Camille llegué a pensar que le amaba con toda mi alma, mi vida cambio de perspectiva e intenté llenar ese vacío y ese amor no correspondido, me engañé y traté de convencerme que era la chica indicada. Sin embargo en todo el tiempo que estuve con ella nunca pude sacar a Bella de mi mente—tomé una suave respiración y me llené de valor para lo que iba a confesarle—. Sabía que lo que sentía por mi esposa nunca podría compararse a lo que sentía por Bella. A tal punto de llegar a serle infiel. — A pesar de lo que dije no vi ningún rastro de asombro.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso, aún te ves con Bella? ¿Son amates? —preguntó con su ceño levemente fruncido y no por molestia más bien lo que mostraba su mirada era preocupación.

—No, solo fue una vez, hace más de un año. Y no la había vuelto a ver hasta el día del funeral.

—¿Crees que fue un error casarte con Camille? —indagó.

—Sí, estoy seguro que fue un error porque aunque sentía cosas por ella, aun siento y la extraño como lo hacía cuando estaba viva y durábamos días sin vernos. Me gustaba estar con ella—le expliqué—. Es cierto que teníamos problemas pero habíamos tratado de resolverlos sobre la marcha como cualquier pareja que desea salir adelante con la relación. Sin embargo me sentía incompleto, solo me sentía completo cuando estaba con Bella. Es difícil y me temo que no puedo encontrar las palabras justas para explicarlo.

—Escucha, Edward te voy a poner un ejemplo sencillo: hay parejas que no funcionan juntas por falta de comunicación pero sexualmente se la llevan de maravilla o viceversa y no les gusta aceptar ese hecho, así que cometen el error o tienen la tendencia de volver a estar juntos de manera repetitiva. Caen en un círculo vicioso de costumbre y muy dañino. En tu caso creo que te la llevabas muy bien en la parte sexual. La juventud, la energía, las ganas, pero…—hizo una pausa para enfatizar su punto levantando su dedo índice—. En la parte comunicativa estaban fallando estrepitosamente y no ayudaba el hecho de la distancia. Cuando uno ama a la otra persona trata de encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre ambas partes. —respiró profundo, se recargó en el espaldar del sofá y cruzó sus piernas colocando una sobre la rodilla de la otra y continuo con su exposición—. En otras circunstancias eso de sacar un clavo con otro clavo no resulta, ya que los implicados pueden terminar causándose daños irreparables.

Me quedé pensando tratando de digerir sus palabras. Para mí, Bella no era una medida desesperada, ella era mi todo. Y el simple hecho de que Camille estuviese o no en mi vida no cambiaría en nada lo que sentía. En ese preciso instante un esclarecimiento invadió mi mente, que me trasladó a la última discusión que tuvimos el día que mi esposa había fallecido, en su negativa a estar juntos, llevándome a la conclusión y dándome seguridad de que nuestro matrimonio e inminente separación eran otra muerte anunciada, pero la que yo estaba luchando por no aceptar.

—Deseo recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a Bella—dije resuelto y sin darle más vueltas al asunto—. Aunque no estoy seguro que ella me acepte ya que lo de Camille es muy reciente y desconozco sobre los cánones de respetar su ausencia, pero a la vez no me importa. ¿No sé si me explico? Solo han pasado cinco meses pero estoy seguro que lo que siento por Bella no es solo sexual.

¡Joder! habían sido muchos los años amándole en silencio.

—Edward, en las relaciones de pareja no existen cánones ni medidas de tiempo, mucho menos estándares. Los límites se los pone uno mismo. Sin embargo yo te aconsejo que vayas con calma, porque tu comunicación con Bella tiene unas enormes fallas—aseguró y era cierto—. Estás confundido porque los sentimientos por la una y la otra son intensos pero totalmente diferentes, solo piensa en el caso contrario ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera sido Bella y no Camille?

—Madre, no me hagas esto. — Me levanté y puse mis manos sobre la cabeza alborotando mi maraña de cabello, eso sí sería una tragedia y no lo resistiría, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Bella—. Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, no tiene discusión.

—Entonces allí tienes tu respuesta. Edward deja que las cosas fluyan, invítala al cine, a pasear, a conocerse y no bíblicamente hablando.

—Eso será una maldita tortura ¿Qué más puedo conocer de Bella si conozco de memoria cada lunar de su cuerpo?

Esme levantó sus cejas sorprendida por mi elocuencia y mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Fue antes de casarme y no preguntes—aclaré.

—Haz el esfuerzo, cariño. —Se levantó tomándome del brazo—. Ese será tu primer paso. Además, uno nunca termina de conocer a su pareja por muchos años que tengan de convivencia—dijo mi madre sabiamente—. Me dices que tienes más de cinco meses sin verle, desde el funeral—indagó.

—Precisamente ese es el problema, hace una semana me llegó la invitación para la boda de Jane y Jacob, y desde ese día tengo un puto nudo en el estómago porque sé que voy a volver a verle.

* * *

Aquí terminamos con Edward…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Edward tomará en cuenta los concejos de Esme?

¿Qué pasará con Bella ahora que Camille ya no está en la ecuación?

Gracias a mis chicas hermosas por sus valiosos comentarios y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Sería mucho redundar en contestar sus preguntas ya que la mayoría están aclaradas en el transcurso de este capítulo.

Un beso enorme para todas… leí todos sus review con una enorme sonrisa: **Yoliki, marianella Cullen, teffy cs, Karen McCarthy, isis, Leifer12, bellaazul, shamyx, megankvdw, karo29, Carelymh, yessica Alexandra, ztrella znxez, EbyCmasen, Maya Masen, Roxy Sanchez.**

Ahora me voy corriendo a esconderme debajo de la cama, acepto tomatazos, jajajaja. Unas querían a Camille muerta otras no, otras pedían un bebé para Bella, pero la historia ya estaba escrita de esa manera así que no me odien.

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


	21. No me queda nada

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **No me queda nada.**

 **Canción para este capítulo: Y si te quedas qué – Santiago Cruz**

Al recibir esa llamada inesperada de Esme me quedé literalmente en shock, no podía creer lo que había escuchado a través de la línea telefónica, así que sin dudar un segundo me acerqué hasta la capilla.

Lo había vuelto a ver por fin después de tanto tiempo, —aunque en las peores circunstancias—, ni si quiera me acerqué pero desde lejos había sentido su lucha interna y su dolor. Él había levantado su mirada encontrándose con la mía, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza casi imperceptible para que nadie lo notara, sin embargo yo lo había captado, tantos años juntos que parecíamos tener un código secreto, esa manera silenciosa de comunicarnos con la mirada.

Se levantó de donde estaba excusándose con la persona que hablaba y se acercó sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Cómo haces cuando la tristeza es tan grande que no te dan ganas de nada? — Le escuché decir —¿Qué el simple hecho de levantarte de la cama supone un gran esfuerzo?

Yo me había quedado muda.

¿De dónde sacas las palabras correctas si no hay consuelo?

¿Qué consuelo le puedes dar si tú estás hecha mierda? Si tu propio sufrimiento no te deja.

¿Cómo ayudar a que salga del hoyo en que se encuentra? Simplemente dejarlo que lo supere algún día.

¿Qué puedes hacer cuándo sabes que no puedes hacer nada?

Cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo ocultando un sentimiento y en el momento que te decides ya es demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo por lo que estaba pasando, estaba consiente que me necesitaba, deseaba estar a su lado, consolarlo en su desgracia...En el fondo hasta debería de tener algún tipo de tranquilidad porque supone un obstáculo menos, pero ¿cómo se explica que esté tan desdichada?

Quizás porque su dolor era el mío.

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

En un instante llegaron un par de personas llamando su atención, dándome la oportunidad de levantarme y marcharme de allí.

Regresé a mi apartamento con un nudo en la garganta, saqué la caja y el encendedor de mi bolsillo y encendí el primero mientras me tiraba sobre el sofá. Aquí estaba revolcándome en mi miseria, recordando lo que pudo ser y no fue, con la vista perdida en el humo que flotaba de manera efímera, cuando este desaparecía volvía a llevar el cigarro a los labios, absorbía y exhalaba de manera mecánica.

Sentía que era un cuerpo sin alma, una muerta en vida, aunque el fuerte dolor de cabeza y su insistente martilleo me recordaban que aún seguía viva.

Dándome por vencida ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra lo que sentía, nadie puede luchar en contra de lo que siente, en contra de esos sentimientos que albergas en tu corazón aunque no sean recíprocos. Quizás esta era una señal divina, me quedaré quieta, solo me sentaré a esperar para ver qué pasa, seré una observadora silenciosa con el corazón tan roto que ya no tiene reparación o que los trozos que aún le permiten seguir latiendo terminen rompiéndose poco a poco.

Con la esperanza de que haya una luz al final del camino y deseando que no sea demasiado tarde para un nosotros.

¿Pero es que acaso existirá un nosotros?

Él nunca nos dio una oportunidad, nunca me vio de la manera que yo deseaba que me viera y cuando lo hizo ya estaba ella de por medio y la verdad no creo que ahora sea el momento de que mi cuerpo le sirva de consuelo.

Me di una ducha y me obligué a comer una manzana antes de dormir, mañana sería un largo día y no sé si tendría fuerzas suficientes para acompañarle en el funeral.

Al amanecer aun estando acurrucada en la cama escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Tres y luego dos, indicándome era él. Un susto se apoderó en la boca del estómago por los recuerdos. Y salí corriendo desbocada a recibirle.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el funeral en este momento? —dije atropelladamente tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Respira, Bella. No habrá funeral, bueno por lo menos no aquí. Sus padres se llevan sus restos. Desean tenerla en el panteón familiar en Francia y yo pasaba para decirte que voy con ellos y que regreso en unos días. También tengo que finiquitar lo de mi contrato en New York. Creo que este es el mejor momento.  
—Vale.

Silencio…

Me dejó un beso en los labios, solo un roce que hizo que me quedaran hormigueando y deseando más. Nos despedimos y lo vi marcharse.

¿Qué carajos pasaría al él regresar?

.

Los días pasaban sin tener noticias de Edward, estos se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses, yo continuaba en el mismo lugar sumergida en el letargo agobiante que me asfixiaba por momentos, en espera por si algún día decidía volver, sin embargo lo más probable es que él por su lado estuviese tratando de superar su perdida y quizás ya me habría olvidado.

La distracción que no me dejaba desfallecer por un segundo era los preparativos para la boda de Jane. Detalles aquí y allá que me mantenían ocupada.

—Bells, ese vestido te queda estupendo. Aunque estás muy delgada—decía mi hermana—. Pareces una jodida modelo de revista.

—Es cierto, quizás por eso me queda como un guante—comenté mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba segura que tenía unas diez libras menos. No obstante mis pechos y trasero seguían siendo mi mejor atractivo.

Era un vestido sencillo de color turquesa, con un hombro descubierto y falda acampanada que me llegaba justo sobre las rodillas. La boda era en la mañana así que nada de vestidos ostentosos. Llevaría mi cabello suelto totalmente liso.

—¿Sabes si él vendrá? —indagó mientras terminaban de retocar su maquillaje.

No era necesario su nombre para saber de quién estaba hablando. Tenía un nudo en el estómago desde que me comentó que lo invitaría a su boda, sin embargo decidí quitarle hierro al asunto y aparentar que no me afectaba.

—¿El novio? Si no viene yo misma voy y lo mato. No creo que Jake se atreva a dejarte plantada el día de tu boda, ese chico te ama—le comenté con una sonrisa que ella sabía era falsa.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a ese "él" —dijo acentuando las comillas con sus dedos—. Pero gracias por la oferta.

—Yo me puedo ir a Brasil con vuestro padre y disfrutar del viaje—se reía nuestra madre.

—Muy graciosa, ma. Pero dime, Bells. ¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé enana, las últimas reuniones familiares no ha asistido. Pero supongo que por ti lo hará. Edward siempre te ha adorado.

—Ya estás— concluyó nuestra madre ajustándole la diadema del velo.

—Necesita retomar su vida, James me comentó que lo ha visto muy abatido—se levantó ayudada por Renée ya que el vestido de Razo color marfil tenía una enorme cola. Se había quedado callada, aunque no decía nada estaba atenta a todo lo que hablábamos.

Yo fruncí mi ceño, parecía que mi familia sabía más de él que yo.

—Debe de estarlo, perdió a una persona a la que amaba—señalé lo obvio.

—¿Listas? —preguntó nuestro padre interrumpiéndonos—. ¡Dios! pero que hermosas estáis mis princesas.

La ceremonia estuvo muy linda y las palabras de los votos realmente emotivas. Algo diferente a lo convencional ya que se casaron por la Ley Ancestral que regía a las Tribus Quileutes, a la que pertenecía la familia del novio. La misma fue oficiada por el propio padre de Jacob como descendiente directo y la celebramos en la terraza trasera de la casa Swan.

Y allí se encontraba él.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, mi memoria no le hacía justicia, aunque su mirada había perdido el brillo. Solo me saludó y luego se mantuvo alejado.

—Hola— me dijo dándome un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Edward.

—Un placer yo soy Sam, padrino y primo del novio.

Sam uno de los primos de Jake no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, aparte de ser los padrinos de la boda, me daba la impresión que lo incitaron para que fuese mi acompañante ese día.

—Un gusto—contestó Edward tendiéndole la mano con el ceño fruncido, y sin más se apartó para saludar a los demás dejándome en compañía del baboso.

¡Dios! deseaba preguntarle cómo se sentía, que tal lo llevaba, decirle que podía contar conmigo como siempre, como antes. Sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar, así como lo vi llegar y tomarse unos tragos mientras hablaba con los novios, luego con James y Jasper, así mismo lo vi partir. Observé como Jane lo acompañaba hasta la puerta y cargaba la enorme cola del vestido ayudada por Jake.

Como todas las cosas extrañas y peculiares de mi hermana, su boda se había efectuado en la mañana del catorce de Febrero, —sí, justo el día de los enamorados—, luego un almuerzo por la celebración y a las seis de la tarde ya se estaban marchando a Latinoamérica por su Luna de Miel, así que como todos los demás decidí retirarme a mi apartamento a pesar de que Renée estaba insistiendo que me quedase con ellos a terminar la celebración en casa.

—Carlisle y Esme se quedarán con nosotros, por qué no te animas, hija. — Yo le rechacé con la misma excusa de siempre.

—Estoy algo cansada, Renée, nos vemos—dije después de despedirme de todos.

Esa noche cuando ya me disponía a acostarme sonó mi móvil, era él.

Mi corazón que parecía estar muerto comenzó a latir de nuevo.

—Estás despierta ¿cierto? puedo ver la luz de tu habitación que aún está encendida.

—Sí, lo estoy.— Vaya, esto de espiar las luces de mi apartamento me hizo recordar su visita de un año atrás, pero esta vez no me atreví a espiar por la ventana.

—¿Estás sola?

—Sí.

—¿Me dejas entrar?

—Claro, puedes subir — me apresuré a colocarme algo de ropa ya que solo tenía una camiseta transparente a juego con mis bragas azules, muy reveladora por cierto. Y fui a abrir la puerta.

—Hola—dijo acercándose tomándome de las mejillas y dando unos besos, suaves, lentos, midiéndome, enloqueciéndome, llevándose mi labio inferior con los dientes para luego separarse y dejándome anhelante —. Vamos a tomar algo a un lugar tranquilo.

—¿Ah? —pregunté descolocada, viendo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sin duda había venido con la artillería pesada.

—Vamos—tomó jalando de mi mano, alargando la otra y agarrando las llaves de mi apartamento que estaban en la repisa detrás de la puerta.

En silencio entramos en su coche y manejó por unos quince minutos hasta llegar a un bar. Por la hora y el día estaba bastante concurrido, los adornos alusivos a la fecha se veían colgando el todas las paredes del local. Globos con corazones, guirnaldas y rosas rojas decoraban el centro de las mesas.

Amor y mucho sexo era lo que se podía ver reflejado en todas las miradas.

Sentados en una mesa al fondo del lugar pidió cervezas para los dos. Dio un largo trago y luego comenzó a acariciar una de mis manos con sus dedos, trazando cada vena y cada dedo hasta entrelazarlos con los suyos.

—No sé por dónde empezar—dijo.

—Por el principio, supongo—presioné su mano para darle ánimo.

—Primero necesito saber si… ¿Estás con alguien ahora?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Ese chico, Sam, con quien estabas en la boda.

—Es solo un amigo, hemos salido un par de veces con Jane y Jake, pero no ha pasado de allí.

Asintió y tomó otro largo trago de su cerveza, yo lo imité, me sentía acalorada como si todo el aire del local hubiese desaparecido por completo.

—Quizás creas que he enloqueciendo, Bella, lo menos que deseo es que pienses que esto es una patética excusa de mi parte ahora que ella ya no está. Pensé que mis sentimientos por ella eran amor pero no pueden ser, porque aunque estaba con Camille te extrañaba y, tarde me di cuenta de que a la única persona que verdaderamente amo es a ti—Tomó una respiración que más bien pareció un suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Aún recuerdo a la perfección esa noche que me aparecí en tu apartamento, hace más de un año. Recuerdos que me torturaban por no poder repetirlos y no solo por el sexo. Intenté canalizar lo que sentía perdiéndote en el proceso. Y ahora no me queda nada… Solo excelentes recuerdos—comentaba mirándome a los ojos.  
—Si te queda, Edward. Aunque la muerte se la llevó te quedan esos momentos que vivieron juntos. Esos te pertenecen. Y… yo aún sigo aquí — Sin duda yo siempre estaría aquí para él, a pesar de mis reservas muchas noches fantaseé en convertirme en su amante, por qué negarlo, aun le amaba.  
—Eres tan buena, Bella, a pesar de todo, de que te aparté y te hice a un lado estuviste allí apoyándome en cada día de mi vida.  
—Para esos somos los amigos, Ed. Creo que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.  
—Quiero recuperarte—dijo llevándose mi mano a los labios—. He pensado tanto en todo lo que pasó y por qué te alejé de mi vida y me duele mucho haberte perdido. No sé si me creerás pero fue más difícil perderte a ti. Aunque estaba con Camille me sentía solo.

Mi corazón parecía estar reconstruyéndose poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo con cada palabra que me decía.  
—Siempre he estado aquí ¿sabes? Esperando por si algún día cambiabas de opinión y venias a por mí—dije regalándole una sonrisa y recibiendo una a cambio.

Quizás si tendríamos una luz al final del camino.

—¿Crees que me puedes dar otra oportunidad? ¿Podemos intentar estar juntos?

Las palabras que siempre había deseado escuchar de sus labios se materializaban. Y las que me repetía mi madre con insistencia me martillaban en la cabeza…"Las cosas pasan por algo. La vida es muy bella para estar malgastando tu tiempo en tonterías o en estar molesta, solo diviértete" «Cuanta razón tienes Renée».

—Nunca pensé que lo preguntarías, ya estabas tardando—le acaricié el rostro y disfruté de la barba de un par de días que hacia cosquillas en la palma de mi mano mientras él se restregaba mimoso.

—Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? —dijo arqueando sus cejas asombrado—. No podemos callarnos las cosas. Esme me aconsejó que teníamos que hablar, conocernos y no bíblicamente. Ya basta de malos entendidos.

—¡Dios! ¿Hablaste con tu madre de nosotros? —aluciné.

Solo asintió dando besos a mis manos.

—Estás muy delgada, has bajado mucho de peso. — Vaya, cambio de conversación.

—Siempre lo he sido, además puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Lo sé, pero está más evidente en ti. En mi defensa puedo alegar que estos días han sido difíciles. — En mi caso no habían sido días sino meses, años. Ahora pasaba sus dedos debajo de mis ojos bajando por la nariz hasta rozar mis labios—. De verdad lamento que perdiéramos tanto tiempo, Bella. —Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

—Y… yo. — ¡Por Dios! lo que más deseaba en este momento era que me follara encima de la mesa o irnos a echar un rapidito al baño.

« _Siiii_ , ¡Perdónenme la vida!, pero deseaba a este hombre».

—Ya sabes lo que siento por ti y yo estoy completamente seguro de lo que sientes por mí, así que deseo proponerte algo—continuaba haciendo figuras imaginarias sobre mi rostro y llevaba sus dedos hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello, acariciando detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer.

—Tú dirás—dije abriendo mis ojos y perdiéndome en los suyos.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos novios. Ir despacio—¡Mierda! Mi pierna comenzó a tener movimientos rítmicos y descontrolados debajo de la mesa—. Si quieres no me contestes en este momento, piénsalo. Tal vez creerás que es muy reciente… pero te he echado de menos y… te pienso, si tú supieras cuanto te extraño, me estoy volviendo loco y es… es como si todo ha perdido el valor y nada vale la pena, ni mi vida ni nada, quiero volver a comenzar desde cero. — Edward hablaba sin descanso y con tanto anhelo. Podía ver su mirada arder por el énfasis que hacía a cada frase.

Yo me quedé muda. Pensando y tratando de digerir cada una de sus palabras. No encontraba un término justo para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, así que me acerqué y presioné mis labios contra los suyos en un tierno beso.

Existen sensaciones para las que no hay explicación o palabras para describirle... son solo momentos tan benditamente fuertes, tan intensos y hasta demenciales, que te enajenan nublando todo raciocinio, solo puedes sentirlo. Es como estar en éxtasis, tanta felicidad que crees que te explotará el pecho y que te erizan la piel. Algo tan puro que muchos nunca han experimentado. Esas ganas de reír y llorar a partes iguales.

Las terminologías: felicidad, exultante, pleno, alegría, amor, éxito, pasión, deseo, nada puede compararse o superar esto, si no todos ellos juntos dentro de una bola de demolición que te atropella aplastándote a su paso.

—No dices nada, ¿tú no me piensas? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—Casi nunca pienso en ti—dije—. Excepto en las mañanas, por las tardes y de nuevo en las noches. — Le sonreí. No sé de donde había salido eso pero era la pura verdad.

Edward sonrió ampliamente de la manera que más me gustaba, una sonrisa que podía alumbrar todo el estado de Illinois y sus alrededores.

—Te quiero amar por el resto de mi vida de todas las maneras posibles —decía rozado mis labios con los suyos y yo estaba en combustión total—. Quiero besarte, saborearte, tocar tu suave piel, que tu cuerpo se roce con el mío, olerte, comerte el coño y perderme en tu dulce aroma, que dejes mi boca brillante y húmeda por tu sabor, mirar como desaparezco dentro de ti y escuchar como gimes cuando te corres para mí. Eso es lo que más extraño de ti, mis cinco sentidos te extrañan. Deseo estar sobre ti, detrás de ti, dentro de ti. Tú a mi alrededor. Tus manos y tu boca dándome placer. Extraño tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu compañía, todo. Deseo que seas lo último que vea todas las noches al acostarme y lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos cada mañana.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dije jadeante. Si me ponía de esa manera con solo escuchar unas palabras si me tocaba me iba a correr en ese preciso instante.

—Has lo que tú quieras, soy todo tuyo— dijo sin un dejo de vergüenza en su rostro.

—Sí, sí quiero todo lo que has dicho, estoy de acuerdo en que seamos novios… o lo que sea, pero no estoy de acuerdo en ir despacio… Vámonos a casa.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy en este momento—hice una pausa y me perdí en su oscura mirada—. ¿Y tú, estás seguro de esto?

—Sé que he hecho cosas sin sentido, pero en este momento estoy justo donde deseo estar y es a tu lado.

—Este es un buen día—concluí haciendo un ademán con mi mano señalando la explicita decoración del lugar.

Al final el amor es como un juego de póker, tienes que apostarlo todo con el riesgo de que puedas ganar o perder.

* * *

No tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo chicas: **Roxy Sanchez, EbyCmasen, marianella Cullen, marla, megankvdw, isis, marihanna Carvajal 3, Leifer12, Maya Masen, bellaazul, Shamyx.**

 **Ary Masen** o **Aryam Shields** , muchas gracias por la linda portada que me regalaste para este Fic. Un beso enorme Churry.

Un agradecimiento especial a la **Dra B Swan** , por su apoyo en la parte médica y aclarar mis dudas. Te quiero mucho Doc.

Respuesta a sus preguntas:

Sí, van a ser felices. Ya no sufriremos más por estos dos. Querían que Bella se hiciera la difícil, pero ¡aaaiinnnsss! me da mucho dolor por lo que ya pasaron, para que sufrir más…

Camille no era tan mala como parecía.

Sigo escondida por las amenazas de Vulturi y tomatazos, jajajaja.

Todas odian a Edward y la única que lo ama es Bella y yo también, no lo voy a negar.

No les voy a decir si hay o no bebé, eso se los dejo de sorpresa para el próximo capítulo. Espero me amen al igual que yo a ustedes. Muajajajajaja!

 **La próxima semana el capítulo final y luego les actualizaré el Epílogo.**

Besos de a dos y nos leemos por allí…

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


	22. ¡Dios, no me hagas esto!

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Gracias a Wanda por ser mi pre lectora.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **¡Dios, no me hagas esto!**

 **Capítulo final.**

 **Canción para este capítulo: Aquí estoy yo – Luis Fonsi/Aleks Syntek, Noel Schajris, David Bisbal.**

No sé cómo llegamos a mi apartamento, lo que recuerdo perfectamente es que después de cerrar la puerta salimos corriendo como un par de niños haciendo travesuras directo a mi habitación. Nos desnudamos cada uno por su cuenta sin desprender nuestras miradas del cuerpo del otro. Ya completamente desnudos Edward se sentó en el centro de la cama y me tendió la mano. Sin preámbulos me monté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.  
Me llenó de besos en los labios para luego bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos. Lamió y chupó fuerte llevándose mi abultado pezón al fondo de su boca, saboreó uno y luego el otro y mientras yo gemía él hacia un ruido sensual parecido a un gruñido que, aunado a las caricias de sus manos y lengua mandaba deliciosos latigazos de excitación que llegaban justo a mi centro.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de lubricante?— preguntó separándose unos pocos centímetros mirándome a los ojos.

—Si tengo, aunque no creo que sea necesario, estoy muy lista.

—Igual lo quiero—comentó guiñándome un ojo.

Me estiré hacia la mesa de noche y busqué entre el desorden encontrando el pote de color rojo con tapa café y se lo entrego. Lo destapa, el olor a chocolate inunda mis fosas nasales, él mete sus dedos índice y medio, luego los frota con su pulgar dejando el recipiente a un lado.

—Veamos si es cierto. — Y sin más metió su mano dentro de mis piernas—. ¡Jo…der! sí que estás. Pensé que necesitarías más tiempo porque deseo penetrante ya—mientras habla recorre con sus dedos esparciendo mis fluidos junto al lubricante hasta mi orificio trasero.

Edward me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada, pero al final centro la atención en su boca que al respirar con sus labios entre abiertos me manda su aliento caliente chocado con el mío. Me suspende y siento como me penetra lentamente, se impulsa y llega hasta la empuñadura. Da dos rudas estocadas y luego dos suaves, cierro los ojos porque la sensación de llenura y plenitud me desborda, ¡Joder! y quiero llorar. El momento es tan sublime que me supera y las desgraciadas salen sin pedir permiso.

No puedo creerlo, estamos juntos y vamos a intentar que ahora sí sea para siempre y todas esas lágrimas que había derramado en el pasado por la tristeza ahora se convertían en lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Maldición! no me digas que te he lastimado. Me dijiste que estabas lista—dice deteniéndose.

—No, te detengas. Estás haciéndolo tan deliciosamente que me ha superado.

—¿Lo deseas más rápido o quizás más lento? —pregunta con su cara de preocupación.

—¡Dios! no lo sé… pero no te detengas.

—Tú tienes el control, Bella. Dame tu ritmo.

Yo lo único que hacía era retorcerme y gemir de placer. Edward abarcó todo mi trasero con las palmas de sus manos jugueteando con sus largos dedos tratando de meter uno dentro de mi fruncido ano, mientras yo subía y bajaba ayudada por él. Abrí mi boca en busca del aire que necesitaban mis pulmones y él aprovechó el momento para atacarla e introducir su hábil lengua jugosa en busca de la mía.

—¿Aun éste es un lugar inexplorado? —pregunta sobre mis labios mientras que seguía masajeando y torturando con sus dedos.

—Lo… es—le susurro entrecortadamente y él se detiene de nuevo y quiero gritar de frustración.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —digo mientras intento subir y bajar pero me tiene inmóvil apresada entre sus brazos.

—Estoy pensando en las mil maneras que deseo follarte y casi me corro—dice y me besa y creo que voy a estallar en ese preciso momento.

—Por ahora concéntrate, en lo que estamos haciendo—suplico.

— _Ummm_ , deseo intentarlo… por aquí, pronto—logra meter uno de sus dedos haciéndome dar un respingo y gemir, no molesta, no es doloroso pero si muy placentero y me siento llena de él por todos lados, totalmente colmada—. Quiero tenerte en mi cama por siempre…, follarte de todas las maneras existentes… y todas las veces que lo deseemos.

¡¿Qué carajos con los hombres y los culos?!

¡Y yo quiero gritar que _siiii_ que lo haga!… pero me contengo.

Respira profundo, me besa y comienza a moverse de nuevo intercalando los movimientos de su polla dentro de mi coño con los de su dedo aun dentro de mi ano, moviéndose una, dos, tres veces, entrando tan lentamente que creo que voy a desfallecer.

Siento las primeras contracciones que me hacen estremecer.

Se acuesta cómodamente sobre las almohadas llevándome con él y continúo cabalgándole, las paredes internas de mi vagina se cierran y se expanden presionando y aflojando su polla, respondiendo a sus estocadas profundas y certeras. Mientras Edward masajea con una mano mi seno izquierdo con su boca atiende el pezón derecho. Por mi parte con ayuda de mis piernas me impulso, flexionando, subiendo y bajando por su erección, le jalo el cabello, le muerdo uno de sus hombros, estoy enloqueciendo.

Me separo y llevo mis manos atrás colocándolas sobre sus rodillas, arqueándome y buscando más fricción en nuestros sexos, su polla choca encontrando ese punto exacto dentro de mí, su mano abandona esa labor en mi retaguardia y ataca mi clítoris sin piedad, me desborda, me elevo, me enloquece, no aguanto más y me dejo ir gritando su nombre.

¡Sagrado Cristo!

Aunque siento el desmayo de mis piernas sigo moviéndome alentada por sus gruñidos, mi orgasmo parece no terminar, mi coño se contorsiona de placer con las réplicas y sé que Edward está a punto de alcanzarme. Unos segundos después él me sigue y sube esa ola sin retorno y con un último gruñido se derrama dentro de mí.

—¡Lindo… niño… Jesús! —le escucho decir entre resuellos. Me abraza y me lleva de nuevo acostándome sobre él mientras tratamos de ralentizar nuestras respiraciones.

Habíamos dejado pasar muchas oportunidades así que era el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de una maratónica noche de sexo, extrañamente Edward se quedó dormido antes que yo. Me imagino que era por la tensión que había vividos en los últimos días. Me levanté para ir por un poco de agua y tomé el reguero de ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo de mi habitación, al recoger los vaqueros de Edward, de uno de sus bolsillos salió un paquetico plateado.

¡Joder! No habíamos tomado precauciones y yo dejé de tomar las píldoras… hace meses… lo hicimos como unos descocidos sin ningún tipo de protección.

¡Coño! ¿Hace más de…? Ya no recordaba cuando.

¡Mis jodidas píldoras anticonceptivas!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!…

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza desesperada sacando cuentas y comencé a caminar hasta la cocina para beber un enorme vaso de agua y tratar de serenarme.

El día que se acabó la última caja dije que iría a comprar otros paquetes, sin embargo me olvidé por completo, las dejé de tomar y no me preocupé ya que opté por un celibato autoimpuesto. Hacía más de un año que no tenía sexo, mi última vez fue aquella noche con Edward.

Sin pensarlo entré de nuevo en la habitación, no quise despertarle, le dejaría dormir y con suerte estaría de vuelta en veinte minutos. Me puse un chándal, una camiseta y mis converse, tenía que conseguir una farmacia y comprar la pastillita del día siguiente.

Conducía con cuidado ya que el pavimento se encontraba húmedo por el rocío de la madrugada, cuando vi la hora que marcaba mi móvil, eran las cuatro de la mañana. En el próximo semáforo cruzaría la izquierda y encontraría una farmacia veinticuatro horas.

Todo pasó en un pestañeo, el automóvil que viene detrás pierde el control chocándome en la parte trasera, mi coche patina por el impacto y lo próximo que veo es que soy impulsada contra el muro de un edificio, lo último que siento es el fuerte golpe de mi cabeza contra el vidrio de mi ventana y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

… **.**

 **Corto POV Edward.**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando desperté, no obstante la luz de la farola de la calle alumbraba de manera tenue la habitación, sentía que había dormido como un oso invernando, dichoso. Palpo a mi lado donde ella debería estar acurrucada y el lugar esta frio y vacío, me encontraba solo en la gran cama. Entre la bruma del sueño hago un barrido con mi mirada al alrededor y no la veo. Me limito a hacer un recuento de daños antes de levantarme y buscarla.

Hace tan solo unas horas nos encontramos de nuevo en la boda de Jane, le pregunté a la enana si Bella estaba con ese chucho con el que la había visto y, con una enorme sonrisa me contestó que le preguntara a ella misma, por alguna razón eso avivó mis esperanzas. Aunque me mantuve alejado antes, durante y posterior a la ceremonia ya había tomado la decisión de conquistarla, así que sin pensarlo me arriesgué y decidí invitarle a salir esa misma noche, y todo salió mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

No sabía a quién darle las gracias por el hecho de que estuviese sola. A Dios, al destino a mi madre por darme tan buenos concejos. Presentía que por una vez en mi jodida existencia todo estuviese reagrupándose en una sincronía perfecta.

Me levanto y voy al baño a descargar a mi chico que tiene una erección matutina de campeonato.

—Te portaste a la altura esta noche, macho, pero parece que aún no estamos satisfechos ¿cierto?—le estoy hablando a mi pene ¿en serio? Me sonrío y salgo del baño, encuentro el bóxer doblado sobre mis vaqueros, me los pongo y salgo en su busca, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

—Bella, ven a la cama, ¿dónde estás? —grito su nombre sin conseguir una respuesta de su parte así que decido llamarla a su móvil.

Son las cinco y media de la mañana. Me pregunto ¿Dónde pudo haber ido a estas horas?

Su móvil repica un par de veces, antes de atender.

—Hola.

—Bebé, me he despertado y no estabas en la cama.

—Edward, soy Renée.

¡Jo…der!

— _Errr_ , Hola, Renée ¿Y Bella? Me la pones por favor.

—Ha tenido un accidente con el coche, estamos en el hospital— dijo sollozando.

¡Dios, no me hagas esto!, no puedo perderla, a ella no.

—¿En cuál hospital? —pregunté alterado mientras trataba de ponerme los vaqueros. Tenía un maldito nudo en el estómago.

—En el Lakeshore.

—Vale, en unos minutos estoy allá— dije y colgué.

Manejé como un desquiciado, y pidiéndole a Dios por todo el camino que no fuese nada grave, no podía creer que de nuevo se estaba repitiendo la historia. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

Sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba algo moría en mi interior.

.

.

… **.**

 **Bella**

Estoy en la sala de emergencia del hospital, totalmente recuperada pero adolorida, solo había sido el golpe de mi cabeza contra la ventana dejándome una pequeña cicatriz de tres puntadas encima de la ceja izquierda, la cual desaparecería con el tiempo y el terrible susto que causó mi desmayo. Según los análisis que me efectuaron tengo los niveles bajos por mala alimentación, también estoy baja de peso, así que el doctor se va para terminar de llenar unos registros y darme de alta, sin embargo escucho como mi madre lo intercepta y discute con el médico, está paranoica solicitando un Tac cerebral mientas Charlie trata de tranquilizarla.

Todos estaban vestidos con la ropa con la que habían asistido a la boda, por lo visto la celebración de ellos si había continuado en casa. Por su parte Charlie se veía algo desaliñado, sin corbata y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas.

— _Ey_ , mami, déjalo ya—le digo pero me ignora—. Estoy bien y me quiero ir a casa. —Quizás Edward ya se habrá despertado y se estará preguntando donde estoy metida. Miro alrededor de la pequeña habitación donde me encuentro, no sé dónde está mi bolso y mi móvil.

—Necesitamos saber si está totalmente bien, que tal y tiene una grave contusión cerebral.

—Renée, amor, por favor —dice mi padre—. Estás exagerando, ya le hicieron todos los exámenes de rutina y todo está en orden.

—Pues no, eso no se puede quedar así —espetó ella molesta.

—Claro que no, el tipo estaba ebrio y me encargaré personalmente que reciba su castigo—comentó James entrando al cubículo seguido por… ¡¿Los padres de Edward?! Que me observaban preocupados—. No nos iremos hasta que te tomen la declaración.

—Pero ya me siento bien—repetía como una niña malcriada.

—Pues que ese hombre le dé gracias a Dios por ello—intervino Charlie mientras mi madre se acercaba, me llenaba de besos y me acurrucaba entre sus brazos—. No pueden andar por allí conduciendo tomados como alma que lleva el diablo. Hay que tener un poco de sentido común ¡Por todos los santos!

Eso era parte de que tu padre y tu hermano fuesen abogados. Aunque estaba completamente segura de que ellos también llegaron algo ebrios, pero me cortaba una mano de que tomaron la precaución de llegar en taxi.

—Cariño menos mal que ha sido sólo el susto —Renée ahora me revisaba la cabeza como si fuese el médico—. ¿Te duele?

—Solo un poco, Mamá, diles que me quiero ir a casa.

—Esperemos que llegue Edward, seguramente él te hace entrar en razón, Bella—Ahora era Esme la que hablaba.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿No me digas que lo has llamado? —pregunté taladrándola con la mirada.

—Él te acaba de llamar—dijo Renée mostrando mi móvil entre sus manos y levantando sus cejas un par de veces—. Ya viene en camino.

¡Joder! esto se ponía cada vez mejor…

Veinte minutos más tarde entraba un angustiado Edward por la puerta del cubículo donde me encontraba. Sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los presentes se acercó a mi lado.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome. —¡Dios! he podido morirme del susto.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue eso…un susto. — No pude evitar hacer un barrido por la habitación y ver la cara de asombro de mis padres, veía como James no podía aguantar la risa. Y estaba completamente segura de que mi cara estaba roja como un tomate maduro, la sentía arder.

—¿Me puedes explicar que hacías en la calle a estas horas?

¡Joder! no podía decirle mi motivo delante de mis padres ¿o sí? No es que me avergonzara por el hecho de que se enterasen que habíamos dormido juntos, sino por la irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte en no protegernos. Así que le susurré al oído.

— _U_ _mmm,_ hablamos de eso luego, por favor—supliqué—. Cuando regresemos a casa.

Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo evidente.

—Creo que debemos darle un poco de espacio, vamos a esperar a fuera—dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo. Sin embargo ninguno se movió de su lugar, parecían estar clavados al piso.

— _Ey_ , espero que tú no seas el culpable de esto, puedo pensar que eres la Viuda negra versión hombre—comentó James aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—James, es una broma de mal gusto— espetó Charlie.

Vi como todos le miraban con cara de mala leche a mi hermano, incluso Edward se puso pálido.

—Es una broma, ¡coño!, pero es mucha casualidad que ahora Bella tenga un accidente.

—Si es por eso me hubiese accidentado hace mucho— concluí dejando a todos estupefactos por mi respuesta y lo que estaba implícito en ella.

—Demasiada información, pero lo que es evidente es que te la estas follando, Ed.

—Así como tú te estas follando a Victoria, una de mis Chef—intervino Carlisle saliendo en defensa de su hijo.

La bebida era mala consejera, aflojaba la lengua y sin duda la situación nos había puesto de los nervios.

Ahora todos volteamos a ver la cara descolocada de James, ya su sonrisa había desaparecido. Él era muy reservado con sus relaciones y hasta ahora nunca había llevado a ninguna chica a la casa, de hecho teníamos la sospecha de que fuese gay y, de ser así lo respetábamos de igual manera.

—¿Y tú no eres gay? — preguntó Edward con cara de asombro y sin filtro alguno. Sus cejas se habían disparado a lo alto de su cabeza.

James se quedó de piedra mientras los demás no sabían dónde mirar para no ver su reacción de frente.

—¿Por qué nadie me mira? — Un desagradable silencio reino por fracciones de segundos —. Todos piensan lo mismo—afirmó negando con su cabeza al ver que todos lo esquivaban de una manera nada disimulada—. ¡Joder! no me contesten ¡Me cago en la Puta! —soltó su taco muy cabreado—. No lo soy, así que déjenlo estar. ¿Uno no puede ser selectivo y esperar a la indicada? No tenía por qué estar follándome a todas las mujeres que se me cruzaran en el camino. Además es mi vida privada.

—Nadie dice lo contrario, simplemente que a mí, de forma particular, me sorprende y no es que me importe que seas o no gay. Te quiero igual—comentó Edward quitándole hierro al asunto—. Ahora entiendo tus visitas constantes a Les Brasée.

—Bueno, creo que nos hemos desviado del tema—dijo Esme salvándolo del incómodo momento y dándole una palmadita en la espalda —. Mejor esperamos afuera.

Y así uno por uno fue saliendo de la habitación dejándome a solas con Edward.

—Ahora si me puedes decir porqué saliste tan temprano de la cama—preguntó acariciando mi rostro—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Salí a comprar la pastilla del día después—comenté apenada. Yo siempre había sido responsable desde que comencé mi vida sexual, esto simplemente fue un error garrafal.

—¿ _Q_ _uéeee_? — ahora Edward tenía los ojos como platos.

—Vale, tengo meses sin tomar la píldora.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? yo tenía condones—comentó sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

—No sé, me nublé en el momento y no lo recordé. Además por eso precisamente me di cuenta, cuando levanté tus vaqueros del piso se cayeron los preservativos de los bolsillos.

—¡Joder! ¿Y ahora?

—Nada, tendremos que esperar unas semanas, aunque después del susto no creo que quede ninguno de tus tripulantes vivos en el camino.

—Si son fuertes como el semental, creo que nos visitara la cigüeña en unos meses—concluyó sonriente colocando una de sus manos en mi plano vientre mientras me besaba y se comía literalmente mi boca.

.

.

" _Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,_

 _Confía en mí deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás,_

 _Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_

 _Es para ti puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar…_

 _Le pido al Sol que una estrella azul viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz…_

 _Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

 _llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole paso al dolor,_

 _no temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame._

 _Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento_

 _Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._

 _Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento_

 _Y te enseñe a creer, entregarte otra vez sin medir a los abrazos que dé._

 _Le pido a Dios un toque de inspiración, para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí"…_

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ayyyy! Salgo corriendo y me escondo debajo de la cama…¿Me aman? ¿Me odian?

 **marianella Cullen** : Me hizo muy feliz leer tu review, muy expresivo y entendí perfectamente que te gustó el capítulo, jajajaja. ¿Te digo un secreto?, también es uno de mis favoritos. Bueno allí leíste el último, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un beso enorme.

 **Shamyx** : ya se acabó el drama mi shunka, ya lo que les queda es ser felices, un millón de gracias por tu apoyo, besos.

 **Yoliki** : no llores corazón.

 **Ztrella znxez** : Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

 **Isis** : Un besazo para ti también, gracias por estar allí cada capítulo.

 **Megankvdw** : Yo voy a extrañar tus comentarios cariño.

 **EbyCmasen** : Gracias a ti, nena.

 **Marihanna Carvajal 3** : Aun quieres Babys? Veamos si el destino actúa en favor de estos dos y los premia con un bebé o dos?, no sé.

 **Bellaazul** : Sé que amas tanto a Edward como yo, jejeje un beso enorme cariño. Gracias a ti por apoyar mis locuras.

 **Roxy** : No importa lo que demores en leer, siempre estas allí y es lo importante. Un beso. Ahora a comer perdices, jejeje.

Bueno chicas hasta aquí llega esta historia, fue una experiencia increíble donde conocí gente maravillosa, entre lectoras y autoras, muchas de ustedes me han apoyado en cada una de mis locuras. Muchas me han dejado comentarios y consejos invaluables que siempre atesoraré en mi corazón. A mí particularmente me encantó cada uno de sus Review.

¡La verdad sea dicha!, era muy lindo y satisfactorio leer sus comentarios, siempre me arrancaban una sonrisa.

Cuando me animé a subir mis historias alentada por unas grandes amigas, nunca me imaginé lo lindo que sería compartir todas esas locas ideas que llegaban como trombas a mi cabeza. Con mucho temor publiqué el primer capítulo de "Ya no estarás Sola", luego fue un no parar con "Donación", "Sueño de una Sumisa" y "Tratando de Olvidarte" en más de un momento dudé si sería buena idea hasta que me decidí y el resultado fue maravilloso, sobre todo por las nuevas lindas amistades que he cosechado.

Leer y escribir me ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas y a olvidarme por momentos de todos esos problemas diarios que nos aquejan, ha sido una buena terapia de distracción para mí. Sin embargo voy a tomarme un descanso…Las historias permanecerán aquí en su casa donde pertenecen… No autorizo a nadie a publicarlas en ningún sitio ni hacer adaptaciones y todas están registradas con derechos de autor en Safe Creative bajo mi nombre.

No es un adiós si no un hasta luego, me voy a leer un montón de fics y libros que tengo en lista de espera y luego voy a probar en Wattpad con dos historias nuevas y personajes propios que ya están bastante adelantadas, también voy a editar las historias que ya tengo publicadas aquí en Fanfiction pero esta vez sin Edward ni Bella. Ya les estaré contando por Facebook o en los grupos que compartimos.

 **¡MILES DE GRACIAS!**

A mi adorada pre lectora **Wanda Zimmerman**.

A todas las que me regalaron esos lindos comentarios en su momento: **DanoninoPeace, rolu, sandy56, historiasdemary, carelymh, Shamyx, marihanna . carvajal. 3, cavedano13, Susanna Ramos, Wanda Zimmerman, SexyMalefica, bellaazul, isis, lover dark letter, Mss Brightside, ztrella znxez, danielaMc1, eLeTwihard, Twilight _ Love 1694, supattinsondecullen, Maria José, megankvdw, MaryLestrange, Tanya Masen Cullen, Karla, Roxy Sanchez, tanya denali cullen masen, ilogic5, Andy, Karen McCarthy, Maya Masen, Marianella Cullen, Yolima, gavm, Nimia Forctis, Dina – verita, Yoliki, AleCullenn, lucy-kim-Ng, Lady Etain Engel, Alejandra, karo29, Grace, marla, yessica Alexandra, teffy cs, Leifer12, EbyCmasen.**

A todas las que me tienen entre sus favoritos: **Ari Cham, antarez, Ale Cullen, Ale Marie Cullen, Betk Granchester, Breezecullenswan, carelymh, chicage - sp, cristal82, DANI DA, Daniela lascano, Dina - verita, Ferhdepattinson, glam009, Grecia anastacia, Itzel Cipriano, Roxana . gar, Dany Min - Ho, Ddoriis, Jade Hsos, Jhessy123, Kela o Cathe Visquez, Lady Etain Engel, LeslieeMariia, LicetSalvatore, Liis SewartSalvatore, Lothrine, Lunita Black27, Lyd Macan, Mafe DCullen Rojas, Maya Masen Cullen, Mss Brightside, Naara Selene, Nanny PGranger, Nelva Robsten, Nimia Forctis, Nokisha, PichiPu, Rox CM, Semivampiro, SexyMalefica, Sonyi Cullen CM, Susanna Ramos, Tanya Masen Cullen, Tsuruga Lia412, Ttana TF, Wanda Zimmerman, Alimosi0116, andreita crepus, ang3Lpop, angelita04, any0239, bellaazul, catalina alarconcelis, covaric, crisode76, crisvel, Cullen Calcetines, danielaMc1, Daphne vampire Cullen, deniziithaw, dushakis, eLeTwihard, elie240716, historiasdemary, indii93, jovipattinson, Karen Mccarthy, Karenseguram, KarlaKou, Kendall . swan, Lkris . yume, Lolefagoti17, Lupsof, Lvkv, majo de Cullen, malina-maniac, Marianella Cullen, Maribel hernandez Cullen, Marihanna – Carvajal . 3, megankvdw, pamella . fernande . 18, politali22, rhiannacooper, Shamyx, sodroid, shanya, sinemeg, sole . masen, supattinsondecullen, Susana vazquez, Twilight – love1694, valem00, Ymolinaresw, zarpina, ztrella znxez, Dennys pattinson – Stewart, EmilyChaustre, Lightning Cullen, Littleponny123, MARIIBETT, Millena691, Karo29, Lolefagoli17, shashy89, MirleyCullen12, eeyore127, BlueBells94, marilu11, Yoliki, longlivesummer, sabrina2010, arg93, PalooV, Tulipan 8, Suemyy19, Mary de Cullen, isabelmoon, Emm Masen Mccarty, yessica Alexandra, Lunita Black27, MGlvshkov, Robaddict18, EbyCmasen, yomii20, Leifer12, claumass, XIOMARA Pattinson, isigranadosv, elizabeth1485, Samaria Reed, Duende Cullen, choconinia, Rosalie Cullen2058, NazzaPattinson96, MaBel95, nitzuki.**

 **A todas las que me dejaron un lindo anónimo.**

 **A todas las que leyeron en silencio.**

Espero no se me haya quedado ninguna por fuera, nos leemos el próximo martes...

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


	23. Epílogo Mis Princesas

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Epílogo.**

 **Mis Princesas.**

 **Canción para este capítulo: Regalo más grande – Tiziano Ferro.**

 **Seis meses después.**

—¿Doctora cree que podemos hacer un viaje en avión? son cuatro horas de vuelo—le pregunta Edward a mi obstetra mientras ésta me tendía unas servilletas para retirar los restos de gel de mi abultado vientre.

—Todo está en perfecto orden, ambas se encuentran muy bien así que no hay problema. Lo que necesito es que estén aquí de nuevo en un mes para su chequeo mensual—comentaba mientras escribía sus notas en la historia —. Si llegase a suceder algo fuera de lo común, como dolor o sangrado no duden en llamarme. Y por ningún motivo dejes de tomar tus vitaminas. Estás entrando en el último trimestre de gestación y esta nena necesita estar fuerte.

—Está bien, muchas gracias, Doc—dije levantándome de la camilla con ayuda de Edward.

Teníamos permiso para irnos a Las Vegas, Edward me había pedido que fuese su esposa el día que tuve aquel accidente y yo acepté sin ningún reparo. La vida había dado muchas vueltas hasta llegar al punto donde nos encontrábamos, así que para qué íbamos a esperar por más tiempo si podíamos estar por fin juntos.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Después que me dieran de alta y me despidiera de la familia me regresé con Edward a mi apartamento. Llegamos a la conclusión de para qué comprar la famosa pastilla del día siguiente, lo que tenía que ser, sería, sin embargo esperaríamos unas semanas para hacerme un test de embarazo y mientras utilizaríamos preservativos. Aunque él no quería barreras entre nosotros haríamos el sacrificio hasta retomar mis píldoras o que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

En cuanto regresamos a casa continuamos haciendo el amor como unos descocidos, haciendo pausas solo para comer y dormir, aunque Edward era muy cuidadoso en lo referente a mi comodidad por lo del accidente, pero la verdad es que ya no me dolía la cabeza y lo deseaba tanto como él me deseaba a mí, incluso utilizamos de nuevo el lubricante e hicimos sus deseos realidad con un anal.

—Vamos a ir despacio —dijo mientras me dilataba con uno de sus dedos en mi trasero.

Yo solo asentí, porque el tener su boca en mi coño haciendo maravillas con su lengua y sus dedos en mi ano, no dejaron que ni una palabra coherente saliera de mis labios.

Se aparta para colocarse un preservativo y se cierne de nuevo sobre mí, me levanta las piernas y las coloca sobre sus hombros alineando su polla justo allí. Con ayuda de sus manos separa mis nalgas y hace presión penetrando solo un poco.

—Si te duele o te sientes incomoda solo dímelo y pararé de inmediato— comenta soportando su peso con sus fuertes brazos—. Solo relájate y disfruta.

Nos besamos mientras él se concentra en penetrarme un poco más con cada envite, entra sale, vuelve a entrar hasta que lo siento completamente dentro de mí.

—¡Dios!, esto es… bueno, muy, muy bueno, nena—susurra entre besos.

— _Siii_ , lo _essss…_ —lo estaba disfrutando y me sentía al borde de un precipicio. Estaba tan caliente y excitada que en cualquier momento explotaría en mil pedazos.

Edward mete una de sus manos entre mis piernas y comienza a masajear mi clítoris, lo acaricia en forma circular mientras me sigue penetrando, yo tiemblo y siento que me voy a correr de una manera brutal. Era algo indescriptible porque ardía, dolía y era placentero, todo a la vez. La piel estirándose y adaptándose a su intromisión, los envites, las palabras susurradas, las caricias. Me contraigo, siento un fuego abrazador en mi vientre, no soporto más y me dejo llevar gritando incoherencias, terminando en un orgasmo demoledor que nunca antes había sentido.

¡Jo…der!

Podría llamarlo un orgasmo doble porque sentía la electricidad y el placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo contrayéndome, tensándome y expandiéndome, dejándome totalmente extasiada.

Estoy segura que todos los inquilinos del edificio y sus alrededores fueron testigos del mismo por mi efusividad.

Aun temblando debido a los espasmos, le miro, él tiene sus ojos cerrados, su hermoso rostro distorsionado de placer, su ceño fruncido y sudoroso, gruñe y se deja ir con un par de estocadas. Unos segundos después se relaja, baja mis piernas y sale lentamente de mi interior, su mirada recorre mi cuerpo y una sonrisa descarada se asoma en sus labios.

—Eres. Jodidamente. Magnifica —me dice enfatizando cada palabra y yo me lo creo porque en este momento soy la mujer mejor follada del universo...

Se deshace del condón y descansamos abrazados con nuestros cuerpos totalmente laxos y satisfechos.

No puedo negar que fue un tanto incómodo al principio. Él había sido muy gentil. Fue una experiencia nueva y en la forma tan dulce que me trató que me sentí más unida a él si eso era posible.

Para cerrar con broche de oro nos dimos una ducha, enjabonándonos el uno al otro. Toda esa intimidad que compartimos en el momento fue realmente gloriosa.

Estaba segura que con el tiempo lo seguiríamos intentado, no podía negarme a disfrutar de todo el placer que podíamos disfrutar ambos, todo era cuestión de ir despacio y acostumbrarme a su tamaño, sin normas ni moral.

Una cena ligera base de frutas que era lo único que tenía en el refrigerador y volvimos a la cama.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo que vendría justo un minuto después.

—Sé que eres poco convencional y no tengo la menor idea si lo deseas o no. También sé que solo ayer te dije que fuésemos con calma. Pero ahora después del susto de hoy no quiero esperar más—dijo sobre mis labios mientras hacíamos el amor por… ¿quinta vez?

Me penetraba suevamente con estocadas tan lentas que me desesperaba, estaba enloqueciendo y necesitaba más de él.

—Podemos… hablar de eso… luego.

—Yo me muero por que seas mi mujer —estocada—. Vivir juntos… y que todo el mundo sepa que eres la señora Cullen —estocada—. Deseo ponerle mi apellido a tu nombre — otra estocada.

—Está bien, yo lo deseo, pero no dejes de moverte—susurraba suplicante.

—Dímelo. Quiero escucharte —demandó alejándose de mis labios, apoyado sobre sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro, mirándome directamente a los ojos y deteniendo sus movimientos de entrar y salir.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —¡Joder! presionaba los talones de mis pies en sus nalgas para que me penetrara más duro y él se resistía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Dime que quieres mi apellido.

Buena manera de pedírmelo justo ahora. Como para negarme con él dentro de mí.

—Lo quiero, no solo tu apellido. Quiero todo de ti, pero ahora necesito que me folles, duro—solicité y él no me hizo esperar dándome estocadas fuertes, certeras y profundas. Dejándome literalmente temblando después del orgasmo tan satisfactorio que me había dado.

—Dame un minuto—dijo saliendo de mí. Escuché como rasgaba otro envoltorio volviéndose a poner un preservativo, abrazándome como un par de cucharitas y penetrándome de nuevo.

—¿No descansas? ¿Deseas otra ronda?—pregunté. Él aún estaba empalmado y yo me encontraba bastante sensible, un par de envites serían suficientes para correrme de nuevo.

—No, si tú no lo deseas. Solo quiero estar dentro de ti, que me arropes con tu calor hasta que él decida bajarse.

Pasamos una semana metidos en una burbuja, en donde Edward no se separó de mí por un segundo hasta que me llevó de vuelta al hospital para que me retiraran las tres puntadas. Terminamos de pasar el fin de semana completamente desnudos y ese domingo en la noche nos fuimos a su apartamento a buscar su ropa. La verdad no me importaba compartir techo con Edward pero por ningún motivo dormiría en la misma cama donde él había dormido con… Camille.

Él lo entendió si poner ninguna objeción y al mes estaba poniendo su apartamento en venta, compraría una casa ahora que seriamos tres.

Efectivamente un mes después teníamos la confirmación —que esa noche de la boda de Jane—, yo había quedado embarazada.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

Terminamos con algunas compras para acondicionar nuestro nuevo hogar, lo único que faltaba era unos detalles para la habitación de la nena y darle la bienvenida, aun no nos decidíamos por el nombre, así que por ahora era "la nena".

Volamos a Las Vegas a casarnos sin celebración ni nada. Solo deseábamos legalizar nuestra unión y pasar unos días desconectados de todo. No es que no deseara pasar por la experiencia de la iglesia pero me parecía algo extraño después de que él ya pasara por eso y yo como su madrina de bodas. La verdad es que no forzaría esa situación.

La ceremonia oficiada por un Elvis fue muy divertida y como testigos estuvieron presentes _Batman_ y _Spiderman_. También nos acompañaron nuestros padres y mis hermanos. Jane con Jacob y James con su prometida Victoria.

Sí, algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Luego nos enceramos en la habitación para cerrar con broche de oro nuestra unión. Una semana después regresábamos a casa.

—¿A dónde vas, bebé? —preguntó al ver que me colocaba las zapatillas.  
—Se me acabaron las vitaminas, o creo que las dejé perdidas en el viaje, no las encuentro, no sé cómo no me percaté de eso.  
—No te preocupes, no pensarás salir sola ¿cierto?

—Edward estoy embarazada, no enferma. — No era sano ni razonable el que no me dejara salir sola. Sin embargo no podía refutarle ni reñirle que estuviese pendiente de nuestro bienestar.

—Lo siento si estoy muy paranoico y deseo que dos de las mujeres que más amo estén bien—comentó de manera seria—. Las compramos ahora cuando salgamos a cenar.

—Está bien, pero no te molestes—dije acercándome y abrazándolo, en ese momento la nena decidió darle una patadita a su padre.

—Creo que hay algo entre nosotros—comentó sonriente mientras me tenía firmemente abrazada y rozaba su polla que comenzaba a empalmarse contra mi abultado vientre.

—Sí, una enorme panza—contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa—.Nuestra nena.

Nos perdimos en un beso intenso cargado de deseo y mi lívido subió rápidamente, Edward gimió en mi boca y luego dio suaves mordiscos en mi labio inferior.

—Estás divina, te deseo, quiero hundirme en ti— susurró adivinando mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo puedes desearme ? parezco una hipopótamo.

— _¡O_ _h, sí!, me encantan gordas, me gustan grandes_ — tarareó sonriente y yo me carcajee.

—¿Eres mi _Moto-Moto_? * —le puyé.

— _Siií_ ...soy... tu... macho— decía entre besos.

—No te voy a dejar ver más películas de _Madagascar_.

—Vamos a la cama, _Gloria*_ —dijo arrastrándome hacia la habitación.

—Hagámoslo aquí— le di la espalda y me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá, levanté mi vestido mientras él bajaba mis bragas para luego tantear mi centro con sus dedos, los cuales se deslizaron con facilidad gracias a la humedad que había en ellos.

Edward gruñó pasando la lengua y succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras se bajaba la cremallera y se posicionaba en mi centro, acunando mi enorme panza entre sus brazos.

—Estás tan mojada.

—¡Oh, sí que lo estoy!

 **Dos meses después…**

—¡Joder! no puedo ir cual vaca a la boda de mi hermano—me quejaba frente al espejo.

Quien diría que James, él que amaba su soltería y del que sospechábamos de su sexualidad terminaría casándose con Victoria, la Chef de uno de los Les Brasée.

—Nena, eras una hipopótamo hace unos meses ¿ahora cambiaste a vaca? —me decía mi esposo asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño. Nos acabamos de dar una ducha juntos después de hacer el amor.

—Edward no es gracioso—contestaba con un puchero en mi boca y haciendo posturas observando mi desnudez por todos los costados.

—Estás hermosa, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo—se acercó llenando mi rostro de besos.

—Bueno, igual en la boda van a estar un par de veterinarios por cualquier cosa, sea el animal que sea.

—Bella, eso sí que no es gracioso, ¿Quieres que te demuestre de nuevo cuan hermosa estás?

—Sí—No le dejé terminar de hablar y con ayuda de sus manos me arrodillé, arrancándole la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura y metiendo su polla flácida dentro de mi boca.

—¡Jo…derrrr! —dijo agarrando mi cabeza y marcando el ritmo.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer—dije separándome y dando unos lametazos. En unos segundos ya tenía su polla erecta y jugueteaba con ella metiéndola y sacándola de mi boca de manera lenta, desesperándolo y torturándolo sin compasión.

—Si continuas jugando te voy a dar un pollazo en la boca.

—No te atreverías— dije apartándome.

—Acércate —con una sonrisa canalla que mostraba su blanca dentadura y tomando su miembro con una de sus manos se impulsó acertándome un golpe con su polla sobre mis labios. Yo me quedé estupefacta por unos segundos los que él aprovechó para hacerlo un par de veces más, golpeando mi boca y mejillas, terminé soltando una carcajada para luego meterla lo más que pude dentro de mi boca hasta que tocó mi garganta.

—¡Mierda!, nena, me vas a matar— gruño audiblemente.

La saqué de nuevo con un sonoro _plop._

—Ya cállate porque está demostrado que no nos entendemos con palabras, solo con hechos y te voy a demostrar todo lo que siento por ti en este momento. —La metí de nuevo y succioné fuerte para después lamer justo en su frenillo, ese lugar que lo volvía loco haciendo círculos y envolviéndolo con mi lengua. Unos minutos después se descargaba dentro de mi boca y yo era la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Y por poco… no llegamos a la boda.

 **Un Año después…**

Estaba preparando el desayuno antes de que nuestra nena se despertara a solicitar toda nuestra atención. Solo me coloqué una de las camisetas de Edward, era sábado y él no tenía que ir a trabajar, así que teníamos que aprovechar mientras Sophia aun dormía.

—Me encanta cuando usas mi ropa sin nada más abajo, muy accesible, señora Cullen— susurró en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba por la espalda pegándome contra su pecho—. Eres la mujer de mi vida, demasiado sublime, no sé qué hice para merecer tanto milagro.

—Y tú eres el hombre de mi vida. Solo tú, sin normas ni moral—dije volteándome y perdiéndonos en un dulce beso, degustando en su lengua el sabor a menta de la crema dental.

—Siempre. Solo tú, sin normas… ni moral—dijo sobre mis labios para luego volver a besarme pero esta vez con demanda, hurgando y encendiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo por donde me acariciaban sus manos. Me cargó a horcajadas sentándome sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras empujaba su polla contra mi centro. Bajó el pantalón del su pijama y me penetró de una sola estocada haciéndome dar un respingo de placer. Besos, movimientos de entrada y salida, caricias que nos llevaban más alto a ese espiral sin retorno.

En ese momento escuchamos el llanto quedito de Sophy por el altavoz del comunicador que teníamos conectado en su habitación. Solo separamos nuestras bocas y sonreímos, ese llanto era nuestra llamada a la felicidad más plena que nunca pudimos imaginar. Sin embargo Edward no paró, todo lo contrario, incrementó las estocadas metiendo una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciando mi clítoris con fruición.

—¡Dios!... solo… espera un momento—dijo Edward jadeando entrecortadamente mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía y seguía con los envites. El orgasmo nos golpeó a ambos de manera brutal.

Salió de mí con cuidado bajándome de donde unos segundos me había empotrado. Se recolocó su miembro erecto dentro del pijama aun con la respiración acelerada y se lavó las manos.

—Ve al baño mientras yo rescato a nuestra princesa de su castillo encantado—dijo sonriente dándome un beso y saliendo disparado escaleras arriba a por nuestra nena.

En definitiva la vida era jodidamente difícil pero ahora viendo al amor de mi vida arrullando a nuestra hija entre sus brazos sentía que cada puzzle había encajado en el lugar indicado.

 **Tres años después…**

—Hora de la siesta, Sophy vamos a la cama—dije levantándola del sofá donde habíamos estado viendo _Frozen_ por… ¿septuagésima vez? O algo así.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu camita? —dijo haciendo un lindo puchero—. Es más grande que la mía.

—Está bien—intervino Edward—. Pero solo un ratito, mami y yo también haremos la siesta—dijo levantando sus cejas maliciosamente. Ya sabía yo que tipo de siesta deseaba mi adorado esposo—. Adelántense ustedes mientras yo termino de recoger todo esto. — Nos dio besos a ambas y se fue a la cocina con los trastos sucios donde habíamos comido helado y palomitas.

—Mami porqué tú y papi no tienen fotos lindas como tía Yen o tía Viky.

—¿Cuáles fotos lindas, corazón?

—Esas donde salen con vestidos como princesas.

En el momento no sabía a qué se refería mi hija, hasta que recordé la cara de sorpresa de Sophia cuando el fin de semana pasado, se quedó observando embelesada la foto de la boda de Victoria y James, que se encontraba colocada en ese lugar privilegiado en la casa de sus abuelos. Mis padres tenían un mueble donde exhibían sus fotos más preciadas y obviamente estaban la de las bodas de sus hijos y las más recientes de sus nietos. Al parecer hasta ese momento ella no se había percatado de esas fotografías hasta que Jamie, el hijo de tres años de Victoria le había dicho que su mamá era la princesa de su casa y tenía como comprobarlo, haciendo que Renée les cargara en brazos y les enseñara cada una de ellas.

—Esas fotos son de las bodas de tus tías—comenté.

—¿Y tú y mi papi no tuvieron boda?

—Sí, Sophy, pero nuestra boda no fue de princesas.

—Pe… pero yo quiero una boda de princesas—dijo ahora sollozando—yo soy la princesa de mi papi.

Esto era muy difícil, ella aún estaba pequeña para entender ciertas cosas y Camille había desaparecido de nuestra vida hace tanto tiempo que parecían siglos. Edward y yo nunca tocamos el tema de una boda por la iglesia y la única fotografía de ellos él la había guardado respetuosamente en la caja fuerte. Sabía que algún día tendría esa conversación con mi hija pero no deseaba que llegara ese momento, en todo caso preferiría que la tuviera con su padre.

—¿Por qué lloras, Sophy? — dijo Edward entrando a la habitación cargándola entre sus brazos.

—Quiero una boda de princesas—comentó mientras corrían las lágrimas por sus mofletes.

Mi esposo se quedó extrañado frunciendo su ceño y sin entender nada.

—Sophia, estás muy chiquita para pensar en eso. Cuando estés grande y hayas ido a la universidad y hayas disfrutado mucho, entonces podrás pensar en una boda de princesa, como lo que eres. La princesa de papá—comentó haciendo que nuestra hija incrementara su llanto y logrando quedar más descolocado.

—Edward…ella no se refiere a eso.

—No entiendo—me interrogaba con la mirada.

—Vio las fotos de las bodas de Jane y Victoria—Le iluminé haciendo que cayera en cuenta—. Y nosotros no tenemos fotos así.

—¡Oh!… —suspiró como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo—. Vale, entonces creo que es hora de que tengamos nuestra boda de princesas como debe ser—dijo sonriente y limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban a raudales por su carita —. ¿Qué te parece Sophy?

— _Yupiii_ , tendremos nuestra boda de princesas, mami.

.

Nunca pensamos que haríamos algo así, sin embargo Edward, Sophy y yo habíamos disfrutado de la preparación de cada detalle para celebrar nuestro segundo enlace, que en principio era solo por complacer a nuestra hija, pero en el camino nos dimos cuenta que en el fondo lo deseábamos tanto o más que ella.

Una noche Edward planificó una cena en Les Brasée y en cuanto Sophia y yo llegamos él la envió a casa con su abuelo Carlisle. La cena era solo para dos. Me entregó un anillo pidiéndome de nuevo que fuese su esposa y yo lo sorprendí diciéndole que había dejado de tomar las píldoras.

Un par de meses después iba tomada de la mano de mi pequeña princesa y enganchada al brazo de mi padre caminando hasta donde nos esperaba mi orgulloso esposo en el altar. Nuestra boda concordó con mi cumpleaños número treinta y con un nuevo heredero Cullen que venía en camino.

* * *

 _*MotoMoto y Gloria_ son personajes de la película Madagascar.

* * *

Espero que esta loca historia haya sido de su agrado.

 **Roxy:** Sé que casi les causo un infarto en el capítulo anterior, muajajajajaja. (Risa macabra a lo Halloween) pero solo fue un susto.

 **Yoliki:** no sigas llorando corazón que aquí te dejé el Epílogo.

 **Marihanna:** ya tienes los bebés que tanto deseabas, ¿qué es una historia si no hay bebés cierto? Muy feliz al leer tu rr y saber que tu pareja le gusto leer la historia tanto como a ti. Mis respetos para Marc.

 **EbyCmasen** : este capítulo es más largo, espero lo disfrutes.

 **eleTwihard:** aquí el Epílogo... Y como comenté en capítulos anteriores, no hay final alternativo corazón.

 **Ztrella znxez** : Gracias a ti por tu apoyo, nena hermosa.

 **Marianella** : espero que tus instintos asesinos estén aplacados, jajajaja mira que está cerca Haloween.

 **Megankvdw:** sabrás de mí, claro que sí, corazón.

 **Rolu** : Hermosura, gracias a ti que has estado apoyando mis locuras desde hace mucho tiempo. Un beso enorme.

 **Milevidela16g:** Gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida, me alegro mucho que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado y que le dedicaras todo un día de tu tiempo para leerla de tirón.

Para las #TeamEmmett les tengo una sorpresa… la próxima semana un corto Outtake. Tenemos que saber que fue de ese guapo. ¿Qué les parece?

Nos leemos por ahí.

Besos de a dos.

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


	24. Outtake Reencuentro

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy yo, jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

* * *

 **Solo tú, sin Normas ni Moral.**

 **Outtake.**

 **Canción para este Capítulo: Sanitarios – Caramelos de Cianuro.**

 **Con mucho cariño para las Team Emmett**

* * *

 _ **Reencuentro…dos años después…**_

 _ **Bella.**_

Cada uno había labrado su vida. Edward seguía trabajando como Gerente General de Les Brasée, con ayuda de su padre y la de Victoria, ella se había sumado a la plana gerencial luego de contraer nupcias con James, sin embargo no abandonaba su puesto como chef que era lo que le apasionaba, por su parte mi hermano seguía trabajando mano a mano en el bufete Swan & Swan Asesores con nuestro padre.

Yo terminé abriendo una pequeña galería donde exhibía parte de mi trabajo, con un foto estudio incluido, decantándome por hacer sesiones de fotos para embarazadas con sus parejas y posteriormente con sus bebés, algo que últimamente tenía mucha demanda.

Jane y Jacob montaron un consultorio veterinario en un anexo que construyeron en el jardín trasero de la casa Swan —adicional, la misma estaba convertida en un pequeño refugio para mascotas, Renée se había hecho cargo del lugar y se desenvolvía muy bien— y, aunque teníamos un tren de vida bastante agitado todos los años nos tomábamos la segunda semana de febrero para pasarla juntos y celebrar.

En esta oportunidad nos decidimos y viajamos a New York, era el segundo cumpleaños de Cassidie, la hija de Alice y Jasper. Era catorce de febrero, así que el mismo coincidía con el aniversario de Jane y Jacob y también con el día que habíamos concebido a Sophia, hacía más de siete años, en definitiva era un día de muchas celebraciones.

Después del festín, la cantidad de chucherías, la piñata, el delicioso pastel, el colchón inflable, el trampolín y la infinidad de juegos en los que habían participado, todos los pequeños quedaron exhaustos.

Las amistades ya se habían retirado y solo quedábamos la familia reunida, ayudando a recoger el desorden de juguetes.

Cassidie, fue la primera que cayó rendida en los brazos de su padre. Jamie y Valeria de cinco y tres años respectivamente, —los hermosos retoños de James y Victoria—, se encontraban acostados en el enorme sofá de la sala, prácticamente encima de su abuela Renée, al igual que Joseph, el terremoto de cinco años de Jane y Jacob.

Sophia se había ido al anexo de la casa de Alice con su abuela Esme para darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama, mientras que mi pequeño Thomas estaba acurrucado dentro de su coche y su abuelo Charlie lo mecía sin descanso, él era el más pequeño de todos con sus once meses de vida.

La idea que teníamos era continuar con la celebración, así que los abuelos consentidores se quedarían al cuidado de los nietos, mientras nosotros salíamos a bailar y a disfrutar de la noche, aunque regresaríamos temprano ya que por mi parte yo aún amamantaba a mi pequeño.

Dejamos a los granujas durmiendo en un campamento improvisado que le hicieron sus padres con carpas incluidas en la mitad de la sala, junto a la cuna donde descansaban Cassidie y Thomas mientras que Renée, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle atacaban unas botellas de vino.

Alice ya había reservado mesa para ocho en el Magnamara, un local que según ella era de lo más _Nice_ , en anteriores ocasiones nos invitó, sin embargo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer hasta esta noche.

Llegamos al local y de verdad que era impresionante. La entrada era casi a la altura del techo en un segundo nivel, tenía barandas para poder ver el espectáculo desde arriba, permitiendo a las personas que ingresaban una gran vista de todo el espacio antes de bajar las escaleras. Tenía una enorme pista de baile en el centro que unía tres áreas diferentes. En primer lugar te topabas con la zona de pre despacho con una larga barra de mármol negro y muchos bancos altos, detrás podías observar los chicos y chicas que preparaban las bebidas con movimientos asombrosos. Luego encontrabas unas grandes tumbonas acolchadas y puf cuadrados alrededor de mesillas bajas, por último se podían ver varios compartimientos o reservados y uno de esos estaría ocupado por nosotros.

En el fondo estaba ubicada una tarima donde unos músicos interpretaban un ritmo pegadizo y justo al lado la cabina con el área del Dj.

—¡A disfrutar, chicos! — Todos nos giramos a ver la cara de Alice cuando ésta había pegado un grito de felicidad contagiándonos a todos—. Vamos a saludar a Dj Tyler que es muy amigo de Jasper. Nos vemos en unos minutos—dijo jalando de la mano a su esposo y perdiéndose entre la gente.

Bajamos directo sentándonos en el reservado mientras una chica se acercaba y tomaba nuestro pedido de chupitos y cervezas. Para mí, una soda.

—Pidan lo mismo para nosotros — dijo James llevándose a Victoria y uniéndose a Jane y Jacob que movían su esqueleto al ritmo de la música.

—Esperemos que nos traigan el pedido y luego nos unimos a ellos ¿te parece? —susurró Edward a mi oído para luego darme un beso en el cuello mandándome deliciosos escalofríos que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo—. Quizás esta noche tenga suerte y pueda echar un polvo en uno de los baños. — Pasó de manera nada disimulada una de sus manos por mis senos pellizcándome suavemente un pezón.

Gemí ante su atrevimiento y aunque Thomas estaba en el proceso de dejar de tomar pecho aun los tenía muy sensibles.

—No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir—le reté.

Me miró sorprendido.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz?

—Sé, que eres capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Te voy a hacer como dice la canción: — comentó haciendo señas con su mano para que pusiera atención a la letra.

" _Te espero en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios._

 _Nuestros encuentros son muy necesarios,_

 _no soporto tenerte lejos._

 _Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_ …

 _Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos_

 _Si tu sientes lo que siento, aprovechemos el momento"_

Escuché como la banda interpretaba la canción de Caramelos de Cianuro uno de mis grupos favoritos. Y solté una carcajada.

—Eres increíble, cielo—dije ante la expectativa de lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—Te aseguro que esta noche te follo en uno de los baños antes de irnos a casa. — Y para sellar el trato me besó, lento y profundo como tanto me gustaba.

Al voltear a la pista de baile me pareció ver un rostro conocido entre la gente que bailaba, debido a la muchedumbre acumulada le perdía de vista, sin embargo a pesar de eso y de las luces estroboscópicas lo pude detallar bien.

Era él.

Allí estaba Emmett bailando con una hermosa rubia, tan guapa y alta como él.

Después de tantos años y seguía guapo y elegante como siempre, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas como se lo merecía.

Vi su rostro sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios como saludaba y abrazaba a Jane, luego intercambiaban unas palabras y volteaba encontrándose con mi mirada.

Lo que sentí en ese momento fue muy lindo, vi su sonrisa sincera demostrándome que no existía ningún tipo de resentimiento o rencores. Se acercó a la rubia diciéndole algo al oído, haciendo las debidas presentaciones y sin dejar que terminara la canción caminaron hacia nosotros.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando la chica se dirigió directamente a mi esposo.

—Hola, Edward, ¡Dios! tanto tiempo sin verte. — ¿De dónde se conocerían?

—Rose —dijo de vuelta abrazándola con cariño. Sin embargo desvié mi mirada y me enfoqué en Emmett mientras ellos se saludaban.

—¡Hola, hermosa!—gritó tendiéndome los brazos.

—Hola —me acurruqué entre ellos, recibiendo un beso en la frente y me gustó mucho el hecho de que no existía pasión pero tampoco rencores y que era la mejor muestra de que esa ruptura se había superado por completo— . Gracias —le susurré dándole a entender que su perdón era muy importante para mí y que a la vez las heridas habían sanado.

Al separarse de mí me guiñó un ojo y entendí que cada uno a pesar de haber recorrido un largo camino en este momento estaba en el lugar y con la persona indicada.

Saludo chocando su palma con Edward, pero no quedó allí, lo jaló abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda.

—No hay rencores, hombre, y no sabes cuánto me alegro que estén al fin juntos. — Lo dijo tan alto que a pesar de la música todos lo escuchamos.

—Lo mismo digo, Emmett.

—Bella ella es Rosalie, mi esposa—dijo Em presentándome a su acompañante.

—Un placer— La chica se acercó dándome un beso en cada mejilla de manera cariñosa.

—Igualmente, pero veo que ustedes se conocen—le comenté a Edward.

—Sí, tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con Rose un par de veces el último año que estuve en D&G. Es una excelente modelo.

—¡Rose!—gritó Alice dejándome casi sorda y sorprendiéndose al verle junto a Emmett—. Hola. ¿No. Me. Digas. Qué. Este. Es. Tu. Oso? —comentó enfatizando cada palabra.

—Que pequeño es el mundo ¿cierto? —dijo la chica asintiendo animadamente mientras Emmett y yo nos quedábamos sorprendidos. Por lo visto él tampoco tenía idea—. Y ustedes también se conocen—afirmó a su vez señalándonos a Em y a mí.

— _Aja_ , es una larga historia. Bella y yo fuimos pareja hace mucho—comentó sonriente—. Lindos recuerdos, aunque ahora que lo digo suena algo… bizarro. — Todos nos reímos—. No me mal interpreten, no me arrepiento de nada ni de haberte tenido en mi vida, Bella, pero de verdad me alegro que todo haya marchado bien para ustedes y que yo este ahora con mi Rose —concluyó dándole un beso a la rubia.

—Te amo, oso.

—Y el pequeño Ethan—intervino de nuevo Alice—. Que es una copia de su padre, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Va a la misma guardería donde va Cassidie.

Ahora entendía todo, en fin, este mundo era una monedita.

—Tanta azúcar me va dar un coma diabético, ¡coño! se supone que vinimos a embriagarnos y a bailar—concluyó Jasper. Todos tomamos nuestros vasos y brindamos por la buena noche que pasaríamos.

Esto estaba bastante bien.

—¿Bailamos? —me preguntó Edward susurrándome al oído.

—Claro, a eso vinimos —me alenté tomada de su mano caminando hacia el tumulto de gente que se movía al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Nos disculpamos al irnos a la pista mientras Alice los invitaba a quedarse y compartir el reservado con nosotros.

.

.

.

 _ **Emmett.**_

Definitivamente la vida daba muchas vueltas, después mi extraña separación con Bella y, a pesar de que sentí cosas muy fuertes por ella, no me hundí en la miseria, en un par de meses estaba recuperado, supongo que era porque Senna ya se había encargado de romper mi corazón, o mejor dicho, se lo llevó con ella cuando nos divorciamos, o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Por un tiempo quise llenar ese vacío, conociendo y saliendo con chicas, sin embargo siempre faltaba algo, ¡Un no sé que, qué se yo! Parecía que siempre me entregaba por entero y nunca recibía lo mismo a cambio. Ya estaba a punto de desistir en formar ese hogar como el que tenían mis padres, total: "Unos nacimos para padres y otros para tíos", era lo que siempre le decía a mis amigos. Lo peor… no tenía hermanos que me dieran los anhelados sobrinos.

Nunca me imaginé ni de manera remota que encontraría a esa persona que fuese mi media mitad. Esa mujer que me completara y me amara de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía.

En uno de los vuelos prestando mis servicios para D&G, la conocí y desde la primera vez que le vi me impactó.

Su mirada, su cuerpo escultural, la manera en que contoneaba sus caderas al caminar, su franqueza, el ser tan directa cuando me dijo: "que estaba follable". ¡Joder! Casi que me la follo contra la puerta de la cabina en ese preciso momento, pero había mucha gente abordo como para perder la compostura. Así que esperé a llegar a nuestro destino y sin perder tiempo le invité un café. Un café que se convertiría en un almuerzo, cena y desayuno posterior al día siguiente.

Todo fue rápido, en un mes estaba viviendo en mi casa y al año le pedía ser mi esposa. Lo mejor fue cuando llegó nuestro hijo. Mi pequeño Ethan.

Sí, la vida me sonreía y el corazón que creí perdido estaba tan fuerte y latiendo gracias a mi hijo y a mi hermosa mujer.

Esta noche la invité a cenar y luego a bailar para celebrar el día de los enamorados, dejamos a Ethan, nuestro pequeño de dos años, con mis padres.

—Estas radiante, Rose—le dije comiéndomela con la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Tenía un corto vestido rojo que contrastaba con el color del labial. Ella siempre lograba dejarme literalmente sin aliento.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, oso—dijo para luego besarme castamente dejándome con ganas de más.

—Mejor nos vamos antes que decida quedarme y hundirme en ti.

—Eso lo podremos hacer cuando regresemos a casa, Em—comentó coqueta.

La cena fue tranquila, pagué la cuenta y salimos a la fría noche, mi esposa como siempre no dejaba de acaparar las miradas tanto de hombres como de mujeres, después del embarazo estaba más hermosa si eso era posible.

Estábamos divirtiéndonos bailando en la gran pista del Magnamara cuando vi a Jane a mi lado. Fue una sorpresa agradable encontrarme con ellos de nuevo, verlos juntos y felices al igual que lo era yo con mi osita y la tranquilidad de saber que no albergábamos ningún tipo de rencores.

Unas horas más tarde después de compartir y ponernos al día nos despedimos de todos quedando en que nos volveríamos a reunir en otra ocasión.

Al regresar a casa Rose se había quitado su corto vestido y estaba parada frente al espejo del baño retirando su maquillaje. Nada más de imaginar todo lo que tenía planeado para ella esta noche y ya me estaba poniendo duro. Colé mi mano dentro del bóxer y acaricié mi erección animándolo ante a la expectativa. Me coloqué detrás de ella y la abracé por la cintura soltando el lazo de su bata, sabía que debajo la encontraría totalmente desnuda. Presioné mi erección en su trasero mientras besaba su cuello y desplazaba mis manos amasando sus pechos y luego bajaba buscando su centro. Ella gemía y ronroneaba cual gatita, se retorcía echando su trasero hacia atrás rozándose contra mi polla que ya dolía por lo dura que al tenía. Mi gatita particular.

—Me has tenido esperando este momento toda la jodida noche, nena.

—Bueno… ya… estamos en... ello—lograba decir entrecortadamente.

Me separé de su cuerpo y la giré hacia mí terminando de bajarle la bata por los hombros y esta caía sin esfuerzo a sus pies en el piso mientras me comía su boca. La recosté al lavabo y fui dándole besos por su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos generosos y llevándome un duro pezón para succionarlo fuerte, haciendo que gritara de placer. Después de atenderlos a ambos de buena manera hasta dejarlos firmes como piedras continúe el recorrido hacia el sur de su hermoso cuerpo, besando, mordiendo y acariciando toda la suave piel que encontraba a mi paso. Sus manos me jalaban el cabello y arañaban mi cuello y espalda enloqueciéndome.

—Sujétate del lavabo—le pedí. Se veía tan hermosa, su mirada brillaba por la excitación mientras presionaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Llegué al lugar que anhelaba, arrodillándome ante mi reina, deleitándome frente a su coño depilado y esa hendidura sonrosada que parecía sonreírme. Coloqué una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y le di un suave mordisco en el clítoris haciéndole gritar para luego chuparlo con fuerza, jugueteando con mis labios y lengua. Su dulce olor inundaba mis fosas nasales, Rose dio un respingo y sentí como sus piernas flaqueaban cuando llevé mi lengua hasta su vagina y comencé a penetrarla con ella, enloqueciéndola de placer.

— _Arrrrgggg, siii_. _Ahí, justo ahí, oso._

Sus gritos y suplicas ahogadas pidiendo más me encendían, así que mientras le lamia y no le daba tregua, yo me acariciaba dándome unas bombeadas, sabía que no duraría mucho, así que colé dos de mis dedos dentro de su coño empapado, caliente y resbaloso mientras continué presionando y lamiendo su clítoris con movimientos constantes, llevándola hasta ese punto sin retorno. Sentí como comenzaba apretar mis dedos dentro de sí y como intentaba cerrar sus piernas, ya estaba al borde de su orgasmo al igual que yo. Me levanté y la voltee penetrándola con una dura estocada desde atrás. Entrando y saliendo con estocadas duras y rápidas, disfrutando del momento mientras veía nuestro reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos nublados, sus labios rojos y entre abiertos jadeando en busca de aire.

— _¡_ _Me… corrooo!_

—Dámelo, nena…dámelo… _siii_ — No había terminado la frase cuando sentí como me exprimía y un pinchazo espoleaba mis testículos llevándose mi orgasmo con ella.

—Eso estuvo, _ufff_ —dijo sonriente _._

— _Re…que…te…uff,_ nena—dije abrazándola, enterrado aun en ella, dándole suaves besos en el cuello mientras recuperábamos la respiración.

—¿Te apetece una ducha, oso?

—Aun no, la noche es joven y no he terminado contigo—dije mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a la cama.

Después de hacerle el amor a mi esposa por tercera vez quedamos laxos y totalmente satisfechos, le limpié el desastre con una toalla húmeda e hice lo mismo conmigo, la ducha tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Antes de quedarme dormido, elevé una plegaria a Dios, dándole las gracias por tener a la mujer más hermosa y caliente entre mis brazos, por el maravilloso hijo que me había dado y que al final todo estaba en su justo lugar.

* * *

Aquí les dejé este corto regalo, disculpen los errores ya que fue algo improvisado que escribí a última hora para ustedes. Sorpresa hasta para mi pre lectora Wanda, jejejeje.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus rr, **Megankvdw, ztrella znxez, EbyCmasen, marihanna Carvajal 3, Karen McCarthy, Roxy y bellaazul** , por tenerme entre sus favoritos y seguir la historia.

Bye, Bye…

Un beso enorme para todas, se les quiere un montón.

 _ **Cleo Romano Pattinson.**_


End file.
